Sous le Masque
by Jijisub
Summary: Pré-quelle de 8 ans après. Ichigo quitte le Japon pour l'Angleterre pour oublier son passé de Shinigami. Tout se complique avec l'arrivé d'Hichigo qui veut reprendre le contrôle. Shinji va surgir dans sa vie et l'aider.Shinji x Ichi YAOI synopsis à l'inté
1. Synopsis

J'ai préféré mettre un synopsis complet...

Couple : Shinji x Ichigo

Fiction classée : M

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Dans cette fic. des jurons, lemon etc...

Je précise que cette fic est axée sur la romance entre Shinji et Ichi et pas sur ce qui est arrivé pendant la guerre...

Je remercie vivement ma Bêta Reader pour tout le merveilleux travail qu'elle effectue : Bises Ernia...

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo vient de rompre avec Orihime. Il ne se sent plus très bien à Karakura. La Soul Society lui avait annoncé quelques jours plus tôt qu'il ne pourrait plus venir à la Société d'Ames, tant qu'il ne serait pas définitivement mort ! Ichigo se sentait trahis. Et comble de malchance pour lui, son hollow recommence à se manifester.

Finalement, il prend la décision de partir faire ses études de médecine en Angleterre. Isshin ne s'y oppose pas et l'aide dans sa démarche. Ichigo lui ayant expliqué que partout où il pose les yeux, des souvenirs douloureux assaillaient sa mémoire et qu'il avait besoin maintenant de tourner la page d'un passé somme toute douloureux !

Ichigo ne veux pas non plus ennuyer sa famille dans ses problèmes de hollowisation. Il a pensé que c'est mieux pour tous, s'il réglait cela tout seul… et ainsi protéger sa famille de lui-même. La soul society de toute façon ne serait d'aucune aide pour lui… et Urahara non plus !

Donc, Ichigo pose le pied à Oxford et se demande… Va t'il pouvoir tourner la page ? Et réussira t'il à surmonter seul ses problèmes ?

NDLR :

Juste pour information… Cette fic, normalement aurait du être dans la parfaite continuité de **8 ans après la guerre, **mais après beaucoup de protestations sur mon blog parce ce que personne ne voulait qu'elle finisse, j'ai du ajouté des éléments non prévus à cette dernière. J'en suis réduite à ce jour à apporter des modifications à la fic de départ. Donc, si vous voyiez des éléments apparaître ne soyez pas déstabilisé. Je ne vous en dit pas plus… pour ne pas gâcher la lecture.

Voilà, j'espère que SOUS LE MASQUE vous plaira autant que 8 ANS APRES LA GUERRE !

Sachez qu'un commentaire sera toujours apprécié.

Bonne lecture à vous...

Jijisub


	2. Nouveau Départ !

Bonjour à toutes et tous,

Je suis heureuse de vous présenter la pré-quelle de 8 ans après... je l'adore et j'espère vous faire partager mes sentiments pour cette dernière.

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Bonne lecture...

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo était arrivé à l'aéroport de Londres. Il se sentait perdu dans ce monde inconnu et ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul de toute sa vie. Il récupéra ses bagages et traversa le grand hall d'entrée de l'aéroport et bientôt se retrouva sur le bitume où une file de taxi attendait sagement. Il se dirigea vers l'un d'entre eux et interpella le chauffeur, d'ailleurs ce dernier ne sembla pas comprendre ce qu'il lui disait.

« Ça commence bien », songea Ichigo sombrement.

Il répéta sa question et son interlocuteur parut enfin le comprendre. L'homme prit les bagages et les porta dans le coffre. Ichigo tendit un papier au chauffeur avec l'adresse à laquelle il voulait se rendre. Ce dernier hocha la tête et Ichigo s'installa dans la voiture sombre. Il posa sa tête contre la vitre et observa ce monde qui lui était étranger. Tous ses repères étaient effacés. Là, tout de suite, il avait envie de pleurer, trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Les morts de Gin et d'Aïzen qui s'étaient produites de ses propres mains. Il s'était sentit entaché après cela. Certes c'étaient des ennemis mais ils étaient d'anciens shinigami. Tuer un hollow ce n'était pas pareil et les arrancars, c'était à peu près la même chose. Pourtant, il avait tissé des liens d'amitié avec deux d'entre eux : Grimmjow et Nell.

Grimmjow lui avait proposé de vivre avec lui au Hueco Mundo quand il avait su qu'Ichigo avait été repoussé par la Soul Society. Nell avait posé sur lui ses yeux suppliants, mais Ichigo ne se voyait pas vivre au Hueco Mundo. Il avait vu, dans le regard si bleu de son ami qu'il l'avait blessé. Ichigo n'avait pas réussit à entrer en contact avec les Vizards qui avaient quitté Karakura juste après la fin du conflit. Il avait su qu'Hiyori avait été assassiné par l'arrancar n°1. L'orangé c'était imaginé la peine d'Hirako, qui considérait les vizards comme sa famille, surtout que Mashiro et Love avaient aussi perdus la vie durant le conflit.

Ichigo se trouvait maintenant debout sur le trottoir en face du bâtiment où il allait résider. C'était une maison mitoyenne. Un escalier menait vers une grande porte blanche. Une fenêtre haute se trouvait à sa droite. La construction était ancienne et en brique rouge à joint blanc. Il souleva ses bagages et entra dans la maison. On lui avait dit que c'était ouvert et qu'une personne l'attendrait au rez-de-chaussée pour lui donner ses clefs. Il ouvrit la porte et il se retrouva dans un hall spacieux et bien éclairé. Sur sa droite se trouvait une sorte de réception. Il s'y dirigea et l'homme qui s'y tenait leva un œil circonspect vers Ichigo.

- Bonjour Monsieur, Je suis Kurosaki Ichigo et je dois emménager ici aujourd'hui.

L'homme le détailla brièvement. Il n'était pas inamicale, ni amical. Il hocha finalement la tête et lui répondit :

- Bonjour, j'ai des papiers à vous faire signer. Si vous voulez bien les remplir, je vous donnerais vos clefs justes après.

Ichigo regarda les papiers, il s'agissait du règlement intérieur, des consignes de sécurité et d'une fiche de renseignements. Il avait encore des difficultés pour écrire avec les caractères occidentaux, mais il lui faudrait bien pour s'adapter rapidement ! L'homme lui tendit les clefs comme prévu. Il se leva et lui demanda de le suivre.

Ichigo suivit l'homme qui, en y regardant de plus près était très grand. Il devait faire la même taille que Tessaï mais il était blafard et ses cheveux blonds était coupé très court, comme s'il avait été dans l'armée. Son expression impassible lui faisait penser à Ulquiorra. Ce n'était pas le genre de gars avec qui on pouvait entretenir une longue conversation.

Ils arrivèrent au troisième étage. Pas d'ascenseur bien sur ! Le concierge prit son propre jeu de clef et fit entrer le jeune homme dans l'appartement. Il se retrouva tout de suite dans une sorte de salle. L'homme lui montra sa salle de bain qui se composait d'une baignoire et d'un pommeau de douche. Un rideau de douche à fleurs bleu pendait sagement sur le côté. Il y avait aussi un lavabo et une petite fenêtre. L'espace était lumineux et propre, pas spécialement grand, mais pas inconfortable. Ils sortirent et ils traversèrent la pièce principale et là, Ichigo entra la cuisine. Elle n'était pas grande non plus, mais possédait juste ce qu'il faut de rangement et de plan de travail pour faire quelque chose de mangeable. Les éléments étaient posés sur un seul mur. Ceux-ci étaient blancs et lisses, sans décoration. Ils étaient aussi ornés d'une tapisserie assez ancienne. Finalement, ils sortirent de la cuisine et retraversèrent la pièce pour entrer dans la chambre qui était un peu plus grande que les autres pièces. Un lit une personne s'y trouvait. Son père l'avait fait faire monter avant qu'il n'arrive. Ses autres meubles devaient arriver dans la semaine. Pour finir, son guide lui montra les toilettes qui se trouvaient à côté de l'entrée.

Finalement, l'appartement n'était pas grand, mais confortable, propre et clair. Certes, une ou deux tapisseries étaient à changer mais pour le reste, Ichigo n'avait pas à se plaindre. Il alla fermer la porte derrière l'homme blond qui lui dit en partant qu'il s'appelait Colin et qu'il serait là s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit ! Ichigo le remercia chaleureusement et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'appuya quelques instants contre celle-ci, prit ses bagages et alla les porter dans sa chambre. Ichigo refit une exploration rapide de son appartement. En fait, la salle de bain et la chambre étaient l'une à côté de l'autre. En traversant le séjour, il se retrouvait à côté de la cuisine et de là il se retrouvait dans le petit sas d'entrée où se trouvait aussi les toilettes.

Il explora les placards de la cuisine. Pas de vaisselles, pas de nourritures. Une chance qu'il soit arrivé un samedi, songea t'il. Il prit ses clefs et, après avoir fermé sa porte, se dirigea vers le local de Colin. Ce dernier fut surpris de le revoir aussi vite.

- Excusez-moi, mais où puis-je trouver un combini ?

- Un combini ? C'est quoi ?

- Euh, un endroit pour acheter à manger…

- Oh… vous allez au tout début de la rue sur votre droite, il y a une petite supérette. Elle a un peu de tout et vous pourrez aussi y trouver des articles comme de la vaisselle. Il n'y en a pas dans l'appartement et vu vos bagages, je ne pense pas que vous en ayez apporté !

- Non… « observateur » pensa Ichigo. En tout cas, merci beaucoup !

- Je vous en prie…

Ichigo se dirigea vers la sortie et se lança dans la rue que l'obscurité grignotait peu à peu. Il remonta un peu sa veste. Le vent était frais et on pouvait sentir l'humidité de la pluie qui allait arrivée. Il traversa rapidement la distance qui le séparait du magasin. Il entra dans celui-ci, qui ressemblait à un combini, finalement. Il prit un panier et resta bouche bée devant les rayons. Il ne reconnaissait rien et de voir tous ces caractères inscrit de manière occidentale lui donnait le tournis. Il finit par prendre des choses en se fiant aux emballages. Il prit aussi des fruits, et du poisson… il était sur de ne pas se tromper ! Il vit effectivement, qu'il y avait de quoi l'équiper en urgence pour son appartement.

Il arriva devant la caisse les bras chargés en plus de son panier. La jeune caissière qui était là, lui adressa un superbe sourire et Ichigo se rendit compte qu'elle le draguait carrément. Il en rougit un peu. Il n'était pas habitué d'être alpagué comme cela. Cette dernière lui donna à la fin deux grands sacs pour ranger ses achats. Ichigo régla la note et se dirigea à nouveau vers son nouveau chez lui.

Ichigo retraversa le hall sous le regard impassible de Colin. Il grimpa les étages et ouvrit sa porte. Il s'empressa de ranger toutes ses courses et observa l'appartement vide de meubles. Les fournisseurs avaient du retard, et il n'aurait rien pour s'asseoir avant lundi ou mardi. Il fronça les sourcils. Somme toute, c'était spartiate. Il sortit son portable et appela son père.

- Ichigo ! fit la voix joyeuse de son père.

- Papa…

- Tu es sain et sauf dans ce pays de sauvage ?

- Oui, oui… tout va bien !

- C'est comment, comme dans la pub ?

- L'appartement est au dernier étage. C'est assez grand pour moi et c'est propre et clair. Il faut juste que j'attende les meubles et c'est bon. J'ai déjà le lit en fait !

- Très bien… tu ne dormiras pas par terre comme cela.

- Le gars à l'accueil est assez gentil pour m'expliquer comment ça fonctionne ici.

- Tant mieux ! Si tu pouvais te faire des amis aussi…

- Je verrais quand je commencerais les cours papa.

- La semaine prochaine, non ?

- Oui… Lundi, j'irai voir où ça se trouve et je me renseignerais pour savoir comment je dois m'organiser.

- Bien, bien… Tu n'as aucun regret ?

- Non… aucun !

- Tu es sur que je ne dois donner à personne ton adresse ou ton numéro de téléphone ?

- Non… Je ne veux plus voir personne. J'essaye de me refaire une vie et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me rappelle constamment mon passé.

- Comme tu veux ! Bon fils, le téléphone coûte cher, donc on se rappellera dans la semaine. Vaut mieux plusieurs fois qu'une seule!

- Très bien… À dans la semaine alors ! Embrasse Yuzu et Karin !

- Pas de problème… Fait attention à toi, fiston !

- Oui, oui.

Ichigo raccrocha. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il avait froid tout à coup… pas physiquement, il s'en rendait compte. Le chauffage circulait dans l'appartement, mais du fait de sa solitude. Il se dirigea vers les fenêtres et scruta l'extérieur maintenant plongé dans le noir et obscurcit par les gouttes de pluies qui balayaient la rue. Les réverbèrent leur donnaient l'éclat du diamant. Il retourna dans la cuisine et décida de se faire à manger. Il se composa un menu léger et observa les contenues des boites qu'il ouvrait et soupira… pourvu que sa vie en Angleterre soit à la hauteur de ce qu'il attendait. Il avait 19 ans et il comptait bien profiter de la vie. Il mangea debout dans la cuisine. Seule la lumière de l'ampoule donnait de la vie à la pièce. Il fit sa vaisselle en pensant que finalement, il s'en était pas mal sortie du tout.

Ichigo se dirigea vers sa chambre et défit un bagage. Il en sortit des cadres dans lesquels il y avait des photos de ses sœurs, de son père et sa mère. Il les plaça sur le sol. Il sortit aussi une serviette, sa trousse de toilette et son pyjama… Ce ne serait pas long avant qu'il n'aille se coucher. Il n'avait pas dormit dans l'avion, trop nerveux en ce qui concernait sa nouvelle vie.

Il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla rapidement. Il fit sécher sa serviette. Il observa la salle de bain et sourit. Elle lui semblait plus chaleureuse tout à coup. Le fait de voir ses affaires personnelles trôner dans la pièce, cela lui sembla plus vivable. Il traversa silencieusement son appartement et sortit des draps que sa sœur Yuzu lui avait donnés pour lui permettre de faire son lit pour sa première nuit. Il eut un sourire. Elle avait pris des couleurs chaudes pour son lit. Il observa son lit avec attention. Comment allait-il venir à bout de cette tâche ardue. Il était plus doué pour assommer des hollow que pour faire les literies c'était sur ! Ichigo était content, car l'oreiller qu'ils avaient commandé en même temps que le matelas et la couette était aussi posé sagement sur le lit. Il posa le tout par terre et enfila la couette dans la housse et fit de même pour l'oreiller.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la chambre et ferma les volets. Ces derniers étaient ajourés et laissaient passer la lumière. Il soupira… Pourvu qu'il réussisse à faire la grasse matinée. Toutes les émotions qui l'agitaient depuis son départ l'avaient proprement exténué. Il souleva sa couette et se glissa dans les draps frais. Il avait fermé la lumière, mais la lumière des réverbèrent extérieurs passaient aux travers des volets. Il ferma les paupières. « Tout ira bien » songea Ichigo.

Un petit rire narquois résonna dans sa tête. Ichigo murmura :

- Boucle là pour une fois…

Son hollow se tut car Ichigo était plongé dans le sommeil !

- _**Bonne nuit mon roi ! Quoique plus pour très longtemps…**_ et un petit ricanement se fit entendre.

°0°0°

Le lendemain, Ichigo se réveilla en plein milieu de l'après-midi. La lumière du jour blessa ses orbes ambre. Il se pencha et récupéra sa montre qui était sur le sol. Il était 15h06 ! Il grogna et sourit lentement. Il avait enfin put profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour se reposer. Shirosaki l'avait assommé la semaine précédent son départ, provoquant chez lui un grand stress. Il soupira, soulagé et finit par se lever. Il alla se soulager et se dirigea ensuite dans la salle de bain. Il fit une toilette rapide et se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires de ville.

Ichigo se prépara un petit café instantané. Il n'avait pas encore de cafetière. Il verrait pour s'en procurer une dans la semaine. Il pensa aussi à se prendre une radio… cette ambiance monacale le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Il se prit un toast, le beurra et le mangea rapidement. Il traversa ensuite son appartement et décida de faire le tour du quartier. Il ressentait le besoin de bouger. Il salua Colin en sortant, ce dernier lui renvoya son salut et le regarda quitter les lieux.

°0°0°

Ichigo se retrouva dans un parc pas très loin de chez lui. L'endroit était agréable et les feuilles jaunies par l'automne offraient un magnifique spectacle aux couleurs chaleureuses. Il fit le tour du parc et apprécia le petit étang et les petits ponts qui l'enjambaient. Les arbres vénérables et les pins donnaient l'impression que l'espace était très grand. Pourtant, ce petit coin de verdure était coincé entre des maisons vénérables.

L'orangé songea qu'il avait de la chance. Son père avait réussit à mettre une somme confortable de côté pour les études de ses enfants et en cas de besoin. Il avait acheté l'appartement où il logeait maintenant et versait à Ichigo une somme d'argent en plus de ce qu'il percevait pour payer ses études à l'étranger. Cela faisait qu'Ichigo pouvait se concentrer uniquement sur ses études. Il en était soulagé. Ichigo croisa des personnes âgées, des enfants, des mamans avec leurs poussettes. Cette ambiance l'apaisa.

Tout à coup, il ressentit la présence d'un hollow non loin de lui. Il tourna la tête et l'aperçu. Il posa sa main sur son badge de shinigami remplaçant qu'il avait conservé. C'était la seule chose de son passé qu'il avait conservé. Il en aurait besoin… Il vit soudain un shinigami passer au dessus de lui et se diriger rapidement vers le hollow et le sabrer. Le hollow disparut et Ichigo observa la femme habillée de l'uniforme noir. Ichigo ne la connaissait pas et c'était tant mieux. Brutalement, cette dernière se tourna vers lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, mais Ichigo se détourna et reprit sa marche tranquille dans le parc.

Voir un shinigami avait rallumé la rancœur qu'il avait toujours au fond de lui contre eux. Il se dirigea vers sa rue et rentra rapidement chez lui. Il salua Colin au passage. Ce dernier l'attrapa au vol et lui demanda :

- Attendez !

- Oui… quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Bah… je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas… mais vous avez quelque chose pour passer le temps ?

- Non… j'avoue que je n'ai pas pensé à prendre de quoi me distraire en attendant mes meubles et mes affaires qui doivent venir de chez moi.

Ichigo fit une légère grimace.

- Vous aimez Shakespeare?

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de l'orangé.

- Si j'aime… C'est mon auteur favori !

- C'est vrai ? Tenez, je vous prête « Le Marchand de Venise »… vous me le rendrez quand vous aurez finit de le lire. Et vous aurez le temps, de vous faire votre bibliothèque.

Ichigo était surprit, mais prit le livre sans rien dire. Il leva ses yeux ambre reconnaissant vers l'homme plus vieux, qui pour l'occasion ébaucha un léger sourire.

- J'espère que vous vous plairez en Angleterre…

- Merci beaucoup !

- Ca doit pas être facile pour vous… Alors, autant que vous ayez une ou deux personnes sur qui compter. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai du travail.

Ichigo se douta qu'il n'en était rien, mais l'autre ne semblait pas vouloir pas se justifier. L'orangé eut un petit sourire et serra contre lui le précieux livre et monta rapidement les étages pour s'enfermer chez lui. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il déposa sa veste sur le comptoir. Il posa son livre et se fit une autre tasse de café. L'air avait été vif dehors. Il apprécia de voir l'eau remuer dans la casserole. Il prit le livre entre ses doigts et l'ouvrit pour en contempler les pages. Il apprécia la texture des pages. L'homme lui avait prêté un livre de qualité. Bien sur, c'était écrit de manière occidentale, mais il fallait qu'il s'exerce encore, donc autant que ce soit tout de suite et puisqu'il s'agissait de son auteur favori… !

Ichigo prit la tasse chaude et se dirigea vers sa chambre avec son livre et se plongea dans celui-ci avec délectation. Un excellent moyen pour ne plus penser, songea t'il.

Il était tard quand Ichigo se fit à manger. Il fit sa vaisselle, prit une douche et se remit en pyjama. Il se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée très rapidement. Le lendemain, sa nouvelle vie commencerait vraiment ! Il avait hâte…

_°0°0°0°0°_

_à bientôt pour la suite..._


	3. Prise de contrôle

Coucou à toutes et tous !

je vous envoie rapidement le chapitre II; Je le sais... c'est rapide. Mais, j'avoue ne pas aimer quand rien ne se passe. Je pense que je dois être trop nerveuse lol.

Euh... Quelques caractères apparaissent et n'appartiennent pas à Tite. Mais bon, normal puisque ce n'est pas une AU complète. Je ne peux pas utiliser des caractères ayant déjà une vie à Soul Society. Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Non ? Euh... j'essaierai de m'améliorer la prochaine fois !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo...

°0°0°0°0°

Le lendemain, Ichigo se leva rapidement. À 8 h du matin il était debout. Il se sentait particulièrement en forme. Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine, enfila rapidement son petit déjeuner debout au comptoir, alla faire sa toilette et s'habilla rapidement. En moins d'une heure il était dehors où un taxi l'attendait. Il donna l'adresse de l'université et fut subjugué par la beauté des lieux qu'il traversait. Oxford était vraiment tel qu'il le pensait… quoique plus petit qu'il l'imaginait. Il sortit du taxi et se dirigea vers l'établissement. Il trouva un panneau d'orientation et se dirigea vers le service administratif.

Une fois sur place, il dut remplir quelques formulaires supplémentaires. On lui donna une liste de fourniture à acheter et un plan indiquant les salles où auraient lieux ses cours. On lui donna aussi une liste des associations estudiantines et les numéros dont il aurait besoin en cas d'urgence, ainsi qu'une note expliquant les règles de vies en Angleterre. On donna aussi à Ichigo des dépliants sur les transports en commun bus, métro, taxi, train d'Oxford et de Londres. Il remercia chaleureusement la jeune femme et se dirigea vers la sortie, heureux. Il décida de faire une partie du trajet à pied.

Ichigo fit un tour rapide autour du bâtiment. C'était verdoyant et les bâtiments ne ressemblaient à rien de ce qu'il connaissait. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un décor à la Harry Potter ! Bon, il était en Angleterre quand même ! Il eut un petit sourire. Il traversa ensuite la rue et se dirigea vers les quelques boutiques de livres qui se trouvaient non loin. Il entra dans un magasin de livres spécialisés et posa sa liste sur le comptoir. Le commerçant lui assura que tout serait prêt pour le jeudi. Il souffla et sortit rapidement. Il remonta le col de sa veste et se dirigea vers une station de bus. Il scruta le numéro qu'il devait prendre et monta bientôt à bord du véhicule. Il compta le nombre de stations où il devait descendre, s'assit à une banquette et observa les rues. Il se demandait s'il arriverait un jour à s'y retrouver !

°0°0°0°

Ichigo rentra à l'heure du déjeuner. Il se fit à manger rapidement et fit sa vaisselle juste après. Il reçu un coup de fil dans l'entre-temps. Un marchand de meuble allait passer dans deux heures pour lui apporter une partie des affaires qu'il avait commandées. Ichigo soupira. Enfin, cet endroit allait être un peu moins stressant et plus vivable.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et reprit son livre et continua à le lire tranquillement. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Un peu moins de deux heures plus tard, Ichigo entendit un coup frappé à la porte. Il se dirigea rapidement vers cette dernière et l'ouvrit. Il vit Colin qui portait un paquet. Il était surpris.

- Ce sont vos meubles… Si vous vouliez bien nous aider aussi.

Ichigo bafouilla et prit le colis des mains de Colin en le remerciant. Il le posa dans le séjour. Bientôt, deux hommes costauds virent lui porter des meubles en kits et d'autres comme son clic-clac en un seul morceau. Il était content, car il y avait même la télé, alors qu'on lui avait assuré pour la semaine d'après. Il pourrait se faire un peu de bruit de fond. Cela lui éviterait d'entendre certains caquètements stupides !

Il descendit et aida Colin et les deux déménageurs. Il avait l'impression de se sentir utile. Une fois que tout fut posé dans le salon, il signa les papiers. Les deux hommes montèrent rapidement sa table et sa bibliothèque, son meuble informatique et sa table de cuisine. Colin s'était chargé, quand à lui, de monter le petit meuble pour poser la télé et se chargea de la brancher et de régler les chaînes. Les deux déménageurs partirent et Ichigo posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres à Colin.

- Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ?

Le blond sembla hésiter et puis finalement il lui répondit.

- J'ai fait la guerre en Irak en 1991… et j'ai vu des hommes se faire tuer et de la violence gratuite sur la population et certains comportements irrespectueux de mes chefs. Généralement, quand on vit ce genre de chose, on en ressort marqué. Vous me semblez bien jeune et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que vous avez connu les champs de bataille tout comme moi. Je sais pas… quelque chose chez vous me fait penser que vous être « un frère d'arme ». Je pense également, que ce que vous avez vu est loin d'être réjouissant. Alors, je vais vous aider… comme le ferait un frère d'arme… Si la solidarité ne jouait pas entre nous, en ayant vécu toutes ces horreurs avec qui cela fonctionnerait ?

- Merci !

- Non… Pas de cela entre nous ! Cela doit être dur pour vous de vivre loin de votre famille, alors comme je vous l'ai dit hier, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir !

- Merci, sincèrement. Vos paroles me touchent. J'avoue me sentir sur une autre planète ici.

- Vous vous y ferez. Si vous avez besoin d'une voiture pour aller chercher des choses encombrantes dans un magasin, venez me voir. On s'arrangera. Bon, je vous laisse vous occuper du reste. Vous saurez le faire j'imagine. Ah, si vous avez besoin d'outils, j'en ai, passé me voir !

- Très bien… Merci infiniment.

- Cessez de me remercier. Allez, à plus tard.

L'homme sortit rapidement de la pièce sans jeter un regard en arrière. Ichigo entreprit immédiatement de défaire le reste des emballages. Il se retrouva bientôt avec son clic-clac en face de la télé. Il installa son meuble informatique dans sa chambre avec sa chaise à roulette et le petit meuble qui lui servirait de table de chevet. Il prit les deux chaises de cuisine et la table pour les installer dans la cuisine et plaça sa bibliothèque dans sa chambre à côté de son meuble informatique. Ichigo songea qu'il devrait acheter des rideaux ou des doubles rideaux pour sa chambre et la salle de bain. Elles donnaient toutes les deux dans la grande rue et il éprouvait le sentiment bizarre qu'on pouvait voir dans son appartement. Il verrait ça rapidement. Pas besoin de Colin pour cela.

Ichigo se fit un petit café instantané et s'installa sur son canapé tout neuf ! Il soupira d'aise et il alluma la télé pour faire un tour d'horizon des programmes. Rien de bien intéressant à la télévision, mais bon il apprécia la présence que pouvait procurer une télévision dans un appartement vide. Bientôt, il se leva et se fit à manger et continua le même rituel que les autres jours. Finalement, il commençait à s'habituer à sa vie de célibataire….

0°0°0

- Hé Ichi ! s'écria la voix de Heather, sa petite amie du moment.

- Oui ?

Une jeune femme brune de petite taille, mais bien proportionné se plaça devant lui. Elle avait des yeux bleus intenses et des cheveux noirs de jais. Elle faisait partie de ces filles que l'on pouvait décrire comme étant une beauté. Elle était menue et dans la même classe qu'Ichigo.

- Bon sang ! Tu pourrais m'attendre quand même… Parfois, je me demande si on sort ensemble !

- Je voyais que tu discutais avec tes amis, et comme je te l'ai dit Heather, je dois rentrer de bonne heure, car je suis en retard dans mes cours d'anatomie. Je te signale que je mets plus de temps que toi pour tout retenir.

- Oui… oui maugréa t'elle. Tu veux que je passe chez toi ? demanda t'elle pleine d'espoir.

- Non… Tu voudrais que je te fasse l'amour et je n'ai pas le temps. Une autre fois !

- T'es pas le genre qui est intéressé par le sexe toi !

Ichigo s'arrêta et la regarda quelques instant.

- Je pense comme tout le monde ! Mais, je n'ai pas le temps là et tu fais tout pour me retarder. Écoute, le mieux c'est qu'on se voit demain. Demain, c'est vendredi et on pourra avoir tout le temps nécessaire pour faire la fête et faire ce que tu veux !

- Promis ? Mais, je veux que tu m'embrasses avant de partir !

L'orangé soupira légèrement et attrapa finalement la jeune fille par la taille et se pencha vers elle pour attraper ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit immédiatement la bouche pour lui donner accès à sa langue. Ichigo ne se priva pas de la rechercher et de jouer avec elle quelques instants. C'était chaud, c'était humide… et, c'était vrai qu'il aurait eu bien envie de continuer ! Finalement, il se détacha de la jeune femme et lui murmura :

- Heather, on se voit demain, ok ?

- Très bien, très bien. De toute façon, je ne suis pas très en avance sur le programme non plus ! À demain, mon amour ! lui lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Ichigo répondit d'un signe et partit de son côté. Il savait qu'il semblait indifférent, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'attacher à qui que se soit ! D'autant quand ce moment son hollow recommençait à faire des siennes. Il rentra rapidement chez lui, non sans saluer son ami au passage… Colin !

Ichigo était pressé. Il sentait des relents de la présence de Shiro près de lui. Il ne le lâchait plus depuis trois mois. Il croyait devenir fou. De plus en plus présent, de plus en plus incontrôlable. Il était énervé et cela ne l'aidait pas ! Il se demandait comment il allait s'en sortir.

Une fois rentré, Ichigo posa ses affaires d'école et entreprit, en premier lieu, de prendre une douche. Soudain, il se plia en deux. Ichigo se prit la tête dans ses mains et son corps trembla. Il gémit et murmura…

- Non, non… pas maintenant !

_**- Alors mon roi… railla le décoloré. T'pensais que j'allais t'laisser tranquille ce soir ? Tu vas être un bon petit garçon, tu vas t'effacer et m'laisser la place…**_

- Jamais !

_**- C'que tu crois ! Je t'aurais à l'usure. Je m'rapproche, de plus en plus… sa voix était devenue un chuchotement, comme si Shirosaki lui murmurait à l'oreille. Jamais, tu entends, jamais je n't'laisserais tranquille. Tu seras ma monture et j'deviendrais le Roi ! Tu vas comprendre ce que c'est le vrai pouvoir… T'n'es que ma « pâle copie ». Un ricanement se fit entendre comme un craquement d'allumette.**_

- Ferme là ! Tu n'en aies pas encore là…

_**- Regarde com' t'es pitoyable… T'n'tiens même plus debout ! Au fait, ça t'dirait si je m'faisais ta petite amie à ta place ? J'lui ferais découvrir d'autres plaisirs,**_ ricana le décoloré.

- Tu ne toucheras à personne, enfoiré !

_**- Tu n'es presque plus capable de m'maitriser. Tes journées t'épuisent et en plus, comme tu passes ton temps à essayer de m'repousser, le soir… oui le soir, j'peux t'tourmenter à loisir.**_

- Ferme là ! Ferme là… Kami-sama, gémit l'orangé.

Ichigo posa sa main sur son œil gauche. Il sentait les changements qui s'opéraient en lui. Une chance qu'il portait les bracelets qu'Urahara lui avait donnés pour contenir son énergie ! Sinon, il serait devenu un vrai gyrophare pour hollows et shinigamis en vadrouilles ! Ichigo entendait dans sa tête, inlassablement :

_**- Laisse-moi la place, dégage, laisse-moi la place… devient mon cheval ! Laisse-moi la place. Laisse…**_

Ichigo croyait devenir fou ! Il réussit à sortir de la douche et se sécha rapidement. Il mit un pyjama et se dirigea vers son lit. Il prit un somnifère pour tomber dans les limbes du sommeil et s'empêcher d'entendre encore une fois Shirosaki lui murmurer son monologue.

Ichigo tomba comme une masse à cause de l'épuisement psychologique et sous les effets du médicament.

°0°0°0°

Ichigo se trouvait sur les toits de la ville d'Oxford et entendait des hollows. Immédiatement, il se dirigea vers la zone de combat. Il ricana en voyant la masse imposante devant lui, une sorte d'arrancar non terminé. Il vit aussi un shinigami qui essayait de le combattre, mais apparemment, il n'était pas assez fort pour arriver à le terrasser. Il ricana encore une fois.

- Enculés de shinigamis ! Tous des incapables…

Et il bondit sur le semi-arrancar et le découpa en un seul geste. Ichigo entendit derrière lui un merci et un balbutiement.

- Merci… vous avez été envoyé pour m'aider ?… Merci ! Vous êtes de quelle division ?

Le shinigami remplaçant se raidit en entendant la voix du shinigami, puis se retourna lentement et le shinigami en faction pâlit lorsqu'il vit soudain des yeux noirs et or le fixer. D'ailleurs, la chose qui ressemblait à un shinigami de prime abord s'approcha de lui. Celle-ci afficha un sourire qui déforma son visage.

**- Merci ? Hichigo éclata de rire. Connard ! Comme si j'voulais t'aider et quelle division ? Celle d'mon cul, abruti ! Hum… Tu m'as vu ? Tu crois que c'est bon pour moi ça ?**

Le shinigami eut peur. L'énergie que son adversaire possédait n'était en aucune mesure semblable à la sienne. Il essaya de reculer, mais Hichigo prit Zangetsu et le planta dans la main posée sur le sol du shinigami. Tout à coup, un éclair de compréhension traversa le shinigami en faction.

- Attendez… fit-il dans un souffle. Un zanpakuto aussi grand qu'un homme et des cheveux orange... Seriez-vous le héros de la guerre d'hiver, Ichigo Kurosaki ?

_**- Héros de la guerre ! Putain, vous m'avez viré quand vous n'aviez plus besoin de moi… salaud de shinigami ! gronda Hichigo. Ça a fait mal à mon roi et à moi… D'ailleurs… et si j'te faisais mal ?**_

Le shinigami voulu utiliser un sort de kidô car, immobilisé par sa main traversée d'un zanpakuto, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il gémit sous l'effort, mais Hichigo lui balança son pied en plein visage avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. Du sang gicla de sa bouche. Il sortit brutalement son zanpakuto de la main du shinigami et dirigea sa lame vers le shinigami blessé et interloqué… Sa lame le blessa mais ne le tua pas. Du sang éclaboussa sa tenue et Hichigo éclata d'un rire dément. Il lança à nouveau sa lame à l'assaut du pauvre type au sol et, au moment où il crut avoir atteint sa cible mortellement, une lame vint contrecarrer la sienne. Hichigo leva la tête et croisa des yeux semblables aux siens. Le pauvre dieu de la mort, prostré sur le sol, se mit à trembler. C'était quoi « ça » ? Il se sentit soudain soulevé et se retourna pour rencontrer une masse de cheveux blancs et courts. Le shinigami vit un flash de lumière puis plus rien.

- Bien Kensei… Tu t'en occupes et moi je m'occupe de lui !

- Tu es sur, Shinji ?

- Certain… Partez !

Shirosaki plissa les yeux…

- Je te connais, enfoiré !

- Rend la place à Ichigo…

- Pas question !

- Je sens qu'il n'y aura que la force pour te faire revenir à la raison…

- Dégage connard !

- Certainement pas.

Hichigo balança son arme sur l'autre vizard et la bataille s'engagea dans le ciel d'Oxford. Shinji songea qu'il devait agir vite, sinon on allait découvrir qu'une importante activité de vizards se déroulait à Oxford. Il utilisa alors le kidô pour immobiliser sa proie. Cette dernière essaya de se débattre comme un fou. La barrière ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Shinji se jeta sur Hichigo et l'assomma avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il récupéra le corps du vizard par un bras et grimaça… il était lourd !

Maintenant, il se demandait comment ramener l'homme jusqu'à chez lui. Il ne savait pas où il habitait. Il se dirigea vers le parc se situant non loin. Il posa le corps de Kurosaki sur un banc et se gratta le front. Il s'attendait à trouver Ichigo ici… mais surtout pas de le voir dans cet état ! Depuis quand ? Pourquoi cet abruti ne l'avait pas contacté s'il était aussi mal ? Il soupira. Il ne pourrait jamais rien tirer de ce gamin. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille. L'hakama et le shihakushou d'Ichigo étaient couverts du sang de l'autre shinigami. Cela ne le dérangeait pas mais l'état de son ami l'inquiétait. Il poussa les jambes d'Ichigo et s'installa sur le bord du banc. Il posa ses coudes sur le haut du banc et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Il se sentait fatigué tout à coup !

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Hiyori, Mashiro et Love qu'Ichigo avait connu. Son cœur se serra. Certes, lui et les autres s'occupaient des nouveaux cas de hollowification de shinigamis qui avaient eu lieu pendant la guerre et que la Soul Society avait abandonné à leur triste sort… Mais quand même ! Ichigo… ça lui fendait le cœur de le voir comme cela. C'était un peu son « élève ». Soudain, Shinji entendit un gémissement. Il baissa la tête et croisa le regard ambré du vizard.

- Yo, Kurosaki!

- Shi… Shinji? fit Ichigo, surprit.

Tout à coup, Ichigo se redressa et demanda :

- Qu'est ce que je fais ici et que fais-tu ici ?

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? demanda calmement le blond.

- Non… Rien !

Brutalement, Ichigo se prit la tête dans les mains et gémit.

- Kami-sama, que j'ai mal à la tête… Déjà, j'avais mal à la tête tout à l'heure, mais là elle va exploser!

- Normal… j't'ai assommé.

- 'tain, t'y as pas été de main morte !

- Y'avait urgence !

- Urgence ?

- T'allais assassiner un shinigami, mon ami ! Pas que ça me dérange… Mais tu vas alerter la Soul Society et ça, pas question !

- J'allais assassiner un shini…

- Regarde ton hakama et ton shikakushou et tu comprendras.

Ichigo baissa les yeux et blêmit.

- Je l'ai vraiment… ?

- Non ! Je suis arrivé juste à temps pour t'empêcher de faire des conneries, gamin ! Bon t'habite où que je t'y emmène. Je vais pas geler dehors toute la nuit.

Le vizard orange tourna la tête dans tous les sens et reconnu l'endroit. Il voulu se lever, mais il vacilla et gémit doucement en sentant sa tête marteler.

- Merde Shinji… la prochaine fois cogne moins fort !

- T'as qu'à faire attention à ton hollow. D'ailleurs, tu vas m'expliquer tout à l'heure depuis le début ta situation.

- C'est long !

- C'est vrai ? fit sombrement Shinji. Bah, tu vois, j'ai tout mon temps !

- J'ai cours !

- Allez on y va, je vais t'aider. Dis-moi où tu habites.

Ichigo donna des indications à Shinji qui souleva le corps un peu moins lourd du plus jeune et l'aida à traverser sa fenêtre à nouveau. Shinji déposa l'âme dans la chambre. Il observa sans rien dire la petite chambre.

- Allez viens, je vais t'aider Ichigo.

Et Shinji tendit la main, sans sourire à Ichigo. Jamais ce dernier n'avait vu le vizard blond aussi sombre. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il avait l'impression de voir son reflet en lui. Que leur était-il arrivé à tous deux aux cours de ces dernières années ? Ichigo voulu se lever mais sa main retomba avant qu'il n'ait pu attraper celle de Shinji. Il s'était évanoui sur le sol. Hirako scruta le corps inanimé de son ami et le souleva finalement.

- À moi la corvée… murmura le blond.

0°0°0°0°0°0

_Une 'tite Review ?_


	4. Souvenirs douloureux

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

voici un nouveau chapitre de sous le masque...

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

Bonne lecture !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Shinji souleva le corps de l'orangé et l'emmena dans la pièce suivante. Il reposa le corps sur le sol et se gratta la tête. Il fit rapidement le tour des lieux et trouva ce qu'il cherchait : la salle de bain. Il laissa la porte ouverte et prit Ichigo dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée.

- 'tain… tu m'en fais faire des choses ridicules ! maugréa le blond.

Il déshabilla l'homme inconscient et fit couler l'eau pour qu'elle soit à une température convenable. Il finit par défaire les sous-vêtements d'Ichigo et le plaça sous la douche. Cela réveilla le jeune homme qui fixait maintenant le blond entre ses yeux mi-clos.

Ichigo sursauta légèrement en sentant quelque chose lui tomber dessus. « De la pluie ? »… Non c'était chaud. Il entrouvrit les yeux. « Shinji? »… Puis, il se souvint vaguement. Il vit le blond retirer sa montre et retrousser ses manches. Il revint vers Ichigo et lui dit, un peu sèchement :

- Tourne-toi !

Ichigo n'avait pas la force de lutter. Il tourna lentement sur lui-même. Il était un peu mal à l'aise par la situation. Il sentit alors deux mains lui faire un massage du cuir chevelu. Il sursauta et se laissa faire. Au final, cela le détendait complètement. Il soupira d'aise… Shinji eut un léger sourire.

- Tu peux te laver seul ? demanda Shinji.

Ichigo hocha simplement la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Je suis à côté si t'as besoin d'aide. On discutera après !

- D'accord !

L'orangé se leva lentement et entreprit de se laver. Il tremblait légèrement mais réussit à faire sa toilette, encore sous sa forme d'âme. Ichigo voulu sortir de la baignoire mais il dérapa et il se serait casser le cou si Shinji ne l'avait pas attrapé au vol.

- Crétin, fallait m'appeler ! grogna le blond.

- J'ai pas voulu déranger et je veux…

- Déranger ? Pff ! Imbécile ! marmonna Shinji.

Shinji assit Ichigo sur le rebord de la baignoire, prit une grande serviette et entreprit de le sécher rapidement. L'orangé était vraiment faible et il claquait des dents. Certainement le choc, songea le vizard blond. Il aida l'étudiant à se lever et lui passa une serviette autour de la taille. Il prit aussi une petite serviette et tira le jeune homme à sa suite. Il lui servait d'appui. Sans rien dire, Hirako prit la petite serviette et frotta les cheveux orange en bataille. Puis, il poussa Ichigo dans son corps.

- Voilà ! Maintenant, tu es présentable.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu m'aides ?

Hirako le regarda sombrement sans rien dire pendant quelques instants. Ichigo sentait dans son reiatsu de la colère, de la peine et de la douleur. Il n'était plus celui qu'il avait rencontré, juste avant la guerre d'hiver. Finalement, l'ex-capitaine lui répondit :

- Tu sais, j'ai perdu Hiyori… c'est plus pareil… Mashiro et Love aussi. Avec les autres on s'occupe des vizards qui sont apparus après la guerre. Beaucoup d'entre eux meurent, mais certains survivent. Et comme on est rejeté de la Soul Society, on essaye de former une famille. Et je te le dit tout net : plus aucun membre de « ma famille » ne mourra et surtout pas toi, Ichigo.

- Pourquoi ?

- Peut-être la nostalgie du temps passé. Les nouveaux vizards… on tisse des liens, mais avec toi c'est différent. Tu étais là quand tout notre groupe était complet. C'est un peu comme si je retrouvais un ami disparu. Je sais, avec le temps je radote ! Ce ne sont peut-être pas les bonnes raisons, mais ce sont les miennes.

- Je comprends, lui répondit lentement le plus jeune. Je te comprends… souffla t'il.

Ichigo baissa le regard et regarda ses pieds nus. Ses souvenirs lointains de leurs combats avec eux faisaient qu'un lien spécial les unissait en plus de leurs pouvoirs semblables. C'était une chose qu'il ne ressentirait jamais avec Rukia ou Renji ou aucun autre de ses amis humains. Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il avait encore besoin des vizards.

- Shinji… ça me fait mal de le dire, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide !

Ichigo sentit que le blond se déplaçait. Il se plaça devant lui et posa une main sur le sommet de son crâne et caressa les cheveux oranges presque tendrement.

- Je le sais… Je vais t'aider avec Kensei, Hatch, Rose et Lisa.

Hirako expira profondément et glissa ses bras autour du cou d'Ichigo et posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne.

- On va t'aider… compte sur nous !

- Merci ! souffla simplement l'orangé.

Il leva les yeux et Hirako relâcha son étreinte. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. On pouvait y lire une douleur commune provoquée par des souvenirs communs. Hirako se détacha d'Ichigo et se recula avant de s'asseoir le siège à roulette d'Ichigo. Il se tourna ensuite vers lui.

- Maintenant, tu m'expliques ce qui t'es arrivé par le menu. Que je sache quoi faire pour toi !

- A partir de quand ?

- Juste à la fin de la guerre… Déjà, il s'est passé quoi avec la Soul Society ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Pouvait-il lui en parler ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Je peux faire du café ?

- Tu en as besoin ?

Les yeux ambre le fixaient, un peu suppliant.

- Bon, va te chercher ce dont tu as besoin.

- Je ne serais pas long… Tu en veux un ?

- Ouais !

Shinji regarda l'orangé se lever et secoua lentement sa tête de droite à gauche. Il était vraiment curieux de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé ! Ichigo revint rapidement comme promit et Hirako prit la tasse qu'il lui tendait. Il commença à boire le liquide noir et amer et en apprécia le goût. Son attention se reporta sur l'orangé qui s'était assis au fond de son lit. Une de ses jambes était repliée et l'autre était allongée devant lui.

- Deux ou trois mois après la fin de la guerre j'ai été convoqué par le Soutaichô, commença l'orangé. Ses yeux fixaient le plafond pensivement. Tous les capitaines survivants étaient là, poursuivit Ichigo. Ukitake venait d'être promu et Yama-jii est partit peu de temps après pour le monde du Roi. Bref, ils m'ont dit que comme tout était rentré dans l'ordre, je n'avais aucune raison de poursuivre ma mission de Shinigami-daïko. Ils m'ont laissé mon badge, car vu le reiatsu que je dégage, je pouvais toujours en avoir besoin à titre personnel pour me défendre. Bref, ils m'ont demandé de reprendre ma vie comme l'humain « normal » que je suis, devrait avoir.

Ichigo fit une petite pause dans son récit.

- Papa a été ravit. Je ne risquerais plus ma vie et je ferais, en sommes, des activités adaptées à une personne de mon âge. Tous le monde a été d'accord et je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement de rage contenue. Il reprit quelques secondes plus tard plus posément.

- Le problème pour moi, c'est que je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits… Je revois sans cesse mon combat avec Aïzen Sosuke et Gin Ichimaru. Surtout celui contre Aïzen en fait ! Son visage était collé contre le mien quand il a rendu son dernier soupir. J'ai vu la vie quitter progressivement ses yeux. J'ai… j'ai…

Sa voix trembla légèrement et il leva brutalement les yeux vers Shinji. Ses yeux ambre étaient suppliants.

- Mes mains étaient couvertes de sang… De mon sang et du sien… Shinji, je peux tuer des hollow, des arrancars…. Mais pourquoi… pourquoi… ça m'a tellement marqué de les avoir tués lui et Gin ? J'aurais du être soulagé ou content… alors, pourquoi, je me sens coupable ?

Shinji soupira. Il fallait s'y attendre. Il n'était même pas majeur quand il les avait tués. Il posa sa tasse et observa le visage déchiré face à lui. Il maudit dans sa tête la Soul Society ! Laisser à un gamin de telles responsabilités et le laisser seul au moment où il aurait eu besoin d'être entouré. Bande d'abrutis ! Il n'avait pas fait l'Académie et il n'avait pas une centaine d'année… À l'âge d'Ichigo, les shinigamis jouaient encore avec des pelles et des sauts et n'avaient même pas idée de ce que pouvait être le pouvoir d'un shinigami ou la force d'un hollow.

Le visage du jeune homme le fit se sentir mal. Il se leva lentement et retira ses chaussures et grimpa sur le lit. Hirako prit doucement le jeune homme dans ses bras. Shinji sentit des mains agripper son dos et une tête se poser sur son épaule. Le gosse vivait le trauma d'une après-guerre. Il n'aurait pas subit cela, s'il avait conservé une quelconque activité… Quelque chose qui l'occuperait et il ne pensait pas aux occupations humaines. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud et d'humide contre lui. Il fut surpris… Le gamin devait être épuisé par son changement de vie, son passé, et ses études de médecines, d'après les livres qu'il avait vu posé sur le bureau pendant la brève absence du roux.

- Ichigo… c'est normal ce que tu traverses. Tu n'étais pas préparé psychologiquement et t'es du genre à sauver ton ennemi, alors, comment veux-tu ou peux-tu porter la mort de deux hommes comme cela sur tes épaules?

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Les paroles du blond avaient quelques peu calmé le roux.

- Quand je suis revenu dans le monde des humains, dit la voix étouffée d'Ichigo, je me suis sentit inutile. J'ai essayé de reprendre le cours de ma vie. Et puis, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais plus continuer à vivre à Karakura. Les hollow me rappelaient constamment mon ancien rôle, mes amis me parlaient tout le temps « d'avant », alors, j'ai travaillé d'arrache pied pour changer de continent. Je ne dormais plus. Il fallait que je réussisse. Mon père s'est inquiété de mon état de santé, alors j'ai commencé à me dissimuler. Mon hollow est revenu progressivement, insidieusement, sournoisement. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte…

Ichigo se détacha du blond et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient toujours un peu humides.

- Et soudain, il était là ! Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'ai essayé de le repousser autant que je le pouvais, mais autant je peux le contenir en journée… je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je n'ai plus le contrôle de mes nuits !

- Tu es épuisé, constata simplement Shinji. Aujourd'hui tu restes ici et tu dors. Déjà ça te feras du bien. Et tiens, je vais te donner quelque chose qui va t'aider.

Shinji sortit une petite boite de couleur verte de ses poches. Il sortit un comprimé qui ressemblait aux petites boules homéopathiques. Il lui demanda de tendre la main et lui donna.

- Tu prends ça… Hiyori avait concocté ça avant de mourir quand elle a vu le nombre de vizard augmenter. Les effets ne sont pas permanents. Normalement, tu en prends un par semaine… mais vu ton cas, un tout les trois jours serait bien. Ce médicament va te permettre d'inhiber ton hollow de manière à ce que tu puisses reprendre une vie « normale ». Y'a pas d'effet secondaire. Par contre, cela n'a pas d'effet permanent.

Ichigo regarda la toute petite boule et l'avala.

- Tu en as en stock ? demanda Ichigo surprit.

- Non. Elle nous a apprit à Rose, Hatch et moi à en faire. Là, j'en ai presque plus. Il faut que j'en refasse.

Shinji sembla réfléchir, puis déclara :

- Donc aujourd'hui tu te reposes et tu ne sors pas. Pas de protestations ! gronda Hirako en voyant l'air d'Ichigo. Tu es épuisé… si tu veux que ton hollow réapparaissent pas de problème, ce que je viens de te donner ne servira à rien !

Il eut un petit halètement de colère. Il reprit calmement.

- Je dois repartir la semaine prochaine. On a découvert de nouveaux vizards en Allemagne. On reviendra certainement dans deux ou trois mois ! Il va falloir que t'apprennes à vivre avec ce que je t'ai donné sans dépasser la dose. C'est d'accord ?

- Oui…

Ichigo était déçu. Il allait à nouveau être seul.

- On reviendra. Cette semaine, je vais rester avec toi. Pour être sur que tu ne fasses pas de conneries irréparables comme celle que t'a faillis commettre hier.

L'orangé braqua ses yeux sur Hirako.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait exactement ?

- Rien… tu as juste blessé presque mortellement un shinigami en faction après avoir buté un mi-temps d'arrancar !

- Il est… il est…

- Non, il est en vie ! Kensei à rectifier sa mémoire et Hatch s'occupe de ses blessures ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'on découvre que t'es ici… Je suppose que personne ne sait que tu es ici en dehors de ton père ?

- Exact !

- Bien… on va garder ça secret alors.

Hirako se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il regarda à l'extérieur et sortit son portable.

- C'est moi, Kensei !

- Je m'en doutais…

- Il en est où ?

- On l'a lâché dans un coin en ville. Il est en vie et il ne se souvient de rien !

- Parfait ! Bon, je vais rester chez Ichigo pour la semaine. Il est dans un sale état.

- On part quand même ?

- Ouais… mais faudra revenir rapidement… enfin, aussi vite qu'on pourra.

- Y'a besoin de quelque chose là ?

- Non ! Juste de repos. Je lui ai donné des comprimés. Enfin, les super-méga-hollow-control-Hiyori-chan ! fit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Ouais ! Bon, nous on part s'occuper de nos petites affaires et on viendra te récupérer lorsque nous aurons besoin de toi pour le combat !

- Très bien… A tout à l'heure !

- 'lut !

Shinji se tourna vers Ichigo et vit que ce dernier était épuisé. Ses paupières s'alourdissaient et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers l'orangé qui ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Hirako l'allongea et lui murmura presque gentiment :

- Dors, maintenant. Je suis là pour te surveiller alors ne craint rien, Ichigo.

Ichigo soupira et ferma les yeux. Hirako referma les volets et vit poindre l'aube. Il referma les fenêtres et passa le couvre lit sur le roux avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Il avait vu le portable d'Ichigo sur le bureau et l'embarqua, on ne savait jamais… si quelqu'un appelait. Il fallait que le vizard dorme. Il sortit sur la pointe des pieds en entendant le souffle régulier du plus jeune.

°0°0°0°

Hirako était partit s'allonger sur le canapé. Il avait trouvé, en fouillant un peu partout dans l'appartement pour prendre ses repères, un plaid dans le placard de l'entrée. Il s'accorda un répit, et s'endormit sur le clic-clac. Il se sentait aussi vidé que l'était Ichigo. Il fit, comme à son habitude, un sommeil sans rêve… et s'il rêvait, c'était pour faire des cauchemars ! Si Ichigo savait…

°0°0°0°


	5. Shinji Tu es sérieux ?

Bonjour à toutes et tous !!!

Après mon petit passage à vide, me revoici pour la suite des avantures de Shinji et Ichi

Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas - sauf ceux que je créée -

Bonne lecture !

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

C'est la sonnerie d'un portable qui réveilla Shinji vers 10 h du matin. Il grimaça et fronça les sourcils. Quel est le crétin qui appelait Ichigo à cette heure là ? Il décrocha.

- Ichigo ! fit une voix féminine excitée. Mais qu'est ce que tu fous bon sang ! Je me gèle et je t'attends depuis une heure !

- La ferme, femelle ! gronda Hirako de mauvaise humeur.

- Pardon ? Je ne suis pas sur le portable d'Ichigo Kurosaki !

- Si…

- Vous êtes qui ?

- Son amant ! bailla Shinji.

- Quoi ? hurla la jeune femme. C'était un cri hystérique.

- Et vous, vous êtes qui ?

- Mais, je suis… je suis sa petite amie ! hurla la voix derrière le combiné.

- Bah trop tard ! Il m'aime et je vis avec lui maintenant !

Shinji s'était installé au fond du canapé et leva les yeux au plafond. « Que des cons ces humains ! Hiyori avait bien raison de les détester ! ».

- Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! s'écria encore la voix féminine. Où est Ichigo ?

- Ichigo dors et il est malade…

- J'arrive !

- Et puis quoi encore ? marmonna Shinji. Tu ne ferais que nous gêner ! Bon, j'ai autre chose à faire…

- Shinji ? demanda une voix provenant sur le côté.

Hirako leva les yeux et soupira. Il dit en japonais à Ichigo :

- C'est rien d'important… va faire le petit déjeuner, je m'occupe de l'emmerdeuse !

- Emmerdeuse ? C'est mon portable.

Shinji entendit l'autre, qui avait entendu la voix d'Ichigo, hurler après lui. Ichigo tendit la main pour récupérer le portable et dit au blond :

- Va faire le petit déjeuner, je m'occupe d'elle.

Puis, il reprit son téléphone.

- Heather !

- Ichigo ! C'est quoi cette histoire d'amant ? Tu as un homme dans ta vie ? Attend, c'est une blague. Je me gèle depuis une heure à t'attendre et c'est quoi cette maladie ? Et…

Ichigo n'écoutait plus. Il soupira… Il en avait vraiment assez de ces piaillements. Il avait mal à la tête et il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Elle était toujours en train de se plaindre et de réclamer… elle n'était jamais contente ! À la fin, il lui coupa la parole et lui dit froidement :

- Heather, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. C'est bien mon amant, alors maintenant que tu as découvert le poteau rose, tu peux me lâcher ! À lundi !

- Attend, ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne me peux pas me mener par le bout du nez ?

- Mais et ce soir ?

- Demande à un de tes amants de t'accompagner, t'en manque pas… non ? dit-il, sarcastique.

Il avait dit cela au hasard, mais quand il entendit le petit silence, il eut un sourire mauvais et il siffla entre ces dents :

- Eh bien, au moins avec moi t'a vite été au courant ! Salut !

Il raccrocha et coupa son portable. Il le balança sur le canapé.

- Eh bien… Que d'amour ? fit le blond, sarcastique.

- La ferme… gronda Ichigo.

Ichigo se dirigea vers la cuisine où se trouvait l'autre vizard.

- Alors comme ça on est amant ? demanda Hirako, ironique.

- Dans tes rêves…

L'autre éclata de rire.

- Je vois que tu te retrouves. Ca fait plaisir à voir. Tu as bien dormi ?

- J'avoue que j'aurais bien dormis plus longtemps…

- Tu pourras refaire une sieste après… Allez viens, le café est prêt. Tu prends toujours des toasts ?

- Ouais !

Les deux hommes déjeunèrent en silence. Ce n'était pas inconfortable, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'éprouvait le besoin de parler. Quand ils eurent finit, Hirako scruta le visage pâle du roux et lui dit :

- Va te coucher. Je vais m'occuper de la vaisselle.

- Toi ?

- Bah oui… on fait ça à tour de rôle.

- C'est marrant pendant nos entraînements, c'était toujours moi qui faisait la vaisselle.

- Ouais, c'était trop drôle d'ailleurs. J'adorais ton petit tablier à cette époque. Ca se mariait très bien avec ton Shikakusho d'ailleurs, se moqua Shinji.

- Connard ! T'es toujours en train de te foutre de moi, même après tout ce temps !

- Disons que ça me manque et puis… il faut bien avouer que t'as la tête pour ca !

Ichigo le foudroya du regard. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre et lui dit d'une voix sourde. :

- Ouais fait la vaisselle après tout ça va changer !

- Crétin…

- Pas autant que toi !

- Chier !

- Comme tu dis !

Hirako fixa le dos de l'orangé et le vit disparaître de sa vue. Il se tourna vers son occupation « ménage ! ». Il débarrassa la table et commença à faire couler l'eau. Il n'aimait pas vraiment voir le jeune homme dans cet état. Il soupira. De toute façon, il n'était pas mieux que lui dans le fond. Il avait attendu un siècle pour se venger et il avait perdu des amis. Il s'y attendait quelque part… et puis non ! Il a toujours tout misé sur la puissance qu'ils possédaient tous. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre, ils étaient meilleurs que les capitaines des divisions du Goteï 13 ! Merde, ils étaient des Vizards… Hors la loi, certes… Mais qui les avaient rendus comme cela, hein ? Il se sentait fatigué tout d'un coup ! Est-ce qu'il pourrait un jour vivre comme avant ? En voyant Ichigo, il en doutait… Ce qui était sur, en tout cas… c'est qu'il commençait à s'amuser. Shinji termina rapidement la vaisselle et alla regarder ensuite un programme télé en sourdine. Voir passer les images bêtement l'aiderait à oublier !

°0°0°0°

Puisqu'il commençait à avoir faim, Shinji commença à faire les placards de la cuisine, quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait passé un petit tablier autour de sa taille, car il comptait bien cuisiner. Il ne l'enleva pas… De toute façon, ça devait être les autres qui venaient le chercher. Il ouvrit la porte et du baisser les yeux pour voir une jeune femme vraiment belle se tenir devant lui. C'était le seul adjectif qui lui vint à l'esprit. Cependant, son air furieux l'exaspéra au plus haut point. Ca sentait les problèmes à plein nez !

- Yo ! fit Shinji.

- Yo ? fit la fille. Où est Ichigo ?

- Oh… tu es son « ex » petite amie ! ironisa le blond.

- Ex ? Hors de question… Ichigo est à moi. C'est toi son amant ? Franchement, il aurait pu se trouver mieux ! T'es franchement moche !

- Si c'est pour avoir un jolie emballage mais pourrit à l'intérieur, il gagne au change… se moqua ouvertement Hirako. Bon, maintenant, déguerpit !

- Ichigo! cria Heather.

Tout à coup, Heather sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard bleu d'une fille brune habillé en collégienne et avec deux grandes nattes. Elle faisait du Cosplay ou quoi ? Elle passa devant elle méprisante et fit un Yo devant le blond qui la laissa passer. Ensuite, un homme avec de long cheveux blond et à l'air nonchalant la regarda à peine et entra. Shinji demanda :

- Les autres sont déjà en place ?

- Ouais ! Où est Ichigo… J'ai envie de lui faire un « câlin » ! demanda Lisa.

- Comment ça un câlin ? Fit Heather. C'est mon petit ami !

- Faux ! rétorqua Shinji… c'est mon amant !

- Et depuis quand ? demanda Risa tout à coup à ses côtés. Ca vous dit qu'on fasse un ménage à trois ? Waouh !

- Ferme-là Risa, soupira Rose.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce boucan ? demanda Ichigo.

- Ichigo, s'écria Heather, soulagée.

Ichigo s'approcha de la porte, regarda sa petite amie et soupira. Il s'était habillé rapidement d'un jeans et d'un pull noir moulant. « Il est vraiment très sexy, songea Heather. Pas question de lâcher un morceau pareil. »

- Heather… Pourquoi cries-tu ?

- Il refuse de me faire entrer !

Elle désigna Hirako du doigt.

- C'est vilain de montrer du doigt ! ironisa le blond.

- Vous m'énervez à la fin. Ichigo, il faut qu'on se parle.

Ichigo se gratta la tête et se tourna vers les autres et lâcha un :

- J'arrive ! Faites comme chez vous… Quoique, c'est déjà fait !

Remarqua Ichigo en voyant que Risa était partit se servir dans le réfrigérateur et que Rose regardait la télé. Il n'y avait que Shinji qui était resté à côté d'Ichigo.

- Tu peux rentrer… dit-il à Shinji.

- Pas question ! gronda le blond.

- Hirako… Ichigo s'adressa à lui en japonais. S'il te plaît, va t'occuper de la cuisine puisque tu y étais.

- Pas question, je refuse que tu retournes avec une, une… fille pareille !

- Tu me fais une crise de jalousie ?

- Et alors ?

- Shinji, c'était pour rire quand j'ai dit oui tout à l'heure que nous étions amant.

- Ah oui ? Et bien moi aussi figure toi… Mais l'idée à fait son chemin entre-temps et je pense que je n'aimerais pas te partager avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Les deux hommes ne virent pas qu'Heather essayait de les couper et que Risa et Rose les écoutaient carrément.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! continua Ichigo.

- Ma proposition est sincère…

- Imbécile !

- T'es un crétin, mais je pourrais m'y faire !

- Mais ça va pas !

- Je me suis jamais sentit aussi bien, affirma Shinji.

- Je ne suis pas homosexuel ! déclara Ichigo.

- Moi non plus… précisa Shinji.

- Moi, je trouve que vous formeriez un très beau couple de crétins ! fit Risa.

- Je confirme ! ajouta Rose.

- Vos gueules ! rétorquèrent Hirako et Ichigo en cœur.

- Ils sont mêmes sur la même longueur d'onde ! ajouta Risa. Ils sont pas mignons ? Je téléphone à Kensei pour lui dire.

- Tu ne vas rien faire du tout toi !

Mais la brune avait déjà l'ex-capitaine en ligne.

- Ouais, Kensei ? C'est moi. Tu sais la dernière ? Ichigo et Hirako sortent ensemble !

- Tous mes vœux de bonheur ! Ils sont heureux au moins ?

- Bah, y'a l'air… ils s'engueulent !

- Génial… Oh moins, Hirako ne boudera plus dans son coin !

- Mais vous avez pas finit ? rugit Ichigo.

Tout à coup, Ichigo tituba et se prit la tête.

- Alors mon roi ? Tu fais relâche… T'as cru que tu pouvais avoir raison de moi avec une petite pilule ?

Ichigo gémit. Son reiatsu fluctua. Hirako fronça les sourcils et se précipita vers Ichigo.

- Il est là ?

L'orangé hocha la tête. Hirako fronça les sourcils et le fit entrer dans l'appartement. Heather voulu les suivre, mais Risa s'interposa entre eux.

- Où comptes-tu aller ?

- Mais…

- Écoute, laisse nous régler nos problèmes en famille !

- Vous êtes de la même famille ?

Risa fit intervenir son reiatsu au point de presque étouffer la fille qui lui faisait face.

- Maintenant, tu te casses et tu nous laisses tranquille.

La vizard ferma la porte de l'appartement, laissant devant celle-ci la petite brune qui n'avait rien comprit à ce qui venait de se passer.

°0°0°0°

Shinji avait donné une nouvelle pilule à Ichigo. Il allait plus mal qu'il ne le pensait. Il l'allongea sur le lit. Rose scruta le visage pâle du roux.

- Tu crois qu'on peut le laisser ici tout seul ?

- Il le faut ! rétorqua Shinji. Avec le comprimé que je lui aie donné en plus… Ca devrait aller de toute façon. Et comme, il n'y aura plus personne pour le déranger je pense que il ne devrait pas trop subir de fluctuation.

Puis, Hirako se tourna doucement sur le roux.

- Écoute Ichigo, on part s'occuper du nouveau vizard qu'on a découvert ici. On ne peut plus repousser notre intervention. Ca ira ?

- Normalement oui… Je vais encore me reposer!

- Bah, ne force pas alors. Je te prépare un truc vite fait, comme ça si t'as faim tout à l'heure, t'aura plus qu'à manger !

- Pas la peine…

- Je le fais !

Ichigo n'avait pas la force de lui répondre. Son mal de tête lui donnait l'impression que son cerveau se déplaçait de droite à gauche tout seul ! Il plongea sa tête dans le creux de l'oreiller et gémit. Hirako se mit à genoux devant lui et fronça les sourcils.

- T'es sur que ça va ?

Sa voix était inquiète.

- Je vais aller mieux. Laisse d'abord mon mal de tête s'atténuer. Va avec Risa et Rose… Je ne ferais rien d'inutile.

- Promis ?

- Hum…

- Je m'en contenterais !

Hirako se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il se fit à manger et prépara du même coup quelque chose pour Ichigo.

- Tu le couves vraiment, Shinji ! fit Risa.

- Quelque chose te gêne ?

- Non… je suis juste surprise… Ce gamin, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a de si spécial, mais en tout cas, il te redonne le goût de vivre !

- Hum… j'ai l'impression de revoir notre capitaine de la 5ème division, murmura Rose.

- Tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure, Shinji ? reprit Risa.

- …

Hirako mangea rapidement et posa ses affaires dans l'évier. Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres vizards.

- On y va ?

- Comme tu veux !

Hirako repassa par la chambre et vit qu'Ichigo était allongé et regardait le plafond.

- On part ! Si ça ne va pas, j'ai laissé mon numéro de portable sur la table de la cuisine. Ou laisse éclater ton reiatsu en cas de grosse crise. Je repasse quand je le pourrais mais je ne sais pas encore quand !

- Bon courage ! murmura Ichigo.

- Ouais... a+

Hirako rejoignit les autres à l'extérieur. Colin regarda le groupe passer devant lui. Il sut immédiatement que ces trois là étaient des « amis » d'Ichigo. Il sentait la même « odeur » que lui sur eux !

Shinji, quant à lui, réalisa qu'il était tout à fait sérieux quand à la proposition qu'il avait faite à Ichigo. Il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié la « grue » et le fait de le savoir avec une autre personne le dérangeait fortement. Mais… Aurait-il le temps pour ce genre de chose ?

-*-*-*-*-

à bientôt pour la suite ^^


	6. Meurtre

Comme, j'ai pas uplauder souvent... je vous envoie un deuxième chapitre en même temps !

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite, sauf les perso que je créée !

Bonne lecture !

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo avait entendu les vizards partir. Il ne pensa pas à ce qu'Hirako lui avait dit. Cela lui donnait encore plus mal au crâne. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de retrouver son calme. Il somnolait. Il finit par se lever une heure plus tard, même s'il se sentait vaseux. Une profonde envie de vomir le prenait aux tripes. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et vit le message que Shinji lui avait laissé avant de partir.

_" Ichigo !_

_Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais, alors tente de te calmer. Si tu en ressens le besoin, tu peux reprendre une pilule demain, mais évite de le faire. Essaye d'attendre jusqu'à dimanche. _

_Je t'ai préparé un en-cas (il est dans le réfrigérateur), pour quand tu te seras levé. Surtout ne tente pas de sortir ou quoi que se soit… Vu ton état de fatigue et l'état de ton hollowification, il serait préférable que tu ne fasses rien de stupide._

_Mon numéro de portable est au bout du papier. Si t'as besoin de moi, appelle-moi. N'hésite pas. Si tu ne le fais pas alors que tu es en train de mourir, je t'achève !_

_A+ Shinji"_

Ichigo relut deux fois le papier. Il alla chercher son propre portable et enregistra le numéro du vizard. Vu comme il était dans le brouillard, il serait capable de perdre le morceau de papier. L'orangé se dirigea ensuite vers le réfrigérateur, hésitant. Que lui avait préparé le blond ? Était-ce mangeable au moins ?

Il vit tout de suite une assiette recouverte de petit club sandwich, emballé dans un papier étirable. Ichigo se prit un verre et se servit de l'eau. Il posa le tout sur un plateau. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon et ouvrit la télé. Il regarda une série quelconque "_Les experts à Miami_" et mangea tranquillement. Il commençait à se sentir mieux. Il repensa alors à ce que lui avait dit Hirako plus tôt.

C'était quoi ce comportement et cette déclaration ? Il n'aurait jamais cru que Shinji serait sérieux une seconde. De toute façon, il l'avait dit lui-même, il avait lancé ça comme une boutade, comme il avait l'habitude d'en faire… Pourtant, il avait vu son regard se poser sur Heather. Il aurait pu l'écraser qu'il l'aurait fait ! À ce moment-là, ses yeux avaient exprimé de la colère et du dégoût.

Ichigo décida de tout mettre de côté. Il n'avait pas envie d'approfondir la question. Il avait du retard… Il se dirigea vers sa chambre après avoir débarrassé et reprit ses cours d'anatomie. Il prit son téléphone et appela Kevin pour qu'il lui apporte les cours qu'il avait manqué. Il laissa le message sur son portable et se plongea dans ses notes.

°0°0°0°

Ichigo regarda l'heure. Il était 22 h30. Il était temps qu'il arrête. Il faisait une overdose. Kevin était passé plus tôt et lui avait demandé pourquoi Heather était allé pleurer chez lui. Ichigo se sentait mal, mais il lui donna une version édulcorée de la scène en lui disant que ses amis avaient un sens de l'humour particulier, qu'il était malade et qu'Heather lui tapait sur les nerfs avec ces constantes exigences. Kevin approuva… Il avoua qu'il aurait bien aimé sortir avec elle, mais son caractère vindicatif le refroidissait quelque peu.

Kevin n'était pas resté longtemps. Il avait vu que son ami était réellement malade et fatigué. Il assura à Ichigo qu'il expliquerait la situation à ses autres amis… Car tout tournerait au vinaigre avec la petite brune, s'il la laissait faire !

À peine Kevin fut-il partit qu'Ichigo se plongea dans ses nouveaux cours. Il ne voulait pas prendre de retard. Il travailla d'arrache pied mais se fit quand même une collation rapide. Son portable sonna. Ichigo fronça les sourcils "Heather ?" pensa-t'il contrarié. Il décrocha et entendit la voix d'Hirako.

- Toujours en vie… attaqua tout de suite le blond !

- Oui, comme tu peux le voir.

- Tu ne te surmènes pas ?

- Non… et je ne suis plus un bébé.

- Tu faisais quoi ?

- Rien de spécial, soupira le roux.

- Pour te dire que je reviens te voir lundi matin !

- Ok…

La voix d'Ichigo semblait un peu indifférente.

- Je ne te manque pas à ce que je vois ! dit Shinji, ironique.

Le cœur d'Ichigo battit un peu plus vite. C'était quoi cette réflexion ?

- Pas spécialement…

- Si tu veux, je ne viens pas lundi !

- Si ! s'écria Ichigo malgré lui.

- Pff ! Tu sais pas c'que tu veux… Gamin !

- Arrête avec ça ! Je n'ai plus 15 ans.

- Tu sais l'âge q' j'ai ? Tu es un gamin pour moi, crétin…

- Bon, tu commences à m'énerver alors à lundi.

- Je prends de tes nouvelles et voici tout ce que je mérite ?

- Désolé, culpabilisa Ichigo. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi…

- De rien ! 'lut !

- 'lut !

Ichigo se gratta la tête. Décidément, Shinji était aux petits soins pour lui. Quelque part, cela lui faisait réellement plaisir. Il fit une toilette rapide et se mit en pyjama. Le confort que procurait l'attention d'une personne autour de soi, c'était réconfortant et doux. Par contre, quant à « la déclaration », là c'était une autre paire de manche. Ichigo s'endormit profondément aussitôt qu'il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

°0°0°0°

La journée du lendemain se passa sans incident majeur. Ichigo se leva tard, déjeuna, prit une douche, s'habilla et fit ses devoirs. Il y passa la journée et une partie de la soirée. Il partit s'allonger et songea qu'il avait gagné une petite victoire. Son hollow ne s'était pas manifesté de la journée. Il alla se coucher vers 23 h. Il se sentait fatigué.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin… Il se leva péniblement du sol… sol ? Il se redressa et leva les yeux. Son corps était abandonné sur le lit. Il rétrécit ses yeux. Comment était-il sortit de son corps? Il se redressa et regarda son uniforme de shinigami. Il pâlit… Du sang ! Ses yeux sortirent presque de sa tête. Il se mit à trembler. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain comme un automate et resta pétrifié par son aspect.

Ichigo ne savait plus quoi faire. Il resta pétrifié quelques secondes. Puis, le visage de Shinji lui vint en tête. Il repartit dans sa chambre et prit son portable. Ichigo s'installa sur le sol, son dos appuyé contre le lit et composa le numéro. Le portable sonna deux fois et la voix d'Hirako ensommeillé lui parvint :

- Ichigo ?

- …

- Ça ne va pas ? Sa voix était en alerte.

- Shinji… Je crois que j'ai fait des conneries ! Finit par lâcher Ichigo.

- Quel genre ?

- Du genre, j'en sais rien… Mais mon kimono est couvert de sang…

- J'arrive ! Tu bouges pas…

Son interlocuteur raccrocha et Ichigo finit par faire la même chose après quelques secondes. Il naviguait en plein désarrois. L'orangé ne bougea pas. Il était sous le choc. Il fouillait sa mémoire… Devenait-il un fou qui tuait tout ce qu'il trouvait ? Comment cela s'était-il produit ? Oh, Shinji… dépêche-toi ! Il fronça les sourcils. Devenait-il dépendant du blond ? Cela lui rappelait sa situation avec Urahara, quoique c'était différent ! En effet, Shinji ne le tournait pas en bourrique, lui. C'était très différent.

Ichigo sentit une présence près de lui. Il leva les yeux et rencontra les yeux bruns clairs de Shinji. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Il se plaça devant lui et s'agenouilla pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

- Non… souffla l'orangé.

- Y'a combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Je me suis réveillé comme ça !

- Tu peux te prendre une douche ?

Ichigo hocha la tête.

- Bon… Va te prendre une douche. Je vais aller patrouiller et voir si quelque chose apparaît !

L'orangé le scruta, inquiet. Hirako tendit une main et la posa une sur le sommet du crâne d'Ichigo et ébouriffa les cheveux oranges en épis. Il se leva et lui lança une nouvelle fois :

- Va te prendre ta douche. Je m'occupe du reste…

- Merci !

- Hum… crétin !

Et Hirako disparut. Ichigo se leva et se dirigea à nouveau dans la salle de bain. Il défit ses vêtements automatiquement. Il avait des nausées. Il se prit une douche et se laissa caresser par l'eau chaude. Il finit par sortir et se sécha rapidement. Il réintégra son corps et nettoya son uniforme. Il attendit Shinji en préparant le petit déjeuner. Toutes ses pensées avaient été occupées tant qu'il avait une activité, mais maintenant, le retour d'Hirako se faisait attendre. Ichigo se pencha devant l'évier et remonta les épaules. Il était inquiet. Il sentit brutalement la présence du vizard derrière lui. Il tourna la tête et rencontra les yeux de Shinji.

- Alors ?

Sa voix n'était pas assurée.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Dis-moi d'abord…

- Bon… Cette fois-ci, tu ne l'as pas loupé ! Mais, on s'en ait occupé Kensei et moi.

Ichigo se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien… dit Ichigo d'une voix blanche.

- Comment ça, rien ?

- Hier, rien ne s'est passé. J'étais même relativement bien !

L'orangé leva la tête vers le blond. Ses yeux étaient suppliants.

- Je suis allé me coucher vers 23 h et je n'ai rien sentit de spécial et c'est ce matin…

- Je vois !

Shinji fit le tour de la table et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo.

- Écoute ! On a réglé le problème… Donc, nous n'aurons pas de problème avec la Soul Society. Par contre, je vais rester avec toi toute la semaine Ichigo ! Ok ?

L'orangé se sentit incontestablement soulagé. Puis, Hirako lui releva le menton et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

- Ensuite, je partirais… Je t'avoue que j'ai pris l'habitude de partir souvent et je ne saurais pas rester à la même place. De toute façon, je me suis donné une « mission ». Cependant, quand je reviendrais, tu commenceras un nouvel entraînement avec moi et les autres. Je vais te faire devenir un shinigami accompli ! Cela te permettra de pouvoir te contrôler, même sans les pilules.

- Shinji…

- Maintenant, déjeunons…

Le blond avait relâché Ichigo et prit l'autre chaise libre. Il se servit et commença à déjeuner. L'orangé se sentait très mal après tout ce que lui avait dit Hirako.

- Ca ne sert à rien de déprimer. Mange !

Ichigo observa Hirako quelques secondes puis prit un toast. Ils déjeunèrent en silence. Ichigo fit la vaisselle et Hirako téléphona aux autres vizards pour les rassurer quant à la situation de l'étudiant.

- Viens, Ichigo… On va sortir te changer les idées. Être enfermé ici ne t'apportera rien de bon !

- Mais j'ai des devoirs !

- Après… viens !

Ichigo finit par enfiler son manteau. Ils passèrent devant le bureau de Colin et Ichigo alla le saluer chaleureusement et lui rendit un des livres que ce dernier lui avait encore prêté. L'orangé en profita pour présenter Hirako au concierge qui ne fut pas impressionné par l'air froid et distant du blond. Il lui dit sans détour :

- Je suis heureux qu'Ichigo ne soit pas abandonné par les siens !

- Jamais ! répondit Hirako.

Colin lui adressa un bref sourire et les deux hommes quittèrent les lieux.

Hirako entreprit de faire le tour de la ville. Au début, Ichigo n'était pas très à l'aise. Ce n'était pas le fait de se promener, mais le fait de savoir comment cela allait se dérouler. Au bout d'une heure, il apprécia réellement le fait de déambuler sans but. La ville avait un charme unique et finalement, la discussion avec Hirako se passait très bien. Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient beaucoup de goût commun… enfin, pas toujours parce que Shinji appréciait parfois des trucs « bizarre », surtout selon les goûts vestimentaires d'Ichigo.

Au bout d'un moment Shinji invita l'orangé au restaurant. Ce dernier le regarda, méfiant.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, je ne vais pas te violer ! On se détend, c'est tout…

- Je me demande comment tu pourrais faire pour me violer ! maugréa le plus jeune.

- Oh… Ne te fait pas de soucis pour ça.

Shinji prit un air lubrique qui exaspéra son ami. Ils passèrent malgré tout un bon moment. Ichigo voulu payer la note, mais le blond le fit en ajoutant :

- Je vais squatter chez toi pendant une semaine… Alors profites-en !

Finalement, ils rentrèrent en milieu d'après-midi. Ichigo se fit un café et Hirako se fit un thé. Ils discutèrent un peu et l'étudiant retourna à ses cours. Shinji s'absenta… De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Quand il rentra, le roux était toujours penché sur ses cours. Il décida de faire à manger, l'autre ayant oublié de regarder l'heure qu'il était. Ce soir-là, Ichigo installa un futon et Shinji dormit dans la même chambre que lui. C'était plus prudent. Ils ne discutèrent pas beaucoup. Ils avaient assez parlés durant la journée et ils s'endormirent bien vite. Shinji ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir. Quant à Ichigo, il s'engouffra vite dans une phase de sommeil. Hirako se redressa et attendit ! Que lui réserverait cette nuit ?

_O°O°O°O°O_

_Review ? à+ _


	7. Je suis sérieux

Coucou tout le monde...

Donc, me voici plus en forme que jamais et je vous envoie un nouveau chap !

J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous l'apprécierez !

Bisous à toutes mes revieuweuses !

Disclamer : Bleach si ça m'appartenait... ils seraient tous gay ! Mais, c'est à Tite que ça appartient alors vous l'avez échappé belle !

°0°0°0°0°

Shinji sentit le changement dans le reiatsu qui filtrait un peu de son ami. Il fronça les sourcils et décida de s'allonger et de faire semblant de dormir. Ichigo… enfin Hichigo sortit du corps du précédent et passa au dessus d'Hirako sans lui porter d'attention. Il voulu sortir de la pièce, mais Shinji l'assomma avant qu'il ne puisse disparaître.

- Désolé pour ton futur mal de tête, Ichi.

Et il récupéra l'âme pour la remettre dans le corps. Maintenant, il pouvait dormir ! Et il s'endormit pour la nuit !

°0°0°

Le lendemain, Ichigo se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne. Il regarda le corps d'Hirako qui dormait toujours dans le futon. Il n'avait pas bougé malgré le radio réveil. Il secoua la tête et prit toutes ses affaires pour éviter des allés et venus et sortit de la chambre. Il fit sa toilette et déjeuna rapidement. Il quitta l'appartement en laissant un mot et les clefs à Shinji.

°0°0°

Ichigo vit tous les regards de ses camarades de classes se poser sur lui. Certains arboraient un sourire ironique, et d'autres des regards de dégoût. D'autres semblaient s'en moquer. Il fut rejoint par ses deux camarades de classe Kevin et Alistair.

- 'lut ! lança Ichigo

- 'lut ! répondirent les deux autres.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

- Heather a raconté à tout le monde que tu étais Gay. Généralement, on s'en fout, mais comme cette pimbêche a la côte… Du coup, tu passes pour un salaud ! rétorqua Alistair qui ne pouvait vraiment pas la voir en peinture.

- Pas grave !

- T'es trop gentil…

Ichigo haussa les épaules et partit s'asseoir à sa place. Il vit Heather qui avait changé de place. Cette dernière discutait de manière animée avec ses amies. Les regards de mépris et de dégoûts de ces filles le laissèrent profondément indifférent. Après tout, il était libre d'aimer qui il voulait. Enfin, pas qu'il aimait Shinji… pensa t'il… mais si c'était vrai, il ne voyait pas où était le problème.

Les cours se déroulèrent rapidement et lorsqu'il voulut sortir, il fut bloqué par les « amis » d' Heather.

- Alors… Tu aurais changé de bord le jap'.

- Je me demande comme tu fais pour aimer un homme alors qu'Heather est un canon.

- Il leur manque une case chez les homos, fit encore un autre.

Ichigo voyait le regard narquois de son ex. Ichigo soupira profondément et leur dit :

- Veuillez m'excuser mais, j'ai autre chose à faire là tout de suite…

- Avec ton mec ? fit un blond qui s'était approché d'Ichigo.

L'un d'entre eux cria :

- Attention Robbie, il pourrait vouloir t'embrasser !

Ichigo voulut les contourner mais, la dizaine de jeunes hommes avaient encerclé l'orangé pour l'empêcher de sortir. Il vit ses deux amis vouloir l'aider, mais ils furent interceptés par d'autres gars ce qui finit d'énerver Ichigo. Il fronça les sourcils et avant que le blond Robbie ajoute quelque chose, l'orangé lui balança son poing en pleine face. Un autre voulut lui porter un coup, mais Ichigo l'esquiva et le brun se prit un coup pied dans le ventre… Bientôt une mêlée se forma mais Ichigo assomma tout le monde.

Heather le regarda, horrifiée. Ichigo lui dit, cinglant :

- Hirako est une merveilleuse personne qui se préoccupe des personnes qu'il aime. Il ne te porte pas dans son cœur, car il a vu qu'elle « grandeur » d'âme tu pouvais avoir. Et sincèrement, même s'il n'a pas ta beauté, il possède quelque chose que tu ne posséderas jamais : l'intelligence ! Pour terminer, je suis cent fois mieux avec lui que je ne l'aie jamais été avec toi… car lui s'intéresse à moi et ne me soule pas avec des inepties. Il ne revendique rien et n'impose rien contrairement à toi qui fait constamment des caprices ! Enfin, il n'y a que toi que ma relation dérange.

Ichigo quitta la pièce et le silence s'y installa. La brune se sentait brutalement mal à l'aise. Le vizard fut rejoint par ses deux amis. Kevin lui dit :

- Eh bien, tu dois drôlement l'aimer ton ami pour faire une déclaration pareille devant toute la classe. En tout cas, ça va faire le tour du campus ça !

Ils arrivèrent devant les grilles de l'établissement quand Ichigo entendit la voix de Shinji derrière lui. Il gémit… « C'est pas vrai » murmura t'il.

- Yo Ichigo ! Ch'suis venu, car j'ai été au labo pour refaire des préparations avant que je ne parte à nouveau.

Alistair posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Vous êtes le petit ami d'Ichigo ?

Hirako regarda, interdit, les deux jeunes qui accompagnaient le vizard roux. Il allait répliquer quand il entendit une voix féminine lui dire, au grand désespoir d'Ichigo :

- En tout cas, si vous ne sortez plus avec lui, vous pourrez toujours venir me voir. Franchement, vous ressemblez trop à mon idéal niveau caractère et je trouve que vous avez un certain charme. Vous auriez du voir comment Ichigo a prit votre défense de manière si… enflammée ! Aimer comme ça c'est trop génial.

Un Kyyyaaaahhh formulé par trois autres jeunes filles finirent de le surprendre. Il se tourna vers Ichigo, interrogateur. Finalement, l'orangé lui dit en japonais :

- Heather a fait circuler la rumeur de notre « relation ». Le souci étant qu'elle a fait intervenir quelques-uns de ses sbires pour me donner une « correction ».

- Ah ouais ? Ils sont encore vivants ?

- Oh quelques bleus sans plus !

- Hum… je vois ! Et pourquoi as-tu pris ma défense contre Heather !

- Parce ce qu'elle se fait passer pour la victime innocente et que je n'aime pas beaucoup la façon dont elle t'a décrite !

- Oh ? Tiendrais-tu à moi ?

- La ferme ! Que fais-tu ici ?

- Ah oui… Il sortit une petite boite. Je suis passé voir Kensei qui a eu la gentillesse de refaire quelques pilules pour toi. Ca devrait te permettre de tenir jusque notre retour, lors de mon prochain voyage.

Ichigo attrapa la boite et la voix d'Heather se fit entendre.

- Vous vous affichez même dans la rue ! C'est dégoûtant !

Hirako et le roux tournèrent la tête vers elle et ses « acolytes » qui se tenaient la mâchoire. Un petit groupe s'était formé autour d'eux et cela agaça le blond.

- Écoute la bécasse… quoique c'est une insulte pour le volatile ça ! Enfin bref, si la seule chose qui compte pour toi c'est d'emmerder les autres, je te rassure t'as gagné. Alors maintenant, tu prends ton joli petit cul et tu dégages ! Si tu persistes, je n'aurais pas l'élégance d'Ichigo pour ne pas te refaire le portrait !

En disant cela, il fit agir son reiatsu et les élèves tout autour de lui suffoquèrent. Ichigo posa une main sur son avant-bras.

- Laisse Shinji. On rentre !

- Comme tu veux !

Ils échangèrent un regard et partirent tranquillement quand une voix moqueuse demanda…

- C'est qui la fille dans votre couple ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'Ichigo lui avait balancé son poing dans la figure. Shinji l'attrapa par le bras et le tint fermement.

- Tss ! Il ne vaut même pas la peine que tu réagisses. Laisse tomber. Tu risques d'avoir des ennuis avec des imbéciles pareils.

Ichigo resta tendu sur l'instant. Puis, sentant le regard du blond sur lui, il tourna la tête et le scruta quelques secondes. Il se redressa et hocha la tête.

- On rentre !

Ils quittèrent les lieux et Ichigo crut entendre quelques réflexions féminines de son nouveau fan club.

- Vous êtes franchement cons. Ils sont trop mignons ensemble.

- C'est sur qu'ils sont amoureux !

- Je comprends pas le japonais… mais c'est tellement « exotique » !

- Ils sont trop cool ! Moi aussi je veux vivre une relation comme ça…

Shinj, au bout de quelques minutes de marche, éclata de rire.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore ?

- En tout cas maintenant, tu es mort en tant que partie hétérosexuel sur le campus !

- Je survivrai…

- Avec tes hormones à ton âge ?

- Laisse mes hormones tranquilles, elles se portent bien…

- Justement ! fit Hirako goguenard.

- Aaaahhh… Pourquoi ça tourne sur ce sujet ?

- Parce que je t'ai fait une proposition…

- Ce n'était pas une proposition ! protesta violemment Ichigo.

Il parla si fort que les personnes autour de lui se retournèrent pour le regarder. Le souffle d'Ichigo était rapide et son regard était glacé, mais derrière cela Shinji vit de la peur dans ses yeux… Il prit la main du roux dans la sienne et le tira à sa suite…

- Shinji ?

Pas de réponse. La démarche était rapide. L'orangé commença à paniquer et répéta.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ! Réponds-moi Shinji…

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le côté d'un ancien cinéma au bout de quelques minutes… L'allée était sombre, mais Ichigo vit le regard sérieux d'Hirako. Il déglutit, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi grave.

- Ichigo, je suis sincère… Je veux avoir une relation avec toi !

L'interpellé sembla pétrifié.

- Mais… mais... Shinji, je suis un hom…

Hirako l'avait attiré à lui et avait prit ses lèvres. Les yeux d'Ichigo s'élargirent. Il voulut se reculer, repousser le blond mais la poigne de fer que cet homme pouvait avoir était déconcertante surtout vu sa stature. Il voulut protester mais Hirako en profita pour passer sa langue dans sa bouche. Cette dernière vint explorer la sienne. Le frottement du piercing eut un drôle d'effet sur le roux… Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec les baisers qu'il pouvait échanger avec Heather ou avec n'importe qu'elle fille… c'était brutal, conquérant et en même temps tellement sensuel. Il finit par répondre au baiser qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux coupés au carré du blond.

Leurs baisers devinrent plus profond et plus dur… voir violent ! Quand ils se redressèrent pour se regarder les yeux des deux hommes étaient or et noirs. Ils eurent le même sourire. Shinji finit par lui dire…

- Nous avons les mêmes douleurs, pour des raisons pas si différentes. Pourquoi ne pas tirer profit de nos présences pour nous aider à surmonter nos peines ?

- Je ne veux pas !

- Pourtant, tu n'es pas indifférent, Ichi.

- …

- Avoue-le au moins ! Le ton d'Hirako était sourd.

Ichigo se retourna pour regarder Hirako. Un seul de ses yeux était maintenant noir et or.

- C'est vrai, je n'ai pas trouvé cela désagréable, mais il n'est pas question que j'aille une relation quelconque avec toi… à part celle de l'amitié !

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin… finit !

- Shinji…

- Non ! Tu n'es même pas capable de voir les choses en face. Je t'ai promis de rester avec toi, je tiendrais ma promesse. Sur ce… Tu me retrouveras plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de retrouver mon calme.

- Hirako…

Mais le vizard blond était déjà partit. Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait fait que dire la vérité. Il ne voulait pas de ça avec le blond. Il s'adossa au mur derrière lui. Il glissa deux doigts sur ses lèvres. Merde ! Il posa la paume de sa main droite sur son front… « _Shinji pourquoi t'as des idées aussi saugrenues ? T'es qu'un ami… Merde ! »_

Il ne l'avoua pas à haute voix, mais il avait réellement apprécié le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé… Mais, ne voulut pas savoir pourquoi. Il traversa la ville rapidement en bus et rentra chez lui. Hirako n'était pas là… Il prépara à manger et commença à réviser ses cours. Il fulminait contre le blond… mais au fil des heures, il devint inquiet.

Il finit par s'asseoir à table et mangea seul. Il débarrassa ses propres couverts et les lava rapidement. Il regarda l'heure : minuit et vingt-six minutes. Il écrivit un mot rapide à Shinji et alla se coucher. Il serra contre lui sa couverture et regarda le futon vide à côté de son lit. Il ferma les yeux et se décida à faire le vide pour pouvoir dormir.

0°0°0

Shinji entra dans l'appartement une dizaine de minutes après qu'Ichigo se fut endormit. Il se dirigea tout de suite vers la chambre de l'orangé et vit qu'il était toujours là. Sa respiration régulière le rassura. Il laissa la porte ouverte et prit la direction de la cuisine. Il avait faim… il vit son assiette et ses couverts sur la table. Il vit un petit mot qu'il prit et déchiffra.

_« Shinji,_

_Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Si tu as faim, j'ai fait un ragoût, il est sur la cuisinière, tu n'as plus qu'à le faire réchauffer. Je t'ai attendu jusque minuit trente. Tu m'excuseras, je suis fatigué, alors, je suis parti dormir._

_A demain, Ichigo ! »_

- Baka !

Shinji se demanda si c'était pour lui ou pour Ichigo. Il se fit chauffer son dîner et mangea de bon cœur. Il se prit une douche et se mit en pyjama. Il vint s'installer silencieusement sur son futon. Il entendit soudain une voix ensommeillée derrière lui.

- Je suis content que tu sois rentré…

- Boucle là et dors !

- À demain…

- C'est ça… bonne nuit… Et merci Ichi pour le repas. J'avais faim…

- Content que tu l'ais apprécié.

- Dors…

- Toi aussi…

Bientôt Shinji entendit le souffle régulier du jeune homme. Il s'était rendormit. Hirako se tourna vers le roux et s'approcha de lui. Il caressa ses cheveux orange si plein de vie. Son visage reposa à quelques centimètres du dormeur, mais il ne fit que l'observer intensément. Il lui murmura lentement…

- Je tiens à toi…

Il retourna à son futon et s'endormit comme une masse. Ichigo ouvrit un œil et murmura à la forme allongé en dessous.

- Moi aussi Shinji… moi aussi !

Hirako eut un léger sourire en l'entendant. Ils finirent par réellement s'endormir tous les deux. Au bout de deux heures Shinji fut réveillé brutalement. Il était désorienté, il regarda autour de lui et vit soudain Ichigo trembler dans son lit. Il fronça les sourcils. A première vue, il aurait dit qu'il avait de la fièvre. Et soudain, il l'entendit sangloter dans son sommeil. Il l'entendit marmonner…

- Non… tu la tué pas… ne... personne ! Aïzen... non... J'ai…

Ichigo semblait se tasser sur lui-même comme sous l'effet d'un mal intense. Hirako ne pouvait pas le laisser comme cela. Il posa une main sur le roux qui commençait à se débattre. Ichigo parut plus effrayé. Shinji jura et passa au dessus du corps d'Ichigo et le secoua fortement. Il se débattit plus violemment… Hirako comprit que le roux l'avait intégré dans son rêve violent. Il glissa alors tendrement une main dans les cheveux légèrement trempés de sueur de l'orangé. Sur le coup, ce dernier se crispa mais comme les mains ne cessaient pas leur doux balai, cela eut pour effet de le détendre. Shinji ne put résister, il se pencha et l'embrassa et à sa stupéfaction, l'orangé lui rendit son baiser. Deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Hirako voulut se reculer mais la prise se fit plus ferme et il sentit qu'on le faisait basculer sur le côté. Le blond fronça les sourcils et entendit la voix d'Ichigo murmurer :

- Reste… reste avec moi… Hirako…

Il leva les yeux et croisa les yeux mi-clos du roux. Le blond soupira et répondit :

- Tu profites de ma gentillesse… Bien sur, je reste.

Ichigo ferma les yeux et se rendormit en prenant le corps du vizard blond contre lui. Shinji eut très chaud cette nuit là ! Le corps du gars à côté de lui était une véritable chaudière… pas besoin de couverture, songea t'il ! Il finit par s'endormir comme une masse.

_°0°0°0°0°_

_à bientôt pour la suite ^^_


	8. Ma réponse

Bon, je vous met deux chapitres la même journées...

Je vous gâte ^^

Disclamer : Bleach est à Tite Kubo !

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se réveilla le lendemain avec une drôle d'impression. Il voulut fermer son radio réveil, mais un corps l'empêcha de bouger. Il tourna la tête et rencontra une touffe de cheveux blonds. Il fut surpris en reconnaissant Shinji. Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils en entendant la musique qui s'échappait de la radio. Un sourire vint éclairer le visage d'Ichigo… "The most beautiful Girl in the world" de Prince… Il secoua la tête et se redressa pour passer au-dessus du vizard encore endormit. Le blond grogna car il avait perdu sa place confortable contre le roux.

- Oï Ichi tu m'écrases ! marmonna l'endormit.

- Désolé…

Ichigo se mit à genoux et entreprit de passer en bout de lit pour éviter Shinji. L'orangé entendit la voix moqueuse, quoiqu'encore ensommeillée dire:

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- J'essaye de sortir du lit !

- Pourquoi tu ne passes pas au dessus ?

- J'voulais pas te réveiller…

- C'est raté !

- J'vois ça… maugréa l'orangé.

Shinji se redressa sur un coude et observa le roux. Il était debout et il commençait à retirer sa veste de pyjama et attrapa ses vêtements au vol. Il attrapa ses affaires d'école et sortit…

- Tu pouvais te déshabiller complètement ici… j'aurais rien dit…

- Boucle là ! J'ai enlevé ma veste par habitude et je me suis _heureusement_ rappelé que tu étais ici.

Hirako se redressa et s'adossa au dosseret du lit et le regarda, ironique.

- Je n'aurais pas cru qu'une fois dépucelé tu serais encore aussi prude !

Ichigo lui adressa un regard de la mort façon Urahara, ce qui amena un sourire ironique sur les lèvres du blond.

- Alors ?

- Quoi ?

- Pour ma proposition…

- Écoute… je n'ai pas le temps là. Je vais être en retard.

Ichigo allait partir quand il se ravisa et se retourna vers Hirako pour le scruter quelques secondes. Il finit par lui dire :

- Laisse-moi y réfléchir sérieusement au moins !

- Très bien…

Le roux le fixa quelques secondes et, voyant son air déterminé, il haussa les épaules et sortit. Il se dépêcha de pendre sa douche et s'habilla. Il entra dans la cuisine et vit que le petit déjeuner était prêt.

- Mange quelque chose avant de partir !

Ichigo observa Hirako, surprit. Il attrapa un toast et prit une tasse de café qu'il but debout.

- Tu sais, assit c'est le même prix ! Shinji était ironique en regardant le roux. Au fait, je me suis fait un double de tes clefs hier…

- C'est vrai ? Super. Je peux garder les miennes alors.

L'étudiant observa le vizard. Il eut un léger sourire en voyant le blond décoiffé, en pyjama, dont la veste était entrouverte. La tasse de café était sur le bord de ses lèvres entrouverte. L'une de ses jambes était repliée sous lui et son autre bras reposait sur la table. Il pensa qu'Hirako pouvait être bizarre parfois, mais il avait une distinction naturelle quand il arrêtait de faire l'idiot. Ce dernier eut un léger froncement de sourcil.

- Aurais-je quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Non… tout va bien… C'est juste que je pensais… Il regarda sa montre et pâlit. Waouh, je vais être en retard. Bon, à ce soir…

- Ichi tu voulais me dire quoi à l'instant…

- Rien.

Et le jeune homme fonça sur la porte. Il finit par se retourner et dit à Hirako, suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende :

- Tu peux être mignon, quand t'arrêtes de faire l'idiot !

Et il claqua la porte. Shinji fut surpris et eut finalement un petit sourire.

- Kurosaki… je ne suis pas prêt d'abandonner…

°0°0°

Ichigo arbora un léger sourire durant toute la journée. Tous le regardaient à cause de sa déclaration enflammée de la veille. Il se rendait compte de l'intérêt qu'il suscitait. À la pause déjeuner, il partit s'isoler sur un des toits de l'école. Il avait abandonné son corps dans un endroit tranquille. Il regardait au loin et songea à Hirako. Pouvait-il avoir une relation avec un homme ? Non ! Cela le rebutait…

Pourtant, lorsqu'Hirako l'avait embrassé, et pas qu'une fois, il l'avait apprécié. Sa présence, ses attentions, sa sollicitude… tout le touchait. Il devait bien se l'avouer, depuis que le blond avait refait surface dans sa vie, il reprenait goût à la vie. Et puis, la façon dont il s'était emporté quand il avait vu la veille, comment Heather pouvait considérer Hirako… Il pensa également que le fait qu'il l'attendait chez lui, qu'il serait là pour veiller sur lui la nuit… Oui… Tout cela… « 'tain ! Kami-sama... Ne me dites pas que je l'aime ?"

Pourtant… Il devint pâle ! « Merde ! ». Il retourna à ses cours d'anatomie. Il était concentré sur son travail. Il faisait abstraction à ce qui l'entourait. Ces amis vinrent à nouveau avec lui et il se rendit compte qu'il était en fait très entouré. Et puis, il avait un fan-club maintenant. Ces dernières le suivaient et lui faisaient la conversation, demandant même des nouvelles du blond. Bref, ce fut Heather en fin de journée qui se retrouva isolée…

Ichigo rentra à son appartement le cœur battant. Colin lui adressa un bonjour et Ichigo lui répondit avec un sourire. Le concierge regarda le jeune homme qui reprenait vie sous ses yeux depuis l'arrivée de son ami. Pour lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute que le blond tenait beaucoup au roux, mais jusqu'à maintenant, il avait du mal à positionner le roux. Mais, à le voir si « détendu »… Ouais ! Y'avait quelque chose entre ces deux là ! Tant mieux pour le petit comme il l'appelait. Il était trop triste et trop mélancolique pour son âge.

°0°0°

Ichigo se fit rapidement à manger… enfin, pour lui et Shinji. Il secoua la tête, toujours sur le coup de son propre aveu. Comment pourrait-il faire face à Hirako maintenant ? Il avait finit la salade et se dirigea vers son bureau pour commencer ses résumés. Il n'entendit pas le blond entrer, trop dans son petit monde.

Shinji fit un tour dans la cuisine et eut un sourire. L'orangé avait déjà mit la table, le repas était préparé. Une vrai épouse, songea t'il avec le sourire. Il avait posé ses clefs sur le buffet et prit une cuillère pour goûter la cuisine du roux. Apparemment, c'était une soupe miso… Humm… ça le changerait des trucs infects qu'on pouvait goûter en Angleterre. À quoi était sa soupe miso ? Un crayon voltigea dans sa direction et Shinji l'attrapa de sa main libre.

- Ne touche pas !

- Merde… je peux goûter quand même !

- Non… C'est pas l'heure de manger…

- Tu l'as fait à quoi ?

- Nameko et Tofu.

- Humm et ?

- 'tain… t'es gourmand !

- allez… Ne me fait pas languir !

Soupir de l'orangé…

- Je sais que tu aimes le Chikuzen-ni alors j'en ai fait !

- C'est vrai ?

- Soulève le couvercle…

Shinji regarda le roux, méfiant. Il souleva le couvercle du wok et vit la salade. Il se tourna vers Ichigo et lui dit :

- Je savais pas que tu avais des talents de cuisinière…

- Je vis seul et ma sœur Yuzu m'a fait un entraînement spécial avant que je quitte le Japon. Elle ne voulait pas que je meure de faim…

- Je penserais à la remercier chaleureusement. Elle a fait de toi une bonne « épouse ».

- La ferme !

- T'a pensé au dessert ?

- Mais ça va pas ! J'ai pas fait de dessert… J'ai pas le temps. Soit heureux que je t'ai fait à manger…

- J'aime particulièrement le Suama… Alors, si un de ces quatre tu as le temps de m'en faire… !

- T'es vraiment…

- Oui ?

- Je retourne bosser.

- Ichi…

- Quoi ? fit en se retournant Ichigo.

- Tu aurais le temps ce soir pour une balade ?

- Une balade ? Pas vraiment…

- On pourrait en faire une avant que je ne parte ?

- Tu pars quand au fait ?

- Jeudi soir…

- Donc, soit ce soir ou demain ?

- Ouais…

Ichigo réfléchit.

- Ce soir… demain matin j'ai pas cour. Tant pis, je mettrais le paquet demain matin. Pourquoi au fait ?

- Humm… tu verras ! Au fait, je meurs de faim… On ne pourrait pas manger maintenant ?

Le roux haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la plaque électrique et alluma un des feu. Il désigna une place au blond.

- Assied-toi !

Ichigo passa un tablier et s'occupa des plats. Shinji avait posé un coude sur la table et sa tête reposait dessus. Il observait le profil de celui qui serait son amant très rapidement, un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.

- On peut savoir ce qui te réjouit ?

- Rien de spécial…

L'étudiant haussa les épaules et servit la soupe. Shinji l'apprécia. Franchement, il adorait la cuisine japonaise et Ichi semblait un cordon bleu là-dedans. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Hirako était content que l'affaire de « leur relation » se tasse. Au moins, ça n'énerverait pas sa fraise. Pas besoin de le surmener avec son hollow qui traînait dans les parages.

A la fin du repas, Shinji envoya l'orangé à ses cours. Il s'occuperait de la vaisselle. Quand il eut finit, il alla le voir et l'informa qu'il souhaitait l'emmener quelque part.

- Mais sous ta forme d'âme. On va utiliser le shunpo !

Ichigo parut surpris, mais haussa finalement les épaules. Il prit son badge de shinigami remplaçant et sortit de son corps. Il plaça ce dernier sur son lit. Il se tourna vers Shinji qui le regardait avec un sourire.

- Ca me rappelle des souvenirs…

- Arrête la nostalgie… Allons-y !

- Suis-moi !

Shinji passa par la fenêtre accompagné par Ichigo. Le blond démarra suivit de près par le roux.

- On va où comme ça ?

- Surprise…

- Je sais pas pourquoi… Mais tes surprises me font toujours peur !

- C'est vrai que je te fais peur ? Ah Ichi… Tu as peur de quelque chose dont tu ne devrais pas !

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu n'as pas peur de te battre… Tu n'as pas peur de mourir… Mais tu as peur de tes propres sentiments…

- Raconte pas de conneries !

- Tu vois, dès que l'on aborde le sujet tu parles de conneries…

- Je préfère ne rien dire !

- Bien sur…

Hirako accéléra et Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Que faisait-il ? Il entendit la voix d'Hirako lui dire :

- Tu t'es affaiblit Ichigo ! Shinji se moquait de lui.

- Tu vas voir…

Le roux accéléra et arriva à la hauteur de Shinji qui accéléra à nouveau… Ils firent cela jusqu'à ce que le blond s'arrête net ! Ichigo s'arrêta plus loin et foudroya le vizard devant lui.

- Ca va pas de t'arrêter comme ça ?

- On est arrivé !

- Où ?

Ichigo se tourna et vit qu'il était au-dessus une plage. Rien de particulier à l'horizon… Il regarda Shinji, interrogatif.

- Viens…

Le blond descendit sur la plage et observa la mer lui faisant face.

- Que fait-on ici ? Demanda Ichigo.

- Ne soit pas inquiet… Je voulais juste te faire changer d'environnement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ichigo… Depuis quand n'es-tu pas sortit sans but dans un endroit inconnu ? Je veux dire : uniquement pour te changer les idées.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Répond !

Ichigo leva les yeux et réfléchit… Finalement, il se dirigea vers un rocher et défit Zangetsu et le posa dessus et s'appuya contre la roche. Il avait les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne m'en souviens plus…

- As-tu repensé à tout ce que tu as vécu « posément » ?

Ichigo semblait perdu. Le blond lui se dirigea vers un petit rocher. Il s'installa dessus et observa l'horizon, pensif.

- Moi, je le fais souvent. Je pense à tout ce que l'on a vécu depuis plus d'un siècle, la guerre, la disparition d'Hiyori de ma vie… et les autres ! Je pense aussi à toi souvent, enfin surtout ces derniers temps.

Shinji parlait plus pour lui-même que pour l'orangé. Il pencha la tête en avant. Il était triste soudainement. Ses cheveux fins basculèrent en avant cachant son visage. Un poids pesait sur ses épaules qui semblaient faibles soudainement. Ichigo ne sut quoi faire. Il était évident qu'il ne cherchait rien, juste à faire un constat de tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie… Beaucoup plus longtemps que lui n'avait eu à subir, et celle qui avait toujours été avec lui était partit.

Ichigo se détacha de son rocher et s'assit à côté du blond. Son corps effleurait celui du blond. Il regardait au loin. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur sa vie à partir de ses15 ans… 4 ans de combats ou presque, très intense… Que pouvait donc ressentir Shinji pour qui tout cela avait duré plus de 100 ans ? Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et fit courir ses doigts dans les mèches courtes. Il soupira. Il repensa à toutes ses années à courir, à pourchasser les hollows, à la Soul Society, à Rukia, Renji mais aussi à Inoue, Chad, Uryû, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessaï, Jinta et Ururu… Tous ceux qu'il avait laissés derrière lui sans se retourner. Plongé dans ses souvenirs, Ichigo s'endormit. Sa tête tomba sur l'épaule d'Hirako. Ce dernier la laissa en place sans rien dire !

°0°0°

- Ichigo… eh Ichigo réveille toi ! s'écria Shinji. 'tain, pourquoi je t'emmène dans un lieu pareil si tu t'endors.

- Excusez moi… fit la voix ensommeillée d'Ichigo.

- Tu es fatigué ?

- J'avoue que je suis encore groggy. Tes pilules ont un drôle d'effet à force.

- Regarde plutôt… et Shinji lui montra l'immensité de la mer devant eux.

Le soleil se couchait et Ichigo put voir les couleurs qui se mélangeaient. Doucement, la nuit fit place à un somptueux couché de soleil. Bientôt, la lune apparut et Shinji laissa échapper un petit rire narquois.

- Que t'arrive-t-il encore ? marmonna l'orangé.

- J'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour j'emmènerais un type voir un coucher de soleil de façon « si romantique ».

- Tu crois que je perdrais cette bataille ?

Shinji savait de quoi l'orangé voulait lui parler.

- T'es con parfois ! Enfin souvent… Tant que je serai là, je t'empêcherais de perdre la raison. Ichigo… je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose… Mais veux-tu reconsidérer ma demande. Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? Tu y as réfléchit ?

Le shinigami le regarda avec surprise. Le vizard, lui, l'observait avec beaucoup de sérieux, tout sourire ironique avait quitté son visage. Il n'était pas mal à l'aise et ne semblait pas confus d'avoir fait une déclaration à un autre homme, alors qu'il était considéré comme un véritable coureur de jupon. Non, il attendait patiemment la réponse du jeune homme.

- Shinji… tu sais qu'en ce moment je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme et je pense être plus un poids pour toi qu'autre chose. Ne m'en veux pas… Mais, je refuse de me servir de toi…

- Connard ! Je m'occupe déjà de toi ! Disons qu'on mettrait dans le programme une partie plus « agréable » à notre relation actuelle. À moins que mon âge soit un obstacle ? Où plutôt que je sois blond ? T'as quelque chose contre les blonds ?

- Crétin…

Ichigo prit son visage entre ses doigts et plaça sa bouche sur la sienne pour un chaste baiser, tout cela pour le faire taire !

- C'est ta réponse ?

- …

Shinji s'assit sur les genoux de l'homme qui lui faisait face et passa les mains autour de son cou et l'embrassa. C'était doux et chaud. Le piercing d'Hirako jouait sur la langue d'Ichigo.

- Je t'aime Shinji… J'ai mis du temps avant de m'en apercevoir…

- Moi aussi grand crétin… Il souriait, moqueur, mais son regard exprimait une grande tendresse.

- Fais-moi une promesse ! La voix d'Ichigo était anxieuse.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle que nous resterons toujours ensemble.

Ichigo était effrayé que le blond ne l'abandonne comme la Soul Society l'avait fait !

- Arhhh… gamin ! Si ça peut te faire plaisir… On n'est pas prêt de se quitter. Je resterais auprès de toi. … Pour toujours ! avait-il soupiré au creux de son oreille.

Shinji fit basculer la tête de l'orangé devant lui et plongea ses yeux bruns clairs dans ceux ambrés. Il avait l'impression d'y trouver toutes les réponses dont il avait besoin et cela lui suffisait…

°0°0°0°

à bientôt !


	9. A la plage

Hello,

Je suis super en forme... donc, aujourd'hui, c'est Sous le Masque... Vous l'attendiez, n'est ce pas ? Avouez ! Nan... Tant pis, vous y aurez droit quand même !

Euh, je voulais signaler pour celles qui ont lu "8 ans après la guerre..." que, je suis en train de ré-écrire la fic, à cause des informations supplémentaires de Sous le Masque la pré-quelle que j'ai écrite après... je sais, n'ajoutez rien... Enfin bref, "8 ans après est complètement modifié. Donc, je vais devoir vous la re-publier ici, sinon vous ne comprendrez rien à la séquelle que j'écris aussi. Bon, les "grands points" sont préservés mais j'ai vraiment accentué sur l'histoire d'Ichi x Shinji. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçut quand même des remaniements que je suis en train d'effectuer sur cette fic. Il faut dire que "8ans... " était ma première fic. écrite et que depuis septembre mon style a beaucoup évolué (c'est pour ma défense... lol).

Bisous à toutes mes revieuwes, merci de m'accorder un peu de votre temps !

**Attention ! Ici, il y a un lemon... Donc, âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues !**

Disclamer : Zut de flute, c'est à Tite Kubo... et moi alors ? Rien, Nada ? Sniff ! il faut que je m'y fasse !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hirako se pencha et caressa le contour du visage sous lui. Cela était presque douloureux. Comment aimer à nouveau? Pourtant le vizard devant lui le regardait avec confiance et amour, ça il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Il sentit les mains de l'orangé glisser sous sa veste et approcher son buste vers lui. Il haussa un sourcil... Il n'était pas aussi timide qu'il l'avait cru de prime abord. Il sentait ses mains glisser sous ses vêtements.

Shinji se pencha vers Ichigo et posa ses lèvres sur celles du roux qui répondit à l'échange. C'était doux et chaud et Shinji se redressait un peu à chaque baiser. Shinji sentait les mains d'Ichigo se mettre à parcourir son dos. Des mains si douces... songea t'il. Il décida de reprendre l'initiative alors il emprisonna la tête du plus jeune entre ses mains et glissa sa langue dans la bouche d'Ichigo. Le baiser devint plus exigeant, plus dur... Leurs langues s'accrochant de plus en plus violemment. Leurs respirations devinrent rauques. Les mains de Shinji avaient glissé pour partir à l'exploration de la chair tendre et ferme du roux.

L'une d'elle entra dans le shihakusho d'Ichigo. Shinji apprécia les muscles longs, déliés et robustes. Ses lèvres quittèrent la bouche de l'orangé pour descendre vers sa gorge. Ichigo haleta quand une main caressa rudement un de ses mamelons. Il eut un sourire... Shinji ne voulait plus de cette position inconfortable. Il se redressa et poussa le vizard plus jeune sur le sable.

- Désolé, ça ne risque pas d'être confortable... Mais, je ne peux plus attendre !

Ichigo le regarda et lui demanda :

- Qui a dit que je serai celui qui sera « en-dessous » ?

- Au-dessus, en dessous... On peut faire le Kâma-Sûtra ! Peux m'importe...

- T'es un obsédé finalement ?

- Tu crois ? fit Shinji, moqueur.

Shinji se pencha à nouveau sur Ichigo qui lui s'était un peu redressé. Les deux hommes eurent un léger sourire dans la nuit. Les mains du blond repartirent à l'exploration abandonnée plus tôt. La bouche du vizard blond glissa sur le cou du roux qui gémit lorsqu'il mordilla son lobe d'oreille. Les doigts d'Hirako caressaient et pinçaient les mamelons sensibles du roux. Ces derniers se dressèrent sous la sollicitation.

Entre temps, Ichigo avait réussi à défaire les boutons de la chemise du blond. Le corps frêle de Shinji lui fit presque penser à celui d'une femme. Si ce n'est qu'il avait des muscles longs et fins et qu'il ne possédait pas de rondeur au niveau de la poitrine. Le roux se redressa et plaqua le corps du vizard contre lui et se mit à lécher son buste. Il entreprit de faire des cercles avec sa langue autour des tétons excités. Il les aspira et il entendit un gémissement étranglé du blond. Ses mains caressaient son dos souple avec volupté.

- C'est clair que t'es plus vierge ! murmura Shinji.

Les mains d'Ichigo avait glissé vers sa ceinture et le blond se dit qu'il fallait qu'il reprenne l'initiative. Décidément... Il repoussa à nouveau l'autre sur le sol et commença à faire glisser sa bouche sur le corps chaud de son amant. Ses mains firent glisser l'obi blanc entre ses doigts. Il fit glisser le hakama au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait sur le corps musclé. Sa bouche s'arrêta au nombril si sexy d'Ichigo. Il se promit de lui faire porter un piercing à cet endroit...

La langue de Shinji suivait une route sur les muscles plus lourds que les siens. Il entendait les soupirs de son amant et sourit intérieurement. Ses mains glissèrent vers l'entrejambe du roux qui haleta. Son sexe se gonflait à chacun de ses effleurements. Il finit par libérer Ichigo de son caleçon et il essaya de faire durer le plaisir. Il caressa la verge dressée qui pulsait entre ses doigts et il entreprit un lent mouvement de va et vient. Shinji accéléra le mouvement quand il vit le corps que le corps d'Ichigo s'arquait sous le plaisir et que des gémissements rauques s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

Hirako plaqua le bassin de l'orangé sur le sable et fit courir sa langue le long du membre tendu. Il le goûta et en apprécia le contour. Sa langue taquinait la fente... d'où s'échappaient les fluides de l'orangé. Une des mains du blond glissa sur les boules sensibles ce qui pour eut pour effet de faire se raidir Ichigo instantanément.

- Hirako...

- Hum...

- Plus dur !

Le blond s'exécuta et il se mit à faire des mouvements de va et vient avec sa bouche, engloutissant la totalité du sexe d'Ichigo. Ses doigts cherchaient à entrer dans l'orifice vierge de l'orangé qui se contracta. De son autre main, Shinji sortit une petite boite de lubrifiant. Il se redressa et entendit la protestation de son amant.

- Attend deux secondes... Je vais te préparer correctement !

- Tu l'avais prévu ?

- Je me suis dit qu'au cas où...

- ...

- Je vais te faire te sentir bien, Ichi...

- T'as intérêt...

Shinji avait glissé plusieurs doigts dans le pot et Ichigo s'était redressé et avait fait glisser le pantalon de son amant, suivi de très près de son caleçon. Ichigo attrapa la boite et enduisit ses doigts du gel. Il posa ses doigts sur le sexe d'Hirako et entreprit un long massage du membre gonflé. Le blond gémit sous la caresse sensuelle. Hirako observa un instant le roux. Finalement, il lui murmura :

- Place ton hakama sous toi ou tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !

- Essaye un peu de m'en faire passer un et je te rends la politesse et avec du verre pilée s'il le faut ! grinça Ichigo.

- T'es pas nerveux...

- Boucle là et viens...

Hirako glissa un doigt en Ichigo et il le sentit se contracter encore une fois. Il finit par se pencher et se mit à caresser de sa langue la gorge de son amant. Le bout de sa langue rugueuse n'oublia aucun des endroits sensibles du roux. Ichigo se tourna pour pendre le visage d'Hirako dans ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le blond en profita pour placer un deuxième doigt en lui et commença à faire un mouvement de ciseaux pour permettre un plus grand passage. Ichigo eut un mouvement de bassin involontaire. Son sexe rencontra celui du blond. Les deux hommes gémirent sourdement en même temps. Ichigo commença un mouvement de bassin frottant leurs deux membres ensembles. Hirako commença à transpirer. Il plaça un troisième doigt et se demanda s'il arriverait à ses fins devant la passion dont l'orangé faisait preuve.

Tout à coup, Ichigo se crispa et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du coup d'Hirako. Un profond gémissement monta du fond de sa gorge. Shinji avait trouvé sa prostate. Il se mit à caresser consciencieusement la boule de nerfs. Les gémissements devinrent des cris rauques. Le bassin d'Ichigo bougeait sensuellement sous le blond. Il écarta bien les jambes devant lui et il finit par lâcher l'oranger et se plaça devant son orifice et le pénétra très lentement. C'était un effort de volonté pour Shinji qui n'en pouvait plus. Le corps raidit devant lui, le fit attendre quelques secondes...

- Ça va ? demanda Shinji, incertain.

- Bouge... dit seulement Ichigo.

Lentement, le blond bougea et Ichigo gémit de douleur. Il ne l'avait pas assez préparé ? Il hésita à nouveau, mais Ichigo l'encouragea à continuer. Il bougea alors lentement, profondément. Il voulait toucher sa prostate. Il effectua quelques mouvements lents de va et vient avant de la toucher à nouveau.

Ichigo se cambra soudain sous lui. Il comprit que c'était bon...et entreprit alors des mouvements plus rapide et plus amples. Il gémit tellement cela lui faisait du bien de sentir l'humidité chaude autour de son sexe. Le fait d'être aussi serré lui procurait beaucoup de sensations. Il haleta et en ferma presque les yeux. Il vit la même passion sur le visage en dessous de lui.

- S'il te plait, Hirako... Je t'en prie va plus vite...

- Comme tu veux...

Hirako plaça alors ses deux bras autour du visage de l'orangé et se mit à bouger de plus en plus vite. Les gémissements se firent plus longs. Ichigo voyait des taches blanches dans son champ de vision à chaque fois qu'Hirako touchait sa prostate. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et caressa le bas des reins du blond et ses fesses.

Les mouvements d'Hirako se firent plus violents et extrêmement rapides. Les halètements des deux hommes se firent plus courts et plus lourds. Ichigo et Shinji se regardèrent au même moment... Ils se comprirent et dans un dernier gémissement sourd, ils se libérèrent en même temps.

Hirako s'effondra sur le torse devant lui. S'il avait su que c'était si bien avec un homme, il l'aurait fait avant... Non ! C'était parce ce que c'était avec « lui » ! Il leva son visage vers le sien et rencontra le reflet de ses yeux ambre. Il caressa ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il aimait le contact avec les lèvres d'Ichigo. Elles étaient tellement douces et accueillantes quoique parfois mordantes aussi, si on les poussait à le devenir.

- Shinji... j'ai mal au dos...

- Je dois me lever ?

- Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui es en dessous... La prochaine fois, on reviendra et c'est moi qui serais au-dessus !

- C'est un entraînement comme un autre.

- Salaud... Tu vas voir...

Ichigo repoussa le blond et se retrouva au dessus de lui et pesa de tout son poids sur le blond.

- Tu fais moins le malin maintenant...

- Ok... c'est bon, j'abandonne.

- ... pas beaucoup de résistance. Tu te ramollis Shinji.

- Boucle là !

- Non… c'est intéressant !

- Ichi... on rentre ?

- ... Il le faut bien !

Ichigo se redressa, s'essuya comme il put et il repassa ses vêtements. Hirako fit la même chose. L'orangé gémit... il avait l'impression que ça le grattait partout et il avait mal partout. _« Merde ! J'arriverais jamais à rentrer ! »_

Shinji vit le malaise du roux malgré l'obscurité. Il s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main...

- Viens...

- Ça me gratte...

- Tu prendras une douche en rentrant... Viens je vais t'aider...

Hirako tira Ichigo à lui et les propulsa vers Oxford avec toute la rapidité dont il pouvait faire preuve. Il savait que c'était doublement inconfortable pour lui. Ils revinrent assez rapidement presque aussi rapidement que lorsqu'ils étaient partis. Shinji déposa le vizard roux devant la douche.

- Voilà... Je vais pouvoir te frotter le dos !

- T'es sur que c'est qu'une douche ?

- J'en peux plus... J'ai juste envie de te prendre dans mes bras pour dormir !

Ichigo se déshabilla rapidement et secoua ses vêtements qui étaient pleins de sable. Il râla entre ses dents. Comment ça pouvait s'accrocher à une âme ? Il rentra sous la douche et il sentit le corps d'Hirako contre le sien. Il fit fonctionner l'eau et il sentit les mains expertes du blond frotter son corps. Il se laissa faire et plaqua ses mains sur le mur avant de baisser la tête. Il entendit alors la voix de son amant tout contre son oreille :

- Tourne-toi !

Ichigo se retourna lentement pour ne pas tomber et rencontra les yeux bruns d'Hirako. Ses yeux exprimaient tellement de tendresse vis à vis de lui. Il ressentait tellement d'amour pour le blond. Il glissa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa pour pouvoir jouer avec son piercing.

- Ichi... Je voudrais dormir...

- T'as faute...

- Bien sur... Allez, laisse-toi faire gentiment ou je t'attache !

- Ça, je l'ai prévu pour toi...

- Quoi ?

- T'attacher...

- Crève...

- Tu me laisseras faire ?

- Pas question...

- Hum... qui a peur maintenant ?

- Commence pas !

Shinji avait finit de frotter le corps du roux. Ce dernier entreprit de lui rendre la pareille. Il le fit tendrement et en explora tous les contours. Cela détendit le vizard plus vieux qui en soupira presque.

- Je m'endormirais....presque !

- Hum...

Ichigo éteignit l'eau et les deux hommes sortirent de la douche et prirent chacun une serviette. Ichigo retourna dans son corps et se glissa dans un pyjama. Il fut rejoint par Shinji. Le roux s'allongea contre le mur et souleva la couverture...

- Viens ici Hirako !

- Je vais encore crever de chaud avec toi !

- Te plains pas et viens...

- T'es pressé ?

- Me taquine pas... râla Ichigo.

Finalement, Hirako se glissa sous la couverture et apprécia les deux bras qui l'enlacèrent. Il se blottit contre Ichigo. Le blond tendit la main et éteignit la lampe de chevet. Maintenant dans le noir relatif de la chambre... La lumière des réverbères passait à travers les lamelles des volets. Ils pouvaient se regarder. Ichigo glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Hirako.

- Tu aimes mes cheveux ?

- Oui... Je les trouve agréables. Ils sont fins, doux et soyeux... et j'aime leur odeur.

- Je les portais longs avant...

- Ah oui ? Et comment ?

- Genre très long... en dessous des fesses pour être précis !

- C'est vrai ? ...

- Quoi ?

- Rien...

- Si... Tu penses à quelque chose...

- Non... arrête d'être paranoïaque !

- Je ne suis pas paranoïaque ! Tu as une idée en tête...

- Non, aucune... dors Hirako ! Demain, j'ai des fiches à rendre et je dois aller en cours.

Hirako n'insista pas, mais il savait très bien ce à quoi pensait Ichigo. Il avait déjà replongé ses doigts dans ses cheveux. C'était inconscient... Il essaierait d'en avoir le cœur net. Son amant s'était endormi. Hirako l'embrassa sur le front et bâilla. Il tirerait cette affaire au clair le lendemain matin... enfin, à son réveil...Shinji tomba également dans les bras de Morphée...

_°0°0°0°0°_

_à bientôt pour la suite..._


	10. Pour toujours ou pas ?

Hello à toutes et tous !

Me revoici, pour vous poster mon petit chapitre hebdomadaire... quoique ça pourrait être quotidien ^^

Disclamer : Tout appartient au génialissime mais égoïste Tite qui ne veut toujours pas me filer les droits d'auteur !

Bonne lecture Mina...

* * *

Hirako se réveilla le premier. Il avait trop chaud. Il fallait dire qu'Ichigo avait reporté tout son poids sur lui. Il leva les yeux au plafond et essaya de repousser un peu le jeune vizard. Cela eut pour effet de faire reculer le roux. Maintenant, Shinji avait froid. Merde ! Il remonta la couverture et frissonna avant de sentir un bras le tirer à lui. Il tourna son visage et rencontra des yeux ambre entrouverts.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux Hirako… murmura Ichigo.

- Attend ! Tu es lourd et je crevais de chaud…

- Et maintenant… tu as froid ?

- Non… pas lorsque je suis comme ça…

- Tant mieux… Je dors !

Ichigo referma les yeux et Hirako vit qu'il s'était rendormit ! Lui ne ferma pas l'œil. Il scrutait le visage du roux. Il s'étonnait lui-même depuis qu'il avait retrouvé le jeune homme. En venir jusque là… Il ne doutait pas de ses sentiments et se sentait « juste » dans cette voie ! Tout au moins avec lui. Ses doigts jouèrent avec ses mèches souples orangé. Il paraissait si jeune… si vivant… et humain ! Il finit par se lever au bout d'un petit quart d'heure d'observation.

Shinji se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il s'affairait à préparer le petit déjeuner lorsqu'il détecta les reiatsu de Kensei, de rose et Lisa à la porte. Il se dirigea vers cette dernière et l'ouvrit pour trouver le trio de l'autre côté, attendant patiemment qu'il leur ouvre.

- Bon alors !

Shinji s'effaça et les laissa entrer. Il se dirigea à nouveau vers la cuisine suivit du trio. Il fit le café.

- Il dort ?

- Ouais…

- Shin… tu sors réellement avec lui ? demanda Kensei.

Petit silence, puis Hirako se retourna et les regarda en face.

- Cela vous poserait un problème ?

- Non… On ne fait que demander !

- Il va venir avec nous ?

- Je ne pense pas !

- Mais enfin Shinji… Comment peux-tu sortir avec lui si vous ne…

- Écoute Lisa ! Ichigo est encore humain et il doit vivre sa vie comme il l'entend. Bien sur, je voudrais plus que n'importe quoi qu'il nous rejoigne, mais vu la tête de mule qu'il peut être… autant persuadé un mur de devenir un arbre ! finit-il par marmonner.

- Mais toi… Tu va supporter cette situation ?

Shinji réfléchit quelques instants. Pourrait-il se séparer longtemps de son amant ? Non ! C'était une évidence pour lui. Et pourtant… La vie ne serait pas simple pour eux deux pendant quelques temps.

- Il le faudra bien pourtant…

Sa voix était sombre. Déjà, le départ programmé du lendemain le tracassait. Il savait que l'orangé aurait besoin de lui.

- Et lui ? demanda Rose.

Une voix familière répondit…

- Du moment qu'Hirako me revienne, ce ne sera pas un problème. Ce sera difficile… mais j'attendrais !

Tous se retournèrent pour voir l'orangé à la porte en pyjama et les cheveux en bataille. Il étira ses bras devant lui. Il se tourna vers Hirako et lui adressa un sourire que son amant lui rendit. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de discuter, mais Ichigo était maintenant devant lui et l'embrassa chastement. Il se tourna ensuite vers le réfrigérateur pour en sortir de la confiture et du beurre. Il sortit les toasts du grille-pain sous le regard stupéfait des autres vizards. Finalement, il vit leur regard et lâcha.

- Si vous croyez que je vais cacher ma relation avec Hirako parce que cela pourrait éventuellement vous déranger… Vous pouvez aller vous faire voir ! J'agirais comme j'ai toujours agit dans mes relations avec mes petites amies… Surtout, si je suis chez moi.

- Mais c'est un homme ! protesta Kensei.

- Waouh, c'est croustillant ! Laisse Kensei… Moi, je vais adorer !

- La perverse boucle-la !

- T'es pas drôle Shinji.

- Personnellement, je m'en moque… Enfin, si vous ne faites pas…

- Moi, je veux voir !

Ichigo leva les yeux au plafond et les regarda bien en face.

- Déjà, s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, je vous mettrais dehors _avant_ ! Désolé Risa… T'iras te rincer l'œil ailleurs !

- Merde !

- Console-toi avec tes bouquins !

- Shinji… Tu ne dis rien ? demanda Rose.

- C'est vrai qu'on ne va pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour nous… Alors, je ne m'embarrasserai pas si vous êtes là ou pas !

- Eh bien… on va avoir du spectacle ! rétorqua doucement Rose.

- Mouais… Moi, ça ne va pas m'enchanter ! Grogna Kensei.

- Tu regarderas ailleurs ! déclara Ichigo.

- De toute façon… ne vous attendez pas non plus – surtout toi Risa – à nous voir nous tripoter devant vous !

- Même pas drôle ! Bon, je squatte la télé.

- Je viens… Tu peux me verser un café, Ichi ? demanda Rose

- Fais-le toi-même !

Shinji soupira, sortit des tasses et offrit du café à Rose, Risa et Kensei… Ce dernier resta quelques minutes dans la cuisine avec Shinji.

- Shinji… Les deux nouveaux vizards qu'on a formés... C'est bon ! Y'a un qui veut rester avec nous. Enfin, une…

- Isane ?

- Ouais ! Elle veut venir avec nous.

Shinji haussa les épaules. De toute façon, il leur fallait d'autres vizards. Il ne manquait plus que deux membres à leur groupe pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper de tous les « cas » qui se présentaient à eux.

- Très bien. On la prend avec nous demain. Elle est assez forte et elle n'est pas trop chiante non plus.

- Comme tu veux. Tu sais… qu'elle est très attachée à toi !

Shinji observa quelques secondes Kensei. Il finit par lui répondre.

- Ça… elle peut toujours aller voir ailleurs.

Kensei eut un sourire et se leva.

- Bon, finalement on part demain matin. On a changé nos billets d'avion. Apparemment, une grève est attendue demain soir.

- T'as réussi à changer les billets ?

- Disons que j'ai certains arguments…

Et il sortit de la pièce. Cela fit lever le camp aux deux autres qui voyait Risa toujours allongée sur le canapé. Rose était assise devant, regardant avec intérêt un téléfilm. Tous saluèrent les deux vizards et Shinji et Ichigo se retrouvèrent seuls à nouveau.

- Qui est cette Isane ?

- Jaloux ?

Le ton de Shinji était moqueur.

- Tu sais Ichi on va être un moment sans se voir. Alors, si tu veux avoir des aventures avec une fille, c'est pas le problème. Par contre, si tu t'avises de sortir avec un autre homme… Je te tue !

- Mais t'es con ou quoi ? S'écria Ichigo.

- Non…

Shinji s'était approché d'Ichigo et le regardait très sérieusement.

- Je risque de ne pas être souvent là alors tu risques de te lasser… Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais…

- Mais tu es un crétin fini… A moins que… Tu as déjà quelqu'un d'autre ?

Le reiatsu d'Ichigo se chargea de colère.

- Non ! Et… je n'ai l'intention de sortir avec personne d'autre !

- Alors pourquoi tu me demandes de sortir avec une fille…

- Eh bien… t'es jeune, t'es humain et …

Ichigo avait empoigné Hirako et l'avait cloué contre le mur…

- Tu m'as bien vu Hirako ! Tu crois que je sors uniquement avec toi pour le sexe ? Ou comme passe-temps ? Comme remplaçant de je ne sais quoi ? Tu ne crois pas aux paroles que je t'ai dites ?

- Mais…

- C'est toi le crétin dans notre couple !

- Couple ?

- Oui… couple !

- Tout à l'heure, j'étais sérieux quand je disais que je me comporterais comme je fais habituellement lorsque je sors avec une fille. Je sais tu n'es pas une fille… Mais tu es quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Hors de question ! Tu es à moi… Tout comme je suis à toi ! Alors, met toi dans le crâne que je ne sortirais et ne ferais l'amour qu'à une seule personne… Toi ! Espère de blond dégénéré !

- Tu pourrais le regretter.

- Si tu me sors encore une connerie comme celle-là, je te jure que je te bute !

Hirako s'était sentit mal à l'aise lorsque son amant l'avait embrassé devant les autres. Pas que ce soit le geste… et si finalement, il ne voulait plus de leur relation dans quelques mois ? Les autres l'avaient fait douter et à regret, il s'était dit que puisqu'il était humain… leurs vécus étaient si différents. Entre lui qui courait sur plus de 800 ans et Ichigo qui n'avait que 20 ans ou presque, il avait sentit le poids des années sur les épaules. Pour lui, les sentiments qu'il avait pour l'orangé étaient clairs. Mais pour lui ? Apparemment… également ! Il se sentit rassuré et finit par glisser ses bras autour de son cou.

- Ichi, souffla le blond.

Il se colla contre le roux et cacha son visage contre son épaule. Ichigo hésita et ferma l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux en enroulant ses bras autour du corps gracile de Shinji. Il posa ensuite son front sur l'épaule devant lui.

- Hirako… que tu le veuilles ou pas, tu m'es indispensable.

- À moi aussi !

Ils finirent par se séparer et déjeunèrent rapidement. Ichigo termina ses fiches et finalement, quitta Shinji pour retourner à la fac. Quant au blond, il s'occupa brièvement de l'appartement et le quitta pour rejoindre les autres pour un dernier entraînement avec leurs nouveaux compagnons. Lentement, les vizards montaient un réseau dans lequel ils gravissaient tous les systèmes de la société humaine. Cela leur permettait d'avoir des contacts et des facilités pour leurs déplacements. Cela leur permettait aussi de régler facilement des questions de logistique et de finance. Ils n'avaient plus rien de fugitif et le nombre croissant de vizard repérer faisait qu'une toile d'araignée se construisait autour d'eux. Seul Karakura et ses alentours étaient épargnés puisque ces lieux étaient infestés de shinigamis. Hirako ne voulait pas retourner là-bas… Jamais !

°0°0°0°

Le lendemain Ichigo se leva de bonne heure. Il se contenta d'observer son amant endormit. Il eut un petit sourire, car il était évident que le blond avait très chaud. Son sourire disparu… il se demanda comment il allait traverser l'absence d'Hirako. Il avait remarqué que lorsque ce dernier était à ses côtés, la présence de Shiro ne se manifestait pas… Il s'en était aperçu la veille au soir.

- _Ichigo ?_

_L'interpellé leva la tête et regarda le blond qui déposait une tasse de thé devant lui. Hirako s'était installé contre lui et regardait la télé qui jouait en sourdine, alors qu'Ichigo feuilletait ses notes. _

- _Hum…_

- _Tu as pris des pilules récemment ?_

- _… Non ! _

_Il se tourna alors vers Shinji qui était surprit._

- _Tu en ressens le besoin ?_

- _Pas vraiment !_

- _N'oublie pas de les prendre tous les trois jours quand je serais partit. Tu n'oublieras pas ?_

- _Oui…_

- _Pourquoi, je n'en ai pas eu besoin ces derniers temps ?_

- _Peut-être à cause de ma présence… Qui sait ! Mais ne les oublie pas ! D'accord ?_

- _Tss ! Je n'ai plus quatre ans… marmonna le roux._

_Ensuite, ils s'étaient chamaillés pendant un bon quart d'heure pour finir par faire l'amour sur le canapé. Finalement, Ichigo abandonna toute idée de révision et Hirako en profita pour le rendre fou, mais pas suffisamment pour faire ressortir le hollow… juste pour le taquiner !_

Il finit par se lever lentement pour ne pas réveiller le blond, mais ce dernier l'accrocha par son t-shirt.

- Ichi… reste avec moi !

- Peut pas… j'ai cours de bonne heure ce matin… et tu dois partir aussi ! Shinji faillit ne pas entendre les derniers mots d'Ichigo tellement il les avait prononcé faiblement.

- Ça ira ?

- Humm… Mon père m'a téléphoné pour me dire qu'il arrivait à la fin du mois d'août pour me rendre visite avec mes sœurs. Ils vont rester une semaine avec moi.

- Tu feras attention ?

- Hirako… Tu es pire que mes propres parents !

Shinji se redressa et fronça le sourcil.

- Pas possible… J'en suis à ce point là ?

- Ouais !

- Bon, allons déjeuner alors…

Ils déjeunèrent, prirent une douche ensemble… qui dura un petit moment… pour finalement s'habiller et se quitter sur le pas de la porte de l'appartement. Ichigo quitta la pièce et se retourna une dernière fois pour voir le visage d'Hirako sérieux au dessus de lui disparaître lentement. Il finit par dévaler les escaliers parce qu'il sentait confusément que s'il se retournait encore une fois, où qu'il ralentissait, il se précipiterait pour supplier l'autre vizard de rester avec lui. Ils devaient garder leurs libertés de choix et il ne voulait pas qu'Hirako sache qu'il était attaché à lui à ce point-là !

°0°0°

Lorsqu'Ichigo rentra le soir là dans l'appartement. Tout lui sembla vide. Il mangea à peine et se lança dans ses devoirs. Il espérait maintenant que l'absence d'Hirako ne lui pèserait pas trop longtemps encore.

°0°0°0°0°

_à bientôt pour la suite..._


	11. Retour en enfer

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que cela vous plaira

A très bientôt et bonne lecture !

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo ! - sauf mes petits personnages -

°0°0°0°0°

Cela faisait une quinzaine de jours que Shinji était partit. Ichigo s'était jeté à corps perdu dans ses études. Il n'oubliait pas de prendre les petites pilules que son amant lui avait laissées. Il essayait de suivre une hygiène de vie acceptable pour ne pas plonger à nouveau. De plus, Hirako lui téléphonait tous les deux ou trois jours. Il ne lui parlait pas très longtemps, mais garder contact avec lui de cette façon l'aidait à ne pas perdre pied. Son portable était toujours près de lui… Lorsqu'il étudiait, il était posé sur son bureau à sa droite. En y repensant, Ichigo trouvait qu'il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal après tout. Il se sentait juste fatigué.

Il se frottait les yeux lorsque son portable sonna. Il fronça les sourcils… Cela ne pouvait pas être Hirako, il l'avait appelé hier. Il décrocha…

- Fils !

- Papa…

Ichigo était vraiment heureux d'entendre la voix chaleureuse de son père.

- Nous voulions avoir de tes nouvelles tes sœurs et moi !

L'orangé entendit derrière son père les cris de ses sœurs, excitées de venir à Londres et à Oxford. Il sourit…

- Comme tu vois, on est impatient d'arriver ! Tu nous prépareras des visites intéressantes pour Oxford ? Je m'arrangerais pour Londres. Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous ?

- Papa… J'ai trouvé un job dans un hôpital pendant trois semaines et ça tombe quand vous venez. Je travaillerais de nuit en plus !

- Ok ! On est déjà très content de te voir.

- Moi aussi, je suis vraiment heureux de vous revoir. J'ai hâte !

- Hé, hé… je n'aurais jamais cru que tu me dirais ça un jour !

- Comme quoi, il faut être sacrément désespéré pour te le dire… ironisa Ichigo. Mais le ton était plutôt joyeux.

- Je t'envoie par mail notre horaire d'arrivée et aussi la porte… et…

- Envoie-moi tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir par mail…

- Ok ! Bon, je te re-téléphonerais la semaine prochaine. Prends soin de toi !

- Toi aussi et Yuzu et Karin aussi…

- On t'embrasse grand frère !

Hurlèrent les deux filles derrière leur père… Qui râla car c'était lui qui pour une fois avait un problème d'oreille vu l'excitation des jumelles. Ichigo raccrocha en souriant. Oui, il était impatient de les revoir. Son père dormirait dans son lit, il prendrait le futon et ses sœurs dormiraient dans le clic-clac. Il avait déjà prévu quelques sorties intéressantes pour ses sœurs et pour son père.

Il se leva et s'étira. Il se dirigea vers sa douche et pendant que l'eau coulait Ichigo se raidit.

_- **Alors mon Roi… Vous semblez vraiment « détendu » en ce moment… Quelque chose vous mettrait particulièrement de bonne humeur ? Oh…. Je sais… C'est votre « amant » ! Ce bâtard blond ! **_

- Ferme-là !

_- **Tu croyais q'j'étais partit ? C'est ça ! Shiro éclata de rire.**_

- Boucle là !

_- **Mais c'est q't'es en colère… Tu ne devrais pas. « Ton chéri » va rudement s'inquiéter…**_

Il avait pris un ton implorant et finit sa phrase d'un rire sardonique.

- Ta gueule !

_- **Oups… J'ai parlé de ton cher Hirako ? Ça t'met en colère ?** _La voix était railleuse.

Ichigo sortit rapidement de la douche et il se dirigea vers sa boite à pilules. Il en sortit une et l'avala.

_- **Si tu crois que tu pourras toujours me museler avec « ça », tu t'goures mon Roi ! Bientôt s'sera toi la monture….**_

- Shiro, va te faire foutre une bonne fois pour toute ! De toute façon, ça n'arrivera pas.

_- **Ah ouais ? J'ch'suis curieux de voir ça !**_

- C'est tout vu !

Ichigo essaya de se calmer. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé que Shiro ferait une apparition. Il se sentit déstabiliser assis sur son lit et ne portant qu'une simple serviette sur les hanches. Il reprit plusieurs fois sa respiration. Son portable sonna à nouveau. Il se dirigea pour le prendre et il entendit la voix d'Hirako.

- Ichi… Tu vas bien ?

- Hirako.

La voix d'Ichigo était un peu haletante. Il bascula en arrière sur son matelas et posa une main sur son visage. Que la voix de son amant l'apaisait. Kami…

- Ichi… j'ai senti quelque chose dans ton reiatsu…

- Attend ! s'écria Ichigo. Tu ressens mon reiatsu d'aussi loin ?

- Dit le pas aux autres ! marmonna Hirako. C'est pas ton reiatsu que j'ai ressentit ou du moins en partie, mais tout à l'heure j'ai sentit que tu étais paniqué… C'était le cas ?

- Je…

Petit silence.

- Il est revenu ?

- … Oui… souffla finalement Ichigo.

Nouveau silence.

- Tu as fait ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Hirako ! protesta l'orangé. Je ne sors pas ! Je mange normalement ! J'ai des horaires réguliers et je prends les putains de pilules tous les trois jours !

- Hum… Comment te sens-tu en ce moment ?

- Bien… Tout allait bien. Mon père m'avait appelé pour me confirmer sa venue. Et mes sœurs sont super excitées. Je me sentais vraiment bien… je prenais ma douche quand il est ré-apparu.

- Oh ?

- Pervers !

- J'ai jamais dit que j'étais un saint ! marmonna Shinji. Pour revenir à Shiro, que t'a t'il dit ?

- Les choses habituelles… Que je serais le cheval et lui le roi… et que... ce n'est pas parce que je me sentais bien qu'il n'était pas là ! Il s'en ait prit à toi et m'a dit que les pilules ne l'empêcherait pas de prendre le contrôle !

- Tu n'as pas eu d'alertes avant ?

- Non…

- Écoute… Continue de prendre les pilules et repose-toi bien. On devrait rentrer plus vite que prévu. Et s'il le faut, je reviendrais avant…

- Ne te sens pas obligé.

- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

- Mais… je ne veux pas…

- Ferme-là ! Si je dis que je reviens, je reviens.

- Merci…

- Crétin ! Allez va dormir, il est l'heure pour toi.

- Je suis fatigué…

Ichigo bailla et mit une main devant sa bouche.

- Après tu te demandes pourquoi il revient ? Dors !

- Oui… oui, je suis déjà sur mon lit !

- Oh… et que fais-tu ?

- Je vais dormir ! Baka !

- Hum… dormir… Tu es habillé comment là ?

- Rien !

- Comment ça… Rien ?

- Je suis sortie de la douche un peu précipitamment et j'ai juste passé une serviette sur mes hanches. Et tu m'as téléphoné dans l'intervalle.

- Rien qu'une serviette…

- Dit ! C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ma tirade ?

- Tu me disais autre chose ?

- La merde Shinji !

- Tu dois être « so sexy » dans ta petite serviette blanche. J'imagine très bien la scène… Hum… des gouttelettes d'eau sur ton corps musclé…

- Ch'suis sec !

- Des abdominaux biens dessinés… hum… et je me souviens aussi de …

- Shinji… Ce n'est pas un téléphone rose !

- C'est une façon comme une autre de tenir une relation à distance !

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Je vais dormir…

Ichigo bailla et se serait presque endormi mais les paroles d'Hirako le tenait plus ou moins en éveil.

- Je te laisse dormir pour ce soir, mais la prochaine fois, je te fais l'amour au téléphone !

- J'suis curieux de voir ça !

- Tu vas aimer… J'ai un très bon souvenir de ton corps et de tous tes petits points sensibles…

- Boucle-là !

- Tu me la rejoues prude ?

- Shinji, tous le monde n'a pas l'esprit tordu comme toi !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes je te signale…

- … C'est vrai, en partie…

- Bonne nuit gamin…

- Bonne nuit… Shinji… La voix d'Ichigo était devenue très caressante.

- Oh la ! Si tu me parles comme ça…

- Oui… caressa la voix sensuelle de l'orangé. Elle venait du fond de sa gorge, chaude, enveloppante, grave et troublante.

- Ronronne pas comme ça connard ! J'vais…

- Bander ? suggéra en susurrant Ichigo.

- Attend ! C'est toi qui me… Franchement, va dormir !

- Qui est la prude ?

- Boucle-là Ichi. Tu n'es pas en état ! Va dormir…

- Tu es sur ?

- Certain…

- Bonne nuit Shinji…

- C'est ça ! Dors bien, Ichi.

Son portable bipait. Ichigo se leva et mit un boxer et un t-shirt. Il leva les yeux vers le miroir de son armoire et s'aperçut que l'un de ses yeux était or et noir ! Un sourire sadique s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres. Ichigo se dirigea à nouveau vers la boite à pilules et en reprit une. Il avait l'impression qu'il se droguait à prendre ces fichus médocs.

Il se glissa sous les couvertures et s'endormit rapidement…

°0°0°

Shinji avait raccroché soucieux. Il finit par se rapprocher du groupe.

- Ça va pas ? demanda Kensei.

- …

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier pour remonter à la « surface ». Il avait besoin de sortir pour penser calmement à Ichigo. Il avait été sidéré de ressentir les vibrations de son amant de si loin. Comment cela pouvait t'il être possible ? Oui… il avait besoin de réfléchir !

- Où va Shinji ? demanda Isane.

- Ça ne doit pas bien se passer pour Ichi ! marmonna Lisa. Il ne serait pas si inquiet autrement.

- Humm… Mais, on ne peut rien faire d'ici ! répondit Rose.

- Qui est Ichi ? demanda Isane, curieuse.

Tous les vizards se regardèrent. Tous savaient que la jeune femme en pinçait pour le blond. Quel ironie, lui qui cherchait toujours à draguer les femmes… Enfin… Finalement Lisa lui dit de but en blanc :

- C'est son amant !

- Quoi ?

- Hirako a un amant et en ce moment il s'inquiète pour lui.

- Il sort avec un homme ? Isane était choquée. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé…

- C'est certainement le seul qu'il n'aimera jamais de sa vie ! déclara Lisa, songeuse.

Isane scruta la vizard en tenue d'écolière et murmura…

- Aimer ? Mais comment peut-il aimer un homme ?

- Ça… pour moi aussi c'est un mystère ! rétorqua Kensei. Mais, c'est sur qu'il ne pourra jamais cesser de l'aimer. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi anxieux !

- C'est vrai ! murmura Hatch.

- C'est… c'est un vizard ? demanda la brune, tremblante.

- Oh que oui ! Et un putain de vizard… certainement aussi fort que Shinji, voir plus…

Isane blêmit. Shinji prenait rarement un combat d'entraînement avec aucun vizards. Sauf Kensei ou Rose… Ou lors de la transformation d'un shinigami en hollow. Et le peut qu'elle avait vu était qu'il était certainement le shinigami le plus puissant qu'elle eut jamais rencontré ! Alors imaginer un homme aussi puissant, voir plus puissant que Shinji était inimaginable pour elle. Qui pouvait être cet Ichi ?

°0°0°

Ichigo se sentait de plus en plus fatigué. Un peu plus chaque jour, il se sentait glisser. Il arriva en cours et traversa la salle sans faire spécialement attention. Il ne vit pas Heather et ses « copines » se moquer de lui. Il s'installa lourdement sur son siège et passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux orange.

- C'est ça quand on a un amant qui en demande trop ! siffla Heather.

- Jalouse ? répliqua Alistair.

- La ferme le boutonneux !

- Tu t'es vue, harpie ?

Ichigo soupira et ne regarda même pas son ex. Son mépris et son indifférence exaspérèrent la petite brune.

- J'ai su que tu étais seul en ce moment… Tu as cassé ? Déjà ?

- Qu'est ce que cela peux te faire ? marmonna l'orangé.

- On pourrait recoller les morceaux ?

- Pardon ?

Alister, Kevin et Matthew restèrent sans voix ! Ichigo leva son visage impassible vers Heather et lui répondit :

- Entre Hirako et moi tout va bien merci ! Et même si j'étais seul sur Terre, je préférerais encore être seul que de vouloir rétablir une relation avec toi !

- Salaud !

- Merci…

- Tu ne l'emporteras pas au Paradis… C'est moi qui te le dis !

Ichigo eut un petit sourire… De toute façon, sa vie était déjà un enfer. Un peu plus ou un peu moins… Il ne voulait qu'une chose… c'était le retour du blond ! Mais bon… ce n'était pas pour demain. Il l'avait eu au téléphone la veille. Ichigo percevait l'inquiétude de son amant un peu plus à chaque coup de fil. Pourtant, il essayait autant qu'il le pouvait de cacher sa situation, mais Hirako était loin d'être bête. Il soupira. Dans une semaine, il partait chercher son père et ses sœurs à l'aéroport ! Vivement... quoique cela le faisait angoisser un peu. Arriverait-il à cacher son « état » à son père qui était aussi loin d'être bête ! Pour couronner le tout, il n'avait presque plus de pilule. Shinji lui avait laissé un stock pour trois mois… mais il avait presque tout liquidé en un mois et demi ! Que pourrait-il faire une fois qu'il les aurait terminées ?

Et surtout, il commençait ses vacances le soir même et démarrait à l'hôpital le jeudi suivant ! Il déglutit péniblement. S'il n'était pas en état pour ces permanences… Il gémit et se dit qu'il allait avoir de gros problèmes….

°0°0°

- Écoute Shinji, si ça va si mal que tu le penses, retourne le voir !

- Mais ici… marmonna Hirako.

- Boucle-là et va le voir ! De toute façon, tu ne fais plus rien tellement ton esprit est occupé avec Ichi. Alors cours le voir et nous on te rejoint dans quelques jours !

- …

- Va le voir ! commanda Lisa. Pour ce qu'il reste à faire ici, tu seras plus utile là-bas !

- Très bien… Je vais réserver un billet…

Rose sortit un billet de ses poches et le lui tendit.

- Va faire tes valises… tu repars demain soir !

Shinji prit le billet entre ses doigts et regarda ses amis.

- Merci !

- Baka ! Dégage et va le sauver de lui-même cet autre crétin… marmonna Kensei.

Hirako prit un air résolu. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers l'escalier principal.

- Pourquoi vous le laissez partir ! grommela Isane.

- Tu comprendras quand tu les verras ensemble ! déclara Rose qui partit de son pas nonchalant vers le fond de leur repère.

°0°0°0°0°

A bientôt !


	12. Ton retour !

Bonjour Mina !

Je pense vous mettre pas aujourd'hui, j'ai pas le temps... mais peut-être demain plusieurs chapitres de suite de la fic. J'avoue que j'ai la flemme de les envoyer en ce moment également. Y'a des moments comme ça !

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo !

Bonne lecture !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Shinji posa ses affaires dans sa chambre. Le temps du séjour de la famille d'Ichigo, il habiterait chez une vizard habitant aux alentours d'Oxford. Il sentait d'ici le reiatsu non stable de l'orangé et il avait peur que cela finisse mal. Il prit une boite de pilules avec lui et prit soin de prendre son zanpakuto. Il soupira et s'élança à l'extérieur par la fenêtre. Il traversa rapidement la distance qui le séparait de l'appartement d'Ichigo mais s'arrêta brutalement… Il avait sentit le reiatsu de son amant se transformer. « Putain! » songea-t'il.

Il se précipita dans la direction où il sentait provenir les effluves puissants de riatsu. « Même ses bracelets ne peuvent plus contenir son énergie spirituelle ». Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il aperçut son amant devant une adolescente dans l'intention de la tuer. Elle semblait effondrée. Il arriva juste à temps… pour assommer Ichigo !

Hirako recueillit le corps de son amant dans le creux de ses bras. Il soupira et regarda la jeune fille hagarde. Ses yeux les dévisageaient tour à tour lui et l'orangé.

- Vous pouvez partir ! fit Shinji.

- Mais… mais c'est mon frère !

- Oh ? … Eh bien, nous allons le ramener chez lui !

- M..merci !

- Allons-y.

Hirako souleva Ichigo. Une chance qu'il ne soit pas loin de son habitation. Lorsqu'il entra dans le hall d'entrée il croisa Colin qui ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Il se précipita pour les rejoindre.

- Oh… Monsieur Shinji. Je suis vraiment content de vous voir. Je vais vous aider à le porter.

- Non, je le fais. Le ton était péremptoire.

- Attendez, je vais vous ouvrir l'appartement alors.

- Merci ! grogna le vizard

Ca lui coûtait de dire ça… Mais bon, il veillait sur Ichigo. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement d'Ichigo quelques minutes plus tard. Beaucoup d'affaires traînaient à droite et à gauche. Il déposa le jeune homme dans sa chambre. Yuzu regarda le blond se diriger avec assurance vers la chambre d'Ichigo.

- Vous avez l'air de bien connaître Ichigo.

- C'est son petit ami ! déclara Colin.

Shinji leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers les deux humains restés à la porte. La jeune fille parut choquée. Hirako déclara froidement :

- Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, Colin…

- Bien sur. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis dans ma loge… Mais, je suis heureux de votre retour. Il n'allait plus très bien depuis votre départ !

- Je le sais… fit doucement le blond.

Il congédia l'homme et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il retourna dans la chambre d'Ichigo où sa sœur s'était mise à genoux à côté de son frère. Elle se tourna vers lui :

- C'est vrai ?

Hirako ne lui répondit pas et sortit des pilules avant de se diriger vers Ichigo. Il demanda à la jeune fille :

- Apportez-moi de l'eau, s'il vous plaît.

- J'y vais tout de suite…

Elle bondit hors de la pièce. Le blond se tourna vers son amant et ses yeux s'obscurcirent légèrement. Il passa doucement une main dans les mèches indisciplinées et caressa doucement le visage inconscient. Il sentit une présence près de lui. Il leva les yeux et croisa les yeux bruns très doux de Yuzu.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Shinji Hirako et vous ?

- Yuzu Kurosaki… mon frère et vous… vous êtes vraiment ensemble ?

- … Vous voulez absolument me le faire dire ? C'est vrai.

Il l'avait dit de mauvaise grâce. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler avec la famille d'Ichigo. Il tourna à nouveau ses yeux vers Ichigo qui semblait souffrir.

- De quoi souffre-t-il ? demanda Yuzu.

- Vous savez quoi sur votre frère ?

- Que… que…

- Je suis un ancien shinigami et je suis actuellement un vizard.

- Oh… alors vous êtes comme mon frère ?

- Exactement !

- … Pourquoi je vous vois alors que je ne vois pas mon frère normalement ?

- Parce que je porte un gigaï !

- Oh… je comprends mieux !

- Pour en revenir à votre frère… disons qu'il a subit un choc émotionnel important et son hollow revient pour prendre sa place. En ce moment même il lutte pour cela. J'ai apporté de quoi l'aider…

- Vous… vous aussi vous avez du lutter comme il le fait ?

Le regard du blond devint lointain.

- Il y a plus d'un siècle…

- Oh… vous êtes si vieux ?

Shinji leva un sourcil et la foudroya du regard. Yuzu reprit…

- Il y a vraiment une grosse différence d'âge entre vous.

- Vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas mon âge, maugréa le blond. Tu pourrais m'accuser de pédophilie !

- Pardon ?

- Rien… rien…

- Il… il va réussir à le battre ?

- Y'a intérêt !

- On peut l'aider ? demanda Yuzu, mal à l'aise.

La voix de la jeune fille était soucieuse. Elle scruta le visage de son frère. Elle avait vu qu'il n'allait pas très bien. Sa sœur et elle en avait discuté brièvement et l'avait trouvé fatigué. Le lendemain, il commençait à travailler de nuit à l'hôpital et il ne semblait pas du tout en état de le faire. Son père aussi se préoccupait de la santé de son fils même s'il ne disait rien mais Yuzu avait bien vu les regards discrets qu'Isshin lui jetait derrière son visage souriant.

Ils entendirent un gémissement. Hirako se tourna vers son amant. Ichigo ouvrit lentement les yeux et se frotta le sommet du crâne. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait ouvert en deux la boite crânienne. Il entendit une voix moqueuse qu'il aurait reconnut entre toute lui dire :

- Ma belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin !

Ichigo voulu se redresser mais il émit un gémissement entre ses dents serrées.

- Shinjjiii… sa voix était faible. Je suppose que c'est toi qui m'as ouvert le crâne ?

- Toujours prêt à te rendre service ! fit-il moqueur.

- Je vais te tuer ! grogna l'orangé qui avait posé une main sur ses yeux.

Il avait l'impression que le lit tanguait.

- Bien sur ! Je reviens exprès plus vite et voilà comment tu m'accueilles. Si j'avais su je serais resté avec les autres…

Ichigo leva lentement sa main et observa les yeux bruns du blond où il pouvait lire une certaine tendresse. L'orangé lui adressa un doux sourire.

- Tu es revenu plus vite ?

- Hum… les autres arrivent la semaine prochaine ou dans une dizaine de jours.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je dormais plus, idiot ! Je sentais que tu allais de plus en plus mal et les autres voyaient bien que je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer. Tu as vu comment tu m'as rendu…

- Shinji… je suis désolé !

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes comme connerie encore ?

Il se leva légèrement et attrapa le verre d'eau. Il sortit des pilules… il en prit deux dans sa main. Vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Ichigo, il valait mieux qu'il s'en occupe sérieusement.

- Tiens, prends ça !

Ichigo se releva lentement et s'assit sur le lit. Il prit les comprimés et les avala avec le verre d'eau. Sa tête tournait moins et soudain, il vit sa sœur.

- Yuzu… je suis désolé !

- Nii-san… j'étais tellement inquiète.

- Tu as failli la tuer ! maugréa Shinji.

- C'est pas vrai…

- C'est vrai Shinji ? demanda Ichigo, paniqué.

- Non… Oui… Yuzu et le vizard avait répondu en même temps.

Ichigo leva des yeux troublés sur sa sœur…

- Je suis désolé Yuzu.

- Écoute Ichi-nii, tu ne m'as rien fait du tout. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Elle lança un regard d'avertissement au blond. Hirako haussa un sourcil. Que lui voulait cette crevette ?

- Ichi-nii, je prendrais soin de toi, tu verras !

- Très bien… Pendant, votre séjour veillez à ce qu'il prenne, tout au moins les trois premiers jours, une pilule. Si vous voyiez qu'il recommence comme tout à l'heure à vouloir vous assassiner, donnez-lui en une tout de suite même s'il en a déjà prit une.

- Mais…

- Taisez-vous ! Vous voulez l'aider ou non ?

- Oui…

- Très bien ! Donc, veillez à ne pas l'énerver, conduisez-vous normalement et ne lui rappeler pas son passé. Ah, évitez d'en parler à Isshin… il pourrait changer son comportement et Ichi n'a pas besoin de cela.

- Je ne suis pas un bébé… Shinji !

- Donc, quoi qu'il en soit, pendant votre séjour ici, vous le surveillerez pour moi et je prendrais le relais une fois que vous serez repartie.

- Shinji… Tu m'écoutes à la fin ! s'énerva Ichigo.

- Non !

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'as pas voix au chapitre ici… On s'inquiète pour toi et que tu le veuilles ou pas tu as besoin de nous tous pour t'en sortir !

- Mais qu'est-ce que je suis à la fin ? Un bébé qui a besoin de baby-sitter ?

- Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi, Ichi. Ai-je besoin de te le rappeler ?

La voix du vizard était tout à fait sérieuse. Hirako posa une main sur la mâchoire du plus jeune qu'il caressa doucement.

- Ichi… j'ai eu très peur…

Se sentant de trop, Yuzu sortit de la pièce. Ichigo voulu la retenir mais Hirako posa son pouce sur sa bouche. Il attendit que la porte se soit refermée et il laissa parler ses vraies émotions. Il se pencha en avant et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras.

- J'étais tellement inquiet. Si tu as de nouveau des problèmes comme ça, appelle-moi ! Qu'importe le jour, la nuit, l'heure… Mais ne me laisse plus comme ça. Je… je ne vivais plus en sachant que tu allais très mal et que tu essayais de me le cacher.

- Shinji… pardon… je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter ou…

- Ccchhhuuuuutttt !!!

Hirako posa son front contre celui de l'orangé. Leurs yeux se croisèrent… Ils trouvèrent la souffrance de l'autre au travers de ce contact. Hirako se pencha soudainement vers Ichigo et prit ses lèvres avec passion. Les lèvres souples de l'étudiant lui répondirent immédiatement. Le blond se rapprocha du corps à moitié allongé. Il le tira à lui et passa une main derrière son cou. La nuque du roux s'inclina sous la douce pression. Hirako approfondit le baiser en faisant glisser sa langue dans la bouche de son amant. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour lui en ouvrir le passage. Le blond alla immédiatement à la redécouverte de cette bouche qui lui avait tellement manquée. Il en explora tous les recoins et se reculait pour ensuite mieux reprendre son exploration. Lentement, le corps d'Ichigo glissa sur le lit. Celui-ci avait passé ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant. Shinji se détacha pour mieux reprendre son souffle. Il ne le reconnaîtrait pas, mais il aimait tellement sa petite fraise. Le savoir dans cet état et être loin… et la durée de la séparation… c'était insupportable !

Ichigo attira son visage à lui. Ses lèvres reprenaient l'exploration qu'Hirako avait abandonnée plus tôt.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Shinji… fit le vizard d'une voix rauque.

- Je te suis indispensable ? essaya d'ironiser Shinji.

- Oui… tellement que c'en est effrayant ! chuchota l'orangé.

Ses yeux débordaient d'amour pour le blond et ce dernier en fut stupéfait. Cela le rendit encore plus désirable aux yeux du vizard blond. Il embrassa doucement ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche, son menton, sa gorge… il remonta à son oreille lentement. Il sentait le souffle du roux contre ses cheveux.

- Je ne t'avouerais pas mes sentiments… à chaque fois que je le fais… la personne en meurt et je ne veux pas que tu meurs, Ichi. Sache que je tiens à toi comme je n'ai jamais tenu à quelqu'un dans ma vie. Que je mourrais pour toi, s'il le fallait…

- Shin…

- Non, laisse-moi finir ! Alors, ne t'attends pas à de grandes déclarations et ne me le demande pas, gamin. Faisons que notre histoire soit belle, que nous n'ayons aucuns regrets.

Hirako plongea ses yeux bruns clairs dans les yeux ambre. Ichigo sentait tout l'amour que le blond éprouvait pour lui. Cela le fit frissonner.

- Shinji… laisse-moi te dire ce que j'éprouve pour toi…

- Je le sais…

Hirako avait posé son index sur la bouche de l'orangé. Ce dernier le prit lentement entre ses lèvres et le mordilla pour ensuite le relâcher.

- Parfois, les mots sont inutiles, Ichi. Nous savons très bien tous les deux ce que nous représentons l'un pour l'autre.

En même temps qu'il parlait, il caressait lentement le visage du roux avec ses pouces.

- Ton père revient, je vais te laisser. Mais, je veux te voir demain… Quand pourras-tu venir me voir ?

Ichigo fit une grimace.

- Je ne sais pas. Demain soir, je vais commencer mon travail à l'hôpital. Et mes sœurs et mon père sont là…

- Je passerais te voir lorsque tu auras finit de bosser. Tu as prévu finir à quelle heure ?

- 7 heures du matin !

- 'tain ! C'est quoi cet horaire ?

- Je commence à 21 h…

- Nan, je viendrais te chercher. C'est où ?

- C'est l'hôpital qui se trouve à côté de la fac.

- Ok… je viendrais ! Repose-toi… chuchota Hirako contre sa bouche.

Il lui donna un dernier baiser et se leva. Ichigo se leva lui aussi en se tenant la tête.

- Shinji… arrête de m'ouvrir le crâne.

- Quand y'a urgence…

- Merci…

- Tu me le redis et je te l'ouvre définitivement…

Hirako se dirigea vers la fenêtre et sortit. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au vizard orangé et voyant son air tout à fait normal il lui sourit légèrement.

- À bientôt, Ichi…

Et il disparut grâce au shunpo. Ichigo observa la rue tranquille. Le soleil luisait doucement, mais pour lui, la lumière inondait la rue. Il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit. Il défit sa veste et s'allongea en partie.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et son père entra dans la pièce.

- Fils ! Tu es fatigué ? Repose-toi alors. Demain, tu vas travailler de nuit. Yuzu fait la cuisine, on t'appellera quand c'est prêt. Tu veux dormir dans ton lit ?

- Non… le futon est très bien… Merci papa ! fit soudain Ichigo.

- Pourquoi ? dit son père, surprit.

- De me laisser dormir !

- Ichi, je m'inquiète pour toi… Tu ne m'as pas l'air heureux et… tu es fatigué… Enfin, je me demande si c'était une bonne idée de te faire venir à Oxford !

- Oui… c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Je suis heureux, mais je suis fatigué. Je suis désolé si je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme.

- Allez, va dormir. Je vais te laisser dormir, j'ai décidé d'emmener tes sœurs au théâtre ce soir ! Toi… tu es interdit de sortie !

Ichigo sourit… Il retira ses chaussures et se déshabilla pour se mettre à l'aise. Il entra dans son futon et ferma les yeux. Son père alla fermer les doubles rideaux que Yuzu avait achetés pour décorer sa chambre. Il quitta la pièce après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à son fils qui s'était déjà endormit. Contre quoi se battait-il ? Était-il réellement heureux ? Et c'était quoi cette lueur qu'il avait vu dans son regard alors qu'avant de partir pour l'Angleterre ses yeux semblaient éteint ? Pourvu qu'il ait fait les bons choix pour lui. Le rôle de parent n'était vraiment pas facile… Si seulement Mazaki était là pour le conseiller ! Il lâcha la poignée et taquina ses filles qui le regardaient, soucieuses.

°0°0°0°0°

à bientôt pour la suite...


	13. Pour toujours

bonjour à toutes et tous !

comme promis un nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture à tout le monde et bien sur... Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo - sauf mes petits persos ^^ -

* * *

Ichigo dormit comme une masse jusqu'au lendemain peu avant midi. Il n'avait pas entendu son père et ses sœurs rentrés. Il se leva lentement et eut un léger sourire. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi en forme depuis quelques temps. Et puis… Hirako était de retour ! Le voir la veille au soir l'avait vraiment soulagé. Mais ce qui dominait dans son cœur c'était la joie de lui avoir parlé et d'avoir pu le toucher. C'était tellement important pour lui. Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers son armoire. Il en sortit des sous-vêtements et prit des vêtements propres. Il traversa la salle et il vit Yuzu dans la cuisine en train de confectionner le dîner.

- Bonjour, Yuzu.

- Ichigo !

La jeune fille quitta la cuisine pour se diriger vers lui, ravie. Elle enlaça son frère et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je suis soulagée… Tu as enfin bonne mine.

- Merci…

- Tu vas où ?

- Prendre ma douche…

- Vraiment, tu as meilleur mine. C'est incroyable ! Ce sont les médicaments qu' « il » t'a donné ou de le voir qui te donne bonne mine ?

Ichigo eut un petit sourire. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le cacher à sa sœur. La relation entre Hirako et lui était assez évidente.

- Les deux !

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup… n'est ce pas ?

- Oui !

- C'est ce que je pensais. Je n'ai rien dit à papa. J'en ai juste parlé à Karin…

Ichigo fit la grimace.

- Oh… j'imagine sa réaction !

- Tu serais surpris. Elle a dit qu'elle s'en fichait que tu sois gay du moment que tu te portais mieux !

- Ouais… Bon, je vais me laver. Ils sont partis où ?

- Oh… Karin voulait faire un dernier tour dans la ville avant de prendre le déjeuner. On part demain après-midi pour Londres.

- Vous partez ?

- Bah… papa voulait rester, mais comme j'ai vu que tu avais plus besoin de ton petit ami que de nous… On a décidé Karin et moi de suivre notre programme initial. Comme ça, tu pourras le voir comme tu veux !

- Je suis désolé…

- De quoi ? C'est merveilleux d'être amoureux comme ça !fit doucement sa sœur. Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu tombes amoureux d'un homme… Mais il a l'air de tenir autant à toi que toi à lui. Je trouve ça magnifique ! Je pense que peu de personnes s'aiment comme vous avez l'air de vous aimer !

Ichigo rougit légèrement. Il se tourna vers la salle de bain et marmonna :

- Je vais prendre ma douche.

- Oui… Oui… va prendre ta douche !

Ichigo s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il fit couler l'eau chaude et entendit la voix de son père malgré le ruissellement de l'eau. Il se lava les cheveux et sortit assez rapidement. Il se sécha, passa ses sous-vêtements, se rasa et enfila sa montre. Il finit par s'habiller complètement et rangea sa salle de bain. Il sortit et tomba sur son père qui voulut lui coller son poing au travers la figure. Il évita le coup et se dirigea vers la cuisine en se grattant la tête.

- Au fait Yuzu, t'a préparé quoi à manger ?

- Oh… de la soupe miso et j'ai aussi fait une salade d'asperges avec du tofu, du Gomoku maze gohan et du poulet frit. Ah oui… j'avais préparé des nuka zuke la dernière fois, on va pouvoir les manger !

- C'est super agréable de ne pas avoir à faire la cuisine…

- Et j'ai préparé aussi des Kusa Mochi en désert !

- Hum…

- Fils ! C'est quoi cette tête ?

- Pardon ?

Isshin avait investit la cuisine et observa son fils qui semblait en super forme. Chose qu'il avait cru impossible durant la semaine qu'il avait passé avec lui.

- C'est parce qu'on s'en va que tu as cette superbe mine ?

- Euh… non, juste parce que j'ai réussi à avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Faudra qu'on pense à t'assommer plus souvent alors ! fit Karin mi-figue, mi-raisin !

- Comment ça assommer ! demanda Isshin.

Karin regardait son frère avec un léger sourire narquois. Ichigo ne baissa pas le regard et la fixa sans broncher.

- Oh moins, une présence masculine te suffit apparemment ! Finit-elle par dire…

- Karin ! reprocha Yuzu.

Mais Ichigo tendit la main sur son bras.

- Laisse, Yuzu.

- Mais…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier. Je suis assez grand pour prendre mes responsabilités !

Karin rougit légèrement. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle jugeait son frère… Et Isshin fit glisser son regard sur chacun de ses enfants. Que se passait-il entre eux ? Yuzu finit par dire :

- Sortez les couverts et les assiettes, le dîner est prêt !

- Je vais le faire Ichigo ! fit Karin.

Et elle se précipita pour mettre la table. Isshin et Ichigo parlèrent de sa première nuit de travail. Le père d'Ichigo replongea avec nostalgie dans ses propres années d'études. Cet après-midi là, la famille Kurosaki fit un dernier tour dans la ville d'Oxford. Ses sœurs avaient engagés un concours des meilleurs souvenirs. Elles prirent beaucoup de photo avec leur père, leur frère, les monuments… Finalement, ils mangèrent au restaurant de bonne heure et Ichigo rentra seul, ses sœurs et son père étant partit au cinéma. Il prit ses affaires et se dirigea, le cœur battant à tout rompre, vers sa première nuit de « travail ».

°0°0°

En fait, la nuit fut calme. Le personnel était assez sympa et la douceur de la nuit ne fut pratiquement pas troublée par des incidents. Ichigo avait été admit en gériatrie pour sa première année ! Il y avait eu un décès et il avait utilisé une pilule de mode soul pour pouvoir aller faire son travail de shinigami. Le retraité, qui l'avait reconnu, en fut tout surprit. Le petit vieux le remercia et accepta le Konso avec soulagement. Ichigo se dépêcha de réintégrer son corps. Il se familiarisa avec les plannings et les tours de services. On lui expliqua en détail ce qui était attendu de lui. Lorsqu'arriva 7 heures du matin, il n'avait rien vu passer. Il était fatigué certes, mais heureux.

Il sortit de l'hôpital et ne sentit pas une présence familière s'approcher de lui…

- Devine qui est là ?

- Shinji… Arrête de faire l'andouille !

- Ichi…

Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre quand tout à coup, les deux hommes se crispèrent en entendant une voix féminine qu'ils ne pensaient pas entendre de si bon matin !

- Oh… Que voyons-nous là ? Deux amoureux !

Ichigo se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Heather. Celle-ci était en compagnie de deux autres élèves de 1ère année, ainsi que de deux jeunes femmes faisant parties du personnel soignant de l'hôpital.

- 'tain Ichigo… Le jour où tu es sortit avec elle, t'avais bu combien de verres d'alcool ?

- Aucun !

- T'as même pas cette excuse là ?

- Même pas ! maugréa le roux.

Heather s'approcha d'eux, narquoise.

- Alors, vous partez vous envoyer en l'air ?

- La ferme la grue ! Déjà de bon matin tu trouves déjà les bons mots… Faut pas demander au soir !

- Hum… Alors, tu viens chercher ton chéri… Que c'est mignon !

- Au moins, j'ai quelqu'un à aller chercher… Et toi ?

- Imbécile !

Shinji prit son air moqueur et continua…

- Vu comment t'as l'air d'assommer les hommes aux premières lueurs du jour, je n'trouve pas cela étonnant qu'Ichigo se soit tourné vers un homme…

- Fumier !

Shinji rit doucement et se tourna finalement vers Ichigo et lui dit :

- Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps ici avec des bavardages inutiles. Nous avons autre chose de plus important à faire !

Ichigo haussa un sourcil et salua finalement les trois femmes qui accompagnaient son ex. Lui et Shinji quittèrent les lieux tranquillement. Ils ne se touchaient pas et marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre comme l'auraient fait deux amis. Ils entendirent Heather hurler son dépit et se faire reprendre par l'une des femmes faisant partie du personnel de l'hôpital.

Ichigo marchait sans rien dire tout comme Hirako d'ailleurs… Lorsqu'ils furent certains de ne plus être dérangés… Leurs mains se croisèrent et s'enlacèrent. Ils eurent le même geste en même temps. Ils ne se regardaient pas. C'était inutile… Au bout de quelques minutes de marche dans la ville, Shinji poussa Ichigo dans une allée sombre. L'orangé fut plaqué contre le mur et il sentit deux mains l'enlacer et une haleine tiède contre sa joue.

- Tu sais que tu m'as terriblement manqué et que j'avais une furieuse envie de t'embras…

Ichigo ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il avait enlacé le cou d'Hirako avant de prendre ses lèvres furieusement. Le blond réagit instantanément à la caresse. Il enlaça la taille du roux et le plaqua un peu plus contre le mur. La langue de Shinji passa la barrière de ses lèvres et Ichigo chercha instantanément sa langue. Il en profita pour jouer avec son piercing. Les mains d'Ichigo jouaient avec les cheveux blonds et souples tandis que les mains d'Hirako avaient glissées sous sa veste légère et s'attaquait à sa chemise. Leurs souffles, leurs haleines, leurs halètements se mélangeaient. Ichigo gémit lorsqu'une des mains de son amant remonta le long de son buste pour taquiner un téton. La bouche de Shinji glissa le long de sa gorge et descendit lentement vers la clavicule du jeune homme.

- Shin…ji ! Je... on ne peut pas faire ça ici !

Le blond se redressa et regarda entre ses paupières mi-closes l'homme entre ses bras. Il le trouvait vraiment désirable avec ses yeux dilatés par le désir et ses paupières lourdes. Sa bouche entrouverte et ses vêtements défaits… Il pourrait le croquer tout de suite… Ichigo reprit lentement…

- Cet après-midi, mon père et mes sœurs repartent…

- Oh… alors, je vais pouvoir emménager chez toi à nouveau ?

- Oui…

- Alors…

Shinji plaqua à nouveau son corps contre celui de son amant et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Cela veut dire que nous pourrons reprendre nos activités « agréables » très prochainement ?

- Shinji… Tu ne penses qu'à ça ?

- Toi aussi sinon tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé comme tu l'as fait !

Ichigo observa son amant et eut un petit sourire.

- C'est vrai… J'ai terriblement envie de reprendre nos activités…

- Qu'est ce que je disais ! grommela Shinji.

- Il faut attendre jusqu'à cet après-midi…

- Hum… ça va être long… murmura Hirako contre la bouche d'Ichigo.

- Je suis assez d'accord avec toi !

Ichigo retint un bâillement.

- Allez. On rentre sinon tu vas nous faire une rechute.

Ichigo se réajusta et reprit la main de Shinji. Arrivé à l'arrêt de bus, seul un de leur doigt était accroché. Ils ne se parlaient plus… Pas besoin. Ils montèrent dans le bus et prirent un siège. Un doigt toujours accroché à l'autre. C'était comme un petit lien qui les unissait ! Finalement, ils se levèrent et ils marchèrent tranquillement côté à côte dans la rue qui s'animait doucement. Hirako l'accompagna jusqu'à l'intérieur du hall de la maison. Colin les salua et Ichigo lui répondit chaleureusement… Shinji le regarda brièvement mais ne répondit pas. Colin s'en moquait… Il avait bien comprit que le blond n'était pas du genre à sympathiser, mais malgré tout il l'aimait bien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et il ne cherchait pas à creuser la question. Il retourna à l'arrière de sa loge et laissa les deux hommes tranquilles.

Hirako s'avança et agrippa le revers de la veste d'Ichigo.

- À tout à l'heure… Tu me téléphones pour me dire quand je peux aménager chez toi à nouveau ? lui murmura le blond contre ses lèvres.

Ichigo glissa une main dans ses cheveux et finit par fermer entre eux en prenant sa bouche avidement.

- À tout à l'heure…

- Repose-toi !

Le blond et le roux se quittèrent d'un commun accord et Ichigo grimpa rapidement les marches qui le conduisaient à son appartement. Hirako sortit rapidement et au premier endroit tranquille disparu dans les airs grâce au shunpo. Son cœur était plutôt léger puisqu'il allait pouvoir à nouveau vivre avec sa fraise !

°0°0°

Ichigo embrassa une dernière fois sa famille. Colin observa la scène. Il voyait bien que le roux semblait affecté par leur départ, mais beaucoup moins que lorsque le blond avait été absent ! Tss… les jeunes ! Il reprit son travail. Quant à lui, Ichigo retourna à son appartement…

Il se trouva bien seul. Il avait dormit toute la matinée et on l'avait réveillé à 14 h ! Il avait été heureux de partager une dernière fois son repas avec sa famille. Cela lui avait fait bizarre quand tous les bagages avaient disparu de l'appartement et de se trouver brutalement seul, lui avait causé un choc. Il alluma la télé et se dirigea vers son téléphone portable qu'il avait abandonné sur son bureau. Il composa le numéro de son amant…

- Shinji ?

- Ils sont partis ?

- Oui…

- Très bien… j'arrive !

Ils raccrochèrent et Ichigo se demanda ce qui l'attendait avec le blond au cours des prochaines années ? Allait-il être heureux ? Pourrait-t'il devenir être médecin ? Lui et Shinji… était-ce pour toujours ? Il l'espérait. Il avait ouvert sa fenêtre et lorsqu'il sentit le reiatsu familier derrière lui, il se retourna et ne se posa plus de questions. L'amour de sa vie était là ! Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Le blond abandonna sa valise et ferma la fenêtre derrière lui et rabattit les doubles rideaux. Il jeta sa casquette et marcha vers l'orangé qui représentait maintenant toute sa vie !

_0°0°0°0°0_

_à bientôt pour la suite..._


	14. Je t'aime, un peu, beaucoup, à la folie

Comme promis, je vous envoie plusieurs chapitre !!

Disclamer : Bleach = Tite Kubo !

- sauf mes personnages qui m'appartiennent -

Bonne lecture !

Attention Lemon !

vous ne perdez rien si vous sautez le chapitre !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se dirigea sans hésiter vers Shinji qui le regardait avec un sourire moqueur... enfin, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se touchent. Il perdit son sourire pour arborer une expression tout à fait sérieuse. Shinji dut lever légèrement les yeux et finit par dire...

- Tu n'aurais pas grandit par hasard ?

- C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

- 'tain... Tu comptes aller où comme ça !

- Je pense à peu près comme mon père...

- Je te préviens : si tu ressembles à ton père, je te plaque !

Ichigo rit légèrement alors que les doigts minces d'Hirako avaient agrippés les pans de sa chemise et le tirait vers lui, comme s'il existait encore une distance à combler. L'orangé lui demanda doucement...

- Tes cheveux n'auraient-ils pas légèrement poussés également ?

- Pfff ! Tu te fais des idées...

- Non, je ne pense pas... Merci Shinji !

- Crétin !

Ichigo avait glissé une de ses mains derrière la nuque gracile de Shinji et joua lentement avec les fils de ses cheveux. Il fit remonter une de ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules. Ichigo inclina sa nuque et effleura les lèvres douces du blond. Il murmura contre elles...

- Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois ici !

- Je te l'ai dit... vivons notre vie pour n'avoir aucun regret !

Shinji repoussa gentiment le roux sur le lit et grimpa au-dessus de lui. Les genoux de part et d'autre de son corps, ses mains tenant ses poignets... Leurs yeux ne se détachaient pas de ceux de l'autre. L'attente fit monter la tension entre eux. Leurs respirations se raccourcirent légèrement.

- Si tu savais combien j'ai pensé à toi... souffla Shinji.

- J'imagine très bien la chose ! grimaça Ichigo.

- Pas que pour « ça »

- Tu peux penser à moi sans vouloir me violer ?

- Ferme-là ! J'essaye d'être « gentil ». Tu peux pas savoir combien ça me coute de dire ce que je te dis !

- Je le sais... souffla Ichigo

Brutalement, Ichigo remonta un genou et le fit glisser entre les jambes de Shinji. Lentement il fit glisser son genou sur l'érection du blond qui en eut le souffle coupé.

- Tu...

Ichigo avait attrapé son cou d'une main et l'embrassait avidement. Son autre main avait glissée sous sa chemise et caressait son dos. Shinji tomba lourdement sur le roux qui le bascula contre lui sur le côté. Voyant qu'il allait tomber, car en équilibre sur le bord du lit, il le tira plus près de lui. Le blond ne resta pas en reste... Il glissa une jambe autour de celles de son amant et glissa contre son corps lentement pour frotter les deux érections ensembles. Ichigo observa entre ses yeux mi-clos le blond qui lui rendit son regard. Pas besoin de parler... Ichigo défit les boutons de la chemise de Shinji. Il en fit glisser les pans et sa bouche couvrit les parties de peaux dénudées qui se découvraient au fur et à mesure. Lentement, les lèvres gourmandes glissèrent de l'épaule vers les pectoraux bien dessinés. Le corps mince de Shinji s'éveillait sous ses doigts. Les halètements du blond l'excitaient de plus en plus. Il suçait lentement ses tétons entre ses dents alors que les doigts de son autre main caressaient doucement l'autre bouton rose qui s'était lui aussi dressé, excité par la caresse.

Les bras de Shinji étaient suspendus au cou d'Ichigo qui continuait à descendre lentement sur son corps mince et ferme. Le blond se sentait revivre sous les caresses expertes du roux. Il essayait de retenir ses soupirs. Il sentit soudainement les mains d'Ichigo tirer sur sa ceinture. Il laissa à ce moment un gémissement expirer par sa bouche et sa tête bascula sur le côté. Il était déjà impatient de connaître les caresses que ne manquerait pas de lui prodiguer son amant si attentionné.

Ichigo fit descendre le pantalon du blond et son boxer rapidement. Shinji était quasiment nu contre lui. À part sa chemise qui était grande ouverte et qui pendait misérablement autour de ses bras minces, le reste du corps de son amant était à sa vue. Il l'aimait... Il se pencha à nouveau et avec sa langue joua avec son nombril. Il sentait sous lui le membre gonflé qui attendait impatiemment ses caresses. Il ne le fit pas attendre d'avantage. Il prit le sexe de son amant entre ses doigts et se pencha pour en lécher la fente. Il taquina le bout du pénis, ce qui provoqua une grande tension dans le corps de Shinji. Ichigo finit par l'avaler en entier et commença un va et vient qui provoqua un gémissement de la part du blond. Les doigts d'Ichigo caressaient la base de sa verge en un mouvement tout aussi cadencé. Le corps du vizard s'arqua et inconsciemment le bassin de Shinji se mit à bouger, mais Ichigo le bloqua d'une main. Il se redressa et continua son mouvement avec sa main un peu plus rapidement ce qui provoquait accru les gémissements de son amant.

Il remonta lentement vers lui et reprit sa bouche pour mieux le goûter... ce goût si particulier... Shinji le fit basculer fermement sur le côté et entreprit de reprendre les choses en main. D'ailleurs, ses dernières défaisaient lestement les boutons de sa propre chemise. Ses mains glissaient sur la peau d'Ichigo en de grands mouvements circulaires mais légers. Il le pressait contre lui... alors que sa bouche ne cessait de venir sur la sienne, inexorablement. Ichigo n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à être libérer de ses vêtements devenus trop serrés et de sentir le corps nu de son amant contre le sien.

Shinji le comprit et défit rapidement la boucle de ceinture du roux. Il défit tout aussi rapidement le pantalon et le sous-vêtement qui retenait le sexe dressé du roux. Shinji admira Ichigo... Il était vraiment magnifique. Les muscles longs et bien dessinés sur une peau hâlée aurait fait pâlir d'envie bien des femmes... qui auraient certainement aimé être à sa place. Il eut un léger sourire ironique. Et non, c'était lui qui était là et il comptait bien rendre la pareille à sa fraise. Le faire gémir entre ses mains... c'était franchement excitant !

Ses mains commencèrent à caresser sa longueur. Il voyait le corps de son amant s'arquer sous l'impatience. Ses yeux ambre si intenses qui le regardaient... qui ne regardaient que lui ! Il frissonna. Ce gamin lui faisait vraiment perdre la tête. Même si c'était lui qui le caressait, il trouvait toujours un moyen de le troubler avec son regard. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier ses yeux si expressifs.

- Tu as du lubrifiant ? demanda Shinji.

Ichigo tira son tiroir de table de chevet, en sortit un pot et le tendit à son amant. Ce dernier entreprit d'en mettre sur ses doigts et Ichigo fit glisser le gel pour caresser le membre tendu du blond. Ils étaient aussi troublés l'un que l'autre... Ils étaient troublés l'un par l'autre...

Shinji chercha la tache qui permettrait à Ichigo de se détendre et surtout de lui donner du plaisir. Lorsque la tête de son amant se rejeta en arrière et qu'il entendit un doux gémissement s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres serrées, le blond entreprit de solliciter l'endroit jusqu'à ce que le roux explose réellement et se laisse aller. Il voyait qu'Ichigo essayait de se retenir comme lui l'avait fait précédemment, mais c'était frustrant... Il pensa à son amant et se promit d'être un peu moins égoïste la prochaine fois. Ichigo n'en pouvait plus et finit par lâcher un long râle rauque et murmura :

- Shinji... je t'en prie !

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il remonta les jambes du roux et glissa sa verge gonflée dans l'orifice offert. Il y entra lentement et observa la réaction d'Ichigo qui le supplia du regard. Il bougea et entreprit de donner de long coup pour mieux toucher sa prostate, ce qui provoqua des gémissements de la part du jeune homme sous lui. Shinji se pencha vers Ichigo et bougea avec lui. Il se sentait si bien à l'intérieur... Sa fraise était si étroite que c'en était affolant et il ne parviendrait plus à se contrôler bien longtemps. De toute façon, son amant non plus n'y arrivait pas. Leurs corps se recouvrirent d'une fine couche de transpiration... Il sentait autour de lui les contractions que provoquait la post-libération et entreprit de caresser la longueur de son amant. Lui-même accéléra pour lui et il sentit en même temps qu'Ichigo s'arqua contre lui un liquide chaud sur ses doigts et sa poitrine. Il se libéra quelques secondes plus tard. Ils gémirent tous deux dans un même orgasme.

Shinji resta au-dessus d'Ichigo haletant et essaya de reprendre une respiration normale. Finalement, le blond se laissa tomber contre le mur et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Ichigo était allé se blottir contre lui. Il entrouvrit ses yeux noisette et observa l'orangé qui bailla légèrement et qui avait aussi fermé les yeux.

- Ichi... Tu dois pas aller bosser après ?

- J'ai le temps. On est juste en début d'après-midi, protesta Ichigo.

- Il est presque 17 h ! protesta le blond.

- Hum...

- Tss ! Tu m'écoutes jamais !

- C'est de ta faute, t'es trop affriolant !

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as... entendu, bailla une dernière fois le roux.

- Mais je ne suis pas une fille Ichigo ! protesta le blond.

- ...

- Oï ! Bon sang !

Il passa au dessus du roux et régla son radio réveil pour 19 h 30. Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'en occupe comme d'un gamin... De toute façon, c'était son gamin... Mais il exagérait quand même. Tant pis, lui aussi prenait le mauvais pli de trop le couver !

Il prit la couverture tant bien que mal et recouvrit leur deux corps ! Il s'endormit pelotonné contre Ichigo qui avait glissé une main autour de sa taille et qui soupirait d'aise ! Bah voyons... marmonna-t-il.

°0°0°

Le radio-réveil les fit sursauter tous les deux. Ils se regardèrent, surpris et désorientés. Finalement, Hirako siffla :

- Éteint-le ton truc !

- Haï... haï... je l'avais pas mis en route !

- Moi si... Quand tu as commencé à baver sur moi... je me suis dit que t'arriverais en retard au boulot !

- J'ai... bavé ?

- Ouais !

- Mon œil !

- Si tu l'as fait... exulta le blond.

- ...

Ichigo observa son amant et vit qu'il se moquait de lui. Il bondit sur lui et entreprit de lui faire regretter sa petite plaisanterie. Finalement, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à terre la tête la première sur le parquet et sans les mains pour amortir la chute. Ils gémirent sous le choc et murmurèrent dans un halètement de douleur et à l'unisson :

- C'est de ta faute !

Finalement, après bien des chamailleries, Ichigo se retrouva sous la douche et Shinji prépara le souper, ce qui ne fut pas compliqué car Yuzu leur avait préparé un dîner en amoureux ! « Adorable cette petite ! » songea le blond. Ichigo vint le rejoindre et enlaça sa taille.

- Ca te convient ce que ma sœur nous a préparé ?

- Elle savait que je serais là ?

- Oh que oui... Elle trouve que nous formons un couple « romantique et très joli ».

- Ah... « joli » ?

- Oui... tu es adorable quand tu refuses de crier ton plaisir et que tu serres les dents.

- Pardon ?

- Oui... j'adore et je me demande combien de temps tu vas encore tenir comme ça !

- Toi... tu es mignon ! rétorqua Shinji par vengeance.

- ... Mignon ?

- Tes yeux suppliants et tes gémissements...

Ichigo avait glissé ses bras autour du cou de Shinji et il resserra son emprise.

- Tu disais...

- Que tu es exécrable ! maugréa le blond.

L'orangé le quitta et mit la table. C'est là qu'Hirako vit que son amant se baladait uniquement avec une serviette autour des hanches.

- Hé, hé... tu risques gros si tu te ballades comme ça devant moi !

- Ah oui ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Shinji pour se coller contre son amant. Ils échangèrent un long baiser, chacun ayant enserré la taille de l'autre. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de butiner la peau savoureuse devant lui. Sa langue lécha les deux ou trois gouttes qui restaient sur la chair tendre...

- Un jour tu me serviras de plateau, Ichi. Je t'allongerais sur le sol et je te couvrirais de nourritures. Je dégusterais à un à un les aliments et je finirais par mon dessert... autrement dit... une fraise ! Je te mettrais de la chantilly et je lécherais toutes les parcelles de ton corps.

- Shinji... j'ai pas trop le temps là... Et je vais aller m'habiller car ton imagination se débride tout à coup et je me demande si je vais pas encore finir au lit dans quelques minutes.

- C'était risqué de te montrer comme cela...

- Shi... Eh, rend moi ma serviette !

- Viens la chercher ! Shinji avait haussé un sourcil suggestif !

Ichigo maugréa une nouvelle fois ! Il voulut attraper la serviette mais le blond la cacha derrière lui et en profita pour l'enlacer.

- Je t'avais prévenu... Tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant !

- Je... je vais m'habiller !

Ichigo voulu pratiquer un repli stratégique, mais le blond le coinça contre le buffet de la cuisine. Hirako fit glisser ses lèvres contre le dos musclé de son amant tandis que sa main glissait devant et commençait à pomper le sexe de son amant qui commençait à redevenir dur contre lui.

- Je ne sais pas si on aura le temps de souper ce soir ! chuchota le blond contre son oreille.

Ichigo ne pouvait plus répondre car une nouvelle montée de désir le prenait sous les doigts de plus en plus experts du blond diabolique !

°0°0°0°

Ichigo parvint quand même à aller travailler. La soirée fut plus mouvementée que la vielle, mais l'orangé se sentait bien... quoiqu'il se promit de trouver quelque chose pour ses fesses. Il se promit aussi de ne pas oublier que lorsque Shinji le voyait nu ou à moitié nu, il lui tombait dessus pour lui faire l'amour !

Par contre, il eut la mauvaise surprise de se faire convoquer par le chef du service qui lui demanda s'il était gay ! On lui demanda de passer un nouveau test du VIH pour être sur... Après tout, son ex petite amie les avait avertis que le test qu'il avait fait c'était avant qu'il ne sorte avec un homme. Ichigo se promit de lui faire la peau la prochaine fois qu'il la voyait. On le cantonna à l'accueil et à la paperasse en attendant ! Il allait vraiment la tuer !

* * *

à tout de suite pour la suite !


	15. Petites menaces entre amis !

Me revoilà...

Donc, deuxième chapitre ce soir (mais comme il ne sont pas long... quelque part, je compense ^^).

Disclamer : C'est à Tite Kubo... oui, oui... c'est à lui !

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !

* * *

Ichigo avait un peu attendu avant de rentrer, mais il ne vit pas sortir Heather. Il rentra et fulminait intérieurement. C'était quoi ça… De quoi se mêlait-elle ? Ichigo entra furieux dans l'appartement. Il partit se prendre une douche et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et se servit une bière. Il fit le café et prépara le petit déjeuner de Shinji. Il était tellement en colère qu'il se demandait s'il allait arriver à dormir.

Il touillait distraitement la soupe miso quand il sentit deux bras l'enlacer et une tête qui se posait entre ses omoplates. Une voix ensommeillée demanda :

- Tu as bien travaillé ?

- …

Après un court silence Shinji demanda :

- Ichi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je vais la tuer ! menaça l'orangé.

- Qui ? La grue ? fit son amant, moqueur. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Tu parles !

Ichigo se retourna, furieux.

- Elle est passée au bureau du personnel pour dire que j'étais gay. Que cette relation était récente et que je ne mettais pas de préservatif ! Alors, ils m'ont fait passer un test du VIH pour être sur que je n'étais pas séropositif et que je n'ai aucune maladie sexuellement transmissible dans la foulée. J'ai été humilié ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'on m'a mit à l'accueil. Je m'occupe de la paperasse et je n'ai plus le droit de m'approcher d'un patient !

Ichigo claqua la cuillère dans l'évier et sortit de la cuisine, à bout de nerf.

- Le VIH c'est le truc du sida ?

- Oui !

- Hum… les humains ont peur de cette maladie…

- Le mot est faible. En fait, c'est compréhensible. Mais, je ne représente un danger pour personne.

- Je n'ai pas de maladie et toi non plus !

- On le sait nous… Mais eux ne savent pas que tu es un Shinigami, bon, un Vizard ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Et moi, ils avaient mes résultats du début d'année et je n'avais rien non plus !

- Cette fille commence vraiment, mais alors vraiment à me casser les pieds !

- Merde ! Le petit déjeuner…

Ichigo se redirigea vers la cuisine et sauva la soupe miso. Il prépara des bols et versa le contenu chaud à l'intérieur. Il reposa la casserole et sentit à nouveau les bras de son amant l'encercler.

- Tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre au niveau des maladies. Donc, tu sais que le test sera négatif. Maintenant, il reste cette Heather…

Ichigo scruta l'homme devant lui. Shinji embrassa doucement son amant.

- Viens, on déjeune et après tu vas te coucher… sinon, ce soir tu ne pourras pas aller travailler.

Ichigo regarda sa montre et grimaça. Il était presque 9 heures du matin. Il se dirigea vers la table dressée et mangea. Il allait débarrasser mais il fut envoyé au lit par son amant. Ichigo s'endormit à peine avait-il posé sa tête sur l'oreiller. Shinji passa un peu plus tard et observa quelques minutes le vizard endormit. Il n'arborait aucune expression. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée après avoir quitté la chambre. Il descendit rapidement l'escalier et croisa Colin dans le couloir. Ce dernier se posa la question… Comment faisait-il pour entrer ? Il le voyait toujours sortir mais jamais entrer. Y'avait-il un tour de magie ?

°0°0°

Shinji parcourut la ville à la recherche de la présence de sa proie et finit par la repérer. Il la suivit discrètement. Son visage était froid et son regard glacé. Il vit la jeune femme se séparer un à un de ses amis. Finalement, elle se retrouva seule. Un léger sourire se forma sur son visage… Enfin !

Heather marchait rapidement, elle détestait cet endroit de la ville, mais si elle voulait rentrer chez elle… elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de passer dans ce lieu pratiquement désert. Tout à coup, elle eut l'impression qu'un écran se formait autour d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et avança. Finalement, elle sentit une résistance, comme si une barrière invisible s'était formée devant elle. C'était quoi ça ? Elle plaça les mains devant elle et commença à circuler comme une aveugle. Elle voyait une légère barrière opaque mais elle était incapable de la traverser. Son cœur se mit à battre très rapidement. Elle était prise au piège ?

Heather se recula lentement, effrayée. Elle vit une personne passer à côté de la barrière et elle voulut l'appeler.

- Hé ! Vous m'entendez ? Je suis prisonnière… Aidez-moi ! hurla-t-elle quand elle vit la personne continuer sans l'apercevoir ou l'entendre !

Heather entendit un petit rire du genre à vous glacer le sang. Bon sang, c'était le tournage d'un film d'horreur ? Elle crut que son cœur allait exploser tellement il battait fort et précipitamment. Elle se tourna dans tous les sens pour voir où se trouvait la personne dont elle avait entendu le rire… Personne !

- Montrez-vous ! ordonna-t'elle.

Le rire se fit entendre à nouveau, agaçant et ironique. Heather sentit la colère monter en elle.

- Ce n'est pas drôle… Je vous demande d'arrêter. C'est stupide !

- Stupide ? fit une voix masculine et doucereuse.

- Où êtes-vous ?

- Lève la tête, la grue !

Heather leva son visage et elle blêmit. Elle vit Hirako Shinji la tête à l'envers et suspendu dans le vide. Comment réussissait-il ce trucage ? Il se mit à marcher comme s'il descendait un quelconque escalier tout en effectuant une rotation qui lui replaça la tête dans le bon sens. Il s'approchait lentement, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, ce qui contrastait avec ses yeux froids où une lueur mauvaise s'était allumée. Heather sentit un frisson glacé descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ce n'était plus le même homme qui donnait des répliques uniquement cinglantes. Une peur profonde s'incrusta dans ses os au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait. Elle vit au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait la couleur de ses yeux se modifier. Le blanc de ses yeux devint noir et ses yeux bruns clair devenir or. Une aura noire flottait autour de lui. Elle sentait comme un courant d'air froid s'immiscer en elle. Elle reculait au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait.

- Arrêtez ! cria-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? fit Shinji.

- Si c'est une plaisanterie elle n'est pas drôle.

- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. C'est clairement une menace. La voix était cinglante.

Shinji était maintenant devant elle. Il se pencha vers elle et l'entoura de son reiatsu. La jeune femme crue qu'elle allait défaillir. Elle n'arrivait pratiquement plus à respirer.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- Ichigo…

- Quoi Ichigo ? C'est parce ce que j'ai dit qu'il était homo ?

- Tu lui pourris la vie depuis qu'il t'a quitté… Tu lui fais encore un seul coup bas comme tu viens de faire… Je te tue !

- Vous irez en prison… suffoqua-t'elle.

Shinji éclata de rire…

- Je n'existe pas, petite Heather. Je suis déjà mort et je ne suis ici que pour Ichi. Alors, comprends bien que si tu touches encore à Ichigo d'une façon ou d'une autre, ou que se soit par l'intermédiaire d'un tiers je ne me gênerais pas. Ichi est très gentil, il ne ferait jamais ce que je suis en train de faire… Mais, je n'ai pas sa classe. Je ne l'ai plus, devrais-je plutôt dire… Non ! Je ne l'ai pas quand on s'attaque à lui !

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi… Vous n'êtes pas mort ! C'est quoi…

Shinji ricana.

- C'est vrai que tu connais beaucoup d'humain qui peuvent créer une barrière dimensionnelle, beaucoup qui peuvent défier les lois de l'apesanteur, beaucoup qui créer ceci…

Le blond invoqua son hollow et Heather se recula contre la barrière. Shinji sortit son zanpakuto qu'il plaça sous la gorge de la petite brune.

- Comprends bien que lorsque je lance une menace… ce n'est pas en l'air. Fais la moindre petite tentative et tu es morte ! Ce n'est pas à moi que cela fera peur et Ichi ne se doutera de rien… Car étant un Dieu de la Mort, je peux te donner n'importe qu'elle mort qui paraîtra tout à fait naturelle.

Shinji plaça son masque sur le côté et se pencha vers la jeune femme. Son visage toucha le sien. Il fit glisser sa langue sur sa peau veloutée. La jeune femme ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût et de peur. Son sabre et sa présence qui lui apparaissait malsaine lui faisait froid dans le dos. Et pour le voir de si près elle voyait bien tandis que son masque disparaissait et que ses yeux reprenaient leur couleur, qu'il ne s'agissait en rien d'un trucage quelconque. Elle finit par hocher la tête.

- Brave petite ! murmura Shinji à son oreille.

- Partez ! Vous me dégoûtez…

- C'est amusant, je fais l'effet inverse sur Ichi. La voix était légère.

- Allez en enfer tous les deux ! hurla-t-elle de désespoir.

- Ca c'est déjà fait ! On t'a pas attendu pour ça… ironisa le blond.

- Ichi sait pour vous ?

- Ichi et moi sommes pareils.

- Comment pareils ? Ichi est humain…

- En es-tu sure ?

Heather était terrorisée maintenant. Elle voulait sortir de là et ne plus penser. Shinji se recula et disparut de son champ de vision. La barrière finit par se dissoudre. La jeune femme se précipita dans la rue. Elle arriva chez elle à bout de souffle et son cœur battait à tout rompre. C'était quoi ça ? Elle fermait la porte à double tour derrière elle quand elle entendit derrière elle la voix ironique de Shinji !

- Ainsi, c'est ici que tu vis ?

Elle se retourna difficilement. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis sous l'effet de la peur et ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées. C'était pire qu'un film d'horreur. Elle vit Hirako assit sur le bord de sa fenêtre ouverte au 5ème étage de la résidence.

- N'oublie pas la cruche… Encore un mot, un geste, ou une action contre Ichigo et je m'occupe personnellement de ton cas !

Elle voulut répliquer mais l'homme disparut de sa vue comme par enchantement. Elle se précipita à la fenêtre et vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle ferma la fenêtre. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et se retrouva assise sur le sol. C'était quoi ce type ?

°0°0°

Ichigo sentit qu'on le secouait gentiment. Il grogna et voulut s'enfouir sous la couverture !

- Ichi, réveille-toi !

- Mmmm….

- Il est 19 h 30 !

Le roux se redressa instantanément et regarda le blond, hagard.

- C'est pas vrai ?

- Non… il est 17 h 30 en fait !

- Ooohhh…

Le jeune s'enfouit à nouveau sous la couette en gémissant.

- Ichi… je t'ai préparé quelque chose à manger ! Et puis, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se balader un peu aussi. Il fait vraiment beau tu sais.

Ichigo sortit lentement de sous ses draps et observa entre ses yeux mi-clos le blond.

- Tu veux aller quelque part en particulier ? demanda l'orangé.

- Non… je voudrais juste prendre l'air. Et puis, je voudrais te montrer où on s'entraîne… comme ça, tu pourras nous rejoindre et venir te dégourdir avec nous.

- Nous ?

- Aaarrrhhh ! Qui a ton avis ?

L'orangé leva sa main et caressa la joue un peu rugueuse du blond.

- Y'en a tant que ça de nouveaux vizards ?

- Hum… on ne sait pas exactement, mais depuis la fin de la guerre, je dirais une bonne centaine répartis un peu partout !

- Vraiment ?

- Hum… peut-être plus. Ca prend du temps de tous les former… Personnellement, je pense qu'il y en a plus que ça. Allez, lève-toi !

Ichigo se redressa et s'essuya les yeux. Il fit glisser ses jambes hors du lit et finit par se lever. Shinji lui lança un regard si chaleureux qu'il en fut troublé.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le roux.

- Non… Rien ! Je suis heureux, c'est tout !

Ichigo lui retourna son sourire. Il ferma l'espace entre eux et l'enlaça et embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime Shinji… lui murmura doucement Ichigo à l'oreille.

Le blond fut si surprit de la déclaration qu'il ne dit rien. Son cœur s'accéléra doucement. Une grande chaleur l'imprégnait de l'intérieur.

- Idiot ! chuchota le blond. Mais… Moi aussi et tellement…

- Je le sais…

Ils s'observèrent quelques minutes sans rien dire. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire de toute façon. Shinji glissa ses bras autour du cou d'Ichigo et ferma les yeux en plongeant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il appréciait la douceur qui émanait du jeune homme.

- Ichi… ne me quitte jamais !

- Crois-tu seulement que je le pourrais ?

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un petit moment. Ils se séparèrent finalement et ils grignotèrent rapidement quelque chose. Ichigo partit se préparer et s'habilla comme pour aller travailler, Shinji lui ayant dit qu'ils mangeraient quelque chose dans un self et qu'ils pourraient ainsi passer plus de temps ensemble dans l'entrepôt où ils iraient s'entraîner lorsqu'Ichigo aurait des jours de congés.

Ils se quittèrent sur le pas de la porte de l'hôpital. Ichigo croisa Heather dans le hall d'entrée par hasard. Cette dernière parut complètement terrifiée en le voyant et disparue en quelques secondes. Ichigo fut convoqué par le médecin chef qui l'avertit qu'Heather avait avoué l'avoir calomnié. Que s'était-il passé pour que la petite brune change du tout au tout ? Puis il songea à Shinji… Il en aurait le cœur net ! Cela lui avait semblé étonnant que le blond n'ait pas explosé ou dit quoi que se soit… Ichigo eut un petit sourire. En tout cas, quoi qu'ait fait le blond, c'était radical ! Il travailla le cœur léger cette nuit-là et retrouva ses activités normales.

* * *

à plus pour la suite... autrement dit 5 minutes !


	16. Frayeur

Coucou... me revoici ! Encore ? Bah oui !

Donc, encore un chapitre...

Disclamer : C'est à tite Kubo, sauf mes perso.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que Shinji était de retour à Oxford. Ils se chamaillaient tout le temps… enfin, pas longtemps car Ichigo était fatigué avec son travail de nuit et le blond ne voulait pas accabler l'orangé. Shinji fut heureux d'apprendre que le groupe de Vizards était enfin arrivé en Angleterre. Ses journées lui sembleraient un peu moins longues. Non pas qu'il en veuille à son petit ami de travailler de nuit et de dormir le jour… mais ça leur laissait franchement peu de temps pour eux.

Ce matin là, il partit pour un nouvel entraînement à l'entrepôt. Lorsqu'il descendit les dernières marches, il fut accueillit joyeusement par le groupe qui s'était agrandit. Quelques plaisanteries fusèrent et finalement, la matinée passa assez rapidement. Ils déjeunèrent avec les plateaux qu'Eve avaient été cherché chez le chinois qui se trouvait à côté. Isane l'avait accompagné mais un aiguillon de jalousie lui taraudait le cœur. Shinji semblait plus attiré par cette pimbêche d'Eve aux formes avantageuses que par elle.

°0°0°

Ichigo se réveilla vers 15h30. Shinji n'était pas dans l'appartement. Il devait être partit avec Kensei et les autres à l'entrepôt. Il alla se prendre un douche et sentit brutalement une sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis que le blond était rentré. Il se précipita vers sa boite à pilule et prit un comprimé. Merde… la présence du vizard le calmait mais n'enlevait pas complètement les désagréments de son hollow.

Il s'habilla et décida d'aller à la rencontre des autres vizards. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne leur avait pas parlé. Il traversa tranquillement la ville à pied. Il arriva dans une zone ou plusieurs entrepôts étaient alignés. Ichigo arriva devant la barrière qu'Hatch avait créé. Il la traversa et mit ses mains dans ses poches. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier qu'il descendit lentement. Il ne vit personne et il fronça les sourcils. Il essaya de détecter le reiatsu de sa moitié… mais Shinji n'était pas là.

Quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui, il eut juste le temps de se reculer pour éviter un coup. Un zanpakuto se ficha dans le sol. Ichigo fut surprit et une goutte glissa sur son front. Il l'avait échappé belle. Il n'eut pas le temps de se redresser que la shinigami qu'il ne connaissait pas le prit une nouvelle fois pour cible. Il était tellement surprit par ces attaques… et il pensa soudain qu'il n'avait pas son badge de shinigami remplaçant ! Il pâlit. Il essaya de dire :

- Att…

Mais, la jeune femme semblait déchaînée. Elle s'écria :

- Sale humain… Que fais-tu ici ?

- Mais…

Il ne put répondre car elle projeta son zanpakuto sur lui. Il réussit à esquiver l'attaque ou plutôt le fait qu'il tomba en arrière lui permit d'éviter l'attaque. Mais, la jeune femme retrouva vite une position offensive et dirigea son arme droit sur Ichigo et il sut que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Le zanpakuto fut arrêté par un autre sabre et l'attaque fut repoussée. Ichigo vit le dos de Shinji qui gronda :

- Tu portes encore une seule fois ton arme sur Ichi Isane et je te tue !

- Ichi ? Mais c'est un humain ! hurla la shinigami.

- Tu ne l'as pas prévenu… enfin, aucun des nouveaux vizard n'est au courant pour le statut d'Ichi, fit Lisa.

Ichigo se redressa. À peine se tenait-il sur ses pieds qu'il reçut un coup de poing de la part de son amant.

- Abruti ! Quel idée de venir ici aussi avec ton corps humain ?

- Je ne pensais pas me faire accueillir comme ça…. marmonna Ichigo.

Il se tenait la mâchoire et leva les yeux vers Shinji et resta stupéfait. Son amant était très pâle et aussi très angoissé. Il tomba à genoux et prit la tête de l'orangé pour la poser contre la sienne.

- Ne me fait plus jamais un coup pareil. Ou je me charge moi-même de t'éliminer !

- Faudrait que t'y arrive déjà ! marmonna Ichigo.

- Ne me sous-estime pas !

- Moi non plus !

- Oï ! Les enfants… fit Kensei. Vous allez arrêter de vous engueuler et on va faire les présentations normalement pour commencer !

Les deux hommes se relevèrent en se foudroyant du regard.

- Tu crois que c'est repartit Lisa ? demanda Hatch.

- Tu sais, ils sont aussi instables l'un que l'autre ! fit la brune, indifférente.

Elle avait prit son dernier livre acheté et se plongea avidement à l'intérieur.

- Bon… Ichigo, fit Rose. Tu n'as pas ton badge sur toi pour ne pas être sortit de ton corps ?

- Sortit de son corps ? demanda Eve.

- Oui, Ichi est humain, mais il est capable de sortir de son corps.

- Je n'ai pas pris mon badge… avoua Ichigo

Shinji se tourna vers Ichigo et se mit à le secouer comme un prunier.

- Tu n'as pas ton badge ! Mais putain ! Si tu te fais attaquer par un hollow pendant que tu es dans la rue ?

- Mon reiatsu est couvert par mes bracelets, je ne risque rien !

- C'est vrai qu'Urahara a fait un super bon boulot, fit Hatch.

- Ta gueule ! fit Shinji. Si tu ne lui donnes aucune raison de s'inquiéter, cette andouille va se ramollir. D'ailleurs pour ta peine… fit-il en se retournant vers Ichigo. On va se faire un petit duel.

- Pas question ! maugréa le roux.

- Comment ça pas question ?

- Je dois partir bosser dans… Il regarda sa montre. Dans deux heures !

- Eh bien, j'ai tout le temps de t'en coller une !

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

- Pas du tout… Hatch crée une barrière avec 6, non 8 kekkaï.

- Je peux savoir comment je vais sortir de mon corps puisque je n'ai pas mon badge, fit Ichigo, narquois.

Tous les vizards présent regardaient les deux hommes. Ceux qui les connaissaient, étaient indifférents… habitude ! Les autres avaient la mâchoire qui se décrochait. C'était qui cet humain ? Il allait se faire tuer par Shinji. Aucun d'eux n'était capable de tenir contre le blond plus de 5 minutes. Ce dernier chercha quelque chose dans sa poche. Soudain, il en sortit une pilule verte. Ichigo voulut protester mais le blond réussit à lui enfourner dans la bouche. Ichigo sortit de son corps. Shinji récupéra le corps de son amant. Il le tendit doucement à Lisa qui le posa sur le sol. Hatch créa le kekkaï que Shinji lui avait demandé. Ichigo regardait les yeux son amant, suppliant, mais le blond était tellement en colère après le roux qu'il ne recula pas. Il avait faillit le perdre… Il avait cru que son cœur allait arrêter de battre. Il était furieux de tout cet amour qu'il éprouvait et qui le bouffait. Il avait envie de pleurer tellement il aimait cet andouille de shinigami remplaçant.

- Ichigo, entre ou je te pousse !

Ichigo entra dans le kekkaï et Kensei bondit :

- Enfin du sport ! s'écria l'albinos.

- Pousse-toi ! hurla Lisa.

Kensei essayait de la pousser de son rocher qui semblait plus confortable que les autres.

- J'étais la première !

- T'es chiante !

- Et toi alors ?

- Mais c'est quoi ça… c'est qui ce type ? demanda Eve.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, répondirent le groupe de vizards plus vieux.

- Quoi ? firent les autres en chœur… Vous parlez du héros de la guerre d'hiver !

- Lui-même ! répondirent les autres.

Tous s'approchèrent stupéfaits et avec une grande curiosité. Lisa ajouta :

- Et le grand amour de Shinji Hirako ! Alors, quand tout à l'heure Shinji a dit qu'il te tuera si tu poses un nouveau doigt sur lui… Il le fera Isane et sans hésitation.

- Il a plutôt l'air de vouloir le tuer ! marmonna Enzo.

- Ça peut arriver vu comment il a eut peur tout à l'heure. Ichi ne fait vraiment pas attention et cela énerve Shinji à chaque fois !

- Bouclez-là ça va commencer.

°0°0°

À l'intérieur du kekkaï Ichigo tenta de calmer le blond. Il sentait dans son reiatsu de la colère, de la peur, de la détresse…

- Shinji… je m'excuse, je ne voulais vraiment pas…

- Tu te rends compte Ichi que si je n'avais pas été là à ce moment là, tu serais mort ! Mais 'tain, comment je fais pour vivre moi après ça ?

- Shinji…

- Ichi, passe en bankaï. Je ne retiendrai pas mes coups !

Ichigo se rendit compte que cela ne servait à rien. Il y avait trop de tension chez Hirako. Il retira ses bracelets spirituels. Une immense vague d'énergie spirituelle fut libérée. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire trembler le sol. Un immense masque bleu de hollow se forma derrière la silhouette du vizard roux. Ses yeux étaient bleus phosphorescent. Il prit Zangetsu et le porta devant lui et cria :

- Bankaï !

Une tornade de poussière se forma autour du jeune homme. Hirako avait mit son masque de hollow. Il tremblait d'impatience. À peine la poussière disparut-elle qu'Ichigo fonça sur Shinji, son masque de hollow sur le visage.

Les premiers échanges furent violents et rapides… La vitesse à laquelle ils se déplaçaient rendaient presque impossible pour les spectateurs de voir les coups terribles qu'ils se portaient. Ils virent bientôt un céro se former et virent que c'étaient Shinji qui visait Ichigo. Ce dernier lança un Getsuga Tensho à sa rencontre. Lorsque les deux énergies se frappèrent cela fit trembler la grotte.

- Bon Dieu, ils vont tout faire s'écrouler ces deux cons ! s'écria Kensei.

- Ils sont en colère tous les deux ! rétorqua Lisa.

- Le problème c'est que je ne pourrais pas tenir éternellement non plus. Leurs pressions spirituelles est insensées, gémit Hatch.

Les nouveaux vizards ne disaient rien et se seraient un peu les uns contre les autres. C'étaient deux monstres qui se battaient devant leurs yeux. Ils comprenaient mieux pourquoi Hirako refusait toujours de faire un quelconque combat avec eux. Ils ne pourraient jamais tenir le rythme comme le faisait Ichigo Kurosaki sous leurs yeux.

Ichigo esquiva le coup de zanpakuto de Shinji et lui envoya sa propre attaque qui faillit tuer Shinji. Hirako eut peur tout à coup. Ils étaient tous les deux trop énervé. Et leurs hollows avaient pris leur place. Il utilisa alors :

- Bakudo no roku jû ichi 61e technique d'immobilisation _**Riku Jyôkôrô.**_

Ichigo fut emprisonné pendant quelques secondes dans l'étoile à 6 branches. Shinji lui lança :

- Ichi, on arrête… si on continue comme ça… on va se détruire !

Mais Ichigo essaya de se libérer. Les vizards murmurèrent.

- Il va se détruire…

- Mais non ! soupirèrent les autres. Shinji essaye de gagner du temps là. Ichi va se libérer.

- Personne ne …

Ichigo s'était libéré.

- Mais c'est quoi ce type ? demanda Eve.

- L'ancien shinigami remplaçant du Seireitei.

- Là… Il est dans la merde Shinji ! fit Rose.

- Je crois que je vais y aller, sinon Ichi pourrait nous le tuer et il va nous faire une dépression après.

Kensei se leva et se dirigea vers le Kekaï.

- Ouvre-moi ici, Hatch.

- Très bien, mais dépêchez-vous ! supplia Hatch.

- Je ferais de mon mieux.

Kensei sortit son zanpakuto et passa en shikaï. Il bondit sur Ichigo alors qu'il allait trouer la peau de Shinji. Il parvint à l'immobilisé et porta un coup violent à la base de sa nuque. Shinji brisa le masque d'Ichigo et ce dernier s'effondra sur le sol. Shinji retira son propre masque et tomba sur le sol à côté d'Ichigo. Il lâcha son zanpakuto. Il demanda à Kensei de se retirer du corps de son amant.

- Ichi ? demanda Hirako.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui et Shinji vit les yeux or et noir. Il soupira.

- Tu as pris tes comprimés ?

- Oui, avant de venir.

- C'est pour cela que tu ne voulais pas te battre avec moi ?

- Oui… Je suis désolé.

- Crétin…

- Tu semblais tellement avoir besoin d'évacuer ta peur que… que j'ai cédé et je n'ai pas osé te le dire.

- Imbécile.

Shinji souleva le corps allongé et Ichigo se redressa en partie pour enlacer le cou de son amant et enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

- Je suis désolé Shinji. Je ne voulais vraiment pas… Comment…

- Ccchhhuutttt ! C'est bon… On a rien de cassé !

Tous les vizards quittèrent les lieux sauf Lisa qui voulait se rincer l'œil. Kensei la souleva et l'emporta avec elle.

- Merde ! Pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose !

- Fout leur la paix !

- Mais…

- C'est romantique Lisa, ça ne devrait pas t'intéresser normalement, fit lentement Rose.

- Ils s'aiment vraiment ? demanda Isane.

- Regarde toi-même et tu verras ! lança Enzo qui trouvait que c'était franchement évident même pour un aveugle !

Cette dernière tourna la tête et vit le blond prendre la tête du roux entre ses mains et l'embrasser tendrement. Elle respira difficilement… En fait, ce n'était pas d'Eve dont elle devait se méfier, mais de cet humain à moitié vizard ? Un homme en plus… Elle vit avec dégoût que l'orangé glissait ses mains dans les cheveux du blond et que ce dernier avait enlacé sa taille et son dos.

°0°0°

Ichigo voulait plus. Il ne se souciait pas de savoir si les autres étaient encore là. Tout ce qu'il voulait était la présence du blond contre lui. Il se souvenait maintenant des coups qu'il avait portés contre lui et se sentait très mal.

- Ichigo… murmura Shinji.

- Hum…

- Remets tes bracelets !

- Oh…

Ichigo réactiva ses bracelets et il vit que Shinji avait pris entre ses mains ses doigts du. Il les porta à sa bouche et les embrassa.

- On rentre à la maison ? demanda Ichigo.

Shinji hocha la tête. Ichigo se déplaça rapidement jusqu'à son corps et le réintégra. Shinji et Ichigo se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

- Où vont-ils ? demanda Isane, surprise.

- À ton avis ? répondit Enzo, moqueur, qui avait comprit ce qui agitait la jeune femme.

Elle ne répondit pas et rougit légèrement. Oui… la façon dont ils étaient enlacés ne laissait planer aucun doute sur leurs intentions. La jalousie provoqua une morsure profonde dans son cœur.

* * *

à Pluche pour la suite...


	17. Proposition

Coucou à toutes et tous !

Alors, voici le chapitre où tout commence à changer dans mon histoire et une des raisons des modifications de 8 ans après ! Le chapitre est relativement court et je l'avais fait exprès à l'époque. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira toujours autant !

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est à Tite Kubo - sauf les miens... -

Bonne lecture !

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo s'était assit sur les marches de la maison. Il fumait une cigarette… C'était Colin qui lui avait donné sa première 15 jours plus tôt. Il était tellement nerveux et angoissé que le concierge était venu le trouver alors qu'il s'énervait sur sa boite aux lettres. Sa clef refusait obstinément de rentrer à l'intérieur de la serrure. Colin lui avait proposé un café dans sa loge. L'orangé avait accepté. Cela lui ferait de la compagnie. Il se sentait terriblement seul depuis que Shinji était partit une nouvelle fois en voyage. Il avait reprit ses cours et l'automne s'installait doucement. La fin du mois de septembre arrivait et ils bénéficiaient encore de beaux rayons de soleil.

Voyant sa nervosité, Colin lui avait proposé une cigarette. Ichigo avait refusé tout net. Colin avait haussé les épaules et lui avait avoué que depuis qu'il avait finit la guerre en Irak, il avait prit « ce médicament » pour calmer sa nervosité dont il n'arrivait jamais à se débarrasser. Cela apaisait ses nerfs disait-il. Finalement, il fut tenté d'essayer et voilà comment il avait mit un pied dans l'engrenage, mais il ne le regrettait pas vraiment car quand il prenait sa cigarette et ses pilules, cela le détendait réellement… Il ne fumait pas beaucoup… Enfin, il se trouvait des excuses minables ! Il se demandait comment Shinji allait prendre sa nouvelle lubie.

Il étendit ses jambes devant lui. Il observa les voitures qui passaient dans la rue… Les arbres qui bordaient les trottoirs commençaient à prendre un couleur un peu jaune. Il fit rouler le cylindre entre ses doigts. La température était vraiment douce… La luminosité de la fin d'après-midi jetait un éclairage un peu comme celle d'une vieille photographie passée. Ses pensées étaient agitées. Il ne supportait pas les absences de Shinji. Il essayait de se moraliser. C'était aussi dur pour son amant, mais il était tellement content de partir à chaque fois, qu'il se posait des questions. Il soupira… Une des locataires de la maison passa à côté de lui et le salua bruyamment. Il lui répondit vaguement… Il n'avait pas envie de parler.

Il songea à ses trois semaines passées à l'hôpital et qui s'était bien passé surtout après que l'épisode avec Heather se soit tassé. À présent, elle l'évitait comme la peste. Shinji lui avait avoué lui avoir flanqué une « petite » frousse, mais il n'avait pas voulu lui en dire plus ! Pendant la semaine qu'il lui restait de vacances, il en avait profité pour retrouver un rythme de vie normal. Shinji et lui avaient étés à un concert, au cinéma, ils étaient allés manger au restaurant et surtout, le blond lui avait donné un entraînement de kidô. À sa grande honte, les autres vizards avaient faits des paris sur son dos pour chaque exercice en donnant le temps qu'il prendrait pour apprendre ces derniers, ce qui l'avait suprêmement énervé au bout d'un moment et il avait défié les autres en duels. Kensei s'était tout de suite levé et avait répondu présent… Hatch s'était vu obligé de créer des kekkaïs et au bout d'un combat acharné Ichigo avait vaincu l'albinos. Par la suite, il s'était fait engueuler par Shinji qui voyait là une perte de temps inutile !

Ichigo eut un sourire. Son amant lui avait fait un clin d'œil quand Kensei s'était éloigné et lui avait murmuré :

- Je suis si fier de toi ! Mais ne néglige pas le kidô… alors, au boulot !

L'orangé s'était appliqué et Shinji proposait des sorties pour récompenser ses efforts. Dans l'immeuble tous s'étaient habitués à sa relation et considéraient maintenant le vizard comme un meuble… alors qu'au départ, le couple suscitait beaucoup de curiosité. Ichigo se rappelait que cela exaspérait Hirako, lui qui avait l'habitude de se cacher et de passer inaperçu, maintenant c'était fichu. Tous les humains qu'il rencontrait le reconnaissait et le saluait chaleureusement. Shinji lui avait reproché sa « déchéance »… Être ami avec un humain… Ichigo s'était moqué car il faisait pire… Puisqu'il était l'amant d'un humain ! Le cœur d'Ichigo se serra. Il replia ses jambes sur les marches et posa ses coudes dessus. Il lâcha son mégot qui lui avait brûlé les doigts. Il se gratta la tête avec le bout de ses doigts. Il allait se lever pour commencer ses devoirs quand il vit une camionnette de service rapide arriver. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte et se fit doubler par le livreur. Il allait monter quand la voix de Colin l'interpella. Surprit, Ichigo se retourna et se dirigea vers la loge.

- C'est pour toi Ichigo, s'écria Colin. Si tu veux bien signer le bon.

- Ok !

Le jeune homme était surprit, il n'avait rien commandé. Il signa le bon et récupéra une petite boite qui avait le format d'une enveloppe. Il fut surprit par l'air amusé de Colin qui paraissait souvent indifférent. Il le remercia, le salua et regagna sa chambre. Il fit tourner la boite entre ses mains. Il avait vu que le nom d'Hirako figurait sur la boite comme expéditeur et que cette dernière venait d'Espagne. Il fronça les sourcils. Que lui voulait encore cet imbécile de vizard ?

Il entra dans son appartement et se dirigea vers son bureau et prit une paire de ciseau pour couper le ruban adhésif. Son portable sonna. Il le sortit de sa poche et décrocha pensif.

- Ichigo Kurosaki…

- Oï ! fit la voix de Shinji.

- Shinji… dit Ichigo dont la voix s'était adoucit.

- Tu faisais quoi là ?

- Je viens de recevoir un colis que tu m'as expédié… C'est quoi encore tes conneries ?

- Tu l'as ouvert ?

- Non… je le faisais justement.

- Alors ouvre idiot !

- 'tain… dans le genre mot d'amour… y'a pas à dire que t'es vraiment romantique !

- J't'avais prévenu ! Alors, tu l'as ouvert !

- Non… attends, je pose mon portable deux secondes.

Ichigo prit la paire de ciseaux et finit de couper le ruban adhésif. Il déballa le couvercle et fronça les sourcils. Il y avait plein de copeaux blancs en polystyrène à l'intérieur de la boite. Il ôta rapidement les petits copeaux et se demandait si c'était encore une blague vaseuse de Shinji. Un colis sans rien dedans… Il trouva une toute petite boite. Il la prit entre ses doigts. Son cœur s'accéléra soudain. Il reprit son portable…

- Shinji… c'est quoi cette plaisanterie ?

- Tu as ouvert la boite ?

- Non…

- Ouvre !

Ichigo ouvrit lentement la boite bleue et vit deux alliances à l'intérieur. Son cœur s'était arrêté !

- Ichigo Kurosaki, je sais que nous sommes loin l'un de l'autre… Je t'ai dit qu'on ne se verrait pas avant Noël… Mais tu me manques trop. Tu viens me rejoindre en Espagne fin octobre et veux-tu accepter, grand crétin, de te marier avec moi…

Ichigo était abasourdit ! C'était quoi cette demande en mariage ?

- Shinji… on peut pas se marier… On est des hom…

- Si ! En Espagne c'est autorisé ! Alors ?

- Mais… mais...

Le cœur d'Ichigo battait à tout rompre. Il n'avait jamais parlé de quoi que ce soit de ce style là. Shinji refusait toujours de parler sentiments ou d'évoquer le mot amour, bien qu'il soit plus attentionné que la plupart des hommes ou des femmes qu'il connaissait…

- Ichigo… je… je voulais qu'il y ait un lien entre nous malgré la distance. Tu me manques terriblement malgré toutes les conneries que tu peux faire… Tu sais, je ne ferais jamais rien et… La voix était mal assurée et douce.

- J'accepte ! l'interrompit vivement Ichigo.

Un petit silence s'installa.

- Je suis très content ! finit par dire Shinji. Je crois que j'aurais préféré me trouver face aux Vastos Lordes que de te passer ce coup de fil !

Ichigo sourit doucement. Ses doigts passaient doucement sur les alliances en or simple. Il vit subitement qu'à l'intérieur Shinji avait fait graver un message. Il lut : « Always & Forever ».

- Je… je ne m'y attendais tellement pas que je ne sais pas quoi te dire !

- Je te manque ?

- Oui !

- Tu es heureux ?

- Oui…

- Et te lier à moi ?

- … C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire... chuchota l'orangé.

- Et toi en l'acceptant.

- Comment as-tu su pour le colis ?

- Qu'il était arrivé ?

- Oui…

- J'ai mis Colin dans la confidence… Il fallait bien, sinon il refusait de m'aider ! maugréa le blond.

Ichigo éclata de rire en imaginant la scène.

- Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Je t'imaginais avec Colin… c'est tout !

- C'était pas drôle. En plus, cet humain avait un sourire sadique !

- Ça change !

Ichigo se tenait les côtes en écoutant le ton exaspéré de son amant.

- Ichi… J'ai hâte que tu viennes.

- Il faut que je vois avec mes cours et tout ça… au fait la date…

- J'ai choisi halloween !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ichigo.

- Hallow et Hollow enfin… tu vois ! Comme nous sommes des vizards, j'ai trouvé ça joliment ironique ! Et toi étant vivant et moi mort !

- Shinji… Ne dis pas ça.

- Désolé… Mais je sais que t'as des jours de vacances alors, tu viens ?

- Si tu veux qu'on se marie oui, je vais venir ! Mais les billets et…

- Tout va te parvenir par la poste !

- Tu as tout prévu… Même ma réponse ?

- Non… J'avais pas prévu. J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie en fait, mais comme tu viens de me dire oui, j'ai tout fait envoyer par Risa !

- Risa ?

- Elle est super excitée ! grogna le blond. J'te jure… j'me demande si c'est pas le sien de mariage qu'elle organise.

- Organiser ?

- Tu crois quoi ? Ça s'organise tout ça… Toi, tu t'occupes de tes devoirs et tu ramènes ton cul et les bagues ! Tu les oublies pas, c'est les originales que je t'ai envoyé ! menaça- t'il.

- Oui… oui ! Sa voix était songeuse.

Un petit silence s'installa.

- Tu penses à ta famille ?

- Oui… souffla Ichigo.

- C'est impossible…

- Je le sais…

Nouveau silence.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Jamais… mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser.

- … Si tu regrettes…

- Non ! non… reprit plus calmement Ichigo. Je ne regrette pas ma décision, loin de là…

- Bien…. Ichi… je t'.

- Ne le dit pas ! Je le sais…

- Je te téléphonerais à nouveau dans la semaine…

- J'attendrais avec impatience…

Ichigo attendit et finalement il entendit le bip du téléphone. Il avait sentit toute l'émotion du blond. Il reposa son portable. Il prit dans une main la boite de l'autre, il prit un anneau. Il le regarda longuement. Un frisson parcouru son échine. Il finit par le glisser à son doigt. Sa gorge se noua. Il serra les poings et posa sa tête dessus. La distance lui semblait si… difficile à vivre présentement. Il revit Shinji allongé sur son lit et lui qui essayait de s'en extirper pour le laisser dormir. Son regard moqueur quand il l'observait ou son regard angoissé quand il avait vu qu'Isane avait faillit le faire mourir, quand il s'était endormit sur son épaule à la plage ou bien son premier baiser…

Ichigo posa sa main sur le bureau et regarda l'anneau qui brillait doucement à son doigt. Il avait renoncé à ce genre d'événement dans sa vie. À quoi cela aurait-il servit d'espérer ? Il savait qu'un mariage entre eux était impossible… et puis, deux hommes ensemble… Pourtant, quand il avait sentit l'hésitation de Shinji devant son silence… son cœur allait éclater de joie. Lui qui lui disait « vivons l'instant présent ! »

Maintenant il tremblait … « Quel con… Me faire un truc pareil à distance ! » Ichigo ferma les yeux et murmura « Je le sais Shinji que tu m'aimes… tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire ! ». Ichigo retira doucement l'alliance et la replaça sur le satin blanc. Il ferma la petite boite qu'il embrassa doucement et qu'il posa en face de lui sur son bureau. Il pourrait ainsi la voir à chaque fois qu'il s'installerait pour travailler ou dormir.

Ichigo décida de se mettre au travail. Une tonne de devoirs l'attendait… Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureux qu'à ce moment là ! Une vie entière à s'aimer… Ichigo se demanda si Shinji l'aimerait toujours quand il serait un humain vieux et décrépit qui attendrait ses dernières heures ?

_°0°0°0°0°_

_Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu ! _

_à bientôt pour la suite..._


	18. Frustrés

Coucou !

Allez, après mon OS (j'en reviens pas... lol), je vous envoie un nouveau chapitre de sous le masque ! Que va t'il arrivé à notre "jeune" couple ^^ (tout est possible avec eux... )

Disclamer : Les personnages sont à Tite Kubo (sauf Colin et les autres...)

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo avait finit ses derniers cours. Il regarda le temps extérieur… Une pluie fine s'abattait sur Oxford. Il prit son parapluie et l'ouvrit. Il voyait les étudiants autour de lui courir pour se protéger ou échapper au froid qui s'était installé depuis quelques jours. Il serra son sac contre lui. Son regard était absent… comme celui d'une personne profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Sa marche était lente mais assurée. Ichigo ne cessait de penser à son mariage dans les jours qui allaient suivre. Son cœur s'accélérait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Pourquoi ce malaise ? Normalement, on devait vivre ça avec impatience… Normalement, il aurait dû se marier avec une femme aussi.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il se décida à marcher enfin plus vite. Il ne prit pas le bus. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il avait besoin de marcher. La veille, il avait récupéré un costume pour la cérémonie. Il l'avait pris simple et noir. Il avait eu un sourire quand il l'avait essayé : cela lui avait fait penser à son costume de shinigami.

Il mit une bonne heure avant de rentrer chez lui. Il avait son bas de pantalon trempé. Il fuma une cigarette avant de monter chez lui pensif. Il fumait beaucoup depuis quelques jours. Il écrasa sa cigarette et monta les marches lentement. Colin qui nettoyait l'entrée le salua chaleureusement.

- Alors, tu pars quand Ichigo ?

- Demain après-midi !

- Pas trop nerveux ?

Ichigo grimaça légèrement et secoua la tête.

- Mort de trouille !

Colin éclata de rire.

- T'inquiète pas ! Et puis, il est bien le gars que tu vas épouser. C'est pas comme certains fumiers qui mettent une femme en glauque pour la délaisser après.

Ichigo ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas une femme…

- Je le sais. C'est juste… que je le trouve formidable !

L'orangé haussa un sourcil.

- Il ne t'abandonne pas même si vous vous voyez par intermittence. Il cherche vraiment à créer des liens et une relation durable. J'aurais pas cru cela possible entre gay !

Ichigo faillit s'étouffer.

- Je dis pas ça pour te vexer Ichigo. En fait, j'aurais dire bi, puisque t'avaient des copines avant. Et lui aussi apparemment…

- Colin, je vais monter faire mes bagages…

- Ok… Bonne soirée !

- Bonne soirée à toi aussi !

Ichigo monta rapidement les marches et rejoignit son appartement. Il laissa tomber son sac à l'entrée, retira ses chaussures et défit la boucle de sa ceinture. Il traversa le salon et finit par enlever son pantalon trempé. Il se prit un verre de jus de fruit et il se dirigea enfin dans la salle de bain et se prit une douche. Il se mit en pyjama, il ne sortirait pas ce soir… Il sortit une valise et commença à ranger les affaires dont il aurait besoin pour une semaine. Il prépara ensuite son passeport et la petite boite bleue ainsi que ses billets d'avion. Il prit également sa boite de pilule qu'il posa à côté du reste.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se prépara les restes de la veille au soir. Il n'avait pas le courage de se faire quelque chose à manger et puis, il ne restait presque plus rien dans le réfrigérateur. Il commençait à manger quand son portable sonna. Il vit le nom de Shinji s'inscrire. Son cœur palpita légèrement. Il se sentait de plus en plus nerveux en fait !

- Shinji ?

- Alors tu es prêt ?

- J'ai fini de faire mes bagages, et j'ai préparé tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour ma semaine.

- Tu es sur ?

- Oï ! Tu me prends pour qui là Shinji ? s'énerva un peu Ichigo.

- On ne sait jamais… répondit le blond nerveusement.

- Je vois que tu es aussi « décontracté » que moi…

- Les autres veulent me tuer actuellement et ont hâtes que la cérémonie soit passée.

- Moi aussi, je t'avoue que je suis vraiment très nerveux !

- Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée…

- Tu as changé d'avis ? demanda le roux inquiet.

- Baka ! Évidemment que non ! C'est juste que… je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si stressant…

- Oh fait… qui sera présent ? Tu as esquivé la réponse à chaque fois ! grogna Ichigo.

- Euh... ce sera intime.

- Tant mieux ! Sinon, je crois que je serais pas venu ! Marmonna Ichigo. Tu me croirais si je te disais que je souhaiterais me battre contre Aïzen une nouvelle fois pour me détendre ?

- T'es pas le seul…

- Shinji… Je suis impatient d'être à demain…

- … Je vais venir te chercher seul à l'aéroport ! J'ai loué un appartement pour nous deux le temps de ta présence ici.

- Les autres ?

- Oh… ils vont à l'endroit habituel. Mais si on veut avoir un peu la paix pendant cette fameuse semaine, j'ai préféré avoir un endroit rien que pour nous deux ! Ils seraient capables de nous empoisonner la vie !

- Je me sens soulagé. Je m'imaginais mal avec Risa dans les parages pour commenter notre vie sexuelle ou tout court Kensei pour approuver derrière ! Je vois bien Rose nous regarder avec un paquet de chips ouvert.

Ichigo eut un frisson d'horreur.

- Ouais… marmonna Shinji. Ton avion arrive comme prévu ?

- Rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois !

- Bien ! Tu fais quoi là ?

- Je mange… et toi ?

- Je suis dans un salon de thé et je prends un thé… fit le blond, ironique.

- Avec un gâteau je suppose ?

- Un opéra…

- Humm… On ira ensemble la prochaine fois !

- Nous ferons beaucoup de choses ensemble… toi et moi… à l'avenir ! Et pas uniquement des entraînements… On en reparlera demain… Je vais te laisser, pense à moi cette nuit !

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nuit pour penser à toi… tu occupes la plupart de mes pensées !

- … Ichi… à demain !

- À demain…

Ils raccrochèrent. Ichigo scruta son portable pendant quelques instants. Sa main trembla puis il composa le numéro de chez lui à Karakura. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était…

- Moshi, moshi !

- Papa ?

- Oh, fils…

Les deux hommes commencèrent à discuter. Son père était surprit par son appel, mais heureux qu'il l'ait fait. Ils se parlèrent une dizaine de minutes. Son père lui avoua qu'il était rassuré de le trouver en forme et qu'il avait été inquiet pendant son séjour.

- Tout est rentré dans l'ordre… Ce n'était que de la fatigue !

- Heureux de l'apprendre.

- Je vais te laisser… Euh papa… Je pars quelques jours avec des amis en Espagne. Donc, tu ne pourras pas me contacter !

- Oh… C'est bien, les voyages forment la jeunesse ! Mais tes études ?

- J'ai tout prévu. Ne t'inquiète pas !

- Hum… Amuse-toi bien !

- J'y compte bien…

- À dans une dizaine de jours !

- Ouais… 'lut !

- À bientôt !

Ichigo ferma son portable et alla le ranger sur son bureau à côté de ses autres affaires. Il rangea son appartement. Il avait besoin de s'occuper. Finalement, il regarda la télé et finit par se coucher vers minuit. Il tomba comme une masse…

°0°0°

Ichigo récupéra ses valises devant le tapis roulant et sortit lentement de la zone de débarquement. Il sourit, il avait sentit le reiatsu de Shinji. Son visage se tourna instantanément dans sa direction malgré la foule. Il fendit la masse compacte devant lui et se dirigea vers le pilier où son homme était appuyé. Ce dernier avait les bras croisés, une lueur moqueuse dans le fond des yeux et son éternel sourire visé sur les lèvres. Ichigo lui envoya son regard sérieux et son éternel froncement de sourcil, mais le pli de sa bouche était adoucit par un léger sourire. Le roux traversa la distance qui les séparait en quelques enjambées. Ils se regardaient intensément. Shinji se redressa.

- Viens…

Ichigo le suivit calmement. Le blond ayant pris une de ses valises contenant ses livres.

- 'tain ! T'as pris quoi ?

- Mes bouquins de médecines !

- Tu vas étudier ?

- J'ai une tonne de devoirs… fit d'une petite voix Ichigo.

Shinji s'arrêta et le regarda, stupéfait.

- Tu… tu vas trouver le moyen de… Ichi… Tu sais pourquoi tu es venu ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire comme à la maison, c'est juste que si j'ai l'occasion de lire…

- Quelle occasion ?

- Euh… On va pas s'engueuler ?

Le blond lui lança un regard mauvais et finit par reprendre le chemin de la sortie. Il héla un taxi et ils mirent les valises dans le coffre. Ils étaient toujours silencieux… Shinji ayant parlé au chauffeur pour donner l'adresse. Ichigo sentait la colère contenue du blond. Il grimaça légèrement. Il avança sa main et emmêla ses doigts à ceux de son amant. Ce dernier ne le regarda pas mais serra la main du shinigami contre lui. À son contact, la colère sembla diminuer au fil de la route parcourue.

Quand ils descendirent, Ichigo vit qu'ils étaient devant une résidence de luxe. Il se tourna vers le vizard blond, surprit.

- Mais…

- Viens…

Ichigo prit une valise, le blond l'autre. Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble. Ils croisèrent un couple qui salua chaleureusement le blond qui répondit au salut.

- Tu es corrompu à ce point là ? ironisa Ichigo.

- Ferme-là !

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et arrivèrent finalement dans un grand appartement décoré avec goût. Les tons étaient principalement blancs et des copies de tableaux d'Andy Warhol étaient accrochées sur les grands murs. Le salon disposait d'une grande baie vitrée donnant sur une avenue chic de Madrid. Seuls des stores japonais dans des tons vifs ornaient les grandes vitres. Il y avait peu de meubles et ces derniers étaient soit blancs ou noirs. Le sol de tout l'appartement était en parquet ciré. Quelques plantes vertes agrémentaient le tout. Le matériel était Hi-tech. Cet appartement était tout sauf impersonnel. Shinji posa sa valise avec ses livres dans une pièce qui servait apparemment de bureau.

- Tu pourras travailler ici…

Le ton était légèrement crispé.

- Shinji… si tu ne veux…

- J'aurai dû savoir ! Tu es humain après tout …

- Je…

- Arrête ! Viens…

Shinji lui montra la salle de bain et la chambre où Ichigo lâcha sa valise et enfin la cuisine. À la surprise d'Ichigo l'appartement de Shinji était plutôt spacieux, agréable et lumineux.

- C'est ton appartement et ce n'est pas une location !

- Comment tu as deviné ?

- Tu me prends pour qui ?

- J'ai la double nationalité… japonaise et espagnole. Chacun d'entre nous avons notre propre appartement ici, mais nous disposons d'un local où nous nous réunissons.

- Alors… Tu restes uniqu…

- Je reste en Angleterre parce que tu y es ! Mais, sache qu'une fois que tu auras fini tes études, je reviendrais vivre ici.

Ichigo réfléchit quelques instants…

- Tu sais… mon père m'a demandé de revenir à Karakura pendant quelques temps !

- Je refuse !

- Pardon ?

- Tu veux allez droit aux ennuis ? Cette ville ne t'apportera rien de bon !

- Je ne veux pas y rester toute ma vie, mais je vais certainement y retourner quelques années… Je ne peux pas faire autrement, Shinji. J'ai promis à mon père de l'aider.

Ichigo s'était assit dans le grand canapé en cuir blanc et se gratta le sommet de son crâne.

- Pourquoi fais-tu toujours des promesses aux autres ?

- Shinji, c'est mon père qui me paye l'appartement, mes études et le fait que je n'ai absolument pas besoin de faire quoique ce soit pour ma survie à Oxford. La vie est extrêmement chère en Angleterre.

- On en reparlera, Ichigo… Pour l'instant, j'ai autre chose dont je veux te parler !

Shinji s'était assit sur la table basse qui en fait était trois gros rondins de bois vernis.

- Notre mariage !

Ichigo rougit légèrement… Il avait oublié.

- Tu as les alliances ?

Le roux sortit alors de sa poche la petite boite bleue et la tendit au blond.

- Tu as essayé la tienne ?

- Hum…

- Elle te va ?

- Oui.

- Bien… Tu as ton costume ?

- Évidemment…

- Je parie qu'il est noir !

Ichigo le regarda, surprit…

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Ichi…

Shinji s'était penché en avant et colla son front contre le sien.

- Je commence à bien te connaître ! Et si tu n'as pas remarqué… la plupart de tes vêtements sont de cette couleur !

- Oh… je ne m'en étais pas aperçu !

Ichigo fut troublé par la proximité du blond qui approchait de plus en plus ses lèvres des siennes.

- Ils ont fait un pari ?

- Je pense… la voix de Shinji n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Ils fermèrent la distance entre eux et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent légèrement. Ichigo tira la fine silhouette de Shinji contre lui. Ce dernier se retrouva à genoux sur le sol, la tête renversée et soutenue par une main ferme du roux. L'autre main étant occupée à le presser contre lui pour qu'aucun espace ne subsiste entre eux !

Ichigo soupira contre les lèvres de son amant qu'il regardait les yeux mi-clos. Déjà dans l'expectative des moments qui se succéderait à cet instant. Shinji enroula ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la masse de ses cheveux épais, si différents des siens. Il fit glisser sa langue contre l'ourlet des lèvres d'Ichigo. Ce dernier avança la sienne pour partir à la rencontre du muscle qui caressa sa lèvre inférieure si sensuellement. Le bout de leur langue se rencontra… un duel aérien commença entre eux. Shinji frissonna quand Ichigo glissa sa main sous sa chemise. Sentir cette paume large caressant son dos en des cercles lui semblait tout à fait érotique.

Ichigo glissa sur le sol et fit glisser le blond sous lui.

- Tu m'as terriblement manqué… chuchota t'il au creux de l'oreille du blond.

Shinji trembla légèrement et ferma les yeux. Il goûtait juste l'instant… Ichigo lui mordillait l'oreille pour ensuite cajoler sa chair légèrement meurtrie avec sa langue. La main du roux avait glissé du dos vers les muscles fins de son ventre et continuait son mouvement circulaire sur sa peau. Il sentit comme une onde électrique le parcourir.

- Ichi… gémit doucement le vizard blond.

- Hum…

- Tu sais combien j'en ai rêvé de ce moment ?

- Autant que moi certainement…

- Impossible !

- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comment je peux avoir des pensées perverses quand je pense à toi ! murmura Ichigo.

- Pensées perverses… toi ? chuchota-t'il, étonné.

Ichigo avait retiré tous les boutons de sa chemise et se mit à butiner le buste de Shinji de baisers légers.

- Oui… Moi… souffla-t-il.

- Montre-moi tout ce que tu as imaginé avec moi…

Ichigo sourit légèrement. Il se redressa au-dessus de son amant et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur la bouche, brièvement.

- Il ne nous suffira pas d'une seule nuit ! fit-il ironique.

- Plusieurs ?

- Humm...Au moins !

Ichigo replongea dans le cou de Shinji et fit glisser ses lèvres sur l'épaule maintenant découverte.

Un portable sonna… Ichigo se redressa, surprit. Il vit Shinji grogner et sortir de sa poche arrière son téléphone. Il haussa les épaules et retourna à son exploration et Shinji, légèrement énervé, décrocha.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kensei ! râla le blond.

- On a besoin de toi !

- Pourquoi ? Sa voix était forte…

Plus qu'il n'aurait voulu, mais les caresses d'Ichigo ne le laissait franchement pas indifférent.

- On a un problème d'organisation…

- Tu peux pas voir avec quelqu'un d'autre ? La voix était exaspérée.

- C'est ton mariage !

Shinji arrêta de respirer. Ichigo avait frotté son érection contre la sienne et cela faillit lui arracher un gémissement.

- Ca va pas, Shinji ? demanda sérieusement Kensei.

Ce dernier déglutit péniblement et repoussa Ichigo. Il se redressa alors que le roux restait allongé sur le sol un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Si, ça va… maugréa Shinji. J'arrive !

- Au fait, il est bien arrivé ?

- Ouais et il se fout de moi en plus… fit le blond en foudroyant son amant qui maintenant éclatait ouvertement de rire en voyant l'air contrarié de son homme.

- J'vais l'tuer ! marmonna Shinji.

- Tu peux pas… Tu te maries avec !

- Je peux changer d'avis ?

- Non, c'est trop tard, et tu vas nous casser les pieds après parce ce qu'on t'aura empêché de te lier avec lui. On ne va pas en sortir avant une centaine d'année. Non merci !

- … J'arrive ! finit par dire à contre cœur Shinji.

Shinji ronchonna… Ichigo s'était glissé contre son dos et ses mains recommençaient à parcourir son corps.

- Oï ! Je dois y aller, Ichi !

- Je le sais… C'est pour mieux te faire regretter de me laisser en plan le jour de mon arrivé !

Shinji se retourna et renversa Ichigo et l'épingla fortement contre le parquet. Il l'embrassa durement et fit courir ses mains le long du corps mince de son amant. Au bout de quelques minutes, le blond se redressa et se rhabilla rapidement. Il quitta la pièce et Ichigo gémit de frustration…

- C'est à toi d'être frustré et de regretter maintenant ! À ce soir…

- Je te le revaudrais Shinji…

- Dans tes rêves… et le blond quitta l'appartement.

Ichigo le maudit, puis après avoir reprit, calmement sa respiration à plusieurs reprises, il se leva et entreprit de ranger ses affaires. Ichigo sentit son portable vibrer alors qu'il maudissait toujours le blond dans sa tête. Il l'ouvrit et vit un message.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à regretter ! On se rattrapera. »

- J'y compte bien ! marmonna l'orangé entre ses dents, un léger sourire aux lèvres !

_°0°0°0°0°0°_

_Review ?_


	19. Pour la vie et l'éternité !

Me revoilou plus vite que mon ombre !!! Deux chapitres aujourd'hui !

Mais bon... c'est pour faire plaisir à Ykyrya après sa review enflammée ^^ - quoique retenue... mais qu'est ce que j'raconte encore !!! -

Enfin bref... voici le moment que vous attendiez toutes et tous !!! Ichigo et Shinji dans leur folle aventure ! Je voulais dire que certains "détails" sont de la pure invention... enfin, comme cette histoire ! lol...

Disclamer : Pas à moi... Tite Kubo a les droits de Bleach (et moi sur mes personnages !).

Je passe au passage faire un énorme bisous à ma bêta Ernia !

Bonne lecture ! Appréciez et laisser moi un petit com...

* * *

Pendant l'absence de Shinji, Ichigo entreprit de commencer ses devoirs. L'heure tournait et son amant ne revenait pas. Il prépara à dîner et commençait à désespérer. Il sortit son portable et essaya de le joindre, mais apparemment il se trouvait dans une zone non couverte. Il soupira... Il avait tellement attendu leurs retrouvailles et maintenant... il était seul. Ichigo décida de se replonger dans ses livres, une bonne façon de tuer le temps. Il regardait l'horloge régulièrement et à 2 h52, il vit que le blond n'était toujours pas là. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se promit que si dans cinq minutes, il n'était pas rentré il irait dormir seul dans le grand lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo s'affaissa sur la table, sa tête reposant sur son livre d'anatomie.

0°0°0

Shinji entra dans son appartement sans faire de bruit. Il traversa le hall et se dirigea vers la droite pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il se versa un verre d'eau et traversa le couloir pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il se changea et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il n'alluma pas la lumière et entra dans le lit. À sa grande surprise ce dernier était désert ! Shinji se redressa et sortit de son lit. Il fit le tour de l'appartement et il trouva Ichigo endormit sur son livre d'anatomie dans la pièce qui lui servait de bureau. Il soupira... il aurait dû s'en douter. Il maudit les autres vizards qui lui avaient joué un mauvais tour. Il repoussa doucement la chaise et réveilla doucement l'orangé.

- Ichi... Oï... Viens te coucher avec moi. Je me sens seul dans mon grand lit !

- Bienvenue ! répondit Ichigo en substance.

Shinji sourit dans le noir et ébouriffa les cheveux de son amant. Il l'aida à se relever. Il était complètement engourdi. Il faut dire qu'il était presque 4 heures du matin ! Ichigo se laissa entraîner et se retrouva bientôt allongé sur le lit ! Il gémit lorsque ses muscles rencontrèrent la literie. Ces derniers étaient tétanisés. Shinji avait allumé son applique et aida Ichigo à s'installer. Il le recouvrit jusqu'au menton et se retourna pour éteindre la lumière. Le roux se pelotonna contre lui. Shinji entoura la silhouette contre lui de ses bras et l'embrassa sur le sommet de son crâne.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu... souffla Ichigo.

- Moi aussi... Dors maintenant !

Ichigo soupira doucement et s'endormit instantanément. Shinji caressa encore un peu les cheveux épais et finit par s'endormir, la tête enfouie sur le haut de son crâne. Il pensa que le lendemain il tordrait le cou d'Isane pour avoir fait exprès d'oublier certaines commandes. Il avait fallu que Risa omette de lui dire que cette fichue bonne femme était jalouse et qu'elle voulait lui mettre le grappin dessus à la base. Il ne pensa bientôt plus...

0°0°0

Le lendemain matin, Shinji se réveilla à cause du bruit violent de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit péniblement un œil. Il sentit bouger quelqu'un contre lui et vit Ichigo qui se crispait contre lui. Il jura doucement entre ses dents. Il réussit à sortir du lit sans réveiller sa moitié et ferma la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Il avait reconnu les reiatsu qui se trouvaient derrière la porte d'entrée. Il était fatigué... et surtout il était furieux qu'on puisse réveiller son amant qui l'avait attendu toute la nuit, son portable ouvert à côté de lui.

Shinji ouvrit la porte violemment.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- Te dire bonjour !

- C'est fait ! À tout à l'heure... et il claqua la porte au nez de ses visiteurs qui recommencèrent à jouer avec la sonnette.

Shinji arracha presque la porte d'entrée et foudroya Kensei, Risa, Isane, Enzo et Rose du regard et les menaça.

- Ichi n'a pas dormit de la nuit et moi non plus parce qu'une certaine personne dont je ne citerais pas le nom, mais qu'il désigna du regard, a omis de faire son travail. Alors vous allez nous foutre la paix et nous laisser dormir !

- Il est 9 heures ! s'écria Kensei.

- Raison de plus ! Dégagez ! Je ne plaisante pas !

- Fais-les entrer ! fit la voix ensommeillée d'Ichigo derrière lui. De toute façon, ils ne nous lâcheront pas apparemment.

- Yo Ichigo ! lança Risa.

Elle passa devant Shinji suivit des autres vizards très en forme. Ichigo se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'assit sur une chaise, la plus proche du mur. Il posa sa tête contre ce dernier comme soutient et ferma les yeux. En voyant ce spectacle Shinji se dirigea vers lui et le prit par la main et le tira pour le remettre sur pied.

- Toi ! Tu repars te coucher !

- Oï ! Shinji arrêt de le couv...

Hirako se tourna vers Kensei et lui jeta un regard qui ne trompa pas l'albinos. Il s'arrêta de parler et finit par dire :

- Je prépare le café !

- Fais ça oui... La voix du blond était belliqueuse.

Shinji prit doucement la main de son amant et le raccompagna dans la chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et tourna la clef. Il préférait cela au fait de devoir tuer un vizard par mégarde tellement il était énervé. Il allongea Ichigo qui ne protesta pas. Il gémit.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- J'ai mal à la tête...

- Tu veux un comprimé ?

- Je pense que... c'est préférable.

Shinji fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Il se leva et tira de son tiroir une boite. Il en sortit un comprimé et le plaça dans la bouche d'Ichigo. Ce dernier l'avala facilement et ferma les yeux. Le blond se pencha et brossa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Dors Ichi. Ce n'est pas la peine de te lever pour eux. Repose-toi ! Tu as l'air d'en avoir terriblement besoin. Aujourd'hui je reste avec toi.

Shinji sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de son cou. Il rencontra vaguement les yeux de son amant. Ses derniers étaient pratiquement clos. Le roux lui murmura...

- Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. J'ai tellement attendu pour te revoir... hier, ce fut tellement long sans toi. C'était encore pire que d'habitude, car je te savais si proche. Reste... reste avec moi. Tu me manques tellement ! reprit-il.

- Ichi...

- S'il te plaît !

La voix d'Ichigo était suppliante. Le blond se pencha en avant et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

- Laisse-moi juste le temps de les sortir de l'appartement et je viens me recoucher avec toi. Ca te convient ?

- Hum...

Le roux lâcha les épaules du vizard et se retourna dans le lit pour enfoncer son nez dans l'oreiller. Shinji remonta les couvertures sur lui et l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la tempe.

- Je reviens vite...

Il quitta la pièce où les lourdes tentures bleue nuit laissaient à peine filtrer la lumière. Il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce dans son pyjama bleu, cela aurait pu porter à en faire rire certains, mais l'air sombre dudit propriétaire du pyjama dissuada quiconque de faire une quelconque réflexion.

- Maintenant... vous allez dégager vite fait !

La voix du blond était menaçante.

- Attends Shinji ! Ton mariage est dans deux jours et y'a encore des trucs à régler. Et...

Risa fut coupée par Rose :

- C'est Ichigo ? Il va faire une nouvelle "crise" ?

- Il n'en est pas loin... Alors, je vous demande de nous ficher la paix !

Shinji passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et se gratta le sommet de son crâne. Kensei lui tendit une tasse fumante.

- C'est pour cela que tu étais si inquiet hier ? Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit...

- J'ai essayé de vous parler, je te signale... Vous m'avez ignoré, pensant que j'essayais juste de regagner la maison pour lui sauter dessus. Quoique... Enfin bref ! Maintenant, s'il y a quelques petites choses à régler avec les autres vous vous débrouillez, ou vous me contactez sur mon portable.

- Ce serait dommage qu'il ne puisse pas venir à son propre mariage... Surtout si on est obligé de le tuer ! fit Kensei qui se mordit la langue quand il croisa les yeux noisettes de Shinji. Ouch... il venait de recevoir un coup de coude de Rose et Risa. Merde... vous pouvez y aller plus doucement...

- Maintenant, vous sortez ! On se reverra demain ou le jour J.

- On ne peut pas t'aider ? demanda Isane.

Shinji baissa les yeux sur elle et répondit vertement :

- Personne ne peut m'aider.

- Allez Isane on part ! Si ça ne va vraiment pas pour Ichi, dis-le nous, lança Risa.

Les vizards quittèrent l'appartement. Shinji ferma la porte à clef et enleva les piles de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée et les déposa sur la sellette qui se trouvait toute proche. Il regagna la chambre et se glissa entre les couvertures. Il se tourna lentement vers son amant en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. À peine s'était-il installé qu'Ichigo le tira contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et soupira d'aise. Shinji enlaça la taille du roux et se cala contre lui. Il s'endormit comme une masse quelques instants plus tard.

°0°0°

Ichigo se réveilla tard dans l'après-midi. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le lit. Il fronça les sourcils, mais il sentit le reiatsu du blond dans l'appartement. Il s'étira et se leva. Il se gratta la tête et observa autour de lui. Personne... Finalement, il trouva le blond dans la salle de bain en train de finir de remplir la machine à laver.

- Je constate que tu es toujours aussi doué pour les travaux ménagers !fit Ichigo, moqueur.

- Moque-toi... fit Shinji, ironique. Bien dormi ?

Ichigo bailla et mit sa main devant la bouche.

- Ouais... je vais me faire un café.

- Où tu comptes aller comme ça ?

Shinji l'avait attrapé par la manche et le tirait en arrière. Ichigo le regarda interrogateur et eut un petit sourire. Il glissa un bras autour de la taille du blond et embrassa légèrement les lèvres offertes.

- Bonjour !

- Quand même... Tu te plais...

Shinji ferma les yeux tandis que le roux butinait son cou avec délectation... Ce dernier demanda doucement :

- Tu disais ?

- Tu m'as terriblement manqué...

Ichigo sourit. Il se redressa et murmura :

- Je peux me faire un café maintenant ?

- Aarrrhhhh ! Ichi... tu es...

L'orangé était partit sur un clin d'œil et se retrouva dans la cuisine avec le blond sur les talons. Il commença à se faire un expresso et Shinji continua à se plaindre. Ichigo attrapa son amant contre lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il murmura contre son oreille :

- Merci...

Pour une fois le blond ne répondit pas et se contenta d'enlacer la taille d'Ichigo et de poser son front contre le sien. Ils fermèrent les yeux quelques instants et profitèrent de cet instant d'accalmie.

°0°0°

Les deux jours suivant passèrent rapidement. Shinji resta chez lui et s'occupa de tout à distance. Ichigo essayait de terminer le maximum de devoirs pour profiter ensuite de la présence du blond sans être ennuyé par quoi que ce soit. Ichigo apprit quelques mots d'espagnol. Il s'était entraîné en Angleterre en apprenant son mariage, mais Shinji essayait de lui donner un cour accéléré. Il l'assura que Rose serait derrière lui pour lui traduire en japonais les paroles du maire et lui faire dire ce qu'il aurait à dire. Ils avaient été voir le lieu de leur mariage et ils avaient rencontré les autorités locales. Ichigo avait l'impression de se décomposer un peu plus que les heures passaient.

Finalement, le matin tant redouté arriva et après avoir prit sa douche Ichigo s'habilla de son costume. Il avait été voir un tailleur dans les rues commerçantes d'Oxford. Son costume tombait impeccablement et la sobriété de l'ensemble donnait à Ichigo une élégance naturelle et une distinction qui força l'admiration de Shinji.

- Je savais que ton costume était noir, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu passes chez un tailleur. Tu es vraiment à "croquer !"

Le costume n'était pas tout à fait noir, plutôt gris anthracite, une chemise blanche de marque et une cravate dans les tons orangés griffés complétait le tout. Shinji songea que sa nuit de noce allait être très, très chaude !

- Bon, Kensei arrive... Il va t'emmener avant afin que tu connaisses un peu tous le monde. J'arrive des que je suis prêt !

Ichigo se dirigea vers Shinji et l'embrassa amoureusement et partit ouvrir la porte pour trouver Kensei devant. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et siffla légèrement.

- T'es trop beau pour ce type !

- Ferme-là Kensei, je t'ai entendu ! cria Shinji.

Ichigo rit doucement et murmura :

- On y va... Sinon, il va écouter à la porte !

- Je t'ai entendu...

L'orangé secoua la tête et ferma la porte d'entrée derrière lui et suivit l'albinos qui avait lui-même fait l'effort de porter un costume... noir !

- Je me demande si ce mariage ne va pas ressembler à un enterrement !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Kensei.

- Si on est tous habillé en noir !

- T'inquiète... y'aura Shinji pour égailler la salle ! rétorqua sérieusement l'albinos.

Ichigo le scruta un instant et finit par éclater de rire... puis, fut soudainement inquiet.

- Tu as vu son costume...

- Non ! Il a dit que c'était une surprise.

- Oh... Là Ichigo était inquiet.

Les deux vizards arrivèrent à la mairie. Qu'elle ne fut pas la stupéfaction d'Ichigo de voir le hall d'entrée plein à craquer d'hommes et de femmes, tous vizards, en vêtements de fêtes. Ichigo sentit la pression l'écraser tout à coup !

- T'inquiète pas Ichi... Tout se passera bien !

- Shinji m'avait dit que c'était "intime"...

- Bah, on fait le mariage avec notre famille. En tout on est 195 !

Ichigo toussa violemment.

- Ne nous le tue pas Kensei... sinon, j'en connais un qui va te tuer juste après ! marmonna Risa.

- Coucou Ichigo ! fit Eve. Viens, je vais te faire rencontrer un peu tout le monde. Tu sais que tu es une vraie vedette. Tout le monde veut te connaître. Il faut dire que tu es un cas peu courant. Un vizard humain, héros de la guerre d'hiver et compagnon de Shinji Hirako...

Ichigo n'arrivait plus à comprendre. Il fut présenté à un nombre impressionnant de vizards qui essayaient tous de l'approcher et de lui serrer la main. Un attroupement s'était formé autour de lui et il crut qu'il allait mourir étouffé.

- Bon, maintenant vous allez le laisser respirer ou c'est moi qui m'occupe de vous ! fit la voix menaçante du blond.

Tous se retournèrent et virent l'ancien capitaine de la 5ème division en costume crème qui devait aussi sortir de chez le tailleur assortit d'une cravate grise. Tous se reculèrent et le blond rejoignit son amant qui le regardait, admiratif. Shinji foudroyait du regard les autres vizards qui avait tenté de lui ravir son homme. Il signala :

- Il n'est plus à prendre !

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel. Puis Hirako se tournant vers sa moitié lui dit abruptement :

- Viens, on va finir par être en retard.

Shinji avait pris la main de l'orangé et tous les deux, suivis de tous les autres vizards entrèrent dans la grande salle de la mairie. Le dit maire d'ailleurs, fut stupéfait par le nombre de personnes qui entraient dans la salle d'honneur. Il scruta les deux futurs mariés et les trouva quelque peu nerveux. Enfin, surtout celui qui paraissait le plus jeune des deux. Ils étaient impeccablement habillés et franchement, c'est parce ce qu'il devait les marier, mais jamais il ne les aurait pris pour gay. À sa surprise, l'orangé se plaça à la gauche et le blond à la droite. Il aurait cru l'inverse... Enfin, bon ce n'était pas son problème après tout.

Rose se plaça derrière Ichigo et lui fit la discrètement la traduction simultanée du discours du Maire. Kensei était le témoin de Shinji. Tous écoutaient dans un silence religieux la cérémonie. Ichigo scrutait l'officier d'état civil et essayait de déchiffrer son regard. Ce dernier finit par se sentir mal à l'aise par tant d'insistance. Ichigo reçut un coup de coude discret de Shinji et le roux tourna la tête vers le blond qui fronçait légèrement les sourcils.

Finalement, ils en arrivèrent aux phrases fatidiques. Kensei avait sorti les anneaux et les avaient tendu à Shinji.

Ichigo blêmit légèrement et entendit Shinji lui dire en espagnol :

-_ "Ichigo veux-tu me prendre comme époux, dans la joie et dans la peine, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, et il ajouta en japonais et au-delà pour des siècles et des siècles ?"_

Ichigo sourit et vit l'air surpris du maire et le petit rire qui parcourut la salle :

_- "Oui, je le veux !_

Shinji glissa à son annuaire gauche son alliance. Ce fut autour de l'orangé de prononcer les paroles qu'il avait apprises en espagnol.

_- "Shinji veux-tu me prendre pour époux, dans la joie et dans la peine, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare... et il dit en japonais et de m'aimer dans ma vie d'humain et par-delà les siècles ?_

-_ "Oui, je le veux !_

Et Ichigo glissa l'alliance au doigt du vizard blond. Il y eut quelques sifflets d'approbation dans la salle. Les deux mariés tournèrent la tête, surpris. Le maire fut soulagé d'arriver à la fin. Les textes japonais n'étaient pas du tout prévus et il n'aimait pas du tout ce qui n'était pas prévu.

- Je vous déclare mari et mari pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare. Vous pouvez embrasser le marié !

Ichigo regardait Shinji qui avait un sourire légèrement moqueur. Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent tendrement devant toute l'assemblée. Certains étaient émus aux larmes notamment Eve et même Isane... Des acclamations virent saluer le baiser et bientôt les deux hommes furent entourés de leur "famille" qui les félicita très chaleureusement.

Shinji avait pris la main d'Ichigo dans la sienne et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

- Tu as oublié de me dire ce qu'on faisait maintenant... lui dit l'orangé, un peu inquiet.

- On va faire la fête ! répondit en souriant son mari.

Quand Ichigo y songea, cela lui fit réellement une drôle d'impression. Quelque chose de rassurant, de chaud et d'étrange. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs voitures et se dirigèrent vers les entrepôts. Ichigo adressa un sourire amusé au blond.

- J'aurais du m'en douter !

- Attend, tu as vu le nombre de personnes que nous sommes...

- Oui... "intime" ?

- Euh… familiale ! rétorqua Shinji.

Ils descendirent tous et Shinji, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché la main du roux l'entraina à sa suite pour arriver dans les sous-sols. Les lieux avaient été aménagés pour faire une fête avec beaucoup d'invités. Des tables avaient été dressées, des buffets attendaient bien sagement. Des vizards étaient là pour s'occuper du service. Une décoration de fête comme il peut en exister au Japon avait été aménagé. De la musique retentit et bientôt la fête battit son plein. Les vizards étaient bien décidés à fêter un événement qui ne se produisait que très rarement. Ichigo but du saké et mangea un peu de chaque plat de fête qui avait été concocté, il le sut plus tard, par un traiteur japonais...

Les deux mariés furent séparés par les groupes qui s'étaient constitués par affinités et tous les félicitèrent très chaleureusement. L'orangé en avait la tête qui tournait. Finalement, il vit que sur la piste de danse Shinji dansait avec élégance avec Risa, qui pour une fois s'était habillé en femme fatale dans un fourreau noir échancré sur une de ses fesses. Pas mal d'hommes avaient les yeux qui louchaient d'ailleurs. Eve tira brutalement le roux vers la piste et entreprit de danser avec lui. Ichigo dansa avec sensualité avec la jeune femme et beaucoup de femmes commencèrent à envier la vizard entreprenante que le roux tenait dans ses bras.

Finalement, un slow fut entamé et Risa et Eve quittèrent leurs partenaires pour laisser les deux amants ensemble.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé la façon dont tu tenais Eve ! marmonna Shinji.

- Je devrais dire quoi de ta démonstration avec Risa... rétorqua le roux.

- Ce n'est pas pareil !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui... Risa je la connais depuis des siècles...

- Ah oui... Tiens au fait Shinji. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé l'âge que tu avais exactement...

Shinji blêmit légèrement. Il essaya de changer de conversation.

- Pourquoi tu l'as serré d'aussi près ?

Ichigo glissa alors ses bras autour de la taille de Shinji et plaqua son corps contre le sien et plaça sa bouche près de l'oreille du blond.

- Alors... Quel âge ?

- C'est important ?

- J'aimerais savoir... Après tout... Tu connais le mien !

Petit silence et enfin Shinji murmura d'une petite voix...

- Hum... 879 ans...

- Quoi ? sursauta Ichigo.

Il faillit s'arrêter, mais Shinji le tira pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas.

- De toute façon, on est marié maintenant... Tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière ! Fallait me le demander avant ! finit-il, accusateur.

- Tu aurais pu me parler "de ce détail" avant quand même. Ichigo était encore sous le choc.

Il savait qu'il était plus âgé... mais pas à ce point là !

- Je crois, finit de dire Ichigo... qu'il ne peut pas y avoir de plus grande différence d'âge dans aucun autre couple sur Terre !

- On s'en fiche ! On est déjà un couple hors norme !

- Hum...

- Quoi encore ? soupira le blond.

- Tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir ! Tu vas me dire ce que c'est ?

- Pas question... surprise !

La musique prenant fin, ils se dirigèrent vers les buffets et se restaurèrent. Ils ne se quittaient plus des yeux et finirent par porter la nourriture à la bouche de l'autre. Cela exaspéra Kensei. Risa lui dit qu'il était jaloux ! En réalité plus personne ne faisait réellement attention au couple, la fête battait son plein et certains commençaient sérieusement à trouver le sol très proche. Au cours de la soirée, Shinji entraîna discrètement son mari par la main et ils se retrouvèrent dehors. Le blond donna une pilule d'âme artificielle à Ichigo. Son âme se dégagea de son corps. Shinji ordonna au mod-soul de se rendre à l'appartement et de veiller sur le corps d'Ichigo. Le corps d'Ichigo regagna alors une voiture où un vizard l'attendait pour le raccompagner à l'appartement.

Shinji tira l'orangé à lui et lui murmura. :

- Maintenant, toi et moi on va pouvoir réellement s'amuser...

- Où comptes-tu m'emmener ?

- Cccchhhhhuuuuuutttt....

Shinji tira le roux à lui et tous les deux disparurent grâce au Shunpo. Kensei, qui avait observé la scène demanda à Rose :

- Tu sais où il va l'emmener ?

- Aucune idée. Il n'en a parlé à absolument personne. Je pense qu'il voulait vraiment être tranquille !

- T'es sur qu'on aurait dû les laisser se marier ?

- Ca n'aurait pas changé grand chose... au moins maintenant, ils sont heureux ! rétorqua Risa.

**_°0°0°0°0°_**

**_Ça vous a plu ?_**

**_à bientôt pour la suite !_**

**_Pensez à la Review de l'auteur... c'est indispensable pour sa survie ^^_**

**_(enfin, je dis rien mais un auteur sans sa ration quotienne de review peut devenir méchant !)  
_**


	20. Deux coeurs à l'unisson !

bon après la panne voici un nouveau chapitre !

bonne lecture !

Disclamer : C'est à Tite et non à moi... Tss !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo suivait Shinji, pensif… Les événements s'étaient passés tellement vite dans la journée qu'il n'avait rien vu et sa nervosité n'avait rien arrangée. Il faisait nuit et seul la lumière de la pleine lune lui donnait une vague idée du paysage. Il se demandait comment le blond pouvait se repérer, mais c'était vrai que pour lui c'était une terre inconnue alors que pour Shinji l'Espagne était comme une seconde maison. Cette pensée lui fit froncer les sourcils… son amant avait vécu tellement longtemps qu'il ignorait pratiquement tout de lui. Bien sur, ils discutaient et au fur et à mesure ils apprenaient à se connaître de mieux en mieux, mais une différence de plus de 800 ans… c'était effrayant quand même à bien y songer ! Il avait bien dû tomber amoureux avant lui tout de même… Et il était tombé amoureux à quel degré ? Cela le tracassait un peu.

Le blond lui jeta un coup d'œil et tendit brutalement une main vers lui. Surpris, Ichigo plongea ses yeux ambre dans ceux noisette. Shinji eut un petit sourire et le roux glissa sa main dans la sienne. La pression réconfortante de ses doigts le libéra d'une certaine tension qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte avoir accumulé aux cours des dernières heures. Ichigo grimaça légèrement comme à son habitude. Shinji ne lui dit rien et tourna son regard vers la direction qu'il suivait inlassablement. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils se déplaçaient tous les deux grâce au shunpo. Le roux commençait à se sentir fatigué, mais il refusa de le montrer à son partenaire qui, lui, se déplaçait sans montrer le moindre effort. Et Shinji qui lui disait qu'il était plus fort que les autres… Pourtant et cela Ichigo en était convaincu, il était certain que le blond était beaucoup plus fort que lui.

Finalement, Ichigo se rendit compte qu'ils traversaient une mer. Il leva des yeux surpris vers son mari et le tira par la main. Le blond refusait de lâcher la sienne. Shinji glissa ses yeux vers lui et demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Pourquoi traverse-t-on la mer ?

- À ton avis ? fit le blond, moqueur.

- Shinji… Où allons-nous ?

- Cchhhuuuutttt ! fit-il un doigt sur la bouche. C'est une surprise.

Ichigo plissa les yeux et constata que son amant ne lui dirait rien. Shinji lui adressa un dernier sourire et se concentra sur la direction à prendre. Le cœur d'Ichigo commençait à battre la chamade. Qu'est-ce que le blond lui réservait ? Bientôt, Shinji amorça une descente et Ichigo se retrouva dans un désert. Surpris, il regarda autour de lui et vit une immense tente entourée de dune. Stupéfait, il se tourna vers son amant qui eut un petit sourire.

- Hum… on aura la paix en plein milieu d'un désert !

- Je me croirai au Hueco Mundo ! s'écria Ichigo.

- Version luxe alors ! ironisa le blond. Viens !

Il tira le roux par la manche et lui fit parcourir à pied la petite distance qui restait à couvrir. Ichigo se pencha un peu pour passer sous les lourds pans de tissus et découvrit un décor des mille et une nuits. La tente était immense et même si elle était décorée à l'arabe, elle avait tout le confort moderne européen. Shinji lui fit rapidement visiter les lieux et à la surprise d'Ichigo il y avait une baignoire et une douche. Pas possible ! En plein désert…

- On a des provisions pour deux jours et personne ne nous dérangera. Je me suis occupé de tout…

- Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?

- Personne… Je pense que nous ne serions pas seuls à l'heure actuelle si c'était le cas.

- Oh… fit seulement Ichigo.

Brutalement, il se sentit intimidé. Shinji et lui avaient toujours été plus ou moins accompagnés et ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés seuls au monde. Il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire.

- Retire Zangetsu déjà, fit Shinji qui voyait l'indécision de l'orangé. Je vais chercher quelque chose, mets-toi à l'aise !

Ichigo marmonna quelque chose que lui seul comprit. Shinji, lui, s'était dirigé vers un autre coin de la tente. Le roux alla s'asseoir sur les coussins qui traînaient au sol. La décoration n'était pas à son goût. Il préférait les espaces non encombrés mais c'était franchement dépaysant. Il eut un petit sourire… Il n'y avait que ce crétin de Shinji pour penser à des trucs pareils. Lui et son raffinement…

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? demanda le blond.

- Hum… je me disais que tu étais certainement la seule personne que je connaisse à penser à ce genre d'endroit !

- Dépaysant… non ?

- Très !

- Tant mieux ! Je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas de ta décoration favorite… Mais c'était le but !

- De prendre quelque chose aux antipodes de mes goûts !

- Exactement… Et puis, c'est bien de changer… non ?

- Qu'est ce que tu tiens ?

- Oh…

Shinji regarda le plateau qu'il tenait et le posa sur la petite table posée sur les tapis moelleux aux couleurs vives. Ichigo découvrit alors un assortiment de mets complètement différents. Ils étaient présentés sous forme de toutes petites bouchées.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- J'en sais rien… En fait, on me l'a dit… fit Shinji, pensif, mais je ne me souviens plus vraiment de quoi il s'agit.

- Cela ne m'étonne même pas ! marmonna Ichigo.

Shinji fit le tour de la table et vint s'installer à côté d'Ichigo. Il le frôla ce qui fit frissonner le roux. Le blond eut un sourire et se pencha vers le roux et le scruta droit dans les yeux ce qui mit Ichigo un peu mal à l'aise. Il se demandait ce que pouvait être le nouveau plan de son amant.

- Tu es à croquer ! chuchota le blond.

- Qu'est ce que…

Shinji se redressa sur ses genoux et glissa ses bras autour des épaules du roux et le poussa en arrière et d'un mouvement souple se retrouva assit à califourchon sur son amant. Hirako posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage sous lui. Il pencha son buste et son visage s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de celui d'Ichigo. Il murmura pour lui-même, une profonde lueur de tendresse dans les yeux :

- Mon mari…

Ichigo rougit légèrement. Il ne s'y habituait toujours pas ! Finalement, il adressa un sourire au blond et enroula ses bras autour de son cou et attira son visage vers le sien. Il murmura contre les lèvres d'Hirako :

- Mon très cher mari…

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, doucement tout d'abord, pour finalement devenir un baiser sensuel. Leurs langues s'emmêlaient lentement pour se défaire avec douceur. Les bras d'Ichigo s'étaient enroulés possessivement autour des épaules du blond. Ichigo profita du fait que Shinji se reculait un peu pour se redresser et taquiner le piercing du blond. Hirako gémit. Il aimait qu'Ichigo joue avec le petit bout de métal accroché à sa langue. Ses yeux devinrent lourds de désir. Les mains de Shinji glissèrent le long des côtes du roux. Il abandonna son visage pour s'attaquer à d'autres parties du corps sous lui.

Il mordilla son oreille droite et descendit le long de son cou pour trouver les parties sensibles qui ne manquerait de provoquer quelques réactions chez son amant. Ichigo frissonna. Shinji avait le chic pour trouver les parties les plus sensibles chez lui. Il le sentait descendre inexorablement et son cœur s'accéléra. Shinji fit glisser le haut de son shihakushou. Ichigo sentait les lèvres douces l'embrasser fiévreusement au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient. Il ne pensait plus… Il s'arqua contre Shinji quand ce dernier se mit à taquiner ses mamelons. Sa langue était perverse et le métal avec lequel elle était transpercée donnait un côté érotique à la chose. Il avait fermé les yeux et fut donc surpris quand Shinji reprit ses lèvres avec passion. Un duel s'engagea entre eux et Ichigo abandonna au bout de quelques instants.

Le roux sentait le tissu frotter contre son torse et se sentait frustré de ne pouvoir sentir la peau de son amant contre la sienne. Il défit rapidement sa cravate, repoussa la veste de Shinji et fit tomber un à un les boutons récalcitrants. Shinji eut un sourire moqueur devant l'impatience qu'Ichigo affichait. Mais, au fond de lui, il trouvait qu'Ichigo était patient. Lorsque le buste du blond n'eut plus d'entrave ce dernier reprit l'exploration de la bouche de son amant et se frotta contre le roux. Ce dernier avait entouré de ses bras la taille souple de Shinji. Leurs corps étaient tellement serrés l'un contre l'autres que leurs érections naissantes se frottaient l'une à l'autre, attisant leurs désirs. Leurs gémissements lourds se mélangeaient.

Ichigo sentit les mains de Shinji glisser entre les pans de son hakama pour empoigner sa verge. Il s'arqua contre lui et haleta.

- Je vais te faire te sentir bien, Ichigo, souffla Shinji

Il avait déjà imprimé un mouvement de va et vient tantôt lent, tantôt plus rapide. Finalement, il défit le nœud de l'obi et fit glisser le hakama d'Ichigo. Le roux se sentait vibrer sous le regard admiratif de son mari. Le mot devenait plus familier et plus grisant se dit-il en y songeant. Shinji l'attrapa soudain et le porta pour l'amener jusqu'au grand lit qui les attendait. Ichigo sentit les draps frais sous lui, ce qui contrebalançait son feu intérieur. Shinji s'était déjà penché vers son membre tendu et avait entrepris de lui prodiguer les meilleures attentions. La bouche humide le faisait se tordre de plaisir. Shinji le connaissait trop bien maintenant et le fait qu'il ait déjà introduit des doigts à l'intérieur de lui ne faisait qu'accentuer ses gémissements. Il avait l'impression de n'être plus que cela lorsqu'Hirako eut trouvé sa prostate. Il avait l'impression de voir un voile blanc à chaque fois qu'il tapait dessus. Ichigo se sentit venir et voulut protester mais Shinji, qui l'avait senti se raidir accentua son travail sur la verge et appuya plus fort. Ichigo se cambra soudainement… La vague de plaisir était insoutenable. Il s'était accroché aux draps comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il haletait de plaisir et la seule chose qu'il pouvait à peine prononcer était le prénom de l'homme qui assouvissait son désir.

- Ichi, ce n'est pas fini… murmura le blond qui se léchait les doigts et les lèvres.

Ichigo observa son homme défaire son bouton de pantalon et sa fermeture éclair. Shinji s'était déshabillé en quelques minutes et reprit l'exploration du corps d'Ichigo.

- Mais…

- Cchhuuuttt… Je m'occupe de tout pour l'instant !

Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser et les mains d'Hirako lui saisirent fermement la taille. Leurs verges se frottaient ce qui excita à nouveau Ichigo. Shinji avait glissé son visage contre la nuque du roux et y déposa une marque d'appartenance.

- Tu es à moi Ichi, souffla le blond. Toujours !

- Oui… lui répondit le roux dans un chuchotement.

Shinji tourna alors Ichigo doucement et s'allongea derrière lui. Il fit glisser ses doigts à l'intérieur de son amant pour le préparer à le recevoir. Ichigo se pencha en avant, gémissant sous les caresses. Shinji lui empoigna à nouveau fermement la taille et Ichigo sentit derrière lui la verge fièrement dressée et attendant de le pénétrer. Quand il la sentit glisser en lui, il déglutit. Shinji y allait doucement et attendait qu'il s'adapte à lui.

- Bouge, Shinji… murmura Ichigo.

Shinji, qui s'était couvert d'une légère couche de transpiration sous la tension de l'attente, gémit quand il commença à se retirer. Son amant était tellement serré. Quand il replongea, il essaya de toucher la prostate et après quelques va et vient contre le dos d'Ichigo, il vit son amant se cambrer contre lui.

Ichigo grimaça un peu jusqu'à ce que Shinji touche sa prostate. Il gémit violemment et haleta. Mais Shinji avait déjà le rythme et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Le fait de sentir dans son dos ses mouvements doux et réguliers et en même temps menés avec fermeté était franchement érotique. Ichigo étreignit les draps de ses mains et se pencha un peu plus pour permettre une meilleure pénétration par son partenaire. Il sentait le souffle chaud de Shinji dans son cou, les mains chaudes de son amant sur sa taille et ses mouvements en lui de plus en plus rapide. Ichigo sentit qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus se retenir.

- Shinji…

- J'ai compris… souffla l'autre.

Shinji le serra plus fort et accéléra le mouvement. Les gémissements de Shinji contre l'oreille d'Ichigo agissaient tel un aphrodisiaque. Il était au bout et s'arqua contre son amant qui lui-même s'arqua sous son plaisir. Ils vinrent en même temps et on entendait plus dans la tente que les respirations précipitées et les halètements désordonnés. Shinji avait enroulé ses bras autour du buste d'Ichigo qui murmura…

- Tu peux te retirer, tu sais…

- Hum… on est trop bien chez toi…

Mais il se retira lentement. Shinji grignotait maintenant le dos d'Ichigo.

- Tu as beaucoup de cicatrices… fit-il en les léchant toutes.

Ichigo finit par se retourner pour faire face au blond. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et leur regard devint intense. Ils échangèrent quelques tendres baisers. Ichigo sentait le sommeil le gagner et il bailla. Il posa sa main devant sa bouche et Shinji l'attrapa pour regarder l'alliance qui brillait à son annulaire. Il embrassa sa main et murmura à Ichigo :

- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie…

- Tu en as eu beaucoup de jours ! chuchota Ichigo.

Cela amena un sourire sur le visage du blond.

- Oui, beaucoup. Ce qui fait que cette journée n'en a que plus de valeur !

- C'est aussi le plus beau jour de ma vie… qui est largement plus courte aussi. Il faut bien le reconnaître ! ironisa Ichigo.

- Ne commence pas avec mon âge. On n'en est plus à une centaine d'années près ! marmonna le blond, exaspéré.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est rien en écart ! se moqua gentiment Ichigo.

Shinji le foudroya du regard et rétorqua :

- J'essaye d'être romantique et tu mets mon âge sur le tapis, Ichi ! J'aurai pu te parler de ce détail, mais je n'en voyais pas l'importance.

- "Ce détail" est quand même important… Je suis vraiment "un gamin" par rapport à toi !

- Ça je te l'avais dit ! Gamin !

- Ne commence pas non plus ! En tout cas, suffisamment vieux pour te donner du plaisir !

- Quand ça ? siffla Shinji. C'est toi qui hurlais de plaisir il y a quelques minutes…

- Mauvais joueur. Je te donne autant de plaisir que tu m'en donnes !

Le blond observa le roux quelques instants et le prit dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans la nuque d'Ichigo et souffla contre son oreille :

- C'est vrai. J'aime quand tu me fais l'amour mais j'avoue préférer te le faire…

- Donc, je n'aurais plus le droit de poser un doigt sur toi ?

- Tu rêves. C'est vrai que j'ai une préférence… Mais, je compte bien profiter de tes délicieuses caresses.

Il eut un frisson en y pensant à l'avance.

- Au fait, fit Shinji, gourmand, c'était quoi tes rêves érotiques de la dernière fois ?

- Je te ferais subir cela à la maison.

- La tienne ou la mienne ?

- Tu choisiras…

- Hum… pourquoi pas ici ?

Ichigo eut un petit sourire carnassier et il murmura contre l'oreille du blond :

- Surprise… Tu n'as rien voulu me dire !

- Attend, c'était pour notre nuit de noces…

- Hum… j'ai bien le droit de te réserver des surprises moi-aussi…

Ichigo finit par bailler à nouveau et Shinji vit les yeux de son amant papillonner. Il lui sourit tendrement et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Dors maintenant… On remet ça demain !

- Pervers ! rétorqua Ichigo, déjà dans les limbes du sommeil.

- Oui… mais tu m'aimes en pervers…

- Que toi…

- J'y compte bien !

Shinji sourit en voyant son mari endormit. Il n'était pas encore accoutumer à ce mot, mais la sonorité lui plaisait bien. Il prit la couverture et la rabattit sur leurs deux corps. Ichigo avait déjà enfouit sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque. Ça non plus ça ne changeait pas se dit Hirako en baillant. Ichigo l'avait vraiment pris pour son doudou lorsqu'il était là ! Il s'avoua qu'il adorait cela mais ne l'avouerait jamais au roux ! Il avait déjà trop de faiblesses avec lui. Il se tourna légèrement vers son amant et sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

°0°0°0°0°

_à bientôt !_


	21. Blessures

Voici un nouveau chapitre de Sous le Masque !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Disclamer : Bien sur tout est à Tite Kubo ! (sauf mes perso. ^^)

°0°0°0°0

Ichigo ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Il faisait nuit noire lorsqu'il entra, mais il n'alluma pas le plafonnier. Il déposa lourdement sa valise contre le mur et il ferma la porte à clef derrière lui. Et sa main resta sur la poignée… quelques minutes. Cette dernière reçut une goutte d'eau, puis une autre au bout de quelques secondes… pour finir par être couverte de larmes ! Ichigo gémit et son corps glissa lourdement sur le sol. Un long sanglot éclata dans sa gorge et des spasmes de douleurs secouèrent son anatomie. Ichigo ramena ses mains vers son cœur et il les serra fortement, comme si ces dernières pouvaient arrêter le dard violent du mal qui s'était planté à l'intérieur de celui-ci !

Ichigo resta longtemps à pleurer la tête collée contre la porte. Il finit par se relever lourdement. Il avait froid et il décida d'aller prendre une douche… Il n'allait pas se laisser aller comme cela. Il n'en était pas question ! Il traversa d'un pas pesant son appartement. Il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir quoi que ce soit. Il appuya uniquement sur l'interrupteur de la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla comme un automate et fit couler l'eau chaude sur lui pour exorciser le froid qui avait envahi son corps. Il resta longuement sous l'eau et les larmes virent se mélanger à l'eau ruisselante. Il finit par se résoudre à sortir. Il se sécha et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre un pyjama. Il finit par s'allonger sur son lit par automatisme.

Les yeux d'Ichigo se portèrent immédiatement vers son bureau. Une semaine plus tôt, il regardait encore la petite boîte bleue dans laquelle, les deux alliances reposaient. Il regarda sa main gauche… Il ne portait aucune trace d'anneau autour d'aucun doigt. De nouvelles larmes montèrent à ses yeux et il se traita de plus sombre idiot que la Terre n'ait jamais porté. Il maudit son caractère emporté et, soudain, le visage de son mari lui revint en mémoire. La dernière expression que Shinji avait eue lorsqu'il s'était quitté : celle d'une profonde blessure… Quelque chose se cassant et dont personne ne savait réellement si elle allait se refermer un jour. Ichigo essaya d'oublier. Il passa les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête et gémit sous les émotions qui le submergeaient.

D'épuisement et de chagrin, Ichigo finit par s'endormir une heure plus tard. Pourtant, sa nuit fut agitée et les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Ichigo rêva de son retour en Espagne avec Shinji. Leur petit séjour avait été merveilleux et le roux savait qu'il constituerait son plus précieux souvenir. De retour à l'appartement, les deux hommes étaient littéralement épuisés par les longues heures qu'avaient demandées leurs déplacements. Pourtant, à peine arrivé, Shinji commençait déjà à formuler des projets d'avenirs. Ichigo l'écoutait avec un léger sourire. Finalement, le blond demanda son avis au roux :

- Donc, que penses-tu de m'accompagner au cours de nos voyages ? On pourrait faire le tour du monde.

- Comme je te l'ai dit avant que nous nous mariions, je vais devoir retourner à Karakura.

- Je t'ai dit que c'était impossible, Ichi ! rétorqua fermement le blond.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ce projet est impossible, répondit doucement Ichigo.

- Enfin, tu imagines déjà le problème pour moi de faire les allers-retours Madrid / Oxford ?

- Écoute, tu n'as qu'à ajouter Karakura dans les villes que tu as à visiter !

Un petit silence s'installa et Shinji avait planté son regard noisette dans les yeux d'Ichigo.

- Tu comptes vouloir aider ton père combien de temps en fait ?

- Environ 5 ans, peut-être un peu plus !

- Pardon ? Là, il en est vraiment en hors de question…

- Mais c'est ma famille ! s'écria Ichigo énervé et fatigué.

Nouveau silence. Ichigo se rendit compte que Shinji avait été blessé et ferma ses yeux à demi pour observer le blond. Qu'avait-il dit de mal ? Shinji reprit froidement :

- Peux-tu me dire ce que je suis pour toi exactement ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna Ichigo, exaspéré.

- Que suis-je pour toi ? Le ton était cassant.

C'était la première fois que Shinji parlait de cette manière à Ichigo. Ce dernier fut troublé par le contraste saisissant entre l'amant d'hier et l'homme qui se tenait aujourd'hui devant lui.

- Tu es… mon mari ! répondit lentement Ichigo.

Il avait toujours les yeux plissés et regardait le blond, suspicieux. Ce dernier s'était approché silencieusement et se tenait maintenant devant lui. Sa démarche lui avait fait penser à un fauve près à bondir. Ichigo sentait vraiment une menace peser sur lui tout à coup. Il recula d'un pas. Qu'arrivait-il à son amant ?

- Peux-tu me dire en langage clair… Ichigo, ce que représente un mari pour toi ? Sa voix n'était plus qu'un chuchotement menaçant.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? La voix d'Ichigo laissait percer un peu de panique. Tu es mon amant, mon ami, mon confident…

Sa voix mourrait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'exprimait.

- C'est tout ? demanda Shinji.

Il avait coincé Ichigo contre le mur. Shinji avait placé chaque bras autour du corps du roux et il avait légèrement levé son visage vers Ichigo pour planter ses yeux dans les siens.

- Comment cela c'est tout ? rétorqua Ichigo d'une petite voix.

Il était réellement impressionné par la fureur qu'il sentait à l'intérieur du blond. Jamais il ne l'avait vu avoir ce genre de colère froide qui glace le sang de celui vers laquelle elle est dirigée. Un frisson d'angoisse traversa la colonne vertébrale du roux qui ne savait plus quoi lui dire pour le calmer ou quoi penser. La tension envahissait son corps qui devenait un peu plus lourd qu'il ne l'était déjà avec la fatigue qu'ils avaient accumulé.

- Ichigo… As-tu entendu dire que ceux qui échangent un consentement devant Monsieur le Maire et qui se promettent amour éternel sont aussi liés par ce qu'on appelle communément le mot "famille". Là, je ne te parle pas de la famille comme je considère les autres vizards… Je te parle de ce que nous avons fait, il y a trois jours maintenant… autrement dits nous marier ! Tu en saisis tout le sens ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je tenais à me marier avec toi ? Uniquement pour être ton amant officiel ?

- Donc, je dois rejeter ma famille ? Et je n'ai pas besoin de mariage pour être…

- Idiot… maugréa Shinji. Je te parle du fait que tu dois me faire passer avant ton autre famille. Tu as choisi en te mariant avec moi de créer un nouveau foyer et de quitter le nid parental !

- Mais… Attend ! Ca veut dire que je dois t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil de tout ce que tu vas exiger de moi ? Autrement dit, tu me demandes de renier ma famille pour te faire passer en premier… Qu'importe la souffrance que cela peut leur causer ?

Shinji tapa violemment du poing sur le mur. Ichigo sursauta et foudroya le blond du regard. Maintenant, la colère avait monté dans les deux camps. Shinji était exaspéré de voir que son nouveau mari le considérait comme un élément ajouté et Ichigo était énervé que son mari lui demande d'abandonner sa famille pour le faire passer en premier et l'obliger à faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

- Tu veux bien te pousser, Shinji ? menaça Ichigo.

- Pourquoi ? Habituellement, c'est toi qui te colle à moi ! Pourquoi pas l'inverse… maintenant… ironisa méchamment le blond.

Ichigo accusa le coup. Il lui lança un regard courroucé mais Shinji avait eu le temps de voir la blessure qu'il lui avait infligé. Cela le désobligea autant, mais lui apporta aussi un peu de réconfort.

- Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas de me laisser juste quatre ou cinq ans. Ce n'est pas long quand on pense que toi tu as vécu 879 ans !

- Ichigo, sais-tu le déchirement que me fait subir chacune de nos séparations ? Je ne vais pas pratiquer un loisir, ni ne me déplace pour mon plaisir personnel. Je vais aider des gens. Je pensais qu'au moins toi tu pouvais le comprendre ! gronda Shinji.

- Mais tu me demandes d'abandonner mon père et mes sœurs ! rétorqua une nouvelle fois le roux, énervé.

- Je n'ai pas dit cela… Je ne vais pas t'interdire d'aller voir ton père ou tes sœurs. Je ne suis pas un idiot, mais ta vie c'est avec moi que tu vas la passer !

- Alors pourquoi, je n'ai pas pu les faire venir pour notre mariage !

- Crois-tu qu'Isshin aurait laissé ce mariage se faire ? Réfléchit deux secondes…

- Il fait peut-être l'idiot la plupart du temps… Mais je pense qu'il aurait compris avec le temps !

- Bien sur au bout de combien de temps à ton avis ? Pourquoi dois-je me justifier Ichigo ? Pourtant c'est clair… Un mariage ce se construit à deux ! Et pas un qui fait comme bon lui chante !

- C'est ce que tu fais pourtant !

- C'est ce que tu crois ? souffla Shinji.

Ses yeux s'étaient élargis. Shinji se recula. Son corps s'était raidi.

- Donc, tu crois que je fais ce que je veux et que toi, tu es celui qui se sacrifie pour le couple ?

- Shi…

- Très bien ! Je vais te laisser te débrouiller tout seul. Tu vas peut-être comprendre l'importance d'aimer et d'être aimer. Certes, un père et une mère c'est important mais lorsqu'on pense faire sa vie avec une personne, surtout si ces personnes se marient ensemble, cela ne peut pas se faire au détriment du couple pour les parents. Je vais te laisser le loisir de réfléchir à la question. Maintenant, tu m'excuses… j'ai besoin de prendre l'air !

- Attend ! Tu comptes te sauver et me laisser en plan comme ça ?

- Tu restes campé sur tes positions… Tu refuses de m'écouter ! dit froidement Shinji.

- Mais toi aussi tu refuses de m'écouter depuis tout à l'heure ! rétorqua avec colère Ichigo.

- Tu n'es même pas capable de savoir quelle est ma place dans ta vie !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… Je t'aime ! objecta Ichigo.

- Tss… Ce ne sont que des paroles pour toi ! réfuta sombrement Shinji.

- Tu crois réellement ce que tu dis ? lâcha d'une voix blanche Ichigo dont le cœur se serra sous la soudaine angoisse qui l'envahissait.

- Tu ne me l'as pas fait sentir ou montré, au choix… pour toi ! fit Shinji, sarcastique.

Ichigo sentit la colère exploser en lui brutalement. Son hollow se manifesta :

_**-**_ _**Tu vois… Mon cher roi, il s'est servi de toi ! ricana l'albinos au fond de lui.**_

_**-**_ _**« Boucle là ! » lui répondit l'orangé. **_

Shinji fronça les sourcils. Il avait senti le changement dans le reiatsu de son mari.

- Ichig…

- Boucle-là ! gronda Ichigo.

Il leva ses yeux vers lui et Shinji rencontra les yeux or si caractéristiques. Ichigo reprit froidement :

- Puisque je ne suis pas capable de le montrer ou de te le faire comprendre… ricana Ichigo, je te rends ceci et je crois que ce n'est pas la peine que nous nous revoyons prochainement. Mais je ne pense pas spécialement être le seul à être têtu dans cette histoire !

Ichigo avait claqué son alliance sur la table.

- Ic…

- Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Pour toi, je dois renoncer à tout, à ma famille, à mes études, à mes amis, à ma vie… je dois te suivre et t'obéir aveuglement si j'analyse tout ce que tu m'as dit ! Très bien… Je ne pensais pas entrer dans une prison en t'épousant ! Je rentre en Angleterre…

- Fais comme tu veux ! Mais, si tu quittes cet appartement, tu ne me reverras plus…

Ichigo le regarda aux travers de ses yeux or. Shinji respirait difficilement et son expression était tendue.

- C'était ton dernier ultimatum ! répondit Ichigo.

Il quitta la cuisine et laissa le blond seul, planté à l'intérieur. Il eut juste le temps de voir la souffrance déchirer son âme. Ichigo n'avait pas voulu faire marche arrière. Non, il ne pouvait pas ! Il fit ses bagages en un temps record et il quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte. Un lourd silence s'était abattu dans ce dernier. Shinji était toujours debout au milieu de la pièce, statufié. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il entendit sonner à la porte. Il se précipita pour ouvrir et vit Kensei, Risa et Rose. Cela le choqua et il comprit qu'Ichigo était sorti de sa vie.

- Shinji qu'est ce qui se passe ? On a senti vos reiatsus briller… un arrancard est venu ?

Shinji laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Risa et laissa ses larmes couler pour la première fois de sa vie ! Les trois vizards se regardèrent, désespérés. Que c'était-il passé ?!

- Shinji où est Ichigo ?

- .. Il… Il m'a quitté !

- Quoi ? hurlèrent les trois vizards, bouleversés et incrédules.

- On… on s'est disputé… s'étouffa Shinji toujours appuyé contre l'épaule de Risa.

Kensei repoussa gentiment le blond dont la tête pendait. Il était dans un sale état. Ils grimacèrent tous. Rose ferma la porte et Risa emmena d'autorité le blond vers le canapé. Les trois autres s'installèrent autour de lui.

- Maintenant… Dis-nous clairement ce qui s'est passé entre vous !

Pour toute réponse Shinji se prit la tête dans les mains et gémit. Il resta prostré durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Finalement, il réussit à raconter de façon chaotique les événements qui s'étaient produits plus tôt. Un silence de mort accompagna les paroles du blond. Finalement, Kensei se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il fallait surveiller Ichigo pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. Car vu l'état de Shinji, celui d'Ichigo ne devait pas être mieux. Et même s'ils s'étaient disputés, il était clair que le blond ne s'en remettrait pas s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa moitié !

Pour une fois, il ferma doucement la porte de l'appartement derrière lui. Il espérait que tout rentre très vite en ordre. Il n'aimait, mais alors pas du tout ce genre de situation !

°0°0°0°

Ichigo se réveilla le lendemain complètement groggy. Il se leva tant bien que mal et alla aux toilettes. Ses pas traînant l'amenèrent à la salle de bain et finalement, il finit sa course échoué sur une chaise de la cuisine. Il se pencha et regarda s'il avait quelque chose dans son réfrigérateur… Rien ! C'était vrai qu'il y avait une semaine de cela… il avait terminé tout ce qui lui restait dans les placards. Il se gratta la tête pensivement et ferma les yeux. Il les ouvrit et regarda sa main gauche vide. Son cœur eut un raté !

Finalement, il se fit un café. Il en avait encore… Il se dirigea vers le hall où il récupéra sa valise. Il défit ses affaires et il retourna se servir un café. Il s'habilla et décida d'aller prendre l'air. Il passa devant Colin mais ne le vit pas. Ce dernier, qui lui avait fait un sourire, resta perplexe devant l'air fermé du jeune homme. Quelque chose s'était passée ? Il allait essayer d'en avoir le cœur net !

Ichigo s'alluma une cigarette et la fuma le long du chemin qui le menait au combini. Il avait décidé d'appeler le supermarché du coin comme ça. Cela apportait une touche d'exotisme au lieu. La caissière reconnut le roux et le salua comme à son habitude. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent des banalités et Ichigo prit un petit panier qu'il remplit par automatisme. Il alla payer à la caisse et après un dernier salut lointain il quitta les lieux sous l'œil soucieux de la caissière qui lui trouvait un air ahuri. Ichigo rentra, rangea ses courses et se mit à faire ses devoirs. Cela lui occuperait l'esprit. Il entendit un ricanement lointain dans sa tête. Il chercha dans son tiroir et en tira une boite à pilule. Il s'en prit une et recommença à étudier… Que lui restait-il maintenant ?

°0°0°0°

Ichigo était assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il avait sortit son portable et l'avait ouvert. Il regarda s'il n'avait pas de message. Aucun ! Son cœur se serra, puis il se souvint que c'était lui qui avait demandé au blond de ne plus l'approcher. Après quelques hésitations Ichigo décida de composer le numéro de Shinji. Le portable sonna longuement… mais personne ne décrocha. Les mains d'Ichigo tremblèrent… Il se promit de réessayer plus tard. Il se dirigea vers son armoire à pharmacie et se prit un somnifère pour la nuit.

Il s'écroula sans tarder. Kensei regarda par la fenêtre. Ichigo avait oublié de fermer les lourds doubles rideaux. Pour l'occasion et pour le filer, Kensei avait retiré son gigaï. Il fronça les sourcils… Ichigo était vraiment dans un aussi mauvais état que Shinji, voir pire ! Il prit son soul pager et téléphona à Rose et lui fit un compte-rendu de la situation à Oxford. Rose rapporta la situation à tous les autres vizards présents qui téléphonèrent aux autres vizards dispersés maintenant à travers le monde. Chacun attendait que la situation se calme entre les deux époux, mais tous connaissaient l'entêtement des deux hommes. Le petit monde des vizards restait suspendu aux événements qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver un jour ou l'autre !

°0°0°0°0°

Cela faisait maintenant une quinzaine de jours qu'Ichigo avait repris ses cours à la fac. Il avait eu son père au téléphone et Isshin avait ressenti l'état de déprime d'Ichigo, même si le jeune homme essayait de le cacher. Le roux prenait ses notes et ses amis, qui voyaient son air déprimé, voulurent l'invité à une partie. Ichigo accepta ! Après tout, il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Ichigo avait essayé de contacter à plusieurs reprises Shinji qui ne répondait pas. Il lui avait envoyé des sms pour s'excuser… mais rien n'y faisait ! Ichigo se demandait ce qu'attendait maintenant son mari de lui. Pouvaient-ils d'ailleurs se considérer comme tels à présent ? Ichigo se rongea un ongle.

Deux jours plus tard, Ichigo se trouvait donc à la soirée… Il prit de la bière et finit par s'enivrer en compagnie de ses potes de fac. Le roux vit avec surprise qu'Heather le regardait avec insistance. Il haussa les épaules et continua à boire plus que de raisons. Au bout d'un moment la tête lui tournait sérieusement. Il se décida à sortir et se retrouva sur les marches du perron de la maison de Karl, là où la fête se tenait…

Il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Heather. La jeune femme l'observa pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Que s'était-il produit ? Elle secoua gentiment l'orangé. Il allait attraper la mort sans veste et dans le froid… Et c'était bientôt Noël… on ne meurt pas à Noël songea t'elle. C'était sa fête préférée après tout !

- Ichigo ! souffla la brune.

- Oh… Hea…ttther! marmonna le roux.

- Que t'arrive- t-il ? demanda-t'elle, inquiète.

- L..se moi tra…qu le !

Elle eut du mal à comprendre, surtout qu'il ajouta quelque chose en japonais. Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser comme ça.

- Allez, lève-toi ! Tu ne vois pas comment tu es arrangé ? Je vais te raccompagner chez toi !

Heather prit sur elle. Elle le quitta et appela un taxi dans la foulée. Elle récupéra sa veste et sortit pour la lui mettre sur le dos. Elle le tira difficilement vers le trottoir. Elle faillit basculer quand Ichigo s'effondra lourdement sur elle.

- Bon sang Ichi… Essaye de te tenir debout ! Tu es lourd !

- P…quoi ?

- Pourquoi ? La pitié… certainement ! Et puis, tu es un dieu de la mort et les dieux de la mort, ils n'agissent pas comme ça !

Ichigo avait levé les yeux ambre sur elle. De quoi parlait-elle ? Comment… Shinji !

- Tss… souffla Ichigo.

- Oui, oui… tu peux souffler. J'aurai honte à ta place ! fit la jeune femme, outrée.

Le taxi arriva et elle tira comme elle le put le roux qui essayait vraiment de l'aider. Mais, il était au bout du rouleau et proche de vomir !

- Tu me fais ça Ichi, je te tue ! Dieux de la mort ou pas ! maugréa-t'elle.

Elle réussi à le faire rentrer à l'intérieur du taxi. Elle donna l'adresse au chauffeur. Ce dernier regarda le jeune homme, dégouté. Heather prit la défense du roux et dit au chauffeur :

- Sa copine l'a plaqué et il essaie d'oublier, ça ne vous ait jamais arrivé à vous ?

- Non !

- Pourtant, ce n'est pas gagné avec votre tête ! lança la jeune femme, ironique.

Ichigo s'effondra et elle le tira à elle. La tête d'Ichigo atterrit sur les genoux d'Heather. Elle soupira et caressa ses cheveux orange nerveusement. Il avait dû avoir des histoires avec l'imbécile de blond. Quel crétin… Il lui avait fichu une sacré frousse sur le coup et après… Elle avait songé avec joie que s'il y avait des dieux de la mort, c'est qu'il y avait une vie après la mort. Elle qui avait toujours eu peur de mourir car elle croyait qu'il n'y avait rien une fois que l'enveloppe corporelle cessait de fonctionner ! Un véritable soulagement… Elle avait observé Ichigo de loin par la suite et l'avait suivit… Il avait une vie normale. Et puis, elle avait commencé à voir des choses du style fantôme. Elle entrait même en communication avec eux. Elle était certaine que c'était grâce à Ichigo.

Le taxi s'arrêta. Heather demanda au chauffeur de l'aider. Le vieux râla mais se rendit compte qu'il le fallait… sinon, il passait la nuit dans sa voiture ! Il le laissa choir sur le trottoir. Heather l'engueula et se demandait comment elle allait faire ! Elle se dirigea alors vers la loge du concierge qui passa ses nerfs sur elle. Il lui dit brutalement en la reconnaissant que cela ne servait à rien de courir après puisqu'Ichigo était marié. Elle fut choquée, puis elle le rattrapa pour lui dire que l'orangé dormait sur le trottoir, complètement bourré !

Colin sortit rapidement et vit qu'effectivement le jeune homme dormait sur le trottoir. Il bondit et souleva Ichigo un peu brutalement. Ichigo parla en japonais.

- J'comprends rien au jap', Ichigo… marmonna Colin. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivée ? demanda le concierge.

- Il était à une fête et il a bu bière sur bière… J'ai cru qu'il ne finirait jamais de boire. Je l'ai trouvé endormit sur le perron, alors, j'ai décidé de le ramener chez lui en sécurité !

- T'as bien fait ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? soupira Colin.

Il se dirigea vers l'appartement du troisième et demanda à Heather de trouver les clefs d'Ichigo dans ses poches. Elle les trouva rapidement. Elle glissa la clef dans la serrure et Colin entra dans l'appartement du jeune homme. Il alla le déposer dans sa chambre. Il ferma les tentures et il vit Heather passer une couverture sur lui, affectueusement. Elle se redressa et après un dernier coup d'œil, elle sortit. Colin la rattrapa :

- Tu ne restes pas avec lui ?

- Il a juste besoin de dormir et maintenant il est en sécurité.

Colin posa les clefs de l'appartement sur la table basse et Heather et le concierge sortirent.

- Tu as besoin d'un taxi ?

- Oui…

- J'vais t'en appeler un ! Viens…

Le jeune femme suivit le concierge et attendit dans sa loge après son moyen de transport. Colin et elle discutèrent un peu du comportement étrange du jeune homme. Heather finit par dire…

- C'est ce foutu Dieu de la Mort blond qui a dû le faire tourner bourrique comme moi !

- Dieux de la Mort ?

- Aaarrrhhhh ! Oubliez ! Je veux dire son mari… Enfin, s'il l'est réellement, car je n'ai pas vu d'alliance à son doigt !

- Oh ! Je n'avais pas remarqué… fit Colin, songeur.

- Tsss… vous êtes un homme ! Mon taxi… s'écria tout à coup Heather.

Elle sortit précipitamment. Elle remercia rapidement le concierge et bondit dans le véhicule. Elle donna son adresse et bascula sa tête en arrière. Ichigo marié ? En tout cas, ça ne lui réussissait pas le mariage ! Si elle avait l'occasion de revoir le blond revêche, elle allait lui faire la peau ! Ichigo se laissait doucement dépérir. Elle avait eu une dent contre lui, mais ces derniers jours, ses sentiments étaient plutôt de la pitié contenue qu'autre chose. Beaucoup d'élèves et même des professeurs se posaient des questions, mais ses résultats ne faisaient qu'augmenter. Tout le monde avait cru au surmenage… Pourtant, Heather s'était doutée qu'il y avait autre chose. Au départ elle avait détesté Ichigo de lui avoir préféré un homme, mais de le voir à se transformer en épave humaine… Elle n'était pas d'accord. Elle se promit d'avoir rapidement une discussion avec Ichigo. Elle allait crever l'abcès. Elle paya son taxi et se promit de se faire rembourser son trajet par Ichigo. Elle n'avait plus un rond maintenant.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Kensei avait vu toute la scène et n'avait pas apprécié l'intervention de la petite brune, mais comment intervenir sans se faire repérer ? En plus, elle avait prononcé très clairement Dieux de la Mort ! Shinji, il allait l'étrangler, songea l'albinos. Enfin, elle avait fait en sorte que le roux rentre indemne. C'était une bonne chose. Il reçut un appel de Risa… Il fallait qu'il rentre à Madrid, Shinji devenait incontrôlable. Il fronça les sourcils. Il demanda alors qu'un autre vizard vienne à Oxford pour surveiller Ichigo pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, car il n'était pas spécialement beau à voir non plus. Il fut décidé que ce serait Eve qui viendrait. Les deux vizards préparent leurs valises et chacun fit le trajet qui le destinait à prendre soin d'un être qui leur était cher.

_°00°0°°_

_à plus !_


	22. Discuter et avouer

Hello !

Un peu de bla bla pour changer ! Je vous envoie directement la suite et comme 8 ans après, et je vais essayer de vous mettre un chapitre par jour ! Il reste 6 chapitres après celui-ci !Sinon, j'ai rien d'autre de "spécial" à dire... Je vous avoue que je suis en "panne" d'inspiration pour vous dire quelques trucs intéressants. Tant pis !

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !

* * *

Ichigo se réveilla le lendemain avec une gueule de bois comme jamais il n'en avait eu dans sa vie. Il se demanda comment il avait réussit à rentrer chez lui. Enfin, il le saurait suffisamment tôt ! Il gémit en se levant… Sa tête tanguait. Après avoir stabilisé sa position, il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers son armoire à pharmacie et prit une aspirine. Il s'échoua sur une chaise dans la cuisine et attendit que le comprimé fonde dans son verre d'eau. Il avait replié ses bras sur la table et avait posé sa tête dessus. Il n'avait jamais trouvé aussi fascinant la contemplation d'un comprimé qui fond et de voir apparaître les petites bulles dans le verre.

Quand il fut sur que le médicament avait fondu, il avala le verre d'eau d'un trait et fit une grimace. Il détestait cela. Il entendit du bruit à sa porte et, soudain, la voix familière d'Heather. Que faisait-elle ici ?

- Oh ! fit subitement cette dernière à la porte. Tu es vivant ?

- Que fais-tu ici Heather ? murmura Ichigo. Et arrête de crier !

- Je ne crie pas mon ami ! Et tu n'es vraiment pas reconnaissant. Je t'ai raccompagné chez toi. Tiens, tu me rembourseras le taxi et tu remercieras Colin de t'avoir monté jusqu'à ton appartement, fit-elle rapidement. Alistair… arrête de te battre avec cette porte, elle ne t'a rien fait !

- Boucle-là ! grogna le jeune homme. Et arrête de jacasser.

- Franchement, je n'aurai pas dû t'écouter.

- Et te laisser seul avec lui ? Autant laisser une brebis avec un cobra ! siffla Alistair.

- Je ne suis pas sure que la "brebis" ce soit moi, Alistair !

- Oh… tu deviendrais perspicace avec le temps ? Tu m'impressionnes, ironisa ce dernier.

Ichigo gémit en entendant leurs piaillements.

- Désolé ! fit Heather à Ichigo.… Mais c'est de ta faute après tout. Tu as bu comme un trou hier ! Tu récoltes ce que tu as semé. Tiens, je suis charitable. Je me suis dit que tu n'arriverais pas à te faire à manger aujourd'hui. J'avais fait une tourte et j'en ai trop. Lâche ça Alistair, c'est pour Ichi ! Je te fais du café !

Ichigo regarda perplexe la jeune femme s'activer comme si elle était chez elle. Alistair prit une chaise à côté du roux

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherchais à oublier hier, Ichi… mais t'en a impressionné plus d'un ! Nous qui pensions que tu étais une petite nature. On n'a pas réussi à boire la moitié de ce que tu as bu hier !

- À ce point là ? Murmura Ichigo.

- Ouais ! Impressionnant… fit le brun, admiratif.

- On ne complimente pas quelqu'un parce ce que c'est le plus grand alcoolique de la Terre et de l'au-delà ! finit Heather dans un souffle.

Ichigo sursauta et scruta la brune qui appuyait sur le bouton de la machine à café. Elle prit ensuite la tourte qu'elle avait amenée et se dirigea vers le four où elle l'enfourna et mit le thermostat. Elle finit par se tourner vers lui et lui demanda…

- C'est vrai que tu t'es marié avec cet abruti de blond ?

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche mais c'est Alistair qui fut le plus rapide.

- Quoi ? Tu t'es marié ? Et avec un homme ? C'est qui… Hirako Shinji, le blond que tu as défendu l'année dernière ?

- Boucle-là Alistair ! Ce n'est pas toi que je veux entendre…

Ichigo s'était rembruni et posa son coude sur la table et appuya sa tête sur sa main dépliée.

- Où est ton alliance Ichi ? demanda Heather.

- Je lui ai rendu…

- Pardon !

- Tu es marié ? reprit Alistair, stupéfait.

- Oui… et c'est bien avec Hirako Shinji.

- Pas possible… Aïe ! Mais arrête de me frapper la grue ! gronda Alistair.

- La grue te démonte la tête la prochaine fois que tu l'appelles comme ça !

Elle poussa Alistair de la chaise et s'installa à côté d'Ichigo.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu te laisses mourir à petit feu alors que tu es un shinigami ?

- Un qu… Aïlleux ! Mais…

- Ferme-là où tu vas comprendre la signification du mot douleur, Alistair ! dit calmement la petite brune.

Ichigo scruta la jeune femme intensément puis finit par lui dire…

- Que t'a t'il dit sur nous ?

- Sur les Dieux de la Mort ? Tais-toi Alistair ! Avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Qu'il laissa d'ailleurs grande ouverte comme celle d'un poisson !

- Oui !

- En fait, il m'a flanqué la plus belle trouille de ma vie en m'enfermant dans un truc et surtout quand il était pendu par les pieds dans le ciel. Il m'a simplement dit qu'il était un Dieu de la Mort et qu'il pouvait me faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre en faisant croire qu'il s'agissait d'une mort naturelle. Il portait son drôle de masque aussi. Il m'a dit que tu étais pareil à lui à part que toi tu étais vivant ! Et que tu étais une sorte d'anachronisme dans le milieu.

- Je vois… Je suis bien un shinigami ou Dieu de la Mort. Mais pour être plus précis, je suis un vizard. Ce sont ceux qui ont acquiert les pouvoirs des hollows.

- Ce sont les monstres ?

Ichigo la regarda, stupéfait !

- Comm…

- Comment je le sais ? Parce que je vois les fantômes depuis quelques temps… et même ces monstres avec leurs horribles hurlements. Et puis, j'ai vu des drôles de types avec un pyjama noir et une épée. Y'en a deux qui discutaient devant moi sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte que je les voyais. Et ils parlaient des hollow et apparemment, il recherchait un certain Kurosaki Ichigo !

- Pardon ?

- Tu as l'air d'être très connu dans le petit monde de l'au-delà !

- Que me veulent-ils ?

- Aucune idée… Si ce n'est l'apparition de je ne sais pas quoi et qu'ils n'arrivent pas à s'en débarrasser.

- Qu'ils se débrouillent ! marmonna Ichigo.

- Euh… vous pouvez me dire de quoi vous parlez depuis tout à l'heure là ? demanda Alistair.

Heather entreprit alors une lente explication, comme si l'étudiant était devenu un demeuré fini. Alistair afficha un air de "Tu te fous de moi là ?". Finalement, elle lui rétorqua devant ses réponses incrédules, que cela lui importait peu qu'il comprenne ou pas. Après tout, les histoires d'Ichigo ne le concernaient pas. Alistair souligna qu'elles ne la concernaient pas non plus !

Heather se leva et sortit trois assiettes et des couverts ainsi que des verres. Elle prit une tasse à café et servit Ichigo, elle et Alistair, qui but une grande gorgée, se brûla la gorge ! Ce dernier courut se servir un verre d'eau sous l'œil goguenard des deux autres qui observaient son manège.

- Imbécile! marmonna Heather. Donc, que s'est-il passé avec ton mari pour que tu veuilles doucement passer de vie à trépas ?

Ichigo resta silencieux quelques instants puis finit par raconter ce qui lui était arrivé. Heather fronça les sourcils puis se leva car la sonnette du four avait retenti. Elle sortit sa tourte et coupa trois généreuses parts qu'elle mit dans des assiettes. Elle reposa le reste sur le plan de travail et s'installa et dit d'un ton autoritaire au roux :

- Tu manges !

Elle prit une bouchée et finit par lui dire :

- Tu sais… il n'a pas tort et toi non plus ! La seule chose, c'est que vous ne vous êtes pas expliqué avant. Il est normalement devenu la personne la plus importante pour toi. Et ça a du le blesser que tu fasses prévaloir quelqu'un d'autre avant lui. Envahissante belle-famille ! dit-elle songeuse.

Elle soupira et reprit :

- Je ne sais pas si lui il a de la famille, mais s'il n'en a pas cela peut-être dur pour lui de comprendre. Il avait l'air de tenir beaucoup à la création d'un foyer, donc quelque part c'est que cela devait lui manquer. Par contre, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille que tu te sépares de ta famille à toi. Simplement, que tu lui fasses sentir que tu l'aimes. Et ça… c'est plus compliqué car parfois, tu es très… distant. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, ce qui peut-être cruel. Enfin ! Lui, n'a pas été très fin en voulant t'imposer brutalement son point de vue. J'aurai pensé qu'il serait plus psychologique et qu'il aurait pu t'amener les choses plus doucement. Comme quoi !

- C'est moi qui me suis trompé ?

- Oui et non ! Vous aviez raison tous les deux. On ne doit pas changer pour la personne que l'on aime, mais il faut aussi faire des concessions. La vie à deux est drôlement compliquée, tu sais.

- Tu as l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles… fit Ichigo, ironique.

- À la différence de toi ou d'Hirako, moi j'ai vu la relation de mes parents. Et elle est très passionnelle. Cela aura été difficile pour moi de ne pas voir leurs disputes, leur fou rires, leur complicité, leur bouderie et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Ils étaient un peu comme toi et Hirako aussi, autrement dit : deux têtes de mule ! Et ça… cela complique la vie. Mais, s'il y a une chose dont je suis sur c'est qu'Hirako t'aime et même énormément. Il te couve du regard, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, il se précipite pour te l'obtenir. Son expression change du tout au tout quand il pose ses yeux sur toi.

- Comment sais-tu cela ?

- Je vous ai observé quand il venait te chercher tous les matins quand tu sortais de l'hôpital. Même si vous me terrorisiez, je trouvais ça trop mignon. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il y a un bout de chemin qui est identique au mien.

- Oh… Je n'avais pas percuté !

- Enfin, c'était très intéressant quand tu te faisais pousser dans une ruelle ! dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

- Une ruelle ? demanda Alistair !

- T'es trop jeune ! marmonna Heather.

Ichigo avait rougi.

- Tu as vu "ça" ? demanda t'il d'une voix blanche.

- Oh que oui. Tu étais trop mignon d'ailleurs ! Mais, je n'ai pas tout vu… Rassure-toi ! Donc, je garderai ta dignité sauve.

Ichigo plongea sa tête dans son assiette.

- Donc, pour finir… Hirako t'aime, te désire et est prêt à beaucoup de sacrifices pour toi ! Parfois, j'ai même l'impression qu'il t'aime plus que toi. Ou que son amour est beaucoup trop fort. Il me fait toujours penser à quelqu'un qui a peur que la personne qu'il aime disparaisse. Pourtant, les Shinigamis ou Vizards ne peuvent pas mourir ? Si?

- Nous pouvons mourir…

- Oh… alors, la vie après la mort n'est pas éternelle ?

- En fait, tu deviens une âme qui réside à la Soul Society mais tu peux aussi mourir d'un accident, d'une maladie etc.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu deviens si tu meurs alors que t'es déjà mort, tu disparais ?

- Non… Tu redeviens pendant un temps une particule spirituelle et tu te réincarnes après !

Heather réfléchit à la question. Alistair les regardait suspicieux et demanda à Ichigo :

- Mais en tant que Dieu de la mort tu fais quoi ? Tout le monde évolue comme toi ?

- Non, en fait peu d'âmes deviennent Shinigami. Et la fonction d'un shinigami est d'éliminer les hollow et de pratiquer des konso ou enterrement de l'âme pour permettre à ces dernières d'aller vers la Soul Society.

- Super métier ! marmonna Alistair. C'est sur que tu t'ennuis pas !

- Pourquoi tu ne portes pas de pyjama noir toi ?

- D'abord parce ce que je suis humain. C'est mon âme qui porte l'uniforme shinigami.

- Tu as aussi une épée ? demanda Heather, gourmande.

- Ouais ! fit Ichigo, fatigué.

- Waouh ! J'aimerai bien te voir, dit-elle, excitée.

- Une autre fois ! marmonna Ichigo.

Il se leva et débarrassa la table. Heather se leva et commença à préparer la vaisselle.

- J'aimerai rester seul… Heather !

- Non. Tu vas te morfondre. On t'emmène prendre l'air Alistair et moi. On va te faire oublier ton chéri… il faut bien que tu survives jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

- Tss… Le fera t'il un jour !

- Si toi tu as su l'appeler, je suis certaine que vu la façon dont il t'aime qu'il te contactera.

- Et s'il ne le fait pas ?

- Tu pourras te dire que tu as été le plus grand crétin que la Terre ait portée !

- Merci !

- Fais pas la gueule et va te changer pendant qu'Alistair et moi on s'occupe de tout !

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda ce dernier.

- Parce que t'as rien fait depuis tout à l'heure à part poser des questions débiles.

Ichigo souffla et récupéra des vêtements et alla se prendre une douche. Il fit ses ablutions rapidement et s'habilla tout aussi rapidement. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir de toute façon. Ils se retrouvèrent dehors par une froide journée d'hiver juste avant Noël.

- Ça vous dirait les garçons de passer les fêtes de Noël dans ma famille ?

- Euh… on va gêner ! dit Alistair et tu sais, j'ai mes propres parents !

- Ok ! Et toi, Ichi ? Tu n'as personne ?

- Euh… Je sais que pour vous les Européens Noël… c'est la famille ! Alors, je ne veux…

- Je vais m'ennuyer comme un rat mort. C'est dans un tout petit village et on part au matin et on rentre le soir ! Allez, tu n'as personne ici…

- Si cela ne te dérange pas !

- Mais non, c'est offert de bon cœur. Faudra que je prévienne maman…

Heather haussa les épaules et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent dans une bibliothèque parce qu'Heather avait besoin d'un livre, puis chez un disquaire parce qu'Alistair avait besoin d'un vinyle, et enfin dans un salon de thé. Heather avait soutiré pas mal de renseignements à Ichigo et finalement, elle dit à ce dernier au bout d'un moment :

- Tu sais… Je téléphonerai à ton père. Il s'inquiète pour toi… Et puis, si tu veux débrouiller ton histoire avec Shinji, il va falloir que tu sois clair avec toi-même et tes proches ! Tu ne peux pas toujours rester dans le flou.

- Là-dessus, je suis d'accord avec elle Ichi. Que vas-tu dire à Hirako quand il rentrera et qu'il te reposera la question ! Il faut que tu prennes tes responsabilités. Tu es marié mon pote !

- Je… je le ferai !

Ichigo touilla consciencieusement son chocolat et en sortit de la mousse pour la happer. Ses pensées filaient à toute allure.

- Le plus tôt sera la mieux pour toi et ta famille. N'oublie pas qu'ils sont au Japon !

- Oui…

Pensif, Ichigo ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il était temps qu'il remette tout en ordre dans sa vie et dans ses priorités. Il quitta les jeunes gens en les remerciant chaleureusement. Heather lui dit :

- Tu nous tiendras au courant, et si tu as besoin de te confier, tu connais nos numéros de portable.

- Oui… Merci beaucoup !

Ichigo les quitta et rentra chez lui à pied. Cela lui permit de réfléchir à toute la situation. Il fut heureux en rentrant et salua Colin qui le fixait avec un air un peu plus soulagé.

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo avait préparé tout un discours pour son père et finalement au moment où il composa le numéro, il oublia tout. Une heure de perdue ! Il allait raccrocher quand il entendit la voix de son père :

- Moshi moshi !

- Papa !

- Oh Ichigo ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'appelles !

Isshin semblait ravi du coup de fil de son fils.

- J'avais… besoin de te parler !

- Quelque chose t'es arrivé ?

Un petit silence s'installa.

- Réponds-moi où je vais faire une attaque !

- Tu ne peux pas, tu es déjà mort !

- Fils cruel ! Alors… dit-il plus sérieusement… Qu'est ce qui te tracasse depuis ton retour de ton voyage en Espagne ?

- Papa… tu m'en voudrais, si je te disais que… j'étais gay ?

- Euh… tu es gay ?

- En fait, je t'ai préparé un discours très long et j'ai tout oublié. Alors, je vais te dire les choses telles qu'elles sont à l'heure actuelle, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi mal de toute ma vie…

- … Je t'écoute, fils !

- Je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme il y a quelques mois de cela. Je sortais encore avec Heather à l'époque. C'est arrivé et c'est tout… Et puis, il m'a fait une proposition de mariage, il a double nationalité Japonaise et Espagnole… et en Espagne on accepte les mariages gays.

- Et tu t'es marié ?

- Oui…

Silence.

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

- Parce que… tu le connais !

- Je connais un japonais qui a la double nationalité japonaise et espagnole et qui vit en Angleterre apparemment ?

- C'est… c'est un vizard !

- Oh… Ne joue pas aux devinettes. Qui est-ce ? demanda Isshin très sérieusement.

- Hirako Shinji… fit Ichigo d'une petite voix.

- Pardon ? Tu t'es marié avec… avec un homme plus vieux que moi ?

- Ah… il est plus vieux ?

- Mais Hirako aime les femmes ! Et toi aussi… enfin, c'est ce que je croyais !

- Nous aussi…

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien…

- Non, pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputés !

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Te connaissant et connaissant le caractère parfois pas très mature de l'ex-capitaine de la 5ème division, je me dis que vous faites un couple drôlement explosif. Alors, c'était quoi le motif de votre dispute ?

- Il me demande de vivre en Espagne avec lui après mes études et il refuse de me laisser revenir à Karakura.

- Je vois ! fit Isshin, songeur. Et bien, je ne vois pas où est le problème… Après tout, c'est lui que tu as choisi pour faire ta vie.

- Mais, et la promesse de revenir…

- Ichigo ! Je ne pense pas que tu te sois marié avec lui pour le plaisir, mais certainement parce que tes sentiments pour lui sont sincères. Et apparemment lui aussi pense la même chose. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il se marierait un jour d'ailleurs. Dis-toi bien, que ce n'est pas avec moi que tu construiras ton couple. Mais avec lui… alors, tu n'as pas à te disputer avec l'amour de ta vie à cause de tes parents. Je suppose que tu t'es buté sur tes positions et lui aussi ?

- Oui… Ichigo s'était assis sur le sol, le dos contre le mur.

- Et vous êtes sur le point de divorcer à peine marier ?

- Je ne sais pas… mais, on ne se parle plus depuis mon retour. J'ai essayé de le contacter mais, il ne me répond pas.

- Que lui as-tu dit ?

- Qu'il ne m'approche plus…

- T'es dur ! s'exclama Isshin.

- Il ne m'a pas épargné non plus.

- Hum… les disputes dans un couple, c'est pénible… Mais alors, moi j'adore les réconciliations, fit Isshin en gloussant d'une manière perverse.

- Pardon ?

- Dis-toi que c'est juste une tempête parmi tant d'autres qui vont se succéder.

- Toi et maman vous ne vous êtes jamais disputé !

- Ah tu crois ça toi ? Isshin éclata de rire. Si tu savais comme nous avons pu nous crêper le chignon ta mère et moi. Enfin, ta mère surtout ! Mais on évitait de le faire devant vous. Apparemment, nous y sommes bien arrivés…

- Oui… mais vous ne vous êtes pas séparé comme nous.

- Nous ne vivions pas la même histoire que vous. Chacun à sa vie, ses problèmes, ses bonheurs. Chacun à sa personnalité, ses qualités et ses défauts. Laisse le temps faire son œuvre. Hirako reviendra vers toi c'est sur !

- Je l'espère…

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas invité au mariage ?

- Il y avait 195 vizards invités…

- Oh… Il est clair que moi et les filles, nous aurions été en danger !

- Hum… Hirako et moi on viendra vous rendre visite… si on s'est réconcilié cet été.

- Ichi ne me fait pas de promesses. Voit d'abord avec Hirako et tu m'annonceras ta venue ou non pour cet été. Ichigo… N'oublie pas que maintenant, c'est lui ta priorité. On comptera toujours dans ta vie… je le comprends bien. Mais, si on se marie c'est parce ce qu'on a le désir de fonder sa propre famille. Cela ne veut pas dire abandonner.

- C'est ce que m'avait dit Shinji, souffla Ichigo, coupable.

- Vu son caractère, il a dû te l'annoncer assez crûment. Ne t'inquiète plus pour ça. Laisse-le se remettre. Il reviendra… En tout cas, maintenant je vais pouvoir dormir. J'étais tellement inquiet ces derniers temps que je priais pour savoir enfin ce qui pouvait te bouleverser à ce point. Je suis rassuré… Je te souhaite bonne chance. Tiens-moi au courant quand même de l'évolution de votre relation, fit Isshin mi-moqueur, mi-soucieux.

- Très bien…

- Mais c'est quand même une sacrée nouvelle. Mon fils est marié… avec un homme ! Isshin éclata de rire.

- Papa… ce n'est pas drôle !

- En tout cas, tu n'as toujours pas le sens de l'humour. Si j'avais su que c'était Hirako qui te brancherait, je t'aurai fait un petit cour là-dessus car connaissant le personnage. Il se remit à rire et se dit à lui-même, j'ai Shinji Hirako comme gendre. C'est la meilleure !

À ce moment là, Ichigo imagina très bien son père se tordre de rire en se tenant les côtes. Il tempêta contre son père et ce dernier finit de rire et lui souhaita bonne chance pour la suite des événements.

Le roux raccrocha, soulagé d'avoir avoué à son père son mariage et sa relation avec Shinji. Maintenant, il envisagea sa vie avec le vizard blond. Il fallait qu'il le revoie et qu'ils s'expliquent sérieusement. Ichigo contempla quelques secondes son portable.

Il préféra finalement lui écrire un SMS : _Shinji, I will Always love you & Forever. Sorry ! Ichi_.

Il se demanda si le blond serait sensible à son message. Surtout qu'il avait horreur de ce genre de déclaration amoureuse. Mais comment faire passer ses émotions… sans paraître mièvre ? Il appuya sur entrer. Il se leva pour se faire un café. Il avait besoin d'un remontant. Il ouvrit sa radio au passage… Il avait besoin d'un peu de compagnie. Il entendit son portable vibrer. Son cœur battit à tout rompre. Il l'ouvrit et lut le sms qui venait de Shinji. Sa main trembla et sa vue se brouilla un peu. Il parvint quand même, au bout de quelques secondes, à lire :

- _Moi aussi, gamin_.

C'était court, mais tout à fait dans le style de Shinji. Il lui envoya un nouveau message.

_-_ _On pourrait se voir et se parler prochainement ?_

Quelques minutes plus tard, il reçut un sms de son mari.

_-_ _Oui, je te promets que nous nous parlerons très bientôt. Mais, je ne sais pas encore quand. _

Ichigo répondit rapidement.

_- Je suis impatient_…

Réponse – _Moi aussi Ichi_.

Ichigo : _Tu me manques_

Shinji : _À moi aussi. _

Ichigo : _Je veux entendre ta voix_…

Shinji : _Appelle-moi !_

Ichigo attendit quelques secondes et composa le numéro de son mari. Il décrocha immédiatement.

- Ichigo… La voix était douce à son oreille.

- Shinji… Je suis tellement désolé…

L'émotion d'Ichigo était palpable.

- Moi aussi. Je te présente également mes excuses …

- Ce n'est rien…

- Si Ichi. C'est grave ce qui nous est arrivé. Tu es la seule personne que j'aime sur Terre. Comment pourrais-je le prendre à la légère ?

C'était la première fois que Shinji lui avouait ses sentiments. Une larme coula le long de sa joue de soulagement. Il était enfin libéré de toute la tension qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers temps.

- Shinji, tu es en Espagne ?

- Oui… J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps avant de venir te voir.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je… Je dois à nouveau maîtriser mon hollow.

- Mais…

- C'est pour cela que je ne pouvais pas te répondre avant. J'ai gardé tous tes messages et j'attendais que tu me contactes à nouveau pour te demander un peu de patience. Je t'avoue que… Je n'ai pas osé le faire et je ne pouvais pas le faire après tes dernières paroles.

- Je comprends. C'est de ma faute…

- Ichi, c'est de notre faute à tous les deux ! rétorqua doucement Shinji. Et la fatigue ne nous a pas aidés et notre entêtement non plus.

Un petit silence s'installa.

- Ichi, tu regarderas le courrier cette semaine. J'aimerai… enfin, si tu le souhaites que tu portes notre alliance.

- Tu ne veux pas me l'apporter ?

- Je ne peux pas venir tout de suite… Et sincèrement, je veux que tu la portes comme moi. Je me sentirai mieux. Enfin, si tu le souhaites…

- Je la passerai à nouveau à mon doigt. Elle ne me quittera plus !

- J'y compte bien. La voix redevenait un peu moqueuse et assurée.

Un silence confortable et intense en émotions s'installa entre eux. Shinji finit par souffler à Ichigo :

- Je t'appellerai la prochaine fois mon amour.

- Shin…

- J'ai juste besoin d'être bien à ce moment là.

- Les autres sont avec toi ?

- Oui… Au fait Ichi… Je veux bien que tu parles à Heather, mais je t'interdis d'en faire ta maîtresse.

- Imbécile ! Au fait… Comment tu sais pour Heather ?

- On te surveille pour que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises… J'ai appris que tu fumais, que tu buvais et que tu dormais sur les trottoirs ! On ne peut pas te laisser tout seul !

- Tu savais que je fumais.

- J'avoue l'avoir oublié…. Ichigo, je te rappelle prochainement. Il faut que je te laisse….

- Sh…

- Je t'aime, gamin !

Ichigo voulu répondre, mais seul le bip lui répondit. Il regarda son téléphone, perplexe. Il finit par s'effondrer de soulagement sur la table de la cuisine. Un sanglot vint le secouer violemment. Il était heureux et malheureux. Heureux que Shinji lui ait dit qu'il l'aimait clairement et malheureux qu'il doive à nouveau combattre son hollow intérieur. S'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés… Mais comme disait le diction ou quelque chose du genre… Avec des "Si" on peut refaire le monde !

* * *

voilà ! A bientôt pour la suite...


	23. Aimer à en mourir

Bonjour tout le monde !

En forme ? Je remercie Ykyrya pour sa détermination à me laisser des coms... ça me touche beaucoup en tout cas (j'm'sens moins seule soudainement !)

Personnellement, je suis dans les travaux de rénovation de maison (super !!!). Mais, je tiens bon et je vous envoie immanquablement votre chapitre quotidien (amen !).

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite ! (il voudrait partager à votre avis ?)

Bonne lecture en tous les cas !

* * *

Shinji ferma son portable. Sa main tremblait. Il avait tellement attendu ce coup de fil… Il n'espérait plus le recevoir à vrai dire. Au début, il n'avait pas répondu par fierté et aussi à cause de ses crises de hollowification qui l'empêchaient d'avoir toute sa raison. Doucement, il reprenait le contrôle de lui-même et pour une fois, les autres lui avaient permis de retourner se reposer chez lui. Cela lui avait fait du bien de ne plus être sous la constante surveillance des autres vizards et de sortir de l'entrepôt. Cette crise n'était vraiment pas comme sa première transformation. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou par moment et d'avoir toute sa tête les minutes suivantes.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu un message sur son portable, il avait cru que c'était l'un de ses amis qui l'appelait. Mais qu'elle n'avait pas été sa stupéfaction de découvrir le nom d'Ichigo sur l'écran. Une chance qu'il était allongé à ce moment là… Il avait ouvert sa messagerie et la lecture du SMS l'avait vraiment bouleversé. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre. Il avait retenu son souffle et attendit quelques minutes afin que son cœur retrouve un rythme normal.

Il avait répondu et avec surprise il avait reçu un autre message… jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix d'Ichigo. Il s'était enroulé dans la couverture le temps de la conversation. Il avait presque le sentiment que son amant le tenait dans ses bras. Il aurait tout donné pour le rejoindre immédiatement, mais les crises étant encore nombreuses, il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas le perturber plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il avait su pour la cigarette, sa soirée très arrosée et Heather… Cette partie là était celle qu'il avait le moins apprécié même si c'était pour le bien d'Ichigo.

Finalement, il avait coupé la conversation un peu brutalement. Il sentait doucement les vagues de son propre reiatsu l'étouffer et il avait entendu des pas précipités s'approchant de sa chambre. Sa main et son corps tremblaient, mais ce ne fut que brièvement car un coup lui fut porté à la nuque et il tomba dans les limbes de la confusion.

°0°0°0°

Risa regarda le corps évanouit du blond. Elle était arrivée à temps pour lui porter un coup à la tête. Elle vit le portable de Shinji sur le lit. Après l'avoir réinstallé confortablement, elle le prit et s'assit au bout du lit. Elle ouvrit le téléphone et consulta l'archive des appels et des sms et tomba sur la conversation de Shinji et d'Ichigo. Elle eut un sourire. Elle téléphona alors à Rose pour l'avertir des nouveaux développements qui s'étaient produits durant la dernière demi-heure. Les deux vizards étaient maintenant tous les deux soulagés. Tout allait pouvoir s'arranger à présent.

°0°0°0°

Ichigo passa les fêtes de Noël avec la famille d'Heather. Tous furent heureux d'accueillir un ami d'Heather même s'il n'était plus son petit ami. Son père lui avoua qu'il se demandait si sa fille avait autant d'amis qu'elle le prétendait. Il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour elle. Ichigo le rassura et ce dernier lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Pendant le repas, il reçut un appel de Shinji. Ichigo s'excusa et tous lui permirent de quitter la table. Le roux alla s'isoler dans la cuisine et se mit à discuter en japonais pour être sûr que personne ne comprenne.

- Ichi ?

- Comment vas-tu Shinji ?

- Mieux… Surtout si j'entends ta voix.

- Pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu pas plus souvent ? demanda Ichigo, soucieux.

- Je le voudrai… mais…

Shinji hésita.

- As-tu besoin de moi ? demanda Ichigo, inquiet.

- Si cela devait mal tourner… certainement, Ichi.

- Je suis désolé. C'était moi à l'origine qui avait des problèmes et maintenant…

- Ccchhhuuuttt ! J'y suis arrivé une fois, une seconde fois ne me fait pas peur.

Hirako essayait d'être rassurant, mais sa voix n'était pas aussi assurée qu'il essayait de le faire croire.

- Je préférerai être près de toi mais Kensei refuse…

- Kensei, Rose, Hatch, Risa et tous les autres sont au courant et font déjà tout leur possible.

- Mais je devrai être auprès de toi ! Et tu refuses…

Ichigo était contrarié et malheureux de ce refus, de cette mise à l'écart.

- Ichi. Il y a une chose que je ne veux pas que tu fasses pour moi… c'est de me donner le coup de grâce !

- Shinji… il y a une chose dont tu devrais prendre conscience. C'est qu'en m'éloignant des problèmes que tu as… C'est comme si tu me rejetais à ton tour. Dans le contrat de mariage c'est indiqué pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Comment veux-tu que j'aille bien si tu m'exclus des moments difficiles ? Ce n'est pas comme cela que nous créerons une relation durable… En es-tu conscient au moins ?

Un silence s'installa. Shinji finit par murmurer :

- Veux-tu venir me voir ?

- Oui… Ne m'éloigne plus de toi ! Si je te disais la même chose… que me dirais-tu ?

Nouveau silence.

- Alors viens !

- Je… je vais regarder les réservations, je ne sais pas quand je vais arriver… Mais, je serai là !

- Je t'attendrai…

La voix de Shinji reflétait un réel soulagement. Ichigo fut plus déterminé encore à aller en Espagne.

- J'arrive le plus rapidement possible. Je te rappelle dès que je connais le jour et l'heure de mon arrivée.

- Très bien… Je te laisse Ichi. J'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience.

Ils raccrochèrent et Ichigo rejoignit la famille d'Heather. Il expliqua, confus, la situation et la petite brune le tira dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit sa connexion Internet et tous les deux regardèrent les vols en partance pour l'Espagne. Ichigo eut de la chance, un désistement lui permit de réserver à la dernière minute pour le lendemain midi. Il regarda les heures d'arrivée et le temps que son voyage prendrait. Il essaya de joindre Hirako sur son téléphone mais ce dernier n'était plus joignable.

Ils retournèrent à table et l'ambiance se fit un peu plus joyeuse. Le père d'Heather leur proposa de dormir à la maison. Il les raccompagnerait de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Ichigo finit par accepter même s'il rongeait son frein. Le matin, ils quittèrent la bourgade à 9h et arrivèrent à Oxford tranquillement vers 9h40, son père n'étant pas un fou du volant. Ichigo n'avait absolument pas regardé le paysage bucolique autour de lui. La seule image qui flottait dans sa tête était l'image de son mari.

Ichigo quitta Oxford en taxi et se retrouva à l'aéroport de Londres juste à temps pour prendre son avion. Il était fébrile et n'arrivait toujours pas à joindre son amant. La tension commençait doucement à le gagner. Il essaya ceux des autres vizards mais aucun ne semblait disponible. Il débarqua rapidement à l'aéroport de Madrid. Ayant maintenant la double nationalité, les formalités s'effectuèrent plus vite. Il prit un taxi pour l'appartement de Shinji. Il déposa ses valises et, après avoir fait le tour de l'appartement, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne. Il essaya de joindre quelqu'un, mais personne ne décrochait. Le cœur d'Ichigo commençait à battre sérieusement la chamade. Il était entré une nouvelle fois dans la chambre et vit soudain que sur la table de chevet de son mari se trouvait une photo de lui qui devait dater de la semaine dernière. Il fronça les sourcils.

L'entrepôt ! Cela sembla soudain évident. Il sortit son badge de shinigami remplaçant et s'installa sur le lit. Ichigo plaça l'artefact sur lui et sortit de son corps. Il quitta le lieu très rapidement et se retrouva dans les rues de Madrid. Il ne connaissait strictement rien à la ville. Comment allait-il retrouver les autres ? Il était toujours aussi mauvais pour dénicher des reiatsus et Hatch avait certainement créé des Kekaï autour de l'entrepôt. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il y avait une urgence… son cœur lui disait que Shinji avait besoin de lui. Malgré la panique qui l'envahissait rapidement, il se concentra pour trouver une étincelle, quelque chose auquel il pourrait se raccrocher.

Finalement, au bout de longues minutes interminables… Il sentit un très faible reiatsu. Un vizard qu'il ne connaissait pas ? De toute façon, il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il se précipita et au bout de quelques minutes se retrouva dans la ville commerçante de Madrid… L'énergie spirituelle qu'il avait ressentie n'était pas celle d'un vizard, mais celled'une personne dotée de pouvoirs médiums très développés. Il se concentra à nouveau, se maudissant pour ses piètres capacités à ressentir l'étincelle de son mari.

Dans sa tête, une cartographie de la ville apparut. Ichigo ressentit des reiatsus suffisamment importants mais qui devait appartenir à des humains. D'autres devaient être des hollows en maraudes. Enfin, il trouva quelque chose… ce n'était pas quelque chose de flagrant. Il retenait même son souffle pour ne pas en perdre la trace. Mais, il était certain que ce n'était ni un hollow, ni un humain ou un shinigami. De toute façon, il n'avait que ça, donc il se précipita dans la ville pour retrouver la trace de cette mince énergie spirituelle qui lui semblait un peu familière. Il sut que c'était cela quand il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait enfin dans la zone des entrepôts de Madrid. Il se laissa guider par les essences qu'il percevait beaucoup plus distinctement maintenant. Il atterrit doucement sur le sol et regarda autour de lui et, finalement, il se retrouva devant un Kekaï que seul Hatch pouvait construire. Il le traversa et parcourut le bâtiment.

Il trouva enfin la porte lui permettant d'accéder à un immense escalier menant à une salle comme celle qu'Urahara ou les vizards savaient construire. Il arriva enfin devant un attroupement de vizards et vit un immense kekaï. Il y aperçut Rose à l'intérieur avec Shinji… transformé en hollow. Le cœur d'Ichigo se fendit en deux. Personne ne faisait attention à lui. Tous regardaient, les yeux exorbités, le combat entre les deux ex-capitaines. Ichigo entendit enfin Kensei dire à Risa…

- Je suis désolé Risa je ne peux pas y retourner… et personne n'est suffisamment fort pour lui tenir tête à part nous. Tu vas devoir y retourner…

- S'il le faut… dit cette dernière, résignée.

- C'est moi qui irai ! dit sombrement Ichigo. Il se dirigea devant le Kekaï et demanda à Hatch de lui créer une ouverture.

Kensei et Risa allaient l'en dissuader ainsi que les autres vizards mais lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent son regard, tous s'en abstinrent. Finalement, Ichigo entra et Rose lui passa le relais. Ichigo remercia le blond et prit Zangetsu dans sa main. Voyant l'état de Shinji, il plaça son zanpakuto devant lui et cria :

- Bankaï !

Il se transforma et posa la main sur son visage pour créer son masque. Il ne se posa pas de question quand un céro vint dans sa direction. Il se déplaça rapidement et même si son cœur s'était serré, il attaqua l'ex-capitaine de la 5ème aussi sûrement que s'il s'était trouvé face à Aïzen. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas rester plus de dix minutes dans la pièce donc, il para tous les coups qui lui pleuvaient dessus. Shinji était certainement l'adversaire le plus coriace auquel il aurait affaire dans sa vie. Rapide, rusé, puissant et instinctif puisque sous le contrôle de son hollow, il devint vite évident qu'Ichigo ne faisait pas le poids face à son mari.

Mais ce dernier sentait qu'il était lui-même sous l'emprise de son propre hollow. Il devint plus rapide et plus instinctif dans ses attaques. Hatch avait beaucoup de mal à garder le kekaï en place. Leurs pressions spirituelles étaient en train d'affecter la caverne malgré toutes ses précautions. Ils étaient monstrueux. Ichigo parvenait au fur et à mesure que le combat avançait à parer de mieux en mieux les attaques et à porter lui-même des coups pour obliger Shinji à battre en retraite, sans toutefois le blesser.

- Tu crois qu'il pourra tenir le rythme longtemps, demanda Rose à Kensei.

- Ils sont presque équivalents. Ce que je crains, c'est qu'ils s'entretuent.

Tous les vizards présents avaient les yeux rivés sur le combat qui se déroulaient devant eux. Risa regarda sa montre et dit sombrement…

- C'est bientôt la fin…

Tous étaient anxieux quand, tout à cou, à leur plus grande horreur, Shinji embrocha le roux au cours d'une fraction d'inattention de ce dernier alors qu'il paraît une attaque du blond. Ichigo, ayant reçu le coup de plein fouet, fut projeté en arrière, le zanpakuto de son mari planté dans le ventre. Au même moment, Shinji arrêta de bouger et sa carapace blanche de hollow tomba quelques secondes plus tard. Tous les vizards s'étaient levés de surprise et une grande confusion régnait. Hatch brisa le Kekaï et Risa et Rose se précipitèrent vers Ichigo en compagnie d'Hatch, tandis que Kensei et les autres vizards se dirigeaient vers Shinji. Ce dernier se redressa difficilement et observa les mines bouleversées autour de lui ne comprenant pas pourquoi il régnait tant d'agitation. Pourquoi un tel brouhaha…

- Ça va, Shinji ? demanda Kensei.

- Oui… Alors, j'ai réussi ? demanda le blond, épuisé.

- Oui… mais… C'est lui qui ne va pas bien…

Kensei pointa quelque chose du doigt et tous se reculèrent pour permettre au blond de voir un spectacle auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout. Ses yeux s'élargirent d'horreur. Il se précipita vers Ichigo qui était étendu sur le sol et qui respirait difficilement.

- Ichi… La voix d'Hirako était précipitée.

- Shinji… souffla le roux. Je suis… tellement content….

Un filet de sang coula de sa bouche. Shinji tomba à côté de lui et son regard se porta sur son zanpakuto planté dans le ventre du vizard.

- Sombre imbécile… souffla Shinji.

- En…lève-le ! murmura Ichigo. Ça fait mal !

Shinji reprit difficilement sa respiration et finit par se redresser et enleva le plus doucement possible l'arme du corps étendu de son mari. Hatch en profita pour lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires. Ichigo s'évanouit lorsque le zanpakuto fut entièrement retiré de son corps.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Shinji. Je vous avais dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse un combat !

- Il ne nous a pas laissé le temps… et… on n'avait plus la force Shinji, dit Risa d'une voix éteinte.

Ses yeux fixaient le sol, n'osant regarder ni l'ex-capitaine de la 5ème division, ni le shinigami remplaçant gisant au sol.

- Bon, on se calme. Ichigo n'est pas mort ! déclara Kensei.

- Tu appelles ça comment ? demanda Shinji, narquois mais la voix tremblante.

Finalement, ce dernier finit par tomber à genoux à nouveau et prit la main du jeune homme entre les siennes.

- Hatch… Dis-moi quelque chose de rassurant !

- Il s'en remettra ! répondit-il calmement.

Shinji le regarda en coin entre ses yeux mi-clos et rétorqua :

- C'est parce que je t'ai demandé d'être rassurant que tu me dis ça ?

- Non… Il s'en remettra. On va juste le remettre dans son corps. Je pense qu'il a dû le laisser chez toi. Et il lui faudra un ou deux jours de repos, mais il s'en remettra. Il est passé par plus dur… souviens-toi !

- Oui, mais c'était Aïzen qui l'avait embroché ! Là, c'est moi, hurla Shinji.

Il avait posé une main sur sa poitrine et foudroya le nécromancien du regard.

- T'a faillis devenir veuf sur cette affaire là ! déclara Risa. Et ce n'était pas nous les responsables pour une fois !

- Ferme-là si c'est pour me dire des conneries pareilles, maugréa le blond.

Mais l'émotion était trop forte. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il voyait devant lui. Si Hatch n'avait pas été là, il était certain qu'Ichigo était mort. Finalement, Hatch souleva le corps d'Ichigo et le plaça doucement dans les bras de Shinji. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et demanda :

- C'est une idée ou il a encore grandi ?

- Je crois qu'il a finit sa croissance ton gamin !

- Fou toi de moi toi ! Shinji foudroyant du regard Risa.

Le blond se sentit faible. Mais ne laisserait personne soulever sa moitié afin de quitter les lieux. Il utilisa le shunpo et laissa ses acolytes dans la caverne. Il se déplaça rapidement dans la ville pour enfin entrer dans son appartement. Il faisait nuit au moment où il passa le cadre de la fenêtre. Une chance ! Soupira-t-il.

Il remit l'âme d'Ichigo dans son corps allongé et finit lui-même par s'allonger à côté de lui. Il réussit à tirer la couverture, il enleva ses chaussures et celle d'Ichigo et les couvrit tous les deux. Il sombra dans le sommeil le plus profond qu'il n'eut jamais connu jusque là. Mais, cela l'aida nettement à s'endormir en sentant la chaleur du corps contre le sien.

°0°0°0°0°

Les deux hommes restèrent endormis deux jours d'affilés. Les vizards venaient leur rendre visite à tour de rôle… Mais, comme ils se reposaient et ne semblaient pas avoir besoin d'autre chose, ils les laissèrent dormir.

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se réveilla difficilement. Il porta la main à son abdomen à cause de la douleur et leva lentement les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de son mari.

- Shinji…

La voix d'Ichigo était douce et surprise.

- Tu as l'air de voir un revenant ! rétorqua Hirako légèrement moqueur mais tout de même inquiet.

L'orangé ne releva pas. Son visage était grave et son regard bouleversé. Il leva lentement sa main pour la poser sur la joue lisse de son mari et caressa sa peau avec son pouce. Shinji attrapa son poignet et retourna doucement sa main. Il déposa un tendre baiser à l'intérieur du poignet du roux. Ses lèvres dérivèrent vers ses doigts qu'il embrassa légèrement…

- Je suis désolé Ichi. Je... je t'ai embr…

Ichigo porta la main qu'Hirako tenait à la bouche du blond.

- Shinji, je m'en fous. Tu es là… avec moi ! Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu cet instant.

L'orangé ne put continuer. Il sentait les larmes lui piquer un peu les yeux. Et l'une d'elle finit par couler sur son visage. Shinji fronça les sourcils et vint la cueillir avant qu'elle se s'écrase sur l'oreiller. Il la porta à sa bouche et il finit par se pencher sur le jeune homme étendu et dans l'incapacité de se lever.

- Ichi, je ne veux plus que tu pleures pour moi. Je veux te voir sourire… tu ne souffriras plus à cause de moi.

- Reste avec moi ! demanda Ichigo, suppliant.

Shinji se plaqua contre le corps du jeune homme et brossa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ichigo frissonna.

- Je veux juste ta présence auprès de moi maintenant. Rien d'autre… Pas de paroles de regrets ni d'excuses… rien d'autre que de te sentir près de moi. J'ai eu si froid ces deux derniers mois… Réchauffe-moi !

- Tout ce que tu veux Ichi… chuchota Shinji au creux de son oreille.

Shinji enveloppa de ses bras le grand corps immobile et le caressa doucement au travers des vêtements du jeune homme. Ichigo soupira d'aise et il finit par blottir sa tête dans le creux de la nuque du blond qui se pencha un peu plus pour profiter du souffle endormit de son amant. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par lui. Il resserra l'étreinte autour des couvertures et glissa une jambe entre celle d'Ichigo. Un bras s'enroula paresseusement autour de sa taille et il s'effondra à demi sur le corps plus grand. Shinji songea qu'il avait trouvé son paradis sur Terre.

°0°0°0°0°0°

_voilà... j'espère que votre ration quotidienne de fic_

_vous à plu ! à bientôt _


	24. Routine

coucou !

j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je pars en formation !

voici votre chapitre bonne lecture :

Disclamer : Bleach = Tite !

* * *

Aiko finit les soins sur Ichigo. Elle rejoignit le groupe qui l'attendait dans le salon. Elle assura à Shinji et aux autres vizards présents qu'Ichigo été totalement remis de ces blessures.

- La plaie est complètement cicatrisée, il peut retourner en Angleterre sans problème et reprendre des activités normales d'humains ou de vizards.

Elle ajouta à l'attention de Shinji.

- La prochaine fois, faite attention… Encore quelques centimètres et je n'aurai rien pu faire pour lui. Il a eu une sacrée chance que le zanpakuto n'est atteint aucun organisme vital.

Shinji maugréa et avait légèrement pâlit. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle sans cesse cet accident. Bon sang, il ne souvenait même pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Comme s'il avait envie de tuer la seule personne qu'il aimait !

- Il peut se lever ? Demanda Rose.

Non. Je lui ai verser une goutte shinten pour l'obliger à dormir. Il est tellement fatigué que je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui en poser plusieurs. Je le trouve trop agité et il a besoin de se reposer.

- Normal… Marmonna Shinji. Dans trois semaines, il a des partielles. Cela fait 15 jours que les cours ont recommencé.

- Des cours ?

- Médecine…

- Oh… Il veut aider des humains ? Demanda Aiko.

- Mouaih ! Grogna Shinji.

Cela ne semble pas vous faire plaisir Hirako ! Répondit doucement Aiko. Pourtant, il est plutôt gentil… je comprends qu'il veuille aider les autres. Après tout, il est encore humain.

- Je le sais…

En fait, c'est pour cela qu'il en est tombé amoureux. C'est plus exotique de s'amouracher d'un humain ! Se moqua Risa.

- La ferme !

- Je dois repartir… j'ai moi-même une clientèle qui m'attends. S'il y a le moindre problème qu'il soit ici ou en Angleterre, appelez-moi.

La jeune femme brune quitta l'appartement de Shinji et fut suivit quelques minutes plus tard, par les autres vizards qui voulaient se changer les idées après toutes les péripéties des dernières semaines. Hirako ferma la porte d'entrée à clef et finit par se diriger vers la chambre s'assurer que son mari soit toujours vivant. C'était devenu une angoisse !

0°0°0°0°0°0

Ichigo se réveilla de son sommeil lourd. Il regarda le plafond tout d'abord mais, ne le vit pas vraiment.. Il faisait noir. Il sentit un corps mince contre le sien ensuite. Il tourna lentement son visage et sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'anatomie de Shinji. Il finit par se lever subrepticement en prenant un grand soin de ne pas réveiller son amant.

Ichigo se dirigea vers la salle de bain et partit se prendre une douche dans la foulée. Il se sentait poisseux. Il se lava généreusement les cheveux qui collaient. Il détestait cela. Il s'observa dans la glace et regarda son ventre. Mais ne vit rien de très flagrant… Enfin, une cicatrice supplémentaire. Il soupira. Il se rasa et s'habilla… Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir. Il avait trop profité ces dernières semaines des draps de Shinji… Ces nuits d'insomnies avaient été remplacées par des nuits de sommeil profond. Il traversa le couloir pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il regarda l'horloge murale accrochée au mur. Il était 5 heures du matin. Ou presque… Il prit du café moulu et remplie la cafetière. Il ajouta de l'eau et appuya machinalement sur le bouton du percolateur. Il alluma la petite télé qui se trouvait dans la cuisine et mis une chaîne musicale en bruit de fond. Il trouva des toasts et en fit griller quelque uns. Il sortit la confiture. Shinji n'appréciait pas vraiment le sucré mais en achetait pour lui.

Ichigo ouvrit les portes du placard pour retirer deux bols quand il sentit deux bras qui lui encerclaient la taille. Une tête vint se placer entre ces omoplates.

- … Tu es déjà levé… Marmonna la voix embrumée par le sommeil de Shinji.

- Je ne pouvais plus dormir.

- Hum… j'ai du sommeil à rattraper ! dit en baillant le vizard.

- Va te coucher alors !

- Nan ! Soupira le blond.

- Tu vas encore te plaindre que je t'empêche de dormir ou je ne sais quoi. Rétorqua Ichigo.

- Je vais te tenir compagnie et après, je retournerai me coucher… avec toi !

- Non… J'ai des cours à rattraper. Alors, tu va dormir seul.

- Même pas un câlin ! Maugréa le blond.

Ichigo sourit légèrement. Il finit son geste pour récupérer les bols et les posa sur la table. Il se tourna lentement et se trouva nez à nez avec le blond. Enfin, Shinji se trouva à la hauteur de son cou. L'orangé eu un petit sourire et rencontra le regard exaspéré du plus âgé.

- T'as l'intention de battre un record ou quoi ? Tu vas grimper jusqu'où comme ça ?

- J'ai finit de grandir ! Enfin, je crois…

- Tu te rends compte que normalement le seme et plus grand que l'uke et que dans notre couple c'est l'inverse.

Ichigo éclata de rire et s'échappa de ses bras. Il finit de poser les couverts sur la table et versa le café dans les bols. Ichigo sans se départir de son sourire ne pu s'empêcher de le railler un peu.

- Un seme qui porte un pyjama rose…

- Il n'est pas rose !

- Ah ! De quelle couleur est-il alors ?

- En fait, à la base il était crème voir un peu dans les tons beiges et Risa à fait sa lessive avec mes affaires et il a changé de couleur. Et j'avoue que je ne sais pas déterminer la couleur qu'il a l'heure actuelle.

- Rose !

- Boucle-là… il est pas rose !

Ichigo s'assit à la table et commença à se beurrer son toast et son sourire ironique ne laissaient rien présager de bon à Shinji quant à ses pensées.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

Ichigo leva de grands yeux innocents et secoua la tête. Malheureusement, le coin de ses lèvres bougeait de manière qui ne laissait planer aucun doute quant à ses pensées. Shinji exaspéré par son manque de coopération se dirigea vers Ichigo et en le foudroyant du regard voulu le faire taire. Dans un même mouvement, le roux attrapa la taille souple du blond et le fit basculer sur ses genoux. Shinji se retrouva sur les genoux d'Ichigo qui riait ouvertement maintenant;

- Tu es un effronté ! Je me suis inquiété pour toi pendant quinze jours et voilà comment tu me remercies ?

- Hum… pour rappel, c'est toi qui m'a embroché !

Shinji devint tout pâle encore une fois. Et Ichigo se mordit la langue. Il était évident que ce n'était pas un souvenir à lui rappeler trop souvent. Ses yeux ambres croisèrent les yeux noisettes et il vit la souffrance au fond de ses yeux.

- Je suis désolé Shinji. Je ne voulais vraiment pas te blesser.

- Crétin ! C'est moi qui…

Ichigo avait fermé sa bouche avec la sienne et l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Le blond avait passé ses bras autour de son cou comme autour d'une bouée de sauvetage. Lorsque le baiser se cassa les deux hommes se regardaient avec tendresse. Ils reprenaient chacun leurs soufflent mais n'éprouvait pas le besoin de s'exprimer.

L'orangé finit par murmurer…

- On déjeune ?

- Hum…

Après, j'aimerai regarder les horaires pour moi rentrer en Angleterre. Je sais que tu ne vas pas être content… mais bientôt se sont mes partielles et j'ai manqué pas mal de cours et je n'ai pas envie de rater mes examens.

- J'ai déjà fait les réservations nous prenons l'avion cet après-midi. Demain tu pourras retourner en cours.

- "Nous" ?

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser rentrer seul ? Biens sur que je serai là ! J'ai appelé sur ton portable la grue d'Heather pour qu'elle te ramène tes cours ce soir !

- Oh… Tu as réussi à faire cela. Ichigo souriait de toutes ces dents.

- Ne te fiche pas de moi !

- Tu es adorable !

- Là, je sens que tu vas rentrer tout seul… Maugréa Shinji.

- Tu m'as avoué tes sentiments ! Chuchota Ichigo.

Shinji se raidit sur les genoux.

- Et comme à chaque fois, il y a eu une catastrophe…

- Aucune catastrophe n'est arrivée ! Je suis là…

- Ah quel prix ?

- Notre petit déjeuner refroidit Shinji.

- Tu changes de sujet de conversation ?

- Non… Juste que si nous devons faire nos valises et partir cet après-midi, nous allons être définitivement en retard, si on se dispute.

- Très bien..

Le blond mangea rapidement et débarrassa sa table. Il prit son portable et contacta les autres. Ichigo ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il disait. De toute façon, il allait être occupé entre ses bagages et ses ramasser les quelques cours qu'il avait prit. Il finit par sortir à l'extérieur pour se griller une cigarette. Il ne voulait pas fumer dans l'appartement de son mari et puis, il avait besoin de réfléchir à tous les événements qui s'étaient succédés. Ichigo salua les voisins de palier de Shinji. Il tira sur le cylindre et regarda les volutes de fumée qui s'élevait paresseusement dans les airs.

- Tu réfléchis à quoi encore ?

Ichigo sursauta surpris et scruta les yeux noisette d'Hirako.

- Je pensais à tout ce qui nous était arrivé ces derniers temps. Je me demandais si notre vie serait toujours ainsi.

- Comment ? Demanda curieux le blond.

- Depuis que nous nous sommes revus, des événements ne cessent de se produire. Et notre vie n'est pas simple. Il faut bien l'admettre. Je me demandais si nous serions toujours comme cela… sur la brèche !

Shinji fonça légèrement les sourcils et haussa les épaules.

- Je t'avoue que je m'en moque. Le principal étant que je sois avec toi. Le reste, on peu le gérer au jour le jour.

Ichigo sourit légèrement et quitta le muret sur lequel il était assis et attrapa les épaules de son mari et brossa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Tu as raison, je me pose trop de questions !

- Ouaih… j'avais déjà remarqué.

Voyant qu'on les regardait, Ichigo voulu lâcher Shinji mais le blond lui attrapa la main et le tira pour rentrer chez eux. Ils croisèrent quelques personnes de la résidence qui regardaient surpris le couple, mais finalement personne ne porta un intérêt particulier ou tout au moins, ils essayaient d'être discret.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de te cacher ? Demanda Ichigo.

- Nous sommes mariés et nous ne faisons rien de mal.

Ichigo lui adressa un sourire et porta la main du blond à ses lèvres. Ils finirent de régler les formalités et se firent livrer un repas de restauration rapide. Le repas fut vite englouti et Shinji appela un taxi. Ils quittèrent la résidence et la ville très rapidement. Arrivé à l'aéroport, ils firent leurs papiers et s'installèrent dans l'aérogare en attendant leur avion. Ichigo s'était plongé dans une revue médicale, et Shinji s'était endormis sur son siège. Sa tête finit sur l'épaule de l'orangé qui se plaça de telle sorte, que le blond soit installé confortablement. Ichigo vit que beaucoup de personnes les observaient réprobateurs… Mais, l'orangé se dit qu'il n'avait pas de compte à leur rendre.

Lorsqu'il fallut embarquer, Ichigo réveilla son compagnon. Le blond s'étira légèrement et observa d'un air absent l'immense hall. Ils montèrent à bord de l'avion et Shinji laissa la place près du hublot au jeune homme. Là, il reprit la position qu'il avait plutôt lorsqu'il dormait. Il prit la main du jeune homme et s'endormit de nouveau. L'hôtesse passa dans les allées et jeta un coup d'œil au couple que forma le blond et le roux. Elle eut un petit sourire mais, ne dit rien !

°0°0°0°0°

Lorsque le taxi déposa les deux hommes devant la maison d'Ichigo, ce dernier eut un sourire. Shinji n'avait pas voulu lâcher sa main de tout le voyage et même dans le taxi. Ils traversèrent le hall et entendirent Colin qui les salua chaleureusement.

- Vous êtes de retour… Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter !

- J'ai eu… un petit accident ! Dit en souriant Ichigo.

- Oh… Rien de grave ?

- Non ! Répondit sombrement Shinji.

- Excuse-nous Colin, mais on est fatigué par le voyage et Heather va passer tout à l'heure. J'aimerai ranger mes affaires avant qu'elle n'arrive.

- Vous êtes au courant… Demanda Colin à Shinji.

- Évidemment ! Pas la peine de me le rappeler !

- Shinji ! Maugréa Ichigo.

- Quoi ?

- Allez… viens !

Et Ichigo avait attrapé ses bagages et montait déjà l'escalier, suivit du blond qui boudait derrière. Colin avait un sourire en coin. Ces deux-là formaient une vrai petit couple !

0°0°0°0°0

Pendant qu'Ichigo rangeait toutes les affaires, Shinji surfa sur le net. Il finit par trouver son petit bonheur et sortit sa carte de crédit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Ichigo surpris.

- Je commande !

- Quoi ? Ichigo de plus en plus étonné.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas eu la présence d'esprit de changer ton lit une place en deux, donc, je me suis commandé un lit à ma mesure et surtout à la tienne.

Les yeux du blond glissaient sur la longue silhouette de son amant.

- J'ai commandé le matelas, les draps, couettes et oreillers supplémentaires. Bref, si je dois vivre ici, pendant tout le temps de ta scolarité autant être à mon aise !

- Mais… Ichigo ferma la porte du placard et s'était penché vers Shinji. Je n'ai pas les moyens de…

- Moi, je les ai ! Bon, je meurs de faim. Tu as quelque chose ?

- Non… J'ai jeté ce qu'il restait au réfrigérateur, et j'ai rien dans mes placards.

- On va au restaurant ?

- J'ai pas envie de sortir…

- Bon, on se commande un truc à grignoter ?

- Je crois que je vais aller au combini du quartier et je vais faire rapidement les courses pour ce soir et demain midi.

- Je t'accompagne !

- Mais…

- Allez ! On sort !

Ichigo se retrouva à l'extérieur de l'appartement plus vite que prévu et les deux hommes marchaient main dans la main en cette fin d'après-midi hivernal. Arrivé devant le combini Shinji lâcha Ichigo à la surprise du dernier.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas t'afficher ici !

- Mais, on est marié ! Protesta Ichigo qui avait pris une certaine habitude maintenant.

- Comme tu veux !

Ichigo reprit la main de Shinji et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la superette. La caissière fut surprise mais son sourire se fit complice quand elle rencontra les yeux d'Ichigo. Bientôt, dans le magasin personne ne fit plus attention à eux. Il faut dire qu'Ichigo était très apprécié par les petits vieux qu'il aidait souvent et par l'ensemble du personnel du combini avec qui il entrenait des rapports amicaux. Bientôt, les deux hommes sortirent avec leur butin et se dirigèrent à nouveau à l'appartement où ils croisèrent Heather devant le local de Colin.

- Ah vous voilà ! S'écria la petite brune.

- 'lut Heather ! Répondit Ichigo.

- Yo ! Rétorqua Shinji qui continua son chemin.

Heather le regarda grimper les marches et dit à l'oranger

- Toujours aussi aimable. Siffla t'elle entre ses dents.

- Tu ne le changeras plus pour maintenant… Ichigo avait un sourire moqueur.

- Je vois que tu l'as récupéré. Pas trop dur au moins cette tête de mule ?

- Ca a été…

- C'est quoi l'accident que tu as eu ?

- Disons que je me suis fait embrocher !

- Quoi ?

- La grue moins fort ! Fit Shinji à la porte.

Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer les deux jeunes étudiants et ferma la porte derrière eux. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine en ignorant l'air outré de la petite brune. Ichigo entraîna la jeune femme devant la table basse du salon. Cette dernière au bout de quelques minutes sorties toutes les copies de ces cours qu'elle avait faite aux roux. Ichigo gémit en voyant la somme de travail qu'il allait devoir abattre. C'était pire que ce qu'il prévoyait. Il songea que jamais il n'arriverait à rattraper son retard.

Shinji qui était entré dans la salle vit l'air angoissé du jeune homme. Il ferait ce qu'il pourrait pour l'aider et il espérait que tous les efforts, qu'il avait fournit depuis le début de l'année serait profitable. Cela l'ennuyait qu'à cause de lui, Ichigo loupe ces partielles. Il signala aux deux jeunes gens qu'il avait finit de faire à dîner.

- Non, je ne reste pas. Rétorqua Heather. Une prochaine fois. Il faut que je retourne bosser. Le programme est tellement chargé que je ne veux pas perdre trop de temps. C'est gentil en tout cas.

Heather ne vit pas la moue de Shinji et Ichigo foudroya le blond du regard. L'orangé remercia la petite brune et la raccompagna à la porte. Ils se saluèrent et quand Ichigo entra à nouveau dans la pièce, il vit Shinji regarder les notes.

- Tu es sur que tu veux devenir médecin Ichi ?

- Oui… Pourquoi ?

- Franchement, c'est… beaucoup de boulot apparemment.

Ichigo lui sourit tristement et récupéra toutes les notes. Il partit dans la chambre et les posa sur le bureau et revint vers Shinji. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui dit une mine légèrement boudeuse.

- Je crois que les prochains jours seront pour moi une période intense de révisions. Je ne vais pas pouvoir te consacrer beaucoup de temps.

- Je le sais ! Mais, nous nous rattraperons à la fin de tes partielles. Ok ?

- Ok ! Et merci…

- Idiot !

Shinji se dirigea vers la cuisine avec l'orangé sur les talons. Ils s'installèrent et déjeunèrent tranquillement. Plus tard, le blond envoya Ichigo réviser… et cela se passa ainsi pendant tout le temps des révisions. Ichigo se levait de bonne heure et se prenait une douche, s'habillait et Shinji faisait le petit déjeuner. Ils discutaient un peu. Ichigo partait en cours. Le midi, l'orangé mangeait sur le pouce et révisait en même temps et reprenait les cours l'après-midi. A peine était-il rentré, qu'il entamait ses devoirs. Shinji s'occupait de faire à manger, les lessives, le ménage et de l'intendance en générale. Ichigo ne se rendait plus compte de rien, complètement immergé dans ses cours. Cependant, la veille le midi Heather lui signala que Shinji avait fait pas mal d'effort pour lui… Et que lui… Elle se demandait si ces derniers temps, il avait pensé à son mari qui ne lui demandait rien actuellement. A force de ne penser qu'à lui, peut-être que Shinji finirait par se lasser.

Ichigo rougit légèrement et se demanda s'il n'avait pas exploité un peut trop le blond. Il ne lui faisait aucun reproche et était toujours là pour lui, sans qu'il n'ai à demander quoi que se soit. Il ne lui demandait même pas de lui faire l'amour ou quoi que se soit. Leurs rapports pour l'instant se contentaient juste de baisers chastes. Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il prit son téléphone.

- Ichigo ? Fit la voix étonnée de Shinji.

- Shinji, ce soir ça te dirai qu'on aille manger au restaurant ?

- Demain, tu as tes partielles !

- J'ai besoin de me reposer et je t'avoue que plus rien ne rentre dans ma tête.

- Oh ! Alors tu penses à moi ? Fit moqueur le blond.

- Shinji, je suis désolé… j'étais tellement plongé dans mes révisions, que je t'ai oublié dans tout ça.

- C'est parce ce que je le voulais aussi. C'est en partie ma faute si tu étais si en retard.

Un petit silence.

- Tu veux ou tu ne veux pas ?

- Pas ce soir. Par contre, je serai d'accord pour un autre jour de ton choix après que tu ais passé "tous" tes examens.

- … Je ne réviserai pas ce soir !

- Cela ne me dérange pas que tu révises, si c'est ce qui te fait peur. Je savais pertinemment ce qui m'attendrait en venant ici avec toi. Alors, ce soir… si tu souhaites réviser, tu le peux. Si tu ne le veux pas se sera ton choix !

- Très bien…

Ichigo s'était éloigné du bâtiment principal où il se trouvait, pour se diriger vers les jardins d'un pas trainant. Il demanda alors doucement à son mari…

- Cela te dirait si on se prenait un bain ensemble tout à l'heure ?

- Oh… Une proposition indécente ? Ironisa Shinji.

- Tu le prends comme tu veux… Mais, j'ai terriblement envie de toi !

- Hum… Ça c'est indécent… Mais terriblement excitant. Murmura Shinji d'une voix suggestive.

- Je te laisse te débrouiller pour tout à l'heure. Je rentrerai vers 18 heures…

- On aura vraiment toute notre soirée à nous ?

- Oui… Chuchota Ichigo. Ah moins… que cela ne t'intéresse pas ?

- On verra ! Reviens déjà… Plaisanta shinji.

- Un petit silence s'installa.

- Quelque chose te chagrine ? Demanda Shinji.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de te motiver d'avoir notre soirée pour nous !

- Tu verras en rentrant tout à l'heure à quel point, je peux être motivé par de telle proposition.

Le blond riait doucement…

- A tout à l'heure, je dois retourner en cours.

- A tout à l'heure… Et ne fais pas de détour en rentrant ! Se moqua gentiment le blond.

- Non… compte sur moi !

Shinji avait raccroché. Ichigo regarda son téléphone surpris. Décidément, il ne s'y ferait jamais. Hirako lui raccrochait quasiment toujours au nez ! Soudain, il se demanda s'il avait eu une bonne idée. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait téléphoné sur un coup de tête, et fais sa proposition sans vraiment réfléchir… Il se frappa le front et ses épaules s'affaissèrent soudainement. Pourvu que Shinji ne laisse pas trop son imagination déborder !


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour tout le monde !!!

Je suis vraiment contente ^^ ! Merci pour vos reviews (Ykyrya, Seeliah et Sorayuuki )

Sorayuuki : sous le masque est presque finit. Je vais publier la suite dans 8 ans après (version 2), puisque j'aurai ajoutée les modifications apporter par la pré-quelle sous le masque !

Disclamer : Tite Kubo est le génial inventeur de Bleach !

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Comme promis, Ichigo rentra directement à son appartement. Il frissonna d'une part parce qu'il faisait vraiment frisquet, mais aussi parce qu'il appréhendait ce que son mari disjoncté allait encore concocter comme idée surréaliste. Il avait appris à le connaître et pourtant… il avait réussi à laisser parler son instinct alors qu'avec le blond cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux pour lui. Il haussa les épaules… de toute façon, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il croisa Colin dans le hall qui nettoyait le rez-de-chaussée. Un livreur avait littéralement laissé une marre d'eau.

Ichigo arriva à sa porte et la trouva… fermée ! L'orangé fronça les sourcils. Shinji était sorti ? Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé de rentrer directement si lui n'était pas là ? Se vengeait-il de ces dernières semaines où Ichigo s'était consacré uniquement à ses cours ? Il sortit son trousseau de clefs légèrement déçu. Il entra dans l'appartement et posa son sac sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il vit que la table avait été dressée pour deux. Il fronça les sourcils. Il retira sa veste et la posa sur un siège. Il crut entendre un léger bruit et il sentit le reiatsu de Shinji. Il traversa l'appartement à nouveau pour se diriger vers la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte.

Il vit la tête de Shinji reposer sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il semblait endormi. Ichigo sourit. Le blond avait allumé des bougies partout et une odeur d'encens flottait dans l'air. L'orangé se dirigea lentement vers l'homme immergé dans l'eau. Ichigo s'assit sur le bord et fit glisser sa main sur le visage paisible du blond. Il en éprouva les contours avec la pulpe de ses doigts. Son cœur se gonflait d'amour au fur et à mesure qu'il touchait Shinji. Son pouce s'arrêta sur la lèvre inférieure plus charnue et brusquement Ichigo vit son doigt aspiré par la bouche gourmande du vizard. L'orangé releva doucement les yeux et croisa les yeux mi-clos du blond. Ichigo sentit la langue de son amant caresser son doigt, le sucer et l'aspirer… Il frissonna ! Shinji relâcha son doigt prisonnier et murmura :

- Qu'est ce que tu attends pour me rejoindre ?

Ichigo sourit doucement et se redressa. Il se déshabilla en silence sous l'œil attentif de son mari. Shinji ne disait rien, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Ichigo ne se sentait pas pudique, ni intimidé par le regard chargé de désir du blond. Cela l'excitait plus qu'autre chose. Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il avait attendu ce moment depuis qu'ils étaient de retour d'Espagne. Il se retrouva rapidement nu et enjamba la baignoire. Il se déplaça à quatre pattes vers Shinji qui ne bougea pas.

- Tu es de plus en plus beau Ichigo… chuchota Shinji.

Ichigo glissa en avant et s'appropria la bouche du blond qui répondit au baiser lent et sensuel de son amant. L'orangé joua avec le piercing de son mari et le taquina en refusant de répondre pour mieux reprendre sa langue et l'enrouler autour de la sienne. Il avait soulevé le corps du plus vieux contre lui et lentement il fit basculer son corps et celui de Shinji en position assise. Il quitta les lèvres douces du blond pour le faire asseoir sur ses genoux et s'attaqua à sa nuque mince. Ichigo fit glisser ses doigts dans les longueurs blondes qui encadraient maintenant le cou de son mari. Ses lèvres empruntèrent un chemin connu d'elles seules. Shinji soupirait contre lui et fit basculer sa nuque pour mieux apprécier les baisers d'Ichigo.

Les bras de Shinji s'accrochaient aux épaules devenues plus larges du roux. L'ex-capitaine regarda entre ses yeux mi-clos l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il ressemblait de moins en moins à un gamin. Cela le troublait, l'excitait… Il n'avait rien d'innocent la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, mais ses caresses devenaient de plus en plus précises au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Ichigo le plaqua contre lui et Shinji apprécia les muscles toniques et la chaleur que dégageait Ichigo. Au début pour lui, cette chaleur était vraiment un handicap, maintenant, s'il n'était pas près de lui pour dormir, il était glacé. La gorge de Shinji se noua… Il glissa ses doigts dans les courtes mèches orangé devant lui. Il fit incliner la tête d'Ichigo et s'empara de ses lèvres sous l'urgence de ses sentiments débordants. La plupart du temps, il arrivait à contenir les vagues d'amour qu'il éprouvait pour ce grand crétin qui lui était devenu si indispensable.

Il frissonna quand il sentit les mains d'Ichigo caresser ses reins et parcourir son dos avec douceur et fermeté. Une de ses mains vint s'enfouir dans ses longues mèches de cheveux. Ichigo tira doucement ses cheveux en arrière et la tête de Shinji bascula doucement en arrière. Le roux en profita pour descendre inexorablement vers le buste du blond. Le vizard frissonna quand il sentit qu'Ichigo remontait un peu les genoux pour cueillir plus facilement un téton entre ses dents. Shinji se crispa légèrement en sentant sa langue le lécher avec tant d'insistance, ses dents l'égratigner…

Ichigo fit glisser ses mains lentement sous l'eau et l'une d'entre elle commença à glisser sur la longueur tendue de Shinji qui haleta sous les caresses intimes. Ichigo en profita pour glisser son autre main sous le postérieur de son mari et y introduire un doigt, ce qui provoqua un raidissement à peine perceptible chez lui. Shinji murmura :

- Cela faisait parti de tes rêves ?

- Entre autre… mais j'en ai d'autres dont deux ou trois…

- Oh…

Shinji s'interrompit quand un deuxième doigt glissa en lui et qu'il sentit le rythme de la main d'Ichigo s'accélérer. Il ne savait plus trop s'il éprouvait du plaisir ou une gêne.

- Ichi… passe à la vitesse supérieure ! souffla Shinji. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas fait !

- Je t'avouerai que moi aussi je suis impatient… La voix du roux était lourde de désir et plus grave.

Ichigo finit de préparer Hirako qui finit par gémir et se tordre de plaisir sous ses caresses insistantes et dont les doigts experts avaient trouvé la prostate. Le roux le souleva brutalement par les hanches. Il croisa les yeux noisette qui le regardaient, surpris sur le coup, pour finalement le voir hocher la tête d'approbation. Ichigo fit glisser le corps mince d'Hirako contre lui. Ce dernier replia ses genoux pour encercler la taille de l'orangé. Ichigo prit sa verge et l'introduit lentement dans le corps du blond qui se crispait au fur et à mesure de la pénétration. Le souffle de Shinji se fit plus court. Ichigo sentit des perles de sueurs couler sur son front. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Shinji enroula fermement ses bras autour des épaules d'Ichigo qui rouvrit les yeux pour croiser les yeux noisette où la douleur se mélangeait au plaisir.

- Bouge Ichi…

Ichigo ne se fit pas prier et souleva le corps de Shinji tout en bougeant ses hanches. Il glissait un peu alors ce n'était pas facile. Shinji s'était crispé sous les lents mouvements que faisait le jeune homme. Il se pressa contre le corps plus robuste d'Ichigo et effectua les mêmes mouvements de va et vient. Il gémit entre ses dents quand il sentit le sexe de l'orangé toucher sa prostate. Il ferma les yeux et resserra son étreinte. Ichigo bougea alors plus vite et plus profondément. Le blond haletait et gémissait à l'oreille du roux… Ce qui excitait encore d'avantage ce dernier qui se mit à gémir à son tour peu de temps après.

Le fait que Shinji soit serré le rendait un peu plus fou de désir à chaque mouvement. Ichigo sentit le corps du blond se raidir contre lui sous les spasmes de son plaisir. Il prit alors la verge de l'ex-capitaine dans sa main et la pompa, ce qui lui arracha un râle de plaisir bientôt accompagné par Ichigo qui avait resserré son étreinte autour de la taille du blond.

Ils haletaient tous les deux, à bout de souffle. Shinji avait posé son front contre la tempe d'Ichigo. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

- Je… je crois que… qu'on ferait mieux de sortir… l'eau est froide ! fit d'une voix enrouée l'orangé.

- Attends une seconde, souffla Shinji.

Le blond se redressa lentement et déplia ses jambes qui étaient un peu meurtries. Enfin, surtout ses genoux… ils n'avaient pas très bien résisté à la paroi de la baignoire !

Shinji se mit debout et fut bientôt rejoint par Ichigo qui souleva le menton de son mari au vol et l'embrassa longuement en le serrant contre lui.

- Tu m'as manqué… murmura avec tendresse Ichigo.

- Toi aussi…

- Shinji… ne me laisse plus m'éloigner trop souvent.

- Tu vas attraper froid… crétin ! Fait fonctionner la douche, tu es gelé, rétorqua Shinji, pragmatique.

Le blond vit l'air blessé du roux et soupira.

- Ichi…

Shinji caressa le visage d'Ichigo et attira son visage vers le sien.

- On prend une douche et on se parle juste après que tu aies enfilé quelque chose. Tu es encore vivant toi !

- Tu as une façon de présenter les choses… marmonna Ichigo.

Ils se douchèrent rapidement et Ichigo se rendit compte que sa peau était glacée. Il frissonnait sous la morsure de l'air ambiant, pourtant chauffé et accueillant. Les bougies luisaient encore… Ils sortirent rapidement et ils regagnèrent la chambre où ils enfilèrent une tenue confortable. Ichigo s'arrêta soudain et prit un air très surpris.

- Le lit…

- Je l'ai monté aujourd'hui. Je pensais qu'on ferait l'amour ici et pas dans la baignoire à croire qu'on aime les petits espaces clos… ironisa le blond. On devrait essayer une cage la prochaine fois !

Ichigo éclata de rire et Shinji poussa le roux sur le lit et grimpa au dessus de lui.

- Maintenant, on peut discuter toute la nuit… quoique non. Demain tu as un examen, fit doucement le blond. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire, on mange et après je te fais un massage pour te détendre et passer une bonne nuit ?

- Hum… tu sais masser ?

Ichigo le regardait suspicieux.

- Bien sur… Demande à Kensei, Risa, Rose…

- Alors tu masses tout le monde sauf moi ? maugréa le roux.

- Raaaahhhh… ne me fait pas une crise de jalousie maintenant…

- J'ai faim !

Ichigo se redressa et attrapa les lèvres de Shinji qui voulu protester mais qui ne put en aucun cas répondre. Le baiser d'Ichigo était trop exigeant !

- Tu exagères… haleta le blond.

- C'est toi qui masse les autres et pas moi !

- Tu n'avais pas faim ?

- Le plat principal est sur mes genoux !

Hirako scruta les yeux ambre. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas contre une partie de jambe en l'air, mais il savait qu'Ichigo se mordrait les doigts le lendemain s'il ne le laissait pas se reposer. Il soupira et se redressa. Il vit l'air contrarié de son amant et le tira à lui.

- Ichi, on va vraiment manger et après, je te fais un massage avec de l'huile… Tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Shinji lui adressa un petit sourire pervers ! Finalement, l'orangé se laissa traîner derrière le blond en ayant bien en tête le massage et ce qui suivrait derrière… Mais, Ichigo qui était réfractaire à toute bonne conduite avait assis Hirako sur ses genoux. Le blond commençait à avoir une certaine tension au niveau des cuisses à force d'être à califourchon. Mais il était bien incapable de résister à son mari qui avait décidé que cette soirée allait être très câline. En fait, il était tout à fait pour… Mais pourquoi, nom de Dieu, pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'Ichigo ait des envies au plus mauvais moment ! C'était encore lui qui allait prendre s'il loupait quelque chose ! Et franchement, il n'avait pas envie de se fâcher une nouvelle fois avec son impulsif mari.

°0°0°0°0°

Shinji avait réussi à canaliser Ichigo qui semblait avoir décidé de transformer la soirée en un moment très, très chaud. Il lui avait demandé de s'allonger sur le lit et sur le ventre. Il avait pris la précaution de lui faire enlever son t-shirt. De son côté, il avait sorti de l'huile parfumé avec une légère odeur de lavande et de camomille. Shinji eut un petit sourire… Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! Songea-t-il. Il avait mit un morceau de jazz en bruit de fond pour détendre l'atmosphère et rendre le moment intime. Le blond s'assit à nouveau à califourchon sur Ichigo. Il leva les yeux au ciel légèrement exaspéré. C'était sa soirée ! Il s'enduit les mains de la matière liquide, douce et parfumée et commença à masser le haut du dos d'Ichigo. Shinji haussa un sourcil, les muscles du cou d'Ichigo étaient complètement noués. Il entreprit de masser consciencieusement les épaules du roux, puis sa nuque en prenant soin de n'oublier aucun nœud. Il vit lentement l'orangé se détendre et soupirer d'aise. Il comprenait mieux la fébrilité du jeune homme. Il était stressé. Il fit descendre ses mains souples sur son dos et les enduisaient d'huile au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait. Le dos d'Ichigo était contracté et les muscles du jeune homme devaient être douloureux. Shinji réussit à dénouer ces derniers et au fur et à mesure de ses soins, le dos du jeune homme redevenait souple sous la pulpe de ses doigts.

Lorsqu'il eut fini il se pencha légèrement et vit que le jeune homme dormait profondément. Shinji eut un petit sourire. Il se releva doucement et mit le radio réveil d'Ichigo en route pour le lendemain. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il loupe l'heure pour se lever. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire et se sortit un pyjama pour la nuit. Il ferma les volets et les lourds doubles rideaux. Il débarrassa la cuisine et se crispa soudain au rebord de l'évier. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Ichigo… Il attendrait encore deux ou trois jours… Mais il allait devoir encore le laisser. De gros problèmes s'étaient profilés à New York et il ne pouvait pas ne pas y aller. Par contre… combien de temps ?

Si seulement il avait pu prendre Ichigo avec lui. Il détestait vraiment qu'il soit humain… Il détestait devoir dépendre de lui… Il détestait… être séparé de lui ! Comme il se détestait ressentir toutes ces émotions. Il s'assit lourdement sur un siège et se prit la tête dans les mains. Cela lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de partir… Il savait qu'Ichigo le prenait de plus en plus mal aussi. Et il y avait toujours cette histoire non réglée de Karakura.

Certes, Ichigo lui avait dit qu'il avait la bénédiction d'Isshin… mais Hirako n'était pas idiot ! Il connaissait sa tête de mule de mari impulsif. Shinji tendit sa main gauche devant lui et scruta son alliance. Il ne regrettait absolument pas de s'être engagé avec lui. Malgré la rapidité de leur mariage, il y avait longuement réfléchi. Il s'était rendu très vite compte que le roux était devenu tout ce à quoi il tenait dans sa vie. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse seul sans qu'il y ait entre eux un lien très fort, comme une promesse qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble malgré leurs séparations. Par contre, il ne s'était pas attendu au genre de dispute qu'ils avaient eu quelques semaines plus tôt. Il demandait à Ichigo ce qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'on lui impose. Shinji se mordit les lèvres nerveusement. Allait-il dans la mauvaise direction ?

Ce qui le tracassait également, c'était une certaine rumeur qui venait du Japon transportée par certains vizards que Shinji trouvait inférieurs. Des espèces de « monstres » étaient apparus. Mais il n'avait pratiquement pas d'information sur eux, sur leurs objectifs, sur leur nombre… Rien ! Juste des rumeurs et d'après les renseignements qu'il avait pu obtenir de la Soul Society, eux-mêmes semblaient dans le flou total. Shinji ne pouvait empêcher un mauvais pressentiment de l'envahir. Ou était-ce le fait qu'il refusait qu'Ichigo retourne au Japon ? Il ne savait plus… Et ce foutu voyage aux États-Unis loin de son mari ne le rassurait pas beaucoup. Il se leva en décidant qu'il avait assez cogité pour ce soir-là et qu'il s'embrouillait lui-même dans ses propres pensées.

Il alla s'allonger dans le grand lit… Il ferma son esprit quand il s'entendit réfléchir sur le fait que c'était finalement une mauvaise idée de laisser Ichigo dans un grand lit tout seul. Il s'allongeait à peine qu'il fut happé par un bras qui le tira contre un grand corps brûlant. Shinji se tourna vers l'orangé qui avait déjà glissé son visage dans son cou. Il posa sa main dans les mèches indisciplinés qu'il sentait sous ses doigts, plus qu'il ne les voyait… Il entendit presque Ichigo ronronner sous ses caresses. Il ferma les yeux… et s'endormit beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Le lendemain quand il se leva, Ichigo avait déjà quitté l'appartement et lui avait laissé un message sur son oreiller.

« _Merci Shinji._

_Je t'aime, Ichi_ »

Shinji récupéra le message et le glissera plus tard dans son portefeuille. Pas qu'il soit fétichiste… mais il sentait qu'il en aurait besoin ! Maintenant, il sentait de parler à Ichigo de son nouveau départ.

°0°0°0°0°

Shinji regarda la porte d'embarquement. Puis, sentant une présence derrière lui il se retourna pour croiser les yeux ambre d'Ichigo sur lui.

- Tu es sûr Ichi ?

- Certain !

- Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai. Alors, fais de ton mieux pour prendre soin de toi pendant mon absence.

- Shinji… je ne suis plus un adolescent !

- Presque…

- Je ne pourrai pas rentrer comme je le faisais d'Espagne à ici…

- Je le sais ! souffla le roux.

- Fais des exercices de Kido pendant mon absence… Mais n'en fait pas trop pour ne pas t'épuiser et fais de ton mieux pour tes études. Je ne pourrai pas te surveiller…

- Hirako Shinji, gonda Ichigo. Tu es…

Shinji le tira à lui et l'embrassa en entendant le dernier appel pour son embarquement. Ils attiraient les regards vers eux, mais aucun d'eux n'y faisait attention. Quand Hirako lâcha son mari, il partit sans se retourner. Ichigo regarda la silhouette gracile de Shinji s'éloigner. Il était encore parti. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de rester… il n'était lui-même pas très disponible. Mais, cela devenait pénible ses déplacements. Il savait que pour le blond c'était aussi difficile que pour lui. Ichigo n'était pas bête. Il savait qu'en plus d'être vizard, c'était Shinji qui s'occupait de toutes les affaires « financières et immobilières » du groupe. Il savait qu'il gérait tout par internet, mais qu'il devait aussi se déplacer pour régler certaines choses de lui-même. Ils en avaient discuté avant son départ. Ichigo s'était montré impressionné par les activités que Shinji exerçait, mais le blond s'était moqué gentiment de lui et lui avait expliqué que tout ceci, c'était comme lorsqu'il occupait son poste de capitaine de la 5ème division et que les hollow étaient devenus les requins de la finance.

Il promit à Ichigo de l'initier à ce travail. Tout au moins, lui permettre de gérer ses propres affaires sans jamais perdre de l'argent et surtout être capable de s'auto financer dans ses projets sans rien attendre de qui que se soit ! Ni de son père, ni de Shinji… ni de qui que se soit !

Ichigo quitta l'aéroport et regagna son domicile. Il se replongea dans ses livres…. Pour les abandonner rapidement. Il s'effondra sur le lit. Il mit son radio réveil en route et ferma les rideaux. Il prit une pilule car Hichigo recommençait à faire des siennes. Il fronça les sourcils… Il était rapide cette fois-ci ! Il finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil de plomb. Il se promit de faire des efforts pour devenir plus fort et plus responsable… Shinji le couvait trop et à force il avait l'impression de devenir dépendant du blond comme on devenait dépendant d'une drogue. Il s'enroula dans les draps. La présence d'Hirako lui manquait déjà.

* * *

_voilà votre "pain" quotidien !_

_lol ! à demain..._


	26. inexorablement

coucou à toutes et tous !

Voici votre nouveau chapitre (après celui-ci, il n'en restera plus que deux !)

Disclamer : Bleach c'est à Tite Kubo (le sadique ! vous me comprendrez si vous suivez les scans)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ichigo traversa le long hangar. Il s'était entraîné comme un malade. Il avait profité de son week-end pour s'exercer. La sueur recouvrait son front. Une voix féminine demanda :

- Tu en as encore pour longtemps? Moi j'ai faim !

- Heather… tu peux encore patienter 5 minutes.

- Comme tu veux ! Mais après, je veux qu'on aille manger. Alistair, Karl, Kevin et Terence veulent qu'on aille au bowling ce soir ! T'es d'accord ?

- J'en sais rien… maugréa le roux. En ce moment y'a beaucoup d'activité hollow dans la ville !

- Tss ! C'est pas ton job… Et puis en ce moment t'es pas au top. Tu t'es enfilé je ne sais pas combien de comprimés ces derniers temps. Tu ne trouves pas que tu devrais lever le pied ?

- Comment veux-tu que je reprenne le contrôle de moi-même si je ne m'exerce pas ?

- Tu t'exerces… certes ! Moi à ta place, j'en parlerai à Shinji. C'est un crétin fini mais au moins il sait quoi faire !

- Non !

- Pourquoi ? demanda soudainement Alistair.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

- En fait… fit Terence… on a tous remarqué que tu n'allais vraiment pas bien. C'est pour ça que nous t'avons tous suivi ici.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et leur lança un regard furieux.

- Et vous comptez me couver combien de temps comme ça ?

- Il faut dire que Shinji prend tellement bien soin de toi quand il est là que nous sommes obligés de prendre le relais ensuite pour que tu ne fasses pas de conneries.

- Je crois surtout que vous êtes trop souvent en contact avec lui et qu'il vous bourre le crâne de sottises. Je n'ai pas BESOIN d'être couvé !

- C'est ce que tu dis ! fit Karl qui avait sorti une cannette de bière dont ne sais où !

- Vous m'énervez !

- Au fait Ichi ! lança Heather… Shinji revient pour votre anniversaire de mariage cette année ? Vous l'avez loupé l'an dernier.

- On l'a fêté en décalé, marmonna Ichigo. Et je ne sais pas s'il sera de retour à temps.

- Tu trouves pas que c'est beau l'amour ! dit Karl, ironique, à l'intention d'Alistair. Ils sont vraiment adorable ces deux là ! Les yeux de Karl papillonnaient.

- La ferme ! maugréa Ichigo.

- Si… je suis assez d'accord. Allez Ichi, arrête de faire ta tête ! On te taquine… Une façon de te faire paraître le temps plus court ! rétorqua Kevin.

Ichigo remit Zangetsu dans son dos. Il se dirigea vers son corps allongé à même le sol à côté de ses amis qui avaient sorti des cacahuètes et des biscuits apéro. Ichigo réintégra son corps et regarda Karl, interrogateur.

- Comment as-tu réussi à organiser un apéritif ici ?

- Karl fait parti des alcooliques anonymes, ironisa Heather. Il cache toujours des canettes et des biscuits quelque part entre ses feuilles de cours !

- Ma chérie… souffla le blond coupé en brosse.

- Attention à ce que tu dis Karl, Alistair ne va pas apprécier tes paroles. D'autant qu'ils viennent de se fiancer Heather et lui… rétorqua Kevin.

- Il était temps ! marmonna Ichigo. Quatre ans à lui tourner autour sans rien dire.

- Au fait, vous en êtes où dans vos orientations ? demanda Terence.

- J'ai demandé pédiatrie pour l'année prochaine, déclara Ichigo en ouvrant une canette.

- Moi, j'ai demandé une spécialisation en chirurgie, rétorqua Kevin.

- Heather et moi ont va installer un cabinet dans son village l'année prochaine. Y'a plus de médecin dans les environs, alors on a décidé de se lancer ! dit Alistair en rougissant.

- C'est vrai ? S'exclamèrent Ichigo et Kevin en cœur. Ils se regardèrent surpris.

- Oui! Confirma Heather. Nous avons l'intention de nous marier rapidement. Nous voudrions que notre mariage se fasse avant de commencer notre activité. Un truc intime… bien sur, vous êtes invités. Alistair voulait que la date soit identique à celle de toi et Shinji, mais, je n'ai pas voulu. Je veux une date à moi.

- Je te comprends… Et puis, Shinji a choisi la date en fonction de son humour ! marmonna Ichigo en se grattant la tête.

- Vous en êtes à combien d'année de mariage ? demande soudain Kevin.

- Cette année 5 ans !

- Waouh ! J'aurai cru que vous vous seriez étripés avant… songea Alistair.

- Vous allez me lâcher avec Shinji ? J'ai toujours l'impression que nous sommes votre principal sujet de conversation.

- Mais c'est le cas Ichi ! Heather éclata de rire.

Ils remballèrent leurs détritus et quittèrent le hangar. Alistair avait passé un bras autour des épaules graciles d'Heather. Quant à lui, Ichigo était entouré de Karl et Terence qui avait bien l'intention de s'organiser une soirée jeu vidéo dans la semaine. Kevin fermait la marche, un portable visé à son oreille.

- Au fait, Ichi, tu travailles pendant les vacances cette année ?

- Yep !

- Quel service cette année ?

- Oh, cette fois-ci je vais en Espagne. Je vais travailler dans une petite clinique pas très loin de l'appartement où je vis avec Shinji.

- Tu pars en Espagne ?

- Ouais… j'ai regardé les offres à l'international et je suis tombé sur cette petite annonce par hasard.

- C'est cool ! Au moins vous pourrez peut-être vous voir plus souvent qu'ici !

- Je ne sais pas tu sais… En ce moment, ça à plutôt l'air compliqué pour lui.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Kevin qui avait passé un bras autour des épaules d'Ichigo.

- Ah… y'a quelques vizards qui perdent le contrôle de leurs hollows et ça se termine très mal. Ils sont obligés de les supprimer !

Ichigo avait maintenant l'air soucieux et avait froncé les sourcils.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas en parler à Shinji alors ? fit Heather d'une voix douce. Tu as peur qu'il s'affole ? Où que cela se passe mal ?

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Il observa le bout de ses chaussures en marchant.

- T'en ai où exactement avec tout ça ? demanda Alistair soucieux en voyant son ami aussi désemparé.

- J'ai… j'ai menti à Shinji en lui disant que j'avais perdu mes boites à pilules.

- Pardon ? firent-ils tous en cœur.

- T'es con ou quoi ? fit Karl.

- Il m'en a renvoyé… fit Ichigo d'une petite voix.

- Il t'a cru ? demanda stupéfaite Heather.

- J'en sais rien… avoua Ichigo.

Il releva la tête et scruta l'horizon où des nuages de pluies s'amoncelaient.

- Combien par jour ? demanda Kevin inquiet.

Petit silence et finalement Ichigo lâcha :

- Deux !

- Par jour ? s'écria Heather.

Pour toute réponse, Ichigo hocha la tête.

- Enfin, quand Shinji n'est pas là. Quand il est avec moi, je n'en prends presque pas !

- Oui, mais en ce moment, il parcourt le monde pour sauver ou supprimer des gars comme toi… Crétin ! s'écria Heather.

Ichigo sursauta quand elle utilisa l'insulte.

- Je comprends pourquoi il t'appelle comme ça ! Mais tu te rends compte ? Tu te shoote à ces pilules !

Ichigo s'arrêta et reprit sa respiration. Il foudroya Heather du regard. Il sortit son paquet de cigarette et en retira une clope qu'il alluma rapidement. Il tira nerveusement dessus.

- Heather… j'essaye de garder mon calme depuis tout à l'heure. Alors arrête de me harceler… sinon, je vais devoir passer à trois par jour !

- Mais ça va p…

Alistair avait mis sa main devant la bouche de la jeune femme.

- Excuse-la Ichi. Et toi… dit-il à sa fiancée, arrête d'enfoncer le clou. Je suis sûr qu'Ichi va en parler à Shinji.

- Vu son entêtement ça m'étonnerait, soupira Karl.

Il héla un taxi et lança :

- Je vous abandonne. Je rentre, j'ch'suis crevé !

- Mais et le resto et le bowling ! lança Kevin.

- Une autre fois. Je me sens barbouillé d'un coup. Bon, Ichi, parles-en quand même à ta moitié. Le connaissant, il ne va pas apprécier tes cachotteries !

- J'y penserai ! maugréa Ichigo qui terminait sa cigarette.

Ils saluèrent leurs amis et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à une cafétéria où ils s'installèrent joyeusement. Le portable d'Ichigo sonna quand il posa sa veste sur sa chaise. Il l'attrapa et vit le numéro d'Hirako.

- Tu lui en parles ! dit autoritairement Heather.

- Ouais ! maugréa Ichigo.

Il appuya sur une touche du clavier du téléphone et prit la communication.

- T'es long ! l'engueula Shinji.

- Je n'avais pas le portable sous la main… fit Ichigo, irrité.

- Quel accueil !

- Parles pour toi…

- Tu faisais quoi ? demanda Shinji, soupçonneux.

- Je suis à la cafétéria avec Kevin, Terence, Alistair et Heather !

- Oh… Je vois que tu ne t'ennuies pas ! ironisa Shinji.

- Arrête… Ce n'est pas le moment.

- Que se passe-t-il Ichi ? La voix de Shinji avait changé.

- Rien… je suis juste fatigué.

- Tu te surmènes encore ?

- Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrai pas. Ils me surveillent… C'est un des ordres stupides que tu leur as donné ?

Shinji éclata de rire et avoua :

- Oui ! Et je suis heureux car ça marche !

- Au fait, je vais en Espagne début juillet. J'ai trouvé une place pour mon dernier stage à côté de l'appartement.

- C'est vrai ? Tu pars quand ? demanda impatiemment Shinji.

- Le dernier week-end de juin, le 27 je crois…

- Je te rejoindrai là-bas alors. Je reviens autour du 6 ou 7 juillet.

- Au fait… Heather va nous inviter à son mariage avec Alistair. J'espère que tu te conduiras bien et que tu ne vas pas lui pourrir la vie !

- J'ferai un effort. Surtout qu'elle applique mes ordres à la lettre ! Et puis, je préfère aller à leur mariage qu'à celui de Renji et Rukia.

- C'était l'année dernière !

- Peu importe… Ce sont des shinigamis. Stupide… T'envoyer une invitation.

- C'est mon père qui l'a reçu.

- Il n'a rien dit pour nous ?

- Non…

- Shinji… Tu vas bien ?

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi je n'irai pas bien ?

Ichigo avait entendu le léger tremblement dans sa voix.

- Qui ?

- Quoi ?

- Ne fait pas l'idiot. Si tu me contactes à… Quoi… dit Ichigo en regardant sa montre 3 heures du matin chez toi, c'est que tu avais besoin de te changer les idées.

- Je voulais juste te parler. J'ai le droit… souffla Shinji.

- Je sais pertinemment que tu m'aimes et que je te manque… Mais… Qui ?

- … Isane…

Ichigo se redressa, surpris.

- Elle… elle…

- Je l'ai tué. Elle n'a pas su reprendre le contrôle.

Ichigo était stupéfait. Il fronça les sourcils. Ses amis qui discutaient tranquillement et qui commençaient à manger regardèrent le roux, surpris.

- Je suis désolé… murmura Ichigo.

- Tu n'y aies pour rien.

- Je ne suis pas à côté de toi pour t'aider…

- Tu le feras plus tard Ichi. Et je ne sais pas si j'ai envie que tu fasses cela. Je préfère que tu t'occupes des humains.

- À ce point là ?

- Oui…

- J'ai l'impression d'être un lâche, finit par dire Ichigo.

Il avait enfoui une partie de son visage dans une main. Il avait vraiment mal au cœur. Isane était devenue une très bonne amie du couple.

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Tu n'étais pas impliqué à la base et puis, toi tu as ta vie d'humain à faire. Laisse nous nous occuper de ceux qui n'arrivent pas à se maîtriser. C'est très difficile la deuxième fois. Plus que la première… Toi… ça va Ichi de ce côté là ? demanda soudainement le blond, très inquiet.

- Oui… pour moi tout va bien !

Ichigo avait répondu instinctivement, et rougit en se rendant compte qu'il mentait une nouvelle fois à Shinji. Mais que dire à cette distance ?

- Tant mieux. Je n'aimerai pas à me battre contre toi… surtout…

- Tout va bien ! le rassura Ichigo. Tu me manques juste…

- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Simplement le besoin de te le dire. Je t'aime et tu me manques !

- À moi aussi Ichigo… Je pense souvent à toi. La voix de Shinji, même s'il avait été surpris par la déclaration, s'était radoucie en lui disant ces dernières paroles.

- Shinji… Je suis impatient de te revoir.

Heather lui donna un coup de coude. Ichigo sursauta et lui demanda :

- Qu'y a-t'il?

- Mange, ça va être tout froid. Tu le rappelleras après !

- Ichi, fit le blond. Je te rappelle demain.

- Très bien. Fais attention à toi…

- Crétin. Bien sûr que je fais attention ! Toi aussi…

Il avait raccroché. Ichigo regarda son portable, contrarié.

- Il t'a encore raccroché au nez ? demanda Terence.

Ichigo répondit par un soupir.

- Tu lui as dit ? demanda Heather. Pour toi, je veux dire.

- J'ai pas pu ! murmura Ichigo.

Il se grattait les cheveux. Heather était prête à lui sauter dessus.

- Pourquoi sombre crétin ?

- Isane… Isane est morte !

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la table. Tous connaissaient la vizard avec qui ils avaient souvent eu des conversations ou jouer au bowling, voir faire du shopping avec Heather à Londres au moment des soldes.

- Euh… C'est à cause de… ?

- Oui !

Ichigo attrapa une frite qu'il grignota sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ça l'occupait mais son esprit revoyait le visage souriant de la jeune femme.

- Ça fait combien depuis le début ? demanda doucement Alistair.

- Une trentaine… et ce n'est pas fini ! souffla Ichigo le regard lointain.

Ses yeux fixaient les voitures qui roulaient au ralenti à cause de la pluie qui s'était abattu brutalement sur la ville.

- Je crois qu'on va remettre le bowling à un autre jour ! reprit Terence.

- Elle… elle ne reviendra plus ? demanda d'une voix extrêmement aiguë la petite brune.

Ichigo leva les yeux vers elle et vit que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il eut la force de lui adresser un pauvre sourire et secoua juste la tête de droite à gauche, doucement. Elle se racla un peu la gorge et murmura :

- Je n'ai plus faim…

- Je crois qu'on a tous l'appétit coupé, Heather, répondit Alistair.

Ichigo sentait monter en lui un ricanement du plus profond de son être, là où il essayait d'enfermer son hollow. Mais celui-ci remontait lentement voir inexorablement à la surface.

- _**Bientôt ça sera ton tour mon Roi ! Compte sur moi pour te pourrir la vie, après toutes ces années où tu m'as muselé. **_

L'orangé sortit de sa veste sa boite à pilule et s'en prit une. Tous le regardaient mortifiés. Mais, il ne prit pas le temps de l'analyser. Ichigo sentait un compte à rebours s'enclencher en lui. Pourrait-il encore continuer longtemps à faire semblant ? À le cacher à Shinji ? Pour l'instant, il arrivait plus ou moins à le maîtriser, mais que se passerait- t'il le jour où il n'y arriverait plus ? Il songea à son mari qui avait réussi à maîtriser son hollow une deuxième fois… un des seul. Cela effraya Ichigo qui se demandait s'il allait pouvoir y arriver lui-même. Il rencontra soudain quatre paires d'yeux qui le regardaient, hagards.

- Ce n'est pas pour maintenant, si c'est cela qui vous inquiètes.

- Ichi… Comment cela va-t'il se passer pour toi qui est humain ?

- La même chose que pour les autres. Je vais devoir sortir de mon corps et combattre… et si j'échoue, si j'échoue…

- Tu réussiras Ichi ! déclara Heather.

Ichigo leva les yeux vers elle et sourit tristement.

- C'est tout ce que je souhaite Heather…

* * *

voilà ! à demain pour la suite !


	27. Petite surprise

coucou à toutes et tous !

J'ai décidé de vous envoyer les deux derniers chapitres ! (on est week-end après tout !).

Bonne lecture

Disclamer : comme d'habitude !

* * *

Ichigo avait commencé à travailler dans la clinique espagnole. Le médecin qui tenait la clinique avait été surpris par sa connaissance de la langue et de la ville. L'orangé lui avoua qu'il venait souvent en Espagne, enfin à Madrid pour rejoindre son mari. Le roux n'avait pas caché son homosexualité et cela ne sembla pas troubler le médecin qui avait lu son dossier dans lequel il était indiqué qu'il était effectivement marié. Il se demandait par contre, quel type d'homme pouvait intéresser son stagiaire.

Franchement, pas qu'il se pose des questions sur la sexualité de son personnel. Il était ouvert d'esprit… Mais peu en parlait aussi directement que le jeune homme. Enfin, l'avantage, c'était que les trois infirmières qu'il employait et la secrétaire ne lui tournaient plus autour. Le jeune homme, dégageant un certain charisme, s'était retrouvé assailli les premiers jours. Finalement, Ines la secrétaire avait voulu lui donner un rendez-vous mais Ichigo lui avait montré son alliance et lui avait dit clairement qu'il était gay ! Les quatre femmes en avaient été prostrées.

Ce matin là, Ichigo n'avait pas envie de se rendre à la clinique. Pourtant, il y était bien. Hirako avait repoussé son retour de trois jours. Finalement, il arriverait jeudi au lieu du lundi. Sa semaine commençait mal. Il marchait en fronçant les sourcils… Quand il entendit distinctement des hurlements qu'il reconnaîtrait entre tous ! Il tourna la tête et tourna son regard vers l'origine des cris. Il fronça les sourcils un peu plus. Il vit alors un hollow accompagné d'un… adjucas ? Que faisait le shinigami de faction ?

Ichigo ne vit pas son patron qui se dirigeait dans sa direction. Il s'était lui-même arrêté en entendant les hurlements. Il avait été surpris de voir qu'Ichigo se soit lui aussi immobilisé pour écouter et regarder dans la direction des « démons », comme il les appelait. Il le vit soudain prendre une pilule et l'avaler rapidement et à sa stupéfaction, il vit le corps d'Ichigo se séparer de son âme. Son âme était habillée d'un kimono noir et d'une épée presque aussi grande que lui. Il vit le corps du roux quant à lui se diriger tranquillement vers la clinique alors que son âme partait se battre contre le hollow qu'il battit très rapidement… Par contre, un combat acharné se déroula sous ses yeux entre le stagiaire et le démon à forme presque humaine. Il mit plus de temps à le battre, mais il vit que son stagiaire était très fort. Il était sur qu'il n'utilisait pas toutes ses capacités. Il en avait vu de ces âmes habillés de noir qu'il appelait pour lui même « la muerte ». Aucun ne se déplaçait aussi vite et aussi agilement qu'Ichigo le faisait. Leur combat dura quand même un petit quart d'heure.

Songeur, il regarda le jeune homme replacer son sabre derrière son dos. Il l'observa et vit le jeune homme atterrir avec grâce sur le trottoir. Ichigo se redressa et Edouardo croisa le regard du stagiaire qui fut cloué sur place de se savoir observer par lui. Le médecin lui adressa un sourire et fit un petit geste d'applaudissement. Puis l'homme décida de regagner sa clinique. Si le jeune voulait lui en parler… il lui en parlerait ! Pour lui, tout ce qui touchait au monde des esprits, il y était habitué depuis tout petit.

Quant à lui, Ichigo restait figé sur le trottoir. Il n'en revenait pas… Décidément… quand les humains cesseraient-ils de le voir ? Pourtant, il n'était pas resté suffisamment pour qu'il puisse affecter l'homme. Avait-il des pouvoirs qu'il n'avait pas remarqués ? Il le saurait certainement bientôt. Son patron ne manquerait certainement pas de le bombarder de questions. Que répondre ? Il verrait bien ! Il devenait fataliste à force. Il quitta les lieux et se dirigea vers la clinique où il réintégra son corps et récupéra la pilule. Il alla travailler et se retrouva rapidement devant son patron qui ne lui posa aucune question à son grand étonnement.

La journée se passa dans l'attente d'éventuelles questions… mais rien. Il quitta la clinique le soir même sans oser lui parler. Pourquoi devait-il toujours se retrouver dans des situations impossibles ? Il traversa les vestiaires et le hall de la petite clinique et souhaita une bonne soirée à la secrétaire. Cette dernière consentit à le saluer malgré le froid qu'avait représenté pour elle la révélation de son homosexualité. Ichigo poussa la grande porte vitrée et se sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. Il marcha lentement vers les immeubles plus loin où se trouvait l'appartement de Shinji. Son regard fouillait la foule grouillante autour de lui.

Inconsciemment, il recherchait la silhouette du blond. Il cacha ses yeux derrière l'écran de fumée. Sa démarche se fit plus lente et nonchalante. Il essaya de se raisonner. Il n'avait plus que trois jours à attendre… Sauf que c'était ce qu'il s'était dit il y a trois jours ! « Putain de grève ! » s'emporta-t-il intérieurement. Il avait beau regarder autour de lui… Il serait encore seul quelques jours.

- _**Non, il y a moi mon Roi….**_

- Ta gueule !

- _**T'deviens de plus en plus grossier avec moi !**_

- Dégage saleté…

- _**Tu veux pas t'faire un petit combat ?**_

- …

Ichigo sortit une pilule blanche et l'avala lentement.

- _**Tu n'pourras bientôt plus me museler comme t'l'fais ! J'reviendrai te bouffer ma monture !**_

- La ferme ! Pour l'instant, c'est toi qui en est une !

Ichigo grinça ses réponses entre ses dents. Son regard était fixe et ses yeux changeaient légèrement de couleur. Il ouvrit la porte et salua ses voisins qui lui répondirent très chaleureusement. Il monta vers l'appartement et ouvrit lentement la porte. Il posa ses clefs sur la console et arrêta son geste… les clefs de Shinji ? Il posa son sac et se dirigea rapidement dans l'appartement pour trouver son mari. Il finit par le trouver allongé sur le lit, endormis. Le cœur d'Ichigo battait la chamade dans sa poitrine tellement il était heureux de le voir. Surtout qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout ! Il ne put s'empêcher de toucher les longs cheveux fins étalés sur l'oreiller. Le cœur d'Ichigo se serra… Il trouvait son amant de plus en plus beau. Peu importe comment il regardait… Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Shinji ne faisaient qu'augmenter avec le temps. Ce dernier entrouvrit les yeux et il tendit sa main vers Ichigo. Celui-ci retira ses chaussures et s'allongea à côté du blond. Il vit de l'amertume dans le regard de Shinji et un besoin non exprimé de tendresse.

- Je suis revenu en voiture. J'ai conduit toute la nuit et aujourd'hui pour te voir… chuchota le blond. Je suis claqué !

- Dors alors… souffla Ichigo.

Shinji vint se blottir contre le corps plus grand d'Ichigo. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, ses mains s'emmêlèrent dans les pans de sa chemisette.

- Ichi… j'adore ton odeur…

- Je t'adore tout cour… murmura Ichigo.

- Tss !

Le blond ferma les yeux et bailla doucement. Ichigo avait refermé ses bras autour de la forme allongé près de lui.

- Tu m'as manqué… Ichi… chuchota le vizard.

- À moi aussi !

Shinji se rendormit, confortablement installé contre le roux. Il pouvait y avoir une guerre atomique autour de lui, une tonne de hollows et le feu ou le retour d'Aïzen, il s'en moquait… Il avait retrouvé sa place et personne ne pourrait lui enlever son petit paradis. Juste avant de sombrer à nouveau, il sentit les lèvres de son amant parcourir son front délicatement.

0°0°0°0

Ichigo se réveilla bien avant son mari. Il l'observa dans la lumière de fin de soirée. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il prépara à souper le cœur léger. Quoi qu'il se demandait si Shinji allait bien. C'était plutôt rare qu'il soit si tendre… Il en aurait bientôt le cœur net de toute façon. Et c'était quoi le regard qu'il avait eu ? En attendant que le dîner finisse de cuire, Ichigo rangea rapidement les affaires que Shinji avait jetées un peu n'importe où lorsqu'il avait réintégré le domicile. Ichigo songea qu'il devait être particulièrement fatigué pour être si négligeant.

Son portable sonna. Il prit rapidement la communication.

- Ichigo ?

- Kensei ?

- Ouais… Il est arrivé ? Il ne répond pas sur son portable.

- Oui. Il dort !

- Tant mieux. Quel abruti… Il ne pouvait pas attendre de te rejoindre, il a pris une voiture en location et à fait tout le trajet sans dormir je suppose vu qu'il est chez vous…

- Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas.

- Enfin, le principal c'est qu'il soit arrivé. Nous, on arrivera jeudi comme prévu.

- Pas de problème.

- Au fait, Aiko sera avec nous. Elle voudrait t'enseigner le kidô curatif. Hatchen t'a enseigné les rudiments… Mais ces derniers temps elle est trop débordée. Elle voudrait que quelqu'un la seconde pour les soins. Et comme tu soignes les humains, elle s'est dit que tu pourrais aussi soigner les vizards. Tu veux ?

- Bien sûr ! s'écria Ichigo. Par contre, je n'aurai nul part où les accueillir…

- On se chargera de ça…

- Ok…

- À jeudi !

- 'lut !

Ichigo avait le sourire. Il allait finalement pouvoir faire quelque chose. Il sentit alors une drôle d'odeur. « Merde, le repas ! ». Ichigo se précipita et sauva son dîner. Il fit la grimace. Pourvu que ce soit bon quand même. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour faire disparaître la légère odeur de roussi.

- C'est rare que tu fasses cramer quelque chose Ichi…

Ichigo se retourna et rencontra les yeux noisette légèrement moqueurs. Il sourit et traversa l'espace qui le séparait du blond pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Désolé si ce soir… ce n'est pas comme d'habitude !

- Tu discutais avec qui ?

- Kensei !

- Oh…

- Il voulait savoir si tu étais toujours vivant… et il m'a dit pour Aiko.

- Tu as dit quoi ?

- Que c'était d'accord !

- Prévisible… marmonna Shinji.

- Tu n'étais pas pour ?

- Pas pour l'instant… Mais bon, tu lui as donné ta décision. Je n'ai pas à intervenir dans cela.

Ichigo releva la tête de Shinji qui avait appuyé son visage sur son épaule. La douleur qu'il vit au fond des yeux de son mari le troubla.

- Que se passe-t-il en ce moment ? demanda doucement Ichigo.

- Ichi… si tu savais… J'en ai assez !

Ichigo ne dit rien et serra simplement le blond dans ses bras. S'il avait envie d'en parler il lui parlerait. Pas besoin de le forcer… Shinji glissa ses bras autour de la taille d'Ichigo et se laissa aller contre lui. Franchement à ce moment là, il fut content que sa moitié soit plus grande que lui. Il soupira et après quelques minutes il dit platement :

- J'ai faim !

- À table !

Shinji ébouriffa les cheveux orange tendrement et Ichigo regagna les fourneaux. Il servit le repas et les deux hommes mangèrent en silence. Finalement, le blond après avoir fini posa une main sur la cuisse d'Ichigo et lui dit :

- J'ai envie de faire un tour.

- Comme tu veux…

- Je t'aide pour débarrasser, mais je veux qu'on prenne nos formes shinigami.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que je ne me fasse pas remarquer, grogna Shinji.

- On pourrait être sous nos formes normales.

- Non, j'ai besoin de me défouler !

- Comme tu veux !

Ils finirent de ranger la cuisine et se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Ichigo posa son badge sur le gigaï de Shinji et le blond retrouva sa tenue de capitaine de la 5ème division. Ichigo abandonna également son corps sur le lit et rejoignit Shinji à la fenêtre. Les deux hommes se déplacèrent rapidement. Ichigo s'était mis légèrement en retrait pour suivre les déplacements de son mari. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à l'extérieur de la ville et Shinji prit la direction d'une plaine isolée et désertique. Arrivé là, il sortit son sabre et attaqua Ichigo qui para le coup. Bientôt, un combat s'engagea entre les deux hommes. L'orangé voyait la douleur au fond des yeux de son amant. Il savait que ce combat était un combat de Shinji contre lui-même et sa douleur… Il ferait de son mieux pour résister à cette colère, à ce mal qui le rongeait. Aucun des deux hommes ne se transforma. Au bout de deux heures Shinji finit par s'effondrer sur le sol aride. Ichigo se posa juste à côté de lui en sueur et scruta la forme repliée sur elle-même. Il finit par se pencher, par prendre la main de son mari et le tirer vers lui. Shinji se remit sur ses jambes et se laissa aller contre la poitrine d'Ichigo. Celui-ci entendit alors un sanglot discret. Il ne dit rien… il se mit juste à caresser les longs cheveux en emmêlant ses doigts dans les mèches lisses et à attendre que son mari parle.

Finalement, Shinji murmura et Ichigo dut tendre l'oreille pour être sûr de comprendre.

- Tous mes amis Ichi… tous… et je dois les éliminer ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne n'arrive à prendre le dessus ?

- Je ne sais pas… souffla Ichigo.

- Pourquoi moi, j'y suis parvenu ? J'aurai dû mourir aussi…

Ichigo arrêta son mouvement dans les cheveux fins. Une de ses mains remonta le long de la mâchoire de l'ex-capitaine.

- Ne me dis plus jamais ça !

- Mais…

- Non ! Je suis sûr que d'autres vont aussi y parvenir. Et ce n'est pas dit que tous passeront par cette phase. Alors, calme-toi… Si tu as besoin de pleurer, de crier, de te battre… je suis là ! Mais ne me raconte plus que tu devrais être mort ou je ne sais quoi ! Que me dirais-tu si je t'exprimais une pensée pareille ? Ne serait-ce que si j'y songeais, tu serais prêt à me faire ravaler mes idées que tu qualifierais de stupide ! Et tu aurais raison !

Le ton d'Ichigo était devenu cinglant en prononçant ces dernières phrases.

- Ai-je tord ? demanda Ichigo d'une voix mal assurée.

- Non… Tu as raison ! Mais cela devient tellement dur !

- Shinji…

La voix de l'orangé était devenue songeuse.

- Si cela devait m'arriver… Ne tremble pas !

- Pardon ?

Shinji s'était reculé et scrutait le visage du roux. Son examen dura plusieurs minutes où le silence s'était installé.

- Tu… tu as ce… genre de problème ?

Shinji avait essayé de cacher son anxiété mais Ichigo l'avait perçu. Il tenta de le rassurer.

- Non… mentit-il une nouvelle fois. Mais si un jour cela devait m'arriver… Je ne suis pas à l'abri après tout, ne tremble pas si cela devait mal tourner !

- Imbécile ! Ne me donne pas de raisons de m'inquiéter s'il n'y en a pas !

Le blond était furieux. Son regard ne pouvait pas se détacher des yeux ambre qui paraissaient si calmes. Ichigo tira son mari à lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Shinji voulut se libérer pour poser des questions à l'orangé mais le trouble que provoquait toujours Ichigo en lui l'empêcha bientôt de vouloir lui résister. Il se promit de le cuisiner plus tard. Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et Ichigo serra la fine silhouette contre lui. L'échange fut long et passionné.

- Tu m'as manqué… souffla Ichigo à Shinji.

- Je le sais… Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai roulé ?

- Je t'aime…

- … crétin !

Leurs yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de l'autre comme s'ils essayaient de se noyer dans leurs regards respectifs.

- On rentre !

- Haï Taïcho ! ironisa Ichigo.

- La ferme… gronda Shinji.

- Tu as perdu ton sens de l'humour aussi ?

- Tss… Viens, on rentre… J'ch'suis fatigué.

Ichigo prit la main de Shinji et ils quittèrent la plaine désertique. Ils ne se pressèrent pas pour rentrer. Ichigo en profita pour visiter tous les plus beaux endroits de Madrid avec Shinji qui ne ronchonnait pas pour une fois. Finalement, ils atterrirent sur la Puerta de Toledo.

- Tu penses pas qu'on a fait assez de tourisme là ?

- Je voulais juste te changer les idées !

- Moi, j'ai d'autres façons de me changer les idées… surtout après presque quatre mois d'absence !

- Oh… de quel genre « d'autres façons ».

- Du genre à te tenir éveillé jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes grâce. Le sourire de Shinji se fit pervers.

- Oh… Il ne nous reste plus qu'à rentrer je suppose !

- Pourquoi ne pas se trouver un petit coin tranquille… suggéra Shinji un sourire corrompu au coin des lèvres.

- Non !

- Pourquoi ? Protesta vivement le blond.

- Parce qu'à chaque fois… c'est moi qui me retrouve dans des situations qui m'empêchent de m'allonger sur le dos, de m'asseoir ou qui me causent d'autres désagréments…

- Tu as perdu ton sens de l'aventure ? Serais-tu devenu casanier ?

- Très bien… Mais, c'est moi le seme dans ces conditions !

- Quoi ? s'écria shinji.

- Deviendrais-tu douillet ?

- La ferme…

- Tu vois… Tu es d'accord pour faire des trucs pervers dans des endroits impossibles à « condition » que ce soit moi qui en subisse toujours les conséquences !

- Mauvais joueur !

- Très bien…

Ichigo attrapa Shinji par un bras et le tira à sa suite.

- Oï Ichigo… Pas besoin de t'emporter !

- Je ne m'emporte pas… Mais tu vas savoir ce que je subis depuis cinq ans.

- Attends…

Mais Ichigo se déplaça grâce au Shunpo et trouva une allée déserte dans les bas-fonds de la ville. Il poussa Shinji dans la ruelle sombre et non éclairée. Celui-ci ne put pas protester car Ichigo s'était déjà emparé de ses lèvres et commençait à le caresser au travers de ses vêtements. Bientôt, ses mains eurent défait son obi et son hakama tomba à terre.

- Ichi…

Mais Ichigo ne répondit pas. Une de ses mains était occupée à caresser la verge de Shinji qui haleta. La bouche d'Ichigo grignotait les zones érogènes du blond qui protesta faiblement…

- Ce n'est pas ce qui… est prévu… au contrat…

Pas de réponse, si ce n'est que les lèvres d'Ichigo descendaient inexorablement. Shinji frissonna et agrippa les cheveux de l'orangé quand ce dernier engloutit son sexe. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Il se laissa envahir par les sensations et ne broncha pas quand une main vint se balader entre ses fesses. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas gémir d'une façon désordonnée et impudique. Mais Ichigo le connaissait trop bien et Shinji s'avoua vaincu en laissant échapper un long gémissement quand il vint dans la bouche d'Ichigo. Sa poitrine se soulevait de manière désordonnée. La bouche d'Ichigo reprit possession de celle de Shinji et il plaqua son corps contre celui du blond. Il le souleva facilement et plaça les hanches de son mari à la hauteur des siennes.

- Ichi… Tu…

Impossible de parler. Ichigo avait repris sa bouche et ses mains s'affairaient toujours sur lui. Shinji finit par glisser ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant passionné et ses bras autour de ses épaules larges. Les gémissements et la respiration d'Ichigo l'excitait terriblement. Bientôt les siens s'y mélangèrent quand il sentit le sexe dur contre son entrée et il se figea quand Ichigo le fit descendre sur sa longueur. Shinji avait élargi les yeux.

- Tu es prêt ? murmura le roux contre son oreille.

Pour toute réponse, Shinji l'embrassa en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Ichigo bougea et gémit langoureusement à l'oreille du blond. Ce dernier grimaça de douleur. Ichigo l'avait préparé, mais les premiers instants étaient difficiles pour lui. Mais, quand la verge d'Ichigo frappa sa prostate, il retint son souffle.

- Encore… souffla Shinji.

L'orangé ne se fit pas prier et recommença l'opération de plus en plus vite. Shinji ne se retint plus pour gémir et haleter de manière impudique. Ichigo était lui-même tout à ses sensations et avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Shinji en anhélant dans son cou. Ils se libérèrent et restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre pendant quelques minutes.

- Maintenant… Tu veux bien me suivre à la maison ? suggéra Ichigo.

- Je crois que ce serait mieux… pour nous deux !

Shinji détacha ses jambes du corps de son mari et se rhabilla rapidement, suivit par Ichigo. Les deux hommes regagnèrent rapidement l'appartement et Ichigo entraîna Shinji sous la douche.

- On remet ça ici ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Attend…

- Non !

Et Ichigo entreprit de faire couler l'eau et de laver son amant… qui recommença à se tordre sous les caresses indécentes de l'orangé qui avait décidé d'abuser de lui pour une bonne partie de la nuit !

* * *

ça vous a plu ?


	28. Retour à la case départ !

voilà le dernier chapitre !

J'espère que cette fic vous aura bien plu ou que vous y ayez trouvé de l'intérêt. Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout (pour ceux qui sont arrivés jusque là !). Comme prévue, je recommencerai à sortir "8 ans après la guerre ! version 2" avec toutes les modifications apporté par sous le masque. A savoir, je le dis ici... Vous trouverez des chapitres à peine modifiés et d'autres en partie, voir carrément de nouveaux chapitres. Je vous avoue que de vous envoyer le dernier chapitre me fait vraiment drôle... et surtout en sachant ce qui va arriver dans la suite à cette fan-fiction. ^^'

Donc, je vous dit à bientôt... peut-être vous publierais-je le premier chapitre de 8 ans début de semaine ou la semaine suivante. je pars qqjours en vacances à partir de mardi.

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pendant l'été, Ichigo avait assisté avec Shinji et les autres vizards au mariage de Heather et Alistair. Même si Ichigo avait eu peur à un moment donné, ils se conduisirent tous bien. Le père d'Heather s'était pris d'affection pour le couple formé par Shinji et Ichigo qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de taquiner. Après la cérémonie, le blond demanda à Ichigo :

- Tu es sûr qu'il est au courant qu'il est en danger de mort avec moi ?

- Oui… oui !

- Tss… Même pas découragé. Il est fou !

- Arrête de râler et profite de la journée.

La petite cérémonie intime d'Heather comptait quand même une centaine de personnes. Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il en connaissait au moins 80 % ! Bon sang… il avait plus d'amis en Angleterre et en Espagne qu'il n'en comptait au Japon ! En fait, au Japon… Il n'y avait que quelques élèves de sa classe et le reste appartenait à la Soul Society. Ichigo but son verre de vin et rencontra les yeux noisette de Shinji qui l'interrogeaient du regard. L'orangé lui expliqua ce à quoi il pensait :

- Tu n'as plus rien à faire au Japon ! déclara Shinji.

- Si tu le dis…

Ichigo se rendit compte que le sujet Karakura avait été enterré et qu'ils n'en avaient pas vraiment reparlé depuis la fois où ils s'étaient violemment disputés. Il se dit que, après tout, Shinji avait raison. Par contre, il faudrait bien qu'il aille revoir sa famille un jour, et ça, que Shinji le veuille ou pas !

°0°0°0°0°

Cela faisait maintenant 7 mois que Shinji restait avec Ichigo. Les deux amants n'en revenaient pas d'être ensemble aussi longtemps sans interruption. Aiko avait fini la formation d'Ichigo sur le Kidô curatif et Shinji avait obligé Ichigo à se séparer des bracelets qu'Urahara avait confectionnés pour lui. À sa grande surprise, il se rendit compte qu'il maîtrisait vraiment très bien son reiatsu. Shinji lui donna ses derniers conseils et il fut bientôt capable de le moduler de la même manière que son mari. Ichigo finit son année de médecine et en profita pour rendre visite à Alistair et Heather en juin pour partager leurs expériences.

- Tu retournes en Espagne ? demanda finalement Heather.

- Oui…

- C'est Shinji qui doit-être content ? remarqua Alistair. Il ne voulait pas que tu retournes au Japon.

- Je suppose que oui.

- Mais toi dans tout ça ?

- J'ai envie de retourner là-bas pour revoir mon père et mes sœurs… avoua Ichigo, coupable.

- Je comprends Shinji, mais ce n'est pas évident pour toi… Tu as ta famille aussi. Un séjour bref ne te ferait pas de tort…

Heather le persuada d'en parler au blond qui ne devait pas être si incompréhensif que cela.

°0°0°0°0°

Finalement, Ichigo ne se posa plus trop de questions lorsqu'il reçut un appel de sa sœur Karin. Il commençait à ranger son appartement et à préparer ses cartons quand son portable sonna. Sur le coup, il avait cru que c'était Shinji, mais le numéro était celui de son père.

- Ichigo ?

- Karin ? Je suis surpris.

- Oh… je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles !

- Je vais bien… Et toi ? La voix d'Ichigo était douce.

- Moi ça va… Tu as fini tes études ? Karin semblait anxieuse.

- Oui… là, je vais rentrer en Espagne.

- Ichi-nii…

Karin hésita mais lui dit finalement :

- Papa ne va pas très bien… Il est surmené. Il est tout seul à la Clinique et Yuzu n'a pas fini ses études pour pouvoir l'aider à plein temps. Il a dû se faire hospitaliser le mois dernier et c'est Ryuken Ishida qui s'est occupé de papa.

- Pardon ? Mais vous ne m'en avez pas parlés…

- Il ne voulait pas… à cause d'Hirako. Il sait qu'il ne veut pas que tu reviennes à Karakura. Mais… papa a besoin de toi… Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Yuzu ait son diplôme de médecine tout comme toi.

- Trois ans encore non ?

- Oui…

- Ichi-nii… je n'en ai pas parlé à papa… de ce coup de fil… Mais j'avais besoin de te le dire.

- Tu as bien fait. Écoute, je vais en parler avec Shinji et je te tiens au courant, d'accord ?

- Ok… Mais ne m'en veut pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah… Hirako est une tête de mule et tu risques d'avoir une scène de ménage à cause de moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour mes scènes de ménage et occupe-toi de papa tant que je ne suis pas là.

- Tu penses pouvoir venir ?

- Je pense que Shinji comprendra !

- Très bien…

Karin avait poussé un soupir de soulagement. Elle reprit la conversation sur un ton plus gaie et abandonna bientôt Ichigo à ses cartons. Celui-ci avait le regard dans le vague. Il allait se faire tuer par Shinji. Ichigo s'assit à même le sol. Il avait l'impression de se faire rattraper par un passé dont il ne voulait plus. Ils avaient fait des projets Shinji et lui. Vivre en Espagne, voyager, Ichigo continuant son activité de médecin pour les humains et les vizards et Hirako continuerait de s'occuper des intérêts du groupe des vizards qu'ils soient financiers où d'ordre plus mortels. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il revoit son père et ses sœurs… C'était qu'il redoutait son retour à Karakura. Il y avait presque 7 ans jour pour jour qu'il avait fui cette ville et lorsqu'il était arrivé à Oxford, il s'était senti très mal et seul… il s'en souvenait pertinemment… Mais Colin, Heather, Alistair, Terence, Karl, Kevin et tant d'autres avaient jalonné sa vie depuis que Karakura s'était éloignée de son esprit… comme faisant partie d'un cauchemar qu'il croyait finit !

Trois ans ? Il n'envisageait même pas de rester une année. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il fallait qu'il en parle à Shinji.

- Ichi… Ça va ?

- Non !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il faut apparemment que je rentre à Karakura.

- Pardon ? Je pensais que…

- Je ne suis pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'y retourner, mais je viens de recevoir un appel de ma sœur Karin. Papa ne va pas bien du tout et c'est Ishida le Quincy qui s'en ait occupé le mois dernier. Il a besoin d'aide et…

- Ton père a utilisé ta sœur ?

- Il n'est même pas au courant de son appel. Il ne l'aurait pas permis. Il sait combien tu refuses de me voir retourner là-bas. Karin en a pris seule la responsabilité.

- Et je peux savoir combien de temps ? demanda Shinji, étonnamment calme.

- Elle m'a demandé trois ans, le temps que Yuzu finisse ses années de médecine.

Un gros silence s'abattit sur la communication.

- Donc, tu me téléphones pourquoi ? Pour avoir mon approbation ? Pour que je te fasse une scène ?

- Shi…

- Non… Ichigo. Tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu retournes là-bas. J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment et nous avons des projets…

- Tu crois que c'est de gaieté de cœur que je te demande cela ? Crois-tu que cela me fasse particulièrement plaisir surtout en connaissant à l'avance ta réaction ? Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner et pourtant, je dois y aller. Mes projets avec toi son pour moi toujours d'actualité. Je veux voyager, vivre et rester auprès de toi. Je ne peux pas repousser cette aide qui m'est demandé et pourtant elle me déchire le cœur.

- Écoute ! Je n'ai pas l'esprit particulièrement clair quand il s'agit de Karakura. Ichi, je vais faire un dernier effort pour toi. Je veux bien te laisser aider ton père mais je ne veux plus entendre parler de Karakura dans deux ans. Est-ce que c'est clair… Tu pourras me demander toutes les destinations, les idées les plus farfelus… mais plus là-bas. Ton père se débrouillera avec la dernière année de médecine de Yuzu. Il pourra venir à la maison avec tes sœurs, organisé des fêtes ou je ne sais quoi… Mais plus de Karakura !

- Merci, Shinji ! souffla l'orangé.

- Crétin ! Maintenant, je ne veux pas que tu vives chez ton père.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu te moques de moi ? Au cours des deux ans, je vais venir te rejoindre. On va faire comme à Londres. Tu trouveras un appartement dans la ville. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ton père vienne nous déranger alors que je te fais grimper au plafond !

- Sh…

- Bref, Tu va réussir à t'occuper de toute la logistique ?

- Tu m'as formé dans ce sens aussi !

- C'est vrai. Tu ferais un bon fukutaïcho ! ricana Shinji.

- Te fous pas de moi !

- Je n'oserai pas !

- Je te rejoins en Espagne pour quelques jours ?

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires. Je vais sûrement devoir repartir. Enfin, si on peut se voir avant, ce serait bien. Mais, je n'en suis pas sûr.

- Très bien…

- Ichi… Tu seras prudent ?

- Je te le promets…

- Ne te laisse pas emberlificoté par ces beaux-parleurs de shinigamis.

- Très bien…

- On se tient au courant pour nos déplacements. J'essaierai de te voir avant de partir.

- Tu partiras longtemps ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais, je te retrouverai au pire à Karakura. Si ça ne va pas téléphone-moi. Qu'importe le moment, je viendrais le plus vite possible.

- Je ne vais pas en enfer Shinji.

- Pour moi l'enfer porte ce nom.

Un silence plana encore une fois entre eux. L'angoisse étreignait les deux hommes.

- Je… je te laisse Shinji. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi et tu me téléphones au moindre problème.

- Ok.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes et ils raccrochèrent, aussi pensifs l'un que l'autre. Un malaise s'était installé et Ichigo crut que l'ombre de la mort planait sur lui. Il secoua la tête et se dit qu'il se faisait vraiment trop de films parfois !

°0°0°0°

Ichigo avait emballé toutes ses affaires. Il sourit de satisfaction quand les déménageurs embarquèrent tous ses meubles. Ichigo regarda son appartement se vider peu à peu. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il se retrouva seul dans l'espace bientôt vide. Il parcourut lentement les différentes pièces en écoutant le bruit de ses pas résonner dans l'appartement. Isshin avait revendu l'appartement. Ce que ne savait pas ce dernier, c'est que c'était Ichigo qui s'en était porté acquéreur. Il avait fait appel à des ouvriers pour qu'il refasse tout l'intérieur le temps qu'il retournerait à Karakura. Heather lui avait dit qu'elle surveillerait les travaux et Colin lui assura qu'il ferait tout pour que son appartement soit prêt rapidement même s'il ne revenait pas immédiatement.

Isshin ne savait pas qu'Ichigo avait une véritable petite fortune, tout cela grâce aux conseils avisés de son mari… qui était un vrai requin de la finance ! L'orangé entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Kevin, Alistair, Heather, Colin, Terence et Karl qui le regardait, les yeux embués de larmes.

- Ichi… Tu vas drôlement nous manquer. Notre vie ne sera plus pareille sans toi ! sanglota Heather qui se précipita dans ses bras.

Ichigo referma ses bras autour de la petite brune. Il lui dit, moqueur…

- On dirait que je pars à l'abattoir avec vous ! Je ne vais pas mourir, je vais juste aller rendre service à mon père et après, je passerai mon temps entre ici et l'Espagne. Vous en aurez assez bientôt de me voir tellement je vais vous enquiquiner !

- Ne plaisante pas Ichigo. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… fit Karl.

- Tu es voyant ? ironisa l'orangé.

- Andouille… rétorqua son interlocuteur.

- Sois prudent au moins. Et ne parle pas aux shinigamis que tu ne connais pas !

Heather sourit entre ses pleurs.

- Je ferai attention !

- On y compte bien ! fit doucement Alistair.

Bientôt, tous s'étreignirent emplis d'un certain malaise qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à s'expliquer.

- Je prendrai soin de cet appartement. Et dès que tu reviens, je te ferai visiter ton petit bijou, car il en deviendra un.

- Pourquoi tu refais la déco ? demanda Heather.

- Parce que Shinji en a marre du côté ado. Il veut que ça fasse plus moderne.

- Je le comprends aussi.

- Bonne chance, Ichi.

- Ouais ! Bonne chance… Firent-ils en cœur.

Tous sortirent et Ichigo ferma l'appartement derrière lui après avoir récupéré sa veste qui se trouvait près de l'entrée. Lorsque le cliquetis des clefs se fut éteint, Ichigo eut du mal à les tendre à Colin. Il se sentait très ému. Tous descendirent et finirent par se quitter sur le trottoir où un taxi attendait Ichigo. Ce dernier ne put prononcer un seul mot. Il se contenta juste de serrer ses vrais amis contre lui. Ils l'avaient tellement aidé ces dernières années au travers de son combat que Shinji ignorait encore.

Heather lui rappela…

- N'oublie pas de parler de ton problème à Shinji ou je lui téléphone.

- Je le ferai… Je te le promets.

- Bien… Donne-nous de tes nouvelles !

- Ok…

Ichigo s'engouffra dans le taxi et ne se retourna pas pour saluer une dernière fois ses amis. Ses yeux se mirent à piquer un peu… Il quittait Oxford sous un soleil éclatant. Ses souvenirs le ramenèrent 7 ans en arrière lors de son arrivée sur le sol anglais… sous la pluie. Lui qui détestait la pluie en arrivant avait appris à l'apprécier dans ce pays qui était devenu son second chez lui… Le premier étant maintenant l'Espagne.

Il soupira et posa son front sur le montant de la vitre et ferma les yeux. Ses souvenirs se mirent à défiler devant ses yeux. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il retournerait à Karakura avec un sentiment aussi lourd sur le cœur. Shinji… Ils n'avaient pas pu se voir. Il espérait que le blond le rejoindrait rapidement. Il rouvrit les yeux lorsque le taxi arriva devant l'aéroport. Il descendit ses bagages et paya l'homme. Il se dirigea vers les guichets et frissonna. De retour au Japon !

* * *

_J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura fait vivre un bon moment_

_à bientôt pour la suite dans 8 ans après la Guerre version 2_


	29. Bonus

Coucou,

Ce petit bonus fera certainement plaisirs à certaines ^^

Donc, à la demande d'une fan, j'ai écris un petit bonus sur Shinji et Colin. Pour être plus précise, le moment où Shinji est "obligé" de demander de l'aide de Colin. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Je réponds ici à celles qui m'ont laissé une review dans "un passé encombrant", je vais créer quelques OS je n'en connais pas le nombre, sur leurs vies futurs. Je remercie encore au passage, celles qui me laissent une review ^^

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

à bientôt, Jijisub

°°0°0°°

Shinji sursauta lorsqu'Ichigo se pencha sur son épaule. Le souffle chaud caressait sa joue.

- Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ?

- Où tu as vu que j'étais nerveux ?

- Tss… Bon, j'y vais… Je vous rejoint tout à l'heure à l'entrepôt !

- Ok…

Ichigo fronça légèrement les sourcils et contourna son amant et le scruta. Shinji surpris leva les yeux et prit une attitude interrogative.

- Quoi ?

- D'habitude… tu me couvres de baisers au point que je dois t'assommer pour sortir de l'appartement !

- Et ?

- Pourquoi aujourd'hui, tu ne le fais pas ? tu me caches quelque chose ?

- Moi ? J'n'ai rien à cacher… C'est juste que tu m'as reproché d'être collant… Alors maintenant, si tu m'dit l'contraire… Ronchonna le blond.

Shinji avait le cœur qui battait très vite. Il sentait la transpiration le gagner et se dit que son plan allait tomber à l'eau. Il était tellement nerveux qu'il en perdait son naturel. Il devait vite se reprendre. Il se leva et enlaça la taille d'Ichigo et murmura avec un sourire lubrique

- Si tu veux, on peut régler ton problème affectif directement sur le canapé…

- Ahhh, j'ai pas le temps…

- Tu sais pas c'qu'tu veux !

Alors que le roux allait se détourner, Shinji tira sur le col de la veste d'Ichigo et attira son visage au sien. Il souffla avec un doux sourire

- Ça fait du bien de voir que tu attends aussi après mes baisers…

Sa bouche recouvrit celle d'Ichigo qui répondit instantanément à la caresse. Un soupir s'échappa et leurs langues se frôlèrent pour se transformer en lutte exigeante. Leurs respirations devinrent erratiques. Les mains de Shinji avait glissé sous la veste et glissaient sur le corps musclé du jeune homme. Ichigo avait enfoui ses doigts dans les longues mèches libérés du visard blond. Lorsque leur baiser cassa un filet de salive les reliait encore. Shinji chuchota

- Si j'avais su qu'un peu d'indifférence pouvait soulever autant de passion, je t'aurai joué une scène plus tôt !

Seul un sourire répondit à cette affirmation. Ichigo était troublé par leur échange et il souffla

- Je me demande si je vais pas sécher un cours ou deux…

- Pas question ! Protesta Shinji.

Ichigo fut surpris par tant de véhémence et puis, un Shinji qui refuse qu'il quitte les cours alors qu'il aurait cru le contraire.

- Tu vas même être en retard.

Shinji jura intérieurement. Jamais, il ne lui avait été aussi difficile de se séparer d'Ichigo, mais il le fallait, il devait accomplir cette mission le jour même. Il n'avait pas trop le choix, devant partir quelques jours plus tard. Et l'air de chien battu qu'affichait son amant, ne l'incitait pas beaucoup à repousser ses avances mais plutôt à le plaquer contre le sol.

- Bon… j'y vais…

Ichigo se réajusta et attrapa son sac qui avait glissé sur le sol. Il se dirigea vers la porte et après un dernier regard consterné quitta la pièce. Shinji se frappa le front et grogna entre ses dents

- Mais pourquoi a-t'il fallu qu'il veuille sécher un cours aujourd'hui… j'ch'suis sur que si j'lui demande demain, il voudra pas !

Le blond se posta tout de même à la fenêtre et attendit de voir la silhouette du roux disparaître au coin de la rue pour sortir dehors. Il avait revêtu une veste un peu plus chaude. Le temps devenait un peu plus frisquet ces derniers temps. Fichu pays où on ne savait vraiment comment s'habiller ! Et d'ici quelques jours, il était sur que rien que pour le faire chier, il ferait grand beau temps.

- Tss…

Le visard monta bientôt dans une ligne de bus régulière qui le transporta dans le centre ville d'Oxford. Il descendit et se dirigea vers le quartier chic pour trouver une bijouterie à son goût. Ses yeux brillèrent quand il vit enfin, la boutique qu'il avait repérée quelques jours plus tôt. Mais comme il était accompagné du roux, il lui avait été impossible de s'en approcher.

Shinji s'arrêta devant la vitrine et observa les créations exposées, avant de pénétrer dans la boutique. Un homme habillé d'un costume trois pièces vint à sa rencontre.

- Puis-je vous aider ?

- C'est sur que j'pourrai pas tout seul… J'ai besoin d'alliance.

- Oh… nous avons…

- Renonce à tes babioles… je veux ce que tu as de mieux !

- Nous n'avons aucune babiole…

- Ah oui ?

Shinji ricana et ses yeux s'étrécirent. Le vendeur déglutit péniblement quelque chose le gênait chez cet homme mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il était pourtant petit et chétif par rapport à lui mais… il ne savait pas, ou n'arrivait pas à définir pourquoi il se sentait en danger.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Le blond était mal à l'aise. Et si Ichigo refusait son offre ? Après tout, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé… Brutalement, le visard eut envie de faire marche arrière. Il déglutit lui-même en imaginant combien tout ce qu'il organisait était compliqué et il se traita de crétin.

- Je vous en prie prenez un siège.

Le vendeur l'avait installé dans une petite pièce à part. Il s'absenta quelques instant et revint avec trois grand coffret plat et bleu saphir qu'il posa sur la table devant lui. L'homme ouvrit les boites et des alliances apparurent brillantes sous le feu soudain des spots qui éclairaient le bureau. Le regard du visard parcourut rapidement la première boite et ne trouva rien à son goût. Trop… criard. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la deuxième boite. Une paire d'alliance fine aux anneaux entrelacés délicatement sans signe particulier, retint son regard.

- Quelque chose à retenu votre attention ?

- Hai ! Celles-ci…

Sans hésitation Shinji montra la paire. Le vendeur les sortis de l'écrin et les présenta au blond.

- Vous auriez du venir avec Madame…

- Elle peut pas, elle est occupé avec ses études et puis... c'est une surprise !

Shinji avait répondu d'un air absent. Son cœur battait soudain plus vite, se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait vraiment faire. Fallait-il qu'il l'aime à ce point pour franchir d'étape ridicule. Mais, il ne pouvait plus laisser Ichigo sans que quelque chose… un lien… tangible ne les unissent.

- Je comprends… mais avez-vous le tour du doigt de votre fiancée ?

- Hai…

Shinji donna le tour de doigt d'Ichigo a qui deux jours avant, durant son sommeil, il avait passer un baguier autour du doigt. A sa grande honte, il avait utilisé un somnifère pour endormir Ichigo pour être sur de ne pas être pris en flagrant délit.

- Elle a les doigts fins…

C'est vrai… Shinji songea qu'Ichigo avait des doigts très fins pour un homme. Les yeux du visard se souvenait très bien des mains de son amant. De long doigts fins, parfaitement manucurée. Il n'avait pas de cal sous sa forme humaine, alors qu'elles étaient un peu plus rugueuses sous sa forme d'âmes. Shinji s'en moquait sous qu'elles forment, elles le caressaient… c'était toujours les mains du même amant qui le couvrait d'attention.

Shinji poussa un soupir presque extatique en imaginant ses dernières parcourir son corps. Un sourire éclaira son visage enfin, lui donnant un air doux que seul Ichigo connaissait. La transformation soudaine de la physionomie de son client ému le bijoutier. Il devait beaucoup l'aimer. Son regard, son attitude tout en cet instant chez Hirako Shinji vibrait pour Ichigo.

- Votre tour de doigt ?

Le visard répondit et observa sa propre main. Les doigts de Shinji était un peu plus épais que ceux d'Ichigo même s'ils étaient eux-même aussi très fins. Juste une taille au-dessus. Pourtant, Ichigo était plus grand que lui… Ce soir, Shinji lui ferait l'amour ! Ça sera sa punition pour l'avoir fait fantasmer chez un bijoutier, et pour lui faire faire des choses ridicules.

Le vendeur souligna

- Très jolis alliance si je puis me permettre. Voulez-vous un emballage ou q

- Rien… je m'occupe de l'emballage… Rétorqua Shinji avec un sourire ironique.

Le vendeur hocha la tête dans un signe de compréhension. Lorsque Shinji paya avec sa carte platine le bijoutier fut un peu surpris. Comme quoi, les apparences pouvaient être trompeuse.

- Vous pourrez venir les retirez dans deux jours.

- Bien… Pouvez-vous graver une inscription à l'intérieur ?

- Bien sur ! Vos prénoms ?

- Non… simplement « Always & Forever »

- Je le note.

Le vendeur accompagna son client jusqu'à la porte avec déférence et Shinji sortit le cœur tambourinant sourdement dans sa poitrine. Il se gratta la tête quelques minutes désemparé. C'était plutôt rare et il en était surpris. L'émotion était si forte… Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant, c'était un oui.

- Alors ?

La voix moqueuse de Risa derrière lui, le fit sursauter. Kensei se tenait à côté de la visard avec une mine renfrognée pour ne pas changer. Ce qui détonnait avec l'air ironique de sa compagne.

- Quoi ?

- Tu l'as acheté ?

- Oui…

- Montre !

- Je l'aurai que dans deux jours et c'est Ichigo qui la verra avant toi !

- Rabat-joie !

- Ch'suis pas la pour assouvir ta curiosité malsaine… perverse ! C'est pas ton rayon le romantisme habituellement…

- Quoi… j'ai bien le droit aussi de m'intéresser à un mariage gay ! Et en plus avec l'ex-capitaine de la 5ème division…

- Boucle là ! Bon, j'ai pas finit… je rentre…

- Tu dois faire quoi encore ?

- C'est pas tes affaires…

- J'pensais que tu nous rejoindrais à l'entrepôt… comme Kensei et moi nous y allions, on pensait te ceuillir ici et y aller ensemble…

- Non, j'ai pas finit… alors, à tout à l'heure. Et allez-y ! Ichi va arriver directement après ses cours..

- Ok… on y va… Pourquoi il veut rien nous dire Kensei ?

- Parce que t'es mégère sur les bords ? Où tu aurais un excellent moyen pour faire pression sur lui ?

- T'as pas envie de savoir ?

- Non…

Kensei quitta le trottoir pour se diriger vers les rues moins fréquentées de la ville et disparaitre. Risa boudait derrière lui. Shinji soupira de soulagement et regagna l'appartement d'Ichigo. Arrivé une demi-heure plus tard, il trouva Colin dans l'entrée. Ça tombait bien. Et pourtant son cœur allait défaillir. Demander de l'aide à un humain ? Et surtout à… Colin ! Pourquoi faisait-il ça déjà ? L'image souriante de son amant flotta devant ses yeux, et l'image des bagues de mariage aussi.

Colin avait vu entrer le blond mais ne porta pas plus d'attention sur lui. De toute façon, se type ne l'aimait pas beaucoup pour le peu qu'il avait pu voir. Enfin, s'était le petit ami d'Ichigo et il aimait beaucoup ce brave garçon. Pourtant, le raclement de gorge le fit se retourner. Surpris Colin leva les yeux vers Shinji qui semblait mal à l'aise.

- Je peux quelque chose pour vous Monsieur Hirako ?

- Hum… j'ai un service à vous demander…

- Un service ?

Là, Colin n'en revenait pas ! Ainsi cet asiatique aux cheveux blonds qui le snobait la plupart du temps avait besoin de lui ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait le motiver à se rabaisser ainsi ? Et Colin sut immédiatement en croisant le regard… pour _Qui_, il le faisait… Le concierge sut qu'il accepterait la demande. Pour Ichigo, il ferait n'importe quoi… Ce gamin, il le considérait comme son fils et Ichigo n'était jamais avars d'aide.

Pourtant, il tenait Hirako et il n'allait pas se priver de le taquiner un peu…

- Quel est ce service ?

Colin insista, car Shinji semblait près à se rétracter. Les yeux noisettes inquisiteurs le détaillèrent un instant et le concierge pensa que cet homme était au antipode de son physique. Il l'aimait beaucoup aussi, car instinctivement, il sentait chez Shinji l'homme, le guerrier, et celui dont Ichigo ne pouvait se passer.

- Hum… Pourrais-je vous parlez cinq petites minutes mais en dehors de ce couloir ?

- Bien sur, suivez-moi…

Colin prit son balai et fit un geste qui désigna sa conciergerie. Shinji pénétra dans la pièce de l'ancien soldat et poussa un gros soupir. Pourquoi devait-il être ici ?

- Donc, que puis-je pour vous ?

- … Pourriez-vous m'appeler sur mon portable… d'ici quelques jours…

- Pardon ?

Colin ne comprenait pas de quoi lui parlait Shinji et pour cause. Ce dernier repris par le début, toujours mal à l'aise et voyant l'air sincèrement surpris du concierge repris son explication du départ.

- Je voudrai faire une surprise à Ichigo… Je vais lui envoyer un colis d'ici quelques jours, et j'aurai besoin que vous m'appeliez… Il faut que je l'appelle immédiatement lorsqu'il a reçut… son paquet.

Shinji sentait sa voix s'éteindre en voyant le sourire pervers sur les lèvres du concierge. Le blond fronça les sourcils et Colin demanda

- Pour quelle raison le ferais-je ?

- C'set pour Ichigo…

- Oui , mais c'est vous qui avez besoin de moi… donc, pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir… Maugréa Shinji.

- Si c'est pour Ichigo, c'est qu'il s'agit de quelque chose d'important… non ?

Shinji foudroya le concierge du regard, ce qui fit rire doucement Colin qui n'était absolument pas impressionné.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide apparemment et je ne vois pas à Qui vous pourriez le demander. Si vous me dites pour quelle raison, j'accepte de vous aider et je vous fiche la paix… c'est pas un mauvais deal…

Shinji déglutit et allait quitter la pièce furieux. La voix de Colin le stoppa

- Etes-vous vraiment sur de pouvoir vous passer de moi ?

Le blond tourna la tête et cracha

- Vous profitez de la situation. Shinji était outré.

- Oui… mais après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que Monsieur Hirako Shinji a besoin de l'aide d'un autre… surtout que c'est pour quelqu'un d'important. Vous savez très bien que je ne dirai rien… Qu'est ce que cela vous coute ? Votre fierté ? Vous en avez pour plusieurs vies… alors ?

Shinji resta un petit instant figé puis, se détourna pour sortir de la pièce énervé. Pourquoi était-il partit demander de l'aide à un humain ? Eux et leurs satanés curiosité ! Tant pis pour son plan, il en trouverait un autre ! Jamais personne ne l'aurait au chantage… Shinji traversa la conciergerie et le hall. Il était à mi-parcours quand la voix de Colin déclara sombrement

- Je vous aiderai… j'avais déjà réfléchis avant… excusez-moi. Mais, vous semblez si intouchable que de vous avoir à ma merci… enfin bref, si vous avez besoin de mon aide pour Ichigo. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez que je fasse, et je le ferai.

Un instant, Shinji considéra froidement le concierge puis, il s'adoucit. C'est vrai que Colin était l'ami d'Ichigo. L'ex-capitaine fit demi-tour et expliqua son plan une nouvelle fois. Colin accepta et allait partir quand Shinji déclara avant qu'il ne parvienne à sa porte.

- Ses pour ma demande en mariage… nos alliances… Et ne vous moquez pas !

Colin resta figé un instant pour se tourner vers Shinji. Il observa calmement le blond et il répondit

- Je ne me permettrai pas… Je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur…

Shinji se mordilla la lèvre nerveusement et demanda

- Vous croyez qu'il va accepter ?

C'était la première fois que Colin voyait le doute s'inscrire sur les traits de l'amant d'Ichigo et il le trouva attendrissant même si c'était pas le terme qui le caractérisait le mieux.

- J'en suis même certain…

Le concierge quitta le hall d'entrée, laissant le visard blond le cœur battant et un profond sentiment de soulagement qui l'inondait.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo était claqué. Shinji ne l'avait pas épargné durant son entrainement de kido. Quelque part, Ichigo se posa la question… Qu'avait-il fait ou pas fait pour mettre Shinji dans cet état encore ? S'allongeant sur le lit, le corps endoloris et les idées dans les limbes profondes de sa fatigue, la voix de Shinji lui parvint.

- Oi ! Attend tu vas pas dormir ?

- Ch'suis fatigué…

- Attend, ce matin tu m'as allumé… et…

- Je vais dormir, tu m'as épuisé…

Ichigo frotta son nez dans son oreiller et tourna son visage vers Shinji. L'éclat des yeux ambre étaient intenses. Toutefois, un voile vint rapidement le recouvrir.

- Shinji… j'ai froid…

- Tu me prends pour ta bouillotte ?

- Viens…

- J'ai même pas eu mon calin…

- Hum… demain…

Shinji observa longuement le corps de son amant qui dormait profondément le laissant seul et frustré au milieu de la chambre.

- Tss… peut même pas m'attendre !

Le blond s'allongea avec précaution près du corps d'Ichigo. Quand, il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et un corps puissant contre lui. Le souffle chaud du roux caressait sa nuque provoquant des frissons involontaires chez Shinji. Le visard soupira avec fatalisme… il aurait encore très chaud cette nuit. Mais qu'importe, il se sentait toujours tellement vivant dans les bras de son amant. Et puis, demain… songea t-il en baillant, il aurait tout le temps de faire l'amour à Ichigo… Il ferait en sorte qu'il ne se trouve pas d'excuses bidons…

°°0°0°°

pour rappel, pour lire l'arc complet de You Miss Me

Vouc commencez par Sous le Masque

8 ans après la Guerre

Un passé encombrant

je vous souhaite bonne lecture


End file.
